The Unforgiven Love Story
by Kouen Keibo
Summary: The majority of Naruto's friends have been captured and the rest are starting a civil war to regain control from the evil Danzou. Yet, the question on everyone's mind is... where is Naruto? Has he forsaken the village or is another force keeping him away?
1. The First Betrayal Is The Deepest!

**A/N: Alright everyone, I just want to say if you happen to read my "Day That Never Comes" Naruto (NaruSaku) story I just wanted to tell you that updates on the story for the time being are on hold. My main computer in which I write it is on the fritz and as such was sent in for repairs, but until I can get it back with all my notes and the material I have wrote on it... I'm unable to do anything. In the mean time I will working on my old computer that I've been planning on giving to my sister for a little while. While I'm on it instead of rewriting chapter 55 I've decided that I work on the first chapters of a couple other stories I have been thinking about writing as sort of "preview" of things to come.**_

* * *

_

_The village hidden in the Leafs have changed drastically thanks to the war against the Akatsuki , but despite all of the destruction that will need to be repaired with the loss of live that will shared by the whole village for a long time to come. However, to ever cloud there is a silver line to it one of which was that most of the village now saw Naruto as the Hero that the Fourth Hokage had wanted for his be, but there were still a few hard headed villagers and shinobies like that just can't let go of their pain. Though the good news didn't stop there as Naruto was finally able to get Sasuke to return to the village at last. They still maybe dark clouds hanging over the village, but for the most part it's time for a celebration…_

The whole village was gathered around the Hokage tower with the Konoha twelve standing together for the first time in years with there Sensei's with the expectation of Teams Seven and Ten. Asuma fell in battle against two seemingly immortal members of the Akatsuki, but Kakashi he was just late as usual. The moment that Kakashi did finally appear with his team, the fifth Hokage, Tsunade took her place on the stage with a heavy heart being flanked by the village Elders… the very elders that had chosen her as The Hokage when the third had died against Orochimaru.

"Naruto Uzumaki… please come forward." Tsunade said as she refused to make eye contact with the young man that reminded her not only of her younger brother Nawaki and her former lover Dan, but the young man that has been like a son to her. "Naruto, it is my duty as the Fifth Hokage to inform you that are hereby forbidden from ever becoming Hokage."

"What Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto exclaimed. "Why?" He demanded an answer considering everything that he has done for the village.

"For your multiple attacks upon a fellow member of the Leaf village." Koharu Utatane said, the female Elder of the village and former team mate to The Third Hokage.

"Who has Naruto ever attacked?" Kiba snarled, getting upset that Naruto was getting railroaded with out any real reason. As he can't remember at any time that Naruto has attacked anyone in the village once none the less more than once.

"Naruto has only ever used his own two hands to protect the village." Lee exclaimed, as he balled up his fists and pumped them in the air to further accent his comment.

"YEAH!" Several of the remaining members of the Konoha mirrored Lee's and Kiba's stance on the situation with the expectation of Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata which surprised the Sensei as they were completely lost for words themselves.

"Your attacks upon Sasuke Uchiha." Homura Mitokado stated, as he looked at Naruto with hate in his eyes.

"I was ordered to bring him home…" Naruto started, "No offense Sasuke, but the bastard attacked me first!" Naruto finished as he turned to look at Sasuke to make sure that he didn't take offence to the comment. Sasuke just nodded his head letting Naruto know that he understand what he meant.

"Naruto… your orders were to bring Sasuke back, not attack him with the intent to kill." Tsunade stated, but still refused to make eye contact with the young man that she was addressing. Which to at least Kakashi and the rest of the Sensei's seemed odd as Tsunade wasn't the type of person to shy away like that if she believed in what was saying.

"Naruto… fought to defend himself." Sasuke said, calmly holding back his emotions so that he wouldn't end up like the rest of them yelling and hurting Naruto's case more than helping it. "If Naruto had held anything back I would've killed him."

"Preposterous!" Homura shouted, "You would have never attacked a member of the Leaf village of your own free will."

"That's right! You must have been driven to it by that demon!" Koharu chimed in, even going as far as pointing at Naruto. Naruto just stood there with his head down looking at the ground.

"If you believe that you're an idiot!" Sasuke shouted, "But if that is the cause I do not wish for Naruto to punished."

"It's too late…" Tsunade said, with the sound of disdain in her voice as she knew it was lie and they would all know that it was if she wasn't fighting back the tears that were wanting to come.

"It's not…" Sakura started to say, but stopped when Naruto raised his left hand up in front of her.

"If they don't want me to become Hokage… fine." Naruto said, in a calm, but eerie tone that worried Kakashi that he was thinking about unleashing the Kyuubi to take vengeance upon the village for scorning him by crushing his dream. The two elders of the village smiled happy that Naruto was conceding to defeat, but even they didn't expect what happened next to happen.

"Naruto…" Hinata said, so softly that it probably wasn't even heard by Kiba who standing right next to her with the loud gasps coming from everyone in disbelieve that Naruto was giving up his dream. The dream that they had spat on for years and truly believe that he would never fulfill, but now want nothing more than to see him do it.

"But…" Naruto started, "I quit… I will not continue to protect a village that distrusts the shinobies that put their lives on the line whether they are vessel of the Kyuubi or not." With that said Naruto reached up pulling off his hitae from his forehead. He clutches it in his head for several moments just looking at it before he tosses it down at the feet of the woman he looked up to like his grandmother before disappearing from sight. Tsunade was left standing there with the tears welling up in her eyes, but she wasn't done yet.

"With that taken care… I, Tsunade, member of the legendary Sannin and Fifth Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leafs… announce Uryu Ishida as The Sixth Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leafs. As I have decided to step down." Tsunade said, with a heavy heart as she bowed to the villagers one last time before turning her back them. Once her back was to villagers she leaving stunned the tears started to fall, but still she held back her sobs as to not alarm anyone before she disappeared from sight.

The villagers and Naruto's friends started to talk amongst themselves trying to figure out who this ninja was that Tsunade dropped on them as the new Hokage as none of them have seemingly heard anything about him. Some of them even voicing thoughts of it really being Naruto, but under an assumed name and possible a transformation jutsu to make them believe it isn't him. However, when the young man who looked no older than Naruto took Tsunade's place that talk quickly died with the icy cold stare coming from the new Hokage. However, there was something familiar about the new Hokage to Sasuke, but he couldn't place what… he just knew that it wasn't Naruto even before he spoke.

"As my first act as the new Hokage… I, Uryu Ishida, hear-by declared Naruto Uzumaki a rogue ninja!" Uryu yelled, making all the villagers gasp in shock again that their beloved hero was having the worst day of his life since his childhood. "Uzumaki is to be captured to stand trial for his crimes against the village, then when found guilty… executed. Anyone that is caught helping him to allude capture or to escape shall be charged with treason and share the same fate." Uryu looked on with a smug face as he thought, _"Your will is done, Lord Danzou."_

* * *

Naruto was bounding from roof top to roof top on his way back to his shabby little apartment that he's lived in since he was just a child. The only place that he has truly been able to call home. Even though this village was his birthplace… it wasn't home. His shabby apartment though held that title only, because while he was within those shabby walls he was with in his own world. A world where everyone loved and respected him… sort of like how the village was coming to accept him, but he was wrong… he was so wrong he never saw the betrayal of Grandma Tsunade coming. Which left him fighting back his own tears while words of so many vibrated through his mind.

"Naruto, what have you done!" Sakura yelled, before she, Ino, and the rest of the girls of his classroom back in the academy beat the living snot out of him for "stealing" Sasuke's first kiss even though it was just an accident.

"Why don't you die?!?" Mizuki yelled, him on several occasions from when he was tricked in to stealing the scroll of sealing to when he broke out of prison looking for revenge.

"Can you imagine what would happen if he become a ninja?" The two girls that were talking about him behind his back when he failed his third graduation test.

Naruto lowered his head as the hot tears started to roll down his cheeks as he entered his apartment through the window. Naruto looked around the apartment for anything that would help put him in a better mood, but he couldn't find anything. The thoughts of taking a nap and sleeping away the pain sounded good even to the extent that maybe when he woke up it would have all just been a bad a dream. However, before he could even lay his head down on his pillow there was a knock on his apartment's door. Naruto didn't want to entertain guests, but he knew that wouldn't go away until they said their piece. So Naruto opened the door and was surprised to see Iruka and Genma standing on his door step first.

"Naruto, you have about a half an hour to get as many of your possessions as possible and leave the village." Iruka said, keeping his voice down so no one that wasn't suppose to hear that over heard it. Naruto just stood there remaining silent looking at Iruka with dim and almost lifeless blue eyes instead of the full of life, shining, vibrant blue eyes.

"Naruto, they are coming to arrest you so they can execute you." Genma started, "You need to get out of here… do you understand?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, his voice was flat and dead which just drove another sharp pain through Iruka's heart as his former student is becoming a shell of his former loud and boisterous self. Iruka and Genma then quickly disappeared from sight as they couldn't been seen talking with Naruto. Naruto shut his door before he looked around his shabby apartment for things he might need or want to keep with him. He ended up packing some spare clothes, but not too many as he could always buy more if needed. His ninja gear, because if what Iruka and Genma said were true he'd need to protect himself, but it also would come in handy if he needed to hunt for food. He grabbed all the photographs he had that meant anything special to him, because he doubts he will ever see the people in them again.

He then turned his attention to the fridge for food, but most of it had spoiled… not that there was a lot in there to start with. Naruto finished by filling several bottles full with water and stored them in to a scroll for easier carrying. Naruto then stored the rest of the things that he knew he couldn't leave with out into another scroll which he tucked in to his travel pack. Once he was sure that he had everything he dropped the only key he had to the apartment down on to the counter. _"That's it, there's nothing left here for me."_ He thought, as he started to head for the door, but before he walked out the door for a final time he turned to look at his shabby apartment one last time to take a mental picture of what was his stable little world before it completely crumbled.

"Good bye… home." He said, in a cold dead voice as if he was still talking to Iruka and Genma. Naruto then turned out the light before shutting the door behind him. He took his time leaving the apartment building as Iruka and Genma said that he had a half an hour to be gone and it only took him seven minutes to gather his things. He still had another twenty three minutes to spare, but he had no idea how he would spend them. There wasn't enough time to say good by to everyone or to eat his fill at Ichiraku. Naruto finally decided he would just leisurely walk to the village gates as if he was leaving on another mission. However, just as he the village gate started to appear off in the distance…

"HEY NARUTO!" Called a familiar voice, but Naruto blocked it out. He didn't want to make this any harder than it was considering that he was already walking with his head down and his posture slumping in an unsightly manner.

"BOSS WAIT UP!" another familiar voice called out leaving Naruto only to sigh as it looks like they won't give up. Naruto finally stopped and turned to look in the direction the voices came from to see Konohamaru running towards him with Udon and Moegi running up behind him. Naruto couldn't help, but look at them broken heartedly as this would be the last time he would get to see his "students".

"Hey…" Naruto said, his voice was still cold and unlike his real voice.

"You've got another big mission, Naruto?" Konohamaru asked, the moment that he saw Naruto was packed to leave the village over looking the fact that he wasn't wearing his Hitae. Konohamaru just thought that it meant he was taking on a mission that required him not to show any signs of being a shinobi.

"No." Naruto started, "I'm leaving the village for good."

"You can't go!" Moegi and Udon said, as they looked at Naruto in disbelieve. Which to Naruto meant only one thing that the Academy students weren't at the assembly earlier and have no clue what is going on.

"Your suppose to be my rival!" Konohamaru shouted, as tears started to form in the young boy's eyes.

"Sorry Konohamaru." Naruto said, as he reached up with his right hand taking a hold of Hokage necklace he had won from Tsunade. He ran his fingers over it for a second before he ripped off from his neck giving it to the young boy. "Return this to Tsunade… I'm not precious to her anymore and she'd want this back." Words stung them all deeply as the three young students were crying. Moegi grabbed on to his waist clutching on to as tightly as she could in hopes of stopping him from leaving while sobbing.

"Don't go… please." Moegi cried, in to his jacket as it started to feel wet to him as her tears were soaking through the fabric.

"I have no choice." Naruto said, as Udon latched on to him as well to prevent him from leaving. "Konohamaru, it's up to you now to become Hokage… make the old man proud."

"I swear I'll become Hokage, Naruto, and I swear I'll make it to where you can return… I'll make you so proud of me." Konohamaru said, as he rubbed at his tear filled eyes with the back of his hands.

"I'm already am… I'm proud of all three of you." Naruto said, as his voice finally showed a shimmer of his old self. "Always remember that the will of fire will live on within you." Hearing his grandfather's words from his mentor slash rival's mouth made Konohamaru cry harder. He patted both Moegi and Udon on their backs before the reluctantly let go of the older boy. Once they were out of the way Naruto pulled Konohamaru in for a hug. However, the hug was cut short when Naruto saw two members of ANBU Root faction standing on top of a near by building. Naruto knew that as long as he was with the three young children they wouldn't make a move, but he also knew they would only wait so long before they grew impatient. "Goodbye you three… make sure you take care of Iruka-sensei."

Naruto grinned that mischievous grin of his as he broke the embrace with Konohamaru. The three young academy students, started waving their hands in the air as Naruto took off racing through the front gate of the village.


	2. The Chase Is On!

**A/N: Alrighty, here is the second chapter... I was going to work on another preview, but this one was so well received that I am going to hold off working on the other one to update this one for the time being. I know that Hinata hasn't really had much to do with the story in the first chapter... or this chapter for the matter, but I hope it at least gives you a picture of how she is going be a bigger part of the story. On the flip side I hope that other things that I have planned for the story have become too transparent, because it would really be bad writing on my part if you know what's going to happen before I even write...lol anyways that's all for now. Oh... yeah if you notice there has been a slight name change to the story that happened, because when I originally posted the first chapter I put the series names for one of the other stories I've got planned instead of the one that I had for this one. So don't be alarmed by the change of the name.**_

* * *

_

They ran leapt through the trees for hours, but leaving everything as if nothing had happened in their passing. They were just fifty meters away from the border of Fire Country when the Root members finally decided to make their move.

"You will die here demon!" The first one said, who was wearing the mask of the monkey.

"You'll never return to Konoha!" The second one yelled, who was wearing the mask of the boar, as he threw kunai that buried itself with in Naruto's thigh.

_"Bastards attacked me with my back to them, why am I not surprised?"_ Naruto thought, as he tumbled down to the ground hard. He struggled to his feet pulling the kunai out as he took up a defensive position. He could already feel the Kyuubi's regenerative powers healing the wound.

"We will be reward nicely for killing you." The boar mask said, as he charged at Naruto while pulling out his katana.

"Idiots!" Naruto shouted, as the rage was starting to boiling over and he could feel the transformation starting. The Boar mask swiped his sword at Naruto aiming for his head, but Naruto ducked under the blade spinning around and kicking out a leg to sweep the man's legs out from underneath. However, before Naruto could take advantage of the situation he rolled out of the way as Naruto was sliced on his left arm. "ARGH!" Naruto called out, in pain from the initial cut, but quickly started to feel nothing as he started to calm down.

"Don't worry it isn't poison… just a super strength sedative to keep you calm." The Monkey started, "We don't need you using the Kyuubi now do we?"

"Lets just get this over with." The Boar said, as he walked back up to Naruto readying his katana to administer the fatal blow.

"Now that hardly seems fair." A voice called, leaving the two Root members and Naruto to look around looking confused trying to find the location in which the voice came from. The Root member wearing the boar mask was the first one to spot a young man with short red spiky hair wearing black pants and a mesh shirt underneath white button shirt. The one thing that stood out the most to the three of the was the Hitae bearing a swirl engraved to it. "Now I don't know why you're trying to kill him, but I can't allow that."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, as his head started to feel light headed and his body felt like it was turning in to stone it was getting so heavy. Naruto knew that it would only be another minute or two before the sedative makes his slip into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry about that right now… just know I'm a friend." The young man with red hair said, his eyes focused on the Root members. "I'll be with you in a moment, but right now I have Konoha trash to kill." Before either of the Root members could move in on the young man he pulled a kunai out to slice open his own palm of his left hand. The young man then threw the kunai which was coated in his own blood at the Root member under the boar mask. The Boar mask tried to move out of the way, but the knife embedded itself in to his shoulder.

"Do you really think a kunai with your blood on it is enough to defeat us, boy?" The Boar masked yelled, as he looked around for the young man after he disappeared all of the sudden.

"Actually… it does." The young red headed ninja starts. "My clan's jutsu rival that of Kaguya clan's!"

"You can't be…" The Boar mask said, as his eyes went wide in fear. He tries to turn swing around with his katana to cut the young man's head off, but the young man was gone.

"Crimson Fever Jutsu!" The young man yelled, as he appeared up in the tree that he was in when he first appeared as the Boar mask dropped his katana. The man underneath the mask started to grabbed at his cloak while screaming in agony. The man under the Monkey mask and Naruto watched on in horror as the man's hands started to turn black before he collapsed down to ground becoming silent and dead.

"That won't work on me!" The Monkey masked yelled, as he took off running towards the tree while Naruto's vision started to become blurry. "You can't use that jutsu on me unless you get your blood into my system."

"One down." The young man said, as he jumped from the tree holding his bleeding fist tightly closed. Just as he was over the Root member and Naruto was out of the line of fire he swung his fist towards the Monkey mask opening the palm of his hand. Letting the blood that built up in his hands free and heading towards the monkey mask.

_"What's he thinking? The only way that would work if I had my mouth open and mask off or had an open wound."_ The Monkey mask thought, as he stood still knowing that he had nothing to fear from the blood.

"Big mistake… CRIMSON BLADES!" The young man called, as the free falling blood turned rigid and before the Monkey mask knew what hit him the blood passed right through him. The Monkey mask looked as if nothing happened to him, but the moment that he tried to make a move his body fell to pieces.

"Damn, your ruthless." Naruto said, weakly before he finally collapsed down to the ground unconscious as the young man started to walk over to him.

"And your just about ready." The young man said, as he reached up to his right ear tapping a piece of communication equipment.

"Yes, Kon?" Came a voice over the communication device.

"Target acquired." The young man named Kon said, as he looked down at the body of the unconscious body of Konoha's former number one knuckle headed ninja with a smirk on his face.

"Were there any problems?" The voice asked, with a tone drenched with curiosity.

"Yes." Kon said, as he bent down to pick up Naruto's limp body. "Two Root members were following him, but they have been neutralized."

"Good." The voice started, "Kon remember we need him to trust you." The voice finished, but Kon didn't answer the voice. He just silently nodded before he disappear taking Naruto with him as he knows it won't be long before some one comes looking for the Root members that will be missing.

* * *

Tsunade glared out the window of the apartment that once belonged to Naruto while clutching on to necklace she had given the young man for "winning" their bet. _"Those bastards… why did I let them pull strings as if I was some kind of puppet."_ She cursed herself more than she did that of the Elders, because it was her weakness that allowed them to get the better of her. Which is why the Elders and the new Hokage were talking to Ibiki about how to proceed with find out if anyone tipped Naruto off about the shinobi that were being sent to arrest him. Her eyes fell down to the necklace she swears she will return to Naruto some day… along with his Hitae if she could ever find it. However, nothing could erase the sight of anger in Konohamaru's face when he stormed in to her apartment.

- FLASH BACK -

The door of the small apartment that the former Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village was moving in to exploded inwards shocking not only Tsunade, but her personal assistant Shizune as well. The two of them were caught off guard seeing the young man standing there with anger filling his face over the unconscious body of Kotesu and Raidou who were helping her move boxes in to the apartment.

"You betrayed him! How could you name anyone, but Naruto as your successor!?!" Konohamaru seethed, as he entered the room with Udon and Moegi following him in through the door.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about you little brat!" Tsunade yelled back at the young man as she waived off Shizune who was about to take action with some tranquilizers to calm the young academy student down. "I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Don't give me that! You betrayed this village's greatest hero since The Fourth!" Konohamaru snapped, as he tossed the necklace at her. Which despite being in her late fifties she was able to catch it with relative ease. "He saved the village from Gaara, brought not only you, but Sasuke back as well, and defeated the Akatsuki. Yet you ban him from being Hokage and give it to someone no one has heard anything about! You like Sasuke were the closest thing he had to family, but betrayed him."

_"It's not that simple…" _Tsunade thought, as she looked down at the necklace now once again clutched within her hand. She had hoped she had finally found someone worthy enough to wear it, but it looking as if she is going to take the necklace with her to her grave.

"The new Hokage is trying to arrest Naruto… so that they can execute him, Lady Tsunade." Moegi said, in a calm voice trying to keep from making the power house of the Legendary Sannin angry. The words as they hit Tsunade's ears make her snap her attention back to the young academy students in shock.

"Those old fucking bastards! They planned this!" Tsunade said, as she slammed her foot through the floor of the apartment in to the one below hers. Almost right away cries came from the occupant from that apartment at the damage. "Shizune… find Sasu… Jiraiya? I thought you were dead!" All attention turned to the doorway were stood The Grand Pervert of the Legendary Sannin.

"Is it true, Tsunade?" Jiraiya said, his voice was raspier than it was before he left for the hidden Mist Village to gather more information on the Akatsuki. Upon inspection from Tsunade she could that Jiraiya should have died, but some kind of miracle saved him. As right away the medical specialist's attention focuses in on the scar across the man's throat.

"It's true, but Jiraiya I had no knowledge of it… I swear." She said, as she watched at the older man glared at her. "I swear on the Hokage have come before me… I didn't know."

"Lady Tsunade, you claim ignorance, but I just want you to know…" Konohamaru started, "Naruto was my friend, he was the first person to see me as Konohamaru, not the honorable grandson of the Third Hokage. He was my mentor and my rival… I swear when I become Hokage I'll show people what happens to those who betray their comrades and heroes." Konohamaru announced, before he spun around and stormed out of the apartment with Udon and Moegi in tow behind him, but before they were out the door they heard Tsunade sobbing.

"I pray that you do." Tsunade said, through her sobs before they were out the door. Once the young children were gone Jiraiya moved over to Tsunade taking her in to his arms to try and comfort her, because he can tell that she's telling the truth. Tsunade is great at hiding her emotions, but she's not the type that tries to use emotions as a way to convince someone when they are lying.

- Present -

Tsunade continued to stare at the window of Naruto's old apartment as she contemplated her options at the moment with no longer being Hokage she couldn't do anything to rescind any of the declarations that have been made, but she also can't punish the Elders for their manipulation of her to get their way. No unfortunately for now the only thing that she could do was wait for Jiraiya to come back with some news about Naruto and to keep him safe at all costs to spite the Elders and the new Hokage. The only thing they have going in their favor is with everyone thinking that Jiraiya is already dead they would never expect him to be helping Naruto out of jams. Hearing a sound coming from behind her she spins around to see Jiraiya slipping in through the door.

"Did you find him? Is he safe?" She demanded, not giving the aging pervert to catch his breath.

"No, but I found two dead Root members near the border to Suna. It looked like they had attempted to kill Naruto as I found a kunai with his blood on it along with a heavy sedative." Jiraiya said, once he was able to get his breath back and gather his wits to remember what he had found at the scene.

"If the kunai had his blood and a sedative on it… how did Naruto manage to kill them?" Tsunade said, as she started to ponder how it was possible considering during times when Yamato wasn't able to be around they tested the effects of sedatives as an alternate way of containing the Kyuubi had anything happened to Yamato.

"They weren't killed by Naruto." Jiraiya said, as he took a seat at the dinner table that Naruto left behind.

"He had help? Do you know who?" Tsunade asked, as she took a seat across the table from Jiraiya.

"I have an idea, but I thought this clan was wiped out eons ago." Jiraiya said, which made Tsunade raise an eyebrow wondering what clan that Jiraiya was referring to.

"Are you going to tell me?" Tsunade asked, getting a little impatient with her old teammate.

"It's been so long I've forgotten their clan name, but I'll never forget that jutsu." Jiraiya started, "The Crimson Fever… the jutsu said to have cursed the Kaguya clan to death, but also the only jutsu that came close to matching Minato's Flying Thunder God technique."

"You're saying one of them… have Naruto?" Tsunade said, "While it a safe bet they won't let anyone from Konoha near Naruto, but who knows what they might try to use him for."

"I know… I thought I was going to be able to find Naruto by myself, but with this wrinkle… I'll need a team." Jiraiya said, as he looked at Tsunade dead in the eyes even though he knows that she won't be able to official send anyone with him, because she's no longer the Hokage, but also because it would expose what she is doing. However, they both knew that she would pass along the idea to Naruto's friends who would be more than willing to help search for him.

"A team, eh?" Tsunade says, "Jiraiya you know the situation I'm in and besides even if I just tell Naruto's friends the deal… if more than a few of them come up missing it will draw suspicion."

"I… I… would like to help to… find Na…ruto." Came a voice seemingly out of no where as both the remaining members of the Legendary Sannin jumped up from their chairs as it startled them.

"Hinata? Are you sure?" Tsunade asked, wanting to make sure the heiress of the Hyuuga clan knew what she was getting in to.

"We're sure." Came a second voice from the shadows of the apartment.

"Sakura? You too?" Jiraiya was a little befuddled hearing the voice of the female shinobi that Naruto had fallen in love with from their academy days.

"Naruto has risked his life to save us all before… and it's time we repay the favor." Said a third voice, but out of the three of them this one was the most surprising out of them.

"Sasuke Uchiha… this just might work." Tsunade said, as she started to formulate a plan that would help the success rate of getting the Naruto Retrieval team out of the village safely with out rising any alarms about what is going on.

* * *

It had been three hours since Naruto passed out, but also an hour after he had came too as he and his new "friend" Kon stopped by a small brook to rest for a moment before they continue traveling back to the heart of Fire Country unbeknownst to Naruto. During their little break they took the time to introduce themselves to one another, but Naruto also explained why the two Root members were trying to kill them.

"Those…" Kon was about to say something he'd regret after saying it, but stopped himself taking in several deep breaths to calm himself down before speaking again. "Well then, looks like you can with me back to my village without regrets or looking back."

"W-What?" Naruto was caught a little off guard with what Kon said. "Didn't you hear me? I have a monster within me… no one will truly accept me no matter how many times I save them."

"I heard ya, blondie, but my village is different." Kon said, as he reached over to Naruto playfully nudging him in the shoulder with his fist.

"You say that, but I thought I had real friends in my village and looked what happened." Naruto said, as he casts his eyes down to the surface of the brook. At first he sees his own reflection, but it isn't long before he staring down the ugly mug of the Kyuubi. Naruto quickly picks up a peddle tossing it in to the water hitting the Kyuubi right between the eyes. As the small stone breaks the surface of the water the ripples distort the image of the Kyuubi until it's just a choppy image of Naruto looking at himself again.

"See your wrong… my people would accept you." Kon started, "You and I are a lot like… you may just have a monster in you, but I am a monster with no demon spirit to blame for the way I am."

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked, a little shaken at the fact that Kon is claiming to be a monster.

"My blood… is extremely toxic to everyone, but members of my clan. Just one drop could kill a hundred people." Kon shared, "One nose bleed and I could wipe out my entire village, because there's only fifty of us left, but they accept me as I am."

"Did you kill them?" Naruto asked, looking concerned that if a drop of his blood could kill a hundred people than it's quiet possible that they only accept him, because they fear that he will kill them.

"No… most of them have deserted the village after the death of our ruler during the third great Shinobi war." Kon says, "The few that remain are die hard loyalist to the village and the deceased ruler."

"Why haven't you chosen a new ruler? When a Hokage dies we…" Naruto starts to say, but he doesn't get to finish what he is saying as he stops in his track after receiving an icy glare from Kon.

"We're not like Konoha or any of the five great Shinobi nations… we have a royal succession." Kon said, as he tried not to scare Naruto any further than he as at the moment.

"Royal succession? What's that?" Naruto asked, as he sounded a little dumbfounded by the concept he has in head about how it works.

"It like a Kekkei Genkai… the next ruler has to have the royal bloodline." Kon was about to continue explaining, but Naruto cut it off.

"Oh I see! So why hasn't the next one in the blood line taken his place?" Naruto asked, confused as surely the ruler of a village was able to have children with someone to be able to take over should anything happen to him.

"It's complicated… there's a ritual that also has to be performed, but the ritual was lost with the death of the old King." Kon says, "And to answer your next question… why we haven't changed to a Kage successor-ship… it's because we are diehard loyalists."

"So… where is your village?" Naruto asked, he wasn't really sold on the idea that the village would accept the Kyuubi's vessel so willingly, but at the same time it would be better walking around aimlessly, because he can't really go to either Wind, Wave, or Snow country where he has "friends" because they maybe in league with Konoha, but even if they weren't if he was someone from Konoha those would be the first places to look.

"Well, we're going to have to travel for several days to get there, but first I have to take you to see this monk who guards the entrance to my village." Kon said, as he stood up tightening the cap to the water bottle that he was drinking from.

"Why do I need see this monk to enter your village if I'm with you?" Naruto was once a again a little confused by what is going on with Kon.

"Like I said the remaining villagers are die hard loyalist and therefore look down upon outsides. Don't worry, Naruto you don't have to fight him… he's wise beyond his years and strong as your Hokage, but all you have to do is train with him." Kon said, which just confused Naruto even more as he stood up putting up his own water bottle.

"What can he do for me?" Naruto asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well he should be able to help understand and control the powers of the Kyuubi better as he did when he helped my clan control our blood. I just have to warn you that it will take time and hard work Naruto, but when it's over with, and trust me when I say that it's worth it. However, because it takes so long we are going to have buy time for it as I doubt Konoha is going to give up after one attempt on your life." Kon said, as he inwardly smirk as it looked like he was slowly, but surely winning the trust of Naruto even with his well timed, but ill conceived out bursts.

"Say no more…" Naruto smirked, as he made the hand sign for his trademark jutsu. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" In a blink of the eye there was a hundred, then a thousand Naruto's standing all over the surrounding area of the brook.

_"Amazing!"_ Kon thought, as he couldn't believe the sight in front of him. This would be more than enough to throw off pursers, but there is one thing that is bothering him and that's the fact there is still the fact when they find the dead bodies they would see a second set of foot prints leaving. All Shadow clones would do a good job of concealing where Naruto went, but the moment see his foot prints going off with one of them… they would know where the real Naruto went. "Naru…"

"Don't worry… I'm not finished yet." Naruto says, "Alright half of you know what to do?" Naruto asked, which got a silent nod from five hundred of the clones. Before the surrounding area was ringing with the sound of Naruto clones yelling… "TRANSFORM!"

_"This kid… is a god amongst men."_ Kon thought to himself as the smoke cleared and were five hundred of the Naruto's had stood is now five hundred copies of himself. Suddenly the fake Naruto's and Kon's took off all in separate directions after pairing up with one another.


	3. Konoha's Shady History!

**A/N: Alright here is number three... and with it you finally get to see why Tsunade did what she did, but I pretty sure that you already had an inkling as to why she did it. Not only that, but you get to see a little of what's going on with the planning to save Naruto, but at the same time a problem with the plan...lmao. Any ways I hope that you all like this chapter. **_

* * *

_

- Flash Back -

Tsunade sat in her chair behind the Hokage's desk bored as usual… no she was more bored than usual, because Shizune wasn't around to nag her to get to work this morning. As she is out with Raidou, Genma, and Kotesu on a recon mission to the Village Hidden in the Rain to check on the situation after the death of the village's leader Pain. She was just about to nod off to sleep when the chamber door opened jarring her back to reality. She focused her eyes on the door as Homura and Koharu the village elders entered the room. They both walked up to the desk with Homura placing down a scroll down on to the desk right in front of the current Hokage. Tsunade examines the scroll for a moment before she opens it up and upon seeing what was enclosed inside of it her eyes went wide seeing a full detail report of all her gambling debts she's acquired through the years.

"What is the meaning of this? Your spying on me?" Tsunade asked, as she crumpled up the scroll as if it would make her debt disappear just like that.

"We wouldn't have to if you wouldn't had such things." Koharu said, as she looks directly in to Tsunade's eyes unwavering.

"You've also overstepped your authority as Hokage time and time again to protect the Kyuubi's vessel." Homura added, as he reaches up to pull the pipe from his mouth.

"I've overstepped my authority?" Tsunade said, as she looked in to the both of their eyes. "You're the ones that are invading my privacy…" Tsunade stood up as the room was filled with the sound of her knuckles popping and cracking as she made fists.

"You can try and play innocent all you want, but you hide these records from us." Koharu says, "Because you knew we wouldn't have let you become the Fifth Hokage and would have forced Jiraiya to take the title instead."

"Jiraiya as Hokage? I must be dreaming… if you wouldn't have me, because of my gambling debts what about Jiraiya's peeping?" Tsunade said, with a smirk on her face knowing that she had the Elders right where she wanted them.

"We have no idea what your rambling about… perhaps you've hit sake a little too hard this morning." Homura started, "There is no record of Jiraiya's "activities"."

"There is however, multiple records of your debts." Koharu said, as she narrowed her eyes as stared at the Hokage as the room became so silent that you could her a pin drop in the room.

"You slimy little old prunes!" Tsunade yelled, letting her anger get the better of her, but before she did something she really would regret like striking one of them she got it in check. "Seeing as you haven't went public with the knowledge yet… leads me to believe you want something."

"How very perspective of you, Lady Hokage." Homura said, with a smug look on his face. "We want you resign from your position and…"

"You can't be serious? You could have over threw me with that information." Tsunade says, as a smile as she realized something. "Fine, I accept and I've chosen Naruto Uzumaki to be successor!"

"You were always the rash one… you didn't give him a chance to finish." Koharu said, as she donned a matching smug look on her face as Homura.

"In addition to your resignation, we ask that you declare The Kyuubi child forbidden from ever becoming Hokage, and that you announce my apprentice Uryu Ishida as the sixth Hokage." Homura said, with out stopping to take a breath as Tsunade just stared at him blankly for several moments.

"Your insane! No one is more deserving of the title than Naruto… he's risked his life in spades for this village!" Tsunade yelled, as she put her fist through her desk turning the piece of furniture in to firewood and toothpicks.

"He is also the village's greatest liability meaning he has no place being Hokage." Koharu said, as she looked a little frightened as to what Tsunade was about to do to them after what she did to her desk.

"It looks like I have no choice, but Tsunade the moment we strip you of the title with this information…" Homura says, "you will be shipped between all of the villages you've defrauded for the next hundred years. You'd spend the rest of your natural life and unnatural life in prison do you really want that?"

"No…" Tsunade said, as quietly as could to where the two of them couldn't hear her as she continued to think about the fate that awaited her. Even with her chakra enhanced strength couldn't get her out of this, because they would seal her chakra and if she tried to run before then they would be able to escalate the punishment to death.

"What was that? We didn't hear you." Homura gloated as he knew that they had broken the once unbreakable member of the Legendary Sannin, but it seems with the death of both of her former comrades her armor has been weakened.

"You win… I'll do it." Tsunade said, as tears started to fill her eyes as she knows she is about to betray the closest she is ever going to have to a son in her lifetime.

- Present -

Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura may have startled the two members of the Legendary Sannin with their sudden appearance, but after the initial shock of the situation wore off they were able to come together and help formulate a plan that had a chance of working.

"Sasuke are you sure you understand what you're suppose to do?" Jiraiya asked, despite the fact the Uchiha genius had been staring at Hinata and Sakura with his Sharingan for the last several hours copying their mannerisms and to the best of his abilities their jutsus.

"Yeah and I think I have enough to be believable." Sasuke said, as he finally let his eyes revert back to their normal state as he reached up with his right hand to rubbed his strained eyes.

"Let's see then." Tsunade asked, which made the younger man sigh as he was near exhaustion.

"Can't I rest for a second?" Sasuke said, which caught Sakura's attention as being odd, because the Sasuke she knew would want to do anything he could to show up Naruto and this is just about the only way he could be able to show Naruto up in this manner. Sakura is just about to say something to that nature, but movement out of Hinata stopped her.

"Na… no…" Hinata said, her voice shaky and uncertain that it would do any good, but she continued on. "They have to be perfect or Kakashi-sensei won't be able to make believe set when they expire."

"Right…" Sasuke brooded over the fact that it was Hinata of all people that to jump on his case. Sasuke took a breath and then made a familiar hand sign he's seen ever since he became a part of Team Seven. In a poof of smoke two carbon Shadow Clone copies of himself appeared in front of him. Seconds later the two copies made their own hand signs transform themselves… one in to Hinata and the other in to Sakura. They observed the clones for several moments before they were deemed perfect enough to pass off as the real deals.

"Good job, Sasuke! These will do, but just incase I will infuse them with chakra every chance I get to extend their life spans." Tsunade said, with a smile on her face. "Now the only thing left is…"

"For Sasuke to create a clone of his own." Sakura chirped as she was more than happy that Sasuke hadn't lost a step with his Sharingan.

"That's right… which we need to hurry it's almost day break we need to be on our way before the sun rises." Jiraiya said, not to dampen the mood, but just to state the obvious as even with the clones of the three standing behind in the village it would be better to leave while it is dark so they are not seen.

"Jiraiya's right, there will time to celebrate once you've found Naruto." Tsunade said, with a stern, but gentle tone to convey the importance it is for them to find Naruto before they start to celebrate.

"Find… ing… Na… ruto is the only… th…ing that matters." Hinata said, which drew the attention of everyone in the room towards Hinata. It was true that they all knew the two of them were friends, but with the Hyuuga heiress pushing for them to come together to find Naruto it is showing signs of her wanting to be more than just friends with him.

"Then let's get going…" Sasuke said, as he quickly made a clone of himself before leaving the room. Sakura quickly followed after him with Hinata just behind her leaving just the two members of the Legendary Sannin in the room.

"Jiraiya… this time be careful and bring yourself back to me in one piece." Tsunade said, as she slightly blushed at the words that came out of her mouth, because they leave no room for her to deny her growing feelings for the old pervert.

"I will…" Jiraiya said, as he gave Tsunade a thumbs up. "make that a promise of two life-times."

"Oh what the hell…" Tsunade said, under her breath before she surprised Jiraiya with a passionate kiss. "Just in case you break your promise seeing as you've been known to break women's heart."

"Tsunade… that's one promise I'd never break." Jiraiya said, as he wrapped his arms around his former teammate pulling her in to him to return the kiss. As the two of them get lost in the kiss they hear the sound of someone clearing their throat. The two members of the Sannin turn their heads to the door to see Hinata standing there her face is over whelmed with blushing, but that doesn't hide her angry glare she is shooting the two love birds.

-------------------------

Naruto and Kon were traveling up a narrow path of a mountain that Naruto had never seen before with in Fire Country and he could see for miles in all directions, but the thing that got him. Was the fact that something so big was unknown to everyone in Fire Country.

"Kon… how is mountain invisible to everyone with in Fire Country?" Naruto asked, letting the ninja from an unknown village know that he knew they were heading back in to Fire Country.

"Ah so you noticed…" Kon started, "Well it's a powerful barrier ninjutsu, but you don't need to know the mechanics of it. Just know that it's to keep Konoha trash out."

"Kon you really hate Konoha don't you?" Naruto asked, with a raised eyebrow at how he could be so spiteful towards Konoha, but be so nice to someone whose from Konoha… albeit formerly now.

"Yeah, but legend of the fall of my village's King goes that one that killed him was a Leaf ninja… a man that was supposed to allied to us." Kon said, as he turned to look back at Naruto who looked flabbergasted at the revelation.

"Do you know who killed him?" Naruto asked, a little apprehensive about hearing the answer, because for all he knew it could have been either Kakashi or Jiraiya that killed their leader, but the only glimmer of hope that he had was that it was Orochimaru.

"No one knows, but the legend goes that he bore a family crest that resembled a fan." Kon said, as he turned his head to look forward to watch where he was stepping.I"An Uchiha! Didn't expect that."/I Naruto thought to himself, because the last thing he wanted to do was to reveal to Kon that he knew what clan that crest belonged to. As the last thing he wants to do is to make any trouble for Sasuke considering that he's the only member of the Uchiha clan left now.

"If that wasn't enough… another Konoha shinobi kidnapped the next member in line to the throne." Kon started, "The last we heard the successor was alive, but that was sixteen years ago."

"Wow… don't you think he could still be alive? Have you tried to find him?" Naruto was getting a little excited at the thought of possible knowing someone of noble blood. As Naruto started to bounce around little bit the path underneath him started to give away a little bit.

"Calm down or you'll fall." Kon said, which killed Naruto's buzz quickly. "Besides your wrong… he is a she, but seeing as you've lived there… tell me is Kushina Uzumaki still alive?"

"Kushina… U… zu… ma… ki, eh?" Naruto said, as he tried to remember hearing anything about the Kon's villages successor to the throne by her first name alone as if he was completely oblivious to the fact they share the same last name. "I can't say have heard anything about whether she is alive or dead, sorry."

"Really? I thought you'd know something about your mother." Kon said, just as they walked on to a plateau that would allow them to stop and take a rest for a moment, but also give Naruto a chance to process what it is that he just heard.

"My mother? That means she… that means I'm…" Naruto was so blown out of his own mind that he could finish a complete thought or sentence.

"That's right… which is why you need to train with the guardian monk of my village or Master Ryuk. Now seeing as we can take a rest why don't work on that exercise I showed you." Kon said, as he took a seat down on the rocky surface of the mountain in a meditative position.

"Do I have to? Don't get me wrong… I feel like I'm at peace with the world, but… I also feel the Kyuubi." Naruto said, as he scratched the back of his head before he plopped down on the ground in a more relaxed positioned instead of a meditative one.

"You feel the Kyuubi? Are you sure? From what you told me you only resonate with the Kyuubi when your enraged." Kon says, "By meditating you should be calm and far away from being close to the Kyuubi."

"I know, but it's like this meditation stuff is allowing me to connect to the Kyuubi with out being in a rage." Naruto said, as he was confused beyond words as he looked at Kon. Kon just returned Naruto's look and sighed heavily.

"Have you ever talked to the Kyuubi?" He asked, he kept his voice soft, but he turned his eyes away from Naruto so that vessel of the Kyuubi could see the worry in his eyes. As if the two of them speaking with one another would be a big a problem.

"Once." Naruto admitted, as he cast his looked out over the horizon just before Kon looked as if he just jumped out of his skin. "It was a long time ago Pervy sage was teaching me the Summoning jutsu. Most of it is a blur, but I remember demanding the Kyuubi pay rent for using my body and then I summoned Gamabunta."

"Sounds like he care enough to train you to summon a boss summon like that… his betrayal of you must have hurt the worst." Kon said, with a slight cocky tone in his voice. Naruto turned to look at the young man blinking several times before he was able to gather his thoughts.

"He never betrayed me… he's…" Naruto started to get choked up thinking about when he received the news of Jiraiya's "death". Kon has a feeling he knows what Naruto is trying to spit out and raises his hands up in the air as if he's giving up.

"We can talk about that later." Kon says, "Lets just work on the meditation technique I showed you earlier and if the Kyuubi appears to you… don't believe a word it says."

"I would never believe him, because he'll just want me to release the seal." Naruto just blinked at the young man again as he doesn't know where there all of the sudden from for him to tell him not to believe the Kyuubi like anyone would.

"Good. Now, close your eyes and calm your mind, focus on breathing… breath in and hold." Kon said, as he watched Naruto shift his position until he was sitting in a meditative lotus position. Naruto took in a deep, but slow breath and held it just like Kon told him to. "Breath out… remember to release it slow and steady."

---------------------------------------------

The new Hokage was sitting behind his new desk made of cherry oak wood which he is peering over at the sight of the assemble Jounin in the room for a status report on various subjects. As even though their teams were allowed to show up to the assembly, but most of them were still injured from the battles with Akatsuki.

"Any news worthy of hearing, Iruka?" He asked, which made the academy teacher nearly jump out of his boots.

"There is some unrest with in the village over what happened with Naruto, but nothing serious." Iruka said, "Also there is no word from the team sent to arrest Naruto it's been a day since their last transmission."

"Puzzling, but good work Iruka." Uryu said, with a sneer that made the hairs on the back of his neck raise. "Guy, how is your team?"

"Lee is training despite just having spinal surgery…" Guy says, not sounding like himself, but then again watching his student's back nearly broken completely in half and the situation with Naruto is enough to dampen anyone's Youthful spirit. "Neji is making sure he isn't pushing himself too hard and TenTen should regain the use of her hands by the end of the week. Team Guy should be ready in two… three weeks for active duty." Guy added, in his subdued tone.

"Yamato… how about team ten?" Uryu said, as he nodded towards Guy. Yamato looked at the new Hokage for several moments before he took a deep breath.

"Chouji will be out of action for at least two months… maybe three. The lacerations and abrasions he suffered are severe and any rush could kill him. Ino and Shikamaru are ready for light duty, but for the most part team ten is out of action." Yamato concluded, without every changing his facial expression.

"Kurenai is your team fit for duty?" Uryu asked, feeling a little upset that so far two teams of the fabled Konoha Twelve are out of action.

"Shino is ready for active duty, but Kiba and Akamaru will be out for at least two months minimum." Kurenai said, but neglecting to mention anything about the condition of Hinata.

"What of Hinata Hyuuga?" Uryu asked, getting a little suspicious of what is going on.

"I have not seen Hinata since the assembly, but I expected this." Kurenai says, "She has strong feelings for Naruto, but at the same time she is going through a hard time with the death of her mother. Until further notice team eight is out of commission."

"Hatake… your team's status?" Uryu asked, even though he knew what the answer was going to be, but everyone else turned to look at Kakashi who was standing at the back of the room reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. He looked over the top of the book his exposed eye looking haggard, his clothes looked as if he's been sleeping in them for the last several days and his hair was hanging lower than normal.

"Team seven is out of commission." Kakashi said, stoically as he just went back to reading his book as if he didn't have anything else he wanted to say about the matter.

"Hatake, you will be working with a three man team from now on just you, Haruno, and Uchiha." Uryu said, "But before then… I need to know their current status."

"Sasuke until further notice is under mental evaluation to make sure he is still fit to be a Leaf shinobi." Kakashi said, "Sakura, on the other hand is fit for active duty with only minor cuts and bruises."

"I have changed my mind… Team Seven is here by disbanded." Uryu said, with a smirk on his face as all the Jounin looked at him wondering why he had the sudden change of mind.

"What why Lord Hokage?" Iruka asked, getting the words out of his mouth before Kakashi could even had a chance to think of them.

"I just don't like the idea of Uzumaki's old team staying together." Uryu said, still smirking as he looked at Kakashi. "Inform Haruno that she will working full time with Emergency Care Unit at the hospital."

"Lord Hokage, reconsider this Sakura, Sasuke, and I work to well with one another to be disbanded and assigned to new teams." Kakashi said, trying to get the Hokage to rethink his stance on breaking the team up, but it doesn't look like it did any good.

"I wouldn't worry about that, because as of right now Hatake you will be working in the prison… in the S ranked cell block." Uryu said, as he watched Kakashi's lone exposed eye go wide in shock of the revelation that he would be working in the cell block where most of the prisoners were put in by him and his teams.

"What of Sasuke?" Iruka finally asked, wondering what is going to happen of the final member of team seven.

"When and if Uchiha is deemed fit for duty he will report to the academy to take a refresher course on the basics." Uryu started, "Then if he passes the graduation exam again… he will start off back at Genin level."

"That's bull-shit!" Iruka yelled, getting a little over whelmed by his emotions. "Sasuke is already at Jounin level."

_"That's smart… he's made it to where not only will it be hard for us speak to one another, but also to where none of us will be able to leave the village."_ Kakashi thought, as he stared at the younger man with his exposed eye. _"They've really thought this out."_


	4. Conversations That Leave You Confused!

**A/N: Alright... this is probably not the best this chapter can be, but I'm feeling a little under the weather at the moment. However, I hope that you all still enjoy it.**

**A/N Update: Sorry for the reposting of this chapter, but I noticed an error towards the end of the chapter and I just couldn't leave it the way it was so I fixed it.**

* * *

Time seemed to fly as Naruto found himself relaxing. The tension that had been overloading his muscles was evaporating allowing his mind to focus and his senses to sharpen becoming clearer with each moment that went by. He started to be able to smell the drop in the temperature that was headed their way, he could smell the worms living in the earth underneath the stone. It felt like he was becoming the air that he was breathing becoming part of every little thing around him to where he could hear the heartbeats of a couple rabbits near by which more than likely would be supper for the night.

He could hear the leaves shaking in the breeze so clearly it was like he was watching them move with his eyes. On a personal level he could feel as his chakra merged with that of the Kyuubi's as it flows all through his body. If he had to describe the difference of the two chakras he would have to say that his felt calm like the wind's gentle breeze passing by him at the moment, but solid as the earth underneath him.

The Kyuubi's chakra though… is wild. Raging like a tower inferno in a dry forest during the summer months and just as choppy as a body of water during a rain storm. The strong feeling of the chakra flowing through his chakra coils was hypnotizing as Naruto's mind subconsciously started to follow it through his body. He followed it all the way to the seal and just kept going deeper and deeper which caused his breathing to slow slightly as well as his heartbeat as he was nearly to the point of total relaxation.

**"Ah you've came back kit." **Naruto jumped when he heard the familiar voice address him causing him to spin around as he realized that he was standing in front of the Kyuubi's cage with in his body.

_"What the hell am I doing here?"_ Naruto said, as he couldn't believe that he was standing in front of the Kyuubi. The very thing that has caused him so much pain over the years and even cost him his dream of becoming the Hokage.

**"You act as if you don't want to see me… I'm hurt." **The Kyuubi said, as his glowing red eyes glared down at Naruto from behind the cage and seal.

_"Maybe because I don't want to see you flea bag!" _Naruto said, as he crossed his arms snubbing his nose to the Kyuubi.

**"So childish…" **The Kyuubi says, **"You know what I am and what I do for you, but you disrespect me?"**

_"…" _Naruto goes to say something, but he stops himself as he realizes that the Kyuubi is acting different from the last time they spoke… in fact he was acting in a total different way than he would have thought he would be.

**"Confused kit?" **The Kyuubi said, just before it started to laugh at Naruto which just confused Naruto all that more. However, instead of answering the Kyuubi's question Naruto just nods his head yes. **"It's alright Kit… it's not like the last time we spoke I was hospitable to you."**

_"What's going on here?" _Naruto asked, as his confusion just continued to grow with each passing moment.

**"Let me explain kit." **The Kyuubi started, sighing briefly as Naruto leaned forward against the cage to try to get a better look at the Kyuubi. **"The last time you were here… I hadn't been conscious for all that long and couldn't recall all my memories… so I was furious about being sealed in to you kit."**

_"No duh… you nearly killed me." _Naruto said, recalling the memory of the Kyuubi trying to slice him in half with his claw.

**"I didn't know who you were and the last thing I had remembered at the time I was suppose to be sealed away in another." **Naruto could hear the sadness in the fox's demonic voice which was a little unsettling for Naruto. As he didn't think demons could become sad.

_"Who were you suppose to be sealed in?" _Naruto asked, wondering who it was that the great Kyuubi should have been sealed in.

**"It doesn't matter…" **The Kyuubi said, as it curled up in to ball with in the cage resting it's head down on it's tail.

_"Why are you acting so different?" _Naruto asked, but for a moment the only thing that filled the cage was silence. Which left Naruto thinking about asking the question again when the Kyuubi spoke up to answer it…

**"I'm old, tired, and will never have a litter of kits of my own to raise." **The Kyuubi says, **"You're the closest I will get to having kits of my own."**

_"Wait… so you're saying that you're a female?" _Naruto asked, unsure whether or not to believe the Kyuubi after recalling Kon's warning about believing the Kyuubi.

**"Yes kit… and the maternal bond I've built with you by protecting you and healing you…" **The Kyuubi said, before sighing as she knows that Naruto is going to take this next part the wrong way. **"When that boy… Sasuke rammed that Chidori through your chest I felt fear for the first time in a millennia."**

_"You feared the possibility of dying." _Naruto said, as he came to the conclusion as that would be the only way for the Kyuubi to have feared anything. Which is just the way that the Kyuubi saw him taking it.

**"No kit… it wasn't for my life that I feared it was yours. Had you been slain there I would've been released like I was during the third great shinobi war." **The Kyuubi just yawned as Naruto stood there unsure of what to say to that. **"I'm tired kit, but soon I'll bestow upon you my vast knowledge."**

_"What do you by that?" _Naruto asked, as the Kyuubi was starting to confuse him again. The Kyuubi though just yawns again as Naruto looks at her dumbfounded.

**"All in due time kit, but for now you need to get back to reality." **The Kyuubi says, **"Kit… do me a favor."**

_"What and it better not be to give you a flea bath." _Naruto said, as he glared at the Kyuubi wondering what kind of a favor was she going to ask him.

**"Your new friend…" **The Kyuubi said, but she didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying as Naruto cut her off…

_"You mean Kon?" _Naruto asked, wondering what he had to do with anything that Kyuubi would have to say.

**"Don't trust him… there's something evil about him."** The Kyuubi said, leaving him confused, but before he could say anything else to the spirit dwelling in his body he felt himself shifting back in to reality. When he opened his eyes he saw Kon kneeling in front of him with a worried look on his face.

"Welcome back Naruto… anything exciting going on?" Kon asked, as he moved to where he could rest up again a tree.

"How come we have to wait here? Why can't we wait at this monk's house?" Naruto asked, deciding not to talk about his conversation with Kyuubi to Kon until he can figure out which one he is able to trust.

"Because Master Ryuk is the guardian monk to my village, The Village Hidden in the Eddies, of the once prosperous Whirlpool Country." Kon started, "But his home is scared ground… no one can step foot on the soil with out him granting access first." Kon explained.

"That's rotten… we could be waiting out here for days!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling a little agitated at the situation.

"Then we wait days." Kon said, with a smirk as he already knows Naruto has a hard time sitting still with all the boundless energy he seemingly has.

"Now Kon, there is no need to be mean to your friend, because I know you sensed me watching you meditate since the sun rose over the horizon." Came a voice, and Naruto quickly jumped up to his feet, with a kunai in hand, in a guarded position. Kon just laughed as he rose to his feet and turned to look at the elderly man sitting up in the tree branch. The sun light reflecting off his bald head, as his white and red robe ruffled in the breeze.

"Master Ryuk." Kon said, as he bowed his head out of respect to the man that was relaxing above him.

"You've returned and brought a friend with you." Ryuk bowed his head as his eyes focused on Naruto.

"Yes, Master Ryuk allow me to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki, formerly of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and the vessel of the Kyuubi." Kon said, as he continued to bow down to the elderly man.

"Er… hiya." Naruto said, as he waved to the monk who was still relaxing in the tree.

"I believe we have much to discuss, and as I am an old man, we shall do so over tea." Ryuk said, and before Naruto could even blink the old man was gone. Naruto started to look around for him before finally spotting him standing in front of a gate that wasn't there before. Ryuk walked through the gate first quickly followed behind by Kon, but Naruto lagged behind a moment. Something was starting to feel wrong about this, but he couldn't place his finger on it just yet. He reluctantly stepped through the gate and the moment that he stepped through it the portal vanished.

* * *

Team Jiraiya has been on the move none stop since they left the village and they were able to pick up Naruto's trail for a little while. However, they lost the trail when they came to the small brook where Naruto and Kon had stopped to rest. Even with Hinata's Byakugan they couldn't pick out which way the real Naruto went off in leaving them to set up camp for the night to rest. Ever since the decision was made to camp Sakura has been watching over Sasuke for the last few hours.

_"Damn the village Elders… look at what they've done to Sasuke." _Sakura thought, to herself as she continued to watch Sasuke sitting by himself brooding over the situation with Naruto. In all of her life she never thought she'd see Sasuke blaming himself for something that happened to Naruto, but it was written on his forehead that he was shouldering the blame. Other than Hinata, it was just Sasuke and her at the camp as Jiraiya left to off to do some "research" as he calls it. Sakura is so focused on watching Sasuke that she doesn't hear as Hinata walks up behind her.

"S… Sakura…" Hinata said, with voice was shaking and sounding just as timid as always, but it was underlined with a hint of sadness and pain. Sakura spun around to look at the young girl whose the soul reason for this "mission". Sakura's emerald eyes locked on the lavender eyes of the young woman who was wrapped up in a blanket which moved as a strong breeze passes by them.

"Hinata?" Sakura says, "I thought you were resting?"

"I was, but I can't sleep." Hinata said, as she casts her glaze down to the ground in between the two of them. "What was it like confessing your love to Sasuke?"

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura said, as she stood up while she nervously laughed at the question. She hadn't thought about it that much since she did it, but then again she would lying if she said she hadn't since Sasuke's been back in the village.

"Kiba… told me how you told Naruto that tried everything to stop Sasuke from leaving the village… and I assumed that meant…" Hinata said, as she kept her eyes focused on the ground between her and Sakura. Sakura just look at the heiress of the Hyuuga clan as she laughed nervously again while mentally cursing Kiba for having a big mouth.

"Hinata if you want to tell Naruto how you feel…" Sakura paused for a moment as she turned to look over towards Sasuke who was still looking up at the stars. "Don't listen to me."

_"Strange she still loves him, but she's afraid of her feelings for him." _Hinata thought, "You still love him, but your afraid he'll leave again if you tell him again."

"I'm not afraid…" Sakura said, just as she blinked her eyes, but the moment that she opened them she was terrified noticing that Sasuke was gone. Sakura started to feel a panic attack coming on, but it was quickly thwarted as she felt a pair of strong hands grip her shoulders.

"Afraid of what?" Sasuke asked, as his flicked between Hinata and Sakura wondering which one of them were going to answer his question.

"Not being able to save Naruto." Sakura hurried up and said as it looked like Hinata was about to tell Sasuke what they were really talking about.

"Don't worry about that…" Sasuke says, "I'm going to save Naruto if it's the last thing I do."

_"Sasuke…" _Sakura thought, as the change in Sasuke since Naruto brought him back to the village become even more apparent. It's almost as if he's that twelve year old boy that started off as Genin with Team Seven years ago.

* * *

Kakashi knew that his first day with in the prison was going to be an eventful one, but he never thought he would have to call E.M.U. and the cloned Sakura with in the first fifteen minutes. He also didn't see another fight breaking out near by making him leaving the clone of Sakura unprotected. As the clone Sakura tried to heal the inmate's energy the best she can with out expending all of her chakra. However, unbeknownst to her a second inmate was moving in with a screw driver in his hand thrusting it at her. When she notices the inmates shadow she turns to see who is behind her and her eyes go wide the moment she sees the screw driver nearing her face, but before the screw driver is driven in to her eye the inmate's wrist is grabbed and stopped by Kakashi.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" The Sakura cloned screeched in relief at the sight of Kakashi holding on to the inmate's wrist stopping it from connecting with a fatal outcome to the clone.

_"What is going on?"_ Kakashi thought, as he was struggling to hold the screw driver back from the clone's head. "Sakura move!" Kakashi yelled, as it was everything he had to hold back the inmate's attack.

"Okay…" Sakura said, as she scurried away from the inmates as Kakashi shoved as hard as he could, sending the inmate stumbling back in to the wall.

"Stay back Sakura…" Kakashi ordered, as he prepared a kunai knife to defend himself and the clone Sakura. "Something isn't right about this…"

"No duh." Came a cold voice, and as Kakashi's eyes focused on the man it came from he can't say he wasn't surprised. "You're suppose to be a genius, but you didn't see this coming?" The eyes of Uryu Ishida the sixth Hokage scan the room and the current situation.

"What do you have against Sakura and I?" Kakashi asked, wondering what the new Hokage's end game was the situation.

"I have nothing against you to." Uryu said, with a sinister smirk on his face.

"What?" Kakashi said, as he was even more confused by the situation. "Then why have you set this up?"

"Because I want Uzumaki… and if something were to happen to either of you he would come running." Uryu said, as he laughed a little bit as the realization of the situation was starting to set in to Kakashi and who he believes is the real Sakura.

"You bas…" Kakashi started to say, but before he could even finish the sentence the inmate that the cloned Sakura was treating threw a kunai at Sakura. Kakashi tried to block the attack, but found himself blocking an attack from the first inmate who was now holding a kunai knife instead of the screw driver. Kakashi's exposed eye could only go wide is horror as the knife pierces the clone's throat. Seconds later the clone goes up a in a puff of smoke.

"Enough." Uryu ordered, and right on cue the inmate that was attacking Kakashi at the moment with drew. Moment's later the two men that Kakashi had believed were inmates were covered in clouds smoke. Kakashi's eyes went wide when standing in the place of the two inmates were two members of the Root faction of the ANBU Black Ops.

"You could've just killed the best upcoming medical ninja we have!" Kakashi yelled, as he pointed back to where the clone of Sakura had been.

"I'm very well of that, but it was needed." Uryu said, as he watched Kakashi slip the kunai he had been holding back in to his holster.

"What! Why?" Kakashi was getting enraged that this new Hokage seemed to have something against Team Seven for no other reason then who Naruto happened to be.

"Someone is helping Uzumaki evade capture." Uryu stated, "I can now say with certainty that it Haruno. However, I'm troubled by your part in this…"

"What do you mean my part? I had no idea what Sakura was up to." Kakashi said, even though he knew it was wrong to sell Sakura up the river like this. However, he no other choice he still needed to try to keep up the clones of Sasuke and Hinata. Not to mention it isn't like Sakura was in the village any way for them to capture and punish her.

"I don't believe you… seize him." Uryu ordered, and Kakashi quickly went for the kunai that he had foolishly put up, but he doesn't make it in time as two Senbon needles pierce his throat. The projectiles hit in a nonfatal way, but unfortunate for Kakashi they were dipped in a paralyzing poison as he dropped down to his knees.

"It's done Lord Hokage." The first Root member said, with a smirk on his face.

"I see that… take him to Ibiki and then round up the rest of the Konoha Twelve… they know more than they are saying." Uryu said, as he just continued to stare at Kakashi with the look of contempt on his face. The two Root members and Kakashi disappeared from sight as the new Hokage just stood there with the smirking as his plan to help Danzou destroy the next Generation of Konoha's ninja was going according to plan with the exception of Naruto's escape.


	5. The Heat Is Turned Up!

**A/N: Here's the next installment, but before I let you get in to that I just thought that I would inform you that the last chapter has went under a little revision. I was looking at the last chapter while I planned out the points for the next chapter and I noticed that during the last scene between Kakashi and Uryu that there was a problem with the a loop of conversation. I don't know how many of you actually noticed it, because no one mentioned it, but that's hardly the point right now. I just wanted to let you know that was a change made to the previous chapter and if you feel like you might have missed someone thing important I wanted to give you the chance to before you continued along with the story. Any ways I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I apologize if the chapters are getting a little shorter, but I just don't want to force more in to a chapter than I need. Hopefully this chapter is a little better than the last one as it hopefully answers some questions and opens up new ones... mwhahaha.**

* * *

Naruto woke to the sound of wind chimes clanging together outside his window while sunlight beamed in through the glass right in to his face. Naruto yawned and stretched his body as he thinks back to the enlightening conversation he had with the Guardian Monk Ryuk yesterday. The monk had listened to his story from start to finish with minimal questions asked. With only a question here or there about the Kyuubi, his training, and who was the one's responsible for his training. Which was the strangest of all the questions, because he couldn't figure out what it had to do with anything, but apparently it had some baring on the up coming training. Naruto yawned again as he put his jacket on, but he was startled by the sound of Ryuk clearing his throat.

"As enlightening as last night's conversation was… there is much we need to discuss about your training schedule." Ryuk said, as he folded his arms behind his back.

"What's wrong with the training I've had?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"The ones responsible for the lack of training you got aren't fit to call themselves your Sensei's." Ryuk says, "In the coming weeks and months I will train you properly. They taught you jutsu, but neglected training to strength your body and when I'm finished with you'll be the new ruler of Whirlpool Country like you should have been."

"He's up? It's about time you woke up Naruto." Kon said, the clothes he is wearing covered in sweat. "Master Ryuk has had me up before the sun running laps."

"In the coming days, young Naruto will be joining, but he needed a good nights rest before." Ryuk said, as he started walking away from Kon and Naruto. The two younger men followed after in to the small kitchen area where the monk had taken a seat at a small table with a cup of tea in front of him.

"This is fair… I didn't get a nights rest when I came here." Kon said, sounding a little bitterly at the thought of Naruto getting special treatment.

"I will admit I've given Naruto a luxury that you weren't afforded Kon." Ryuk says, "But with the Kyuubi sealed with in Naruto I have to take things slightly slower as to anger the god."_"Goddess actually…" _Naruto thought, even thinking about correcting the old monk, but decides against it considering he isn't sure whether he should be trusting Ryuk and Kon or the Kyuubi who has been looking after him most of his life like a mother with no physical body.

"Now Naruto, first we need to work on getting you in to shape. You will be running laps with Kon to fetch water from the stream at the bottom of the mountain to refill my supply of water." Ryuk said, as he reached for his cup of tea lifting it up to his mouth to take a sip of the green liquid from inside of the clay dish.

"W-what? You can't be serious!" Naruto yelled, after Kon pointed out the window towards the giant water tank that they will have to fill.

"I'm deadly seriously, because if you don't fill the tank before noon… no lunch for either of you." Ryuk said, as he looked at the two young men who had looks of fear on their face at the thought of having to go with out lunch today. "Oh… and Naruto no using your Shadow Clone technique or it will be no lunch and dinner."

"Let's go Naruto… we don't have time to waste." Kon said, as he cursed the old monk under his breath. Even though he knew that it was going he thought that monk would have at least waited for Naruto to be in a little bit better shape than he was in right now. The two young man didn't speak that much as they ran down the mountain as fast as they could, but on the third trip Naruto finally look at Kon as sweat dripped down his face.

"Kon…" Naruto was out of breath, but Kon wasn't in much better shape despite having done this before. Kon simply grunts to let Naruto know that he heard him.

"I thought he was suppose to train me…" Naruto asked, before he cupped some water from the stream in to his hands. Quickly he brought his hands up to his mouth to let the cold refreshing run in to his mouth and down his throat.

"You don't notice it, but he is…" Kon says, "All the people who have trained… merely just taught you jutsu. Master Ryuk is looking to make you stronger."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, as he thought back to when Kakashi taught him how to climb trees, Jiraiya summoning and Rasengan, but even more importantly Rasen Shuriken that he managed to perfect with the help of Yamato, Asuma, Kakashi, and the Toads at Toad Mountain.

"They taught you jutsu made, but nothing else to where it made you look stronger, but that's further from the case than you realize." Kon said, once again letting his hatred for Konoha seep out in to the tone of his voice.

"What are you saying Kon? That I weak?" Naruto yelled, "You want me to show you how strong I am."

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm just saying that under trained, because they didn't have to worry about you not having enough chakra." Kon said, as he lifted up the two pales he had with him filled to the top with water. "They left you with out the basics to strengthen your body or mind, because they didn't want to see you further increase your chakra supply. They were afraid of what you and the Kyuubi would become… a god amongst men."

"If that's true… than why do you and Master Ryuk want to help me become that?" Naruto asked, as he lifted up his own pales of waters as the two of them started to head back up the mountain with this load of water.

"Because as the king of Whirlpool you will need to be as strong as you possible can be to return us to the glory days." Kon said, with a smirk as he heard Naruto grumbling about the running with the water pales, but from Kon's point of view was that Naruto was getting used to the pain which is something that's needed to survive this exercise.

"Is he really serious about us getting no lunch if we don't finish?" Naruto asked, they were headed back up the mountain for the tenth time of the day. The both of them were panting really hard and they were starting to cramp all over their bodies.

"Deadly serious… I went two weeks with food when I did this first time." Kon said, as he nearly tripped losing the water he had gathered which would have meant him having to start all over again, but Naruto shielded him from falling with his own body making the loss of water minimal from the four pales.

"Why can't I use Shadow clones or a water jutsu? It would be faster that way." Naruto asked, and the death glare he received from Kon made him regret it.

"You still don't get it… the running and carrying of these pales are exercises focuses on building upon your stamina, strength, speed, and agility." Kon says, "You didn't like my mediation exercises because it was boring… now you complain about this one because it's hard?"

"It's not that it's hard… it's torture." Naruto said, as he continued to run trying his best to keep up with Kon who was starting to pull away from after the near spill. The only thing that has been keeping him going has been the Kyuubi whose chakra he could trying to keep the pain to the minimum.

"Look at it this way Naruto… once this is over if you are ever captured and can't use your chakra… you'll be strong enough physically to break free." Kon said, which triggered the thought of one of his friends… Rock Lee. He was starting to get an understanding of how his training must be like every day to do things like this to strengthen his body. Naruto though shook his head to stop thinking of the Green Beast of Konoha as it was only leading to depression over the betrayal of the ones he thought where his friends.

* * *

Uryu smiled as Danzou who stood in front of him with a smirk on his face. It was obvious that the two of them were talking about their plans for the village, but those talks are abruptly interrupted when the both of them see the two village elder approaching them looking unhappy about something. Danzou quickly changes posture from someone giving orders to someone that's taking orders.

"Lord Hokage the riff raffs you wanted capture have been by my men." Danzou said, as he slyly smiled on the inside once the elders were with in ear shot of the conversation.

"Fabulous… I knew you could handle it." Uryu says, "Now if you excuse me."

"Of course, my lord." Danzou said, as he causally strolled away from the Hokage a smile appeared on his face once he was sure that the two former teammates of the Third Hokage couldn't see him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Homura yelled, as he shows Uryu the arrest warrants signed by him for not only the rest of the Konoha twelve, but their Sensei's and Tsunade.

"It's about someone helping Uzumaki allude capture." Uryu replied, as he looked at the two people in the village that have almost the same amount of power that he does when it comes to the political side of the village.

"Speaking of which… we only wanted him out of contention for the title of Hokage… not to be executed." Koharu says, "He's the only reason this village hasn't been wiped out yet."

"Strange… you don't want to recognize him as the strongest ninja in the village, but you do?" Uryu said, with a questioning tone as he glared at the two elders in front of them. The elders returned the look, but found them taking a step back away from the Hokage they had chosen to replace Tsunade.

"Just because he's fit to be on the front lines protecting the village doesn't make him leadership material." Homura replied, as he turned his attention away from the younger man down to the wooden floor.

"We just want this village to be as safest as possible." Koharu added, as she too looked away from the younger man as if something in his eyes were scaring them.

"Then you have what you wanted." Uryu says, "As long as I'm Hokage nothing is going to hurt this village. Besides Uzumaki himself brought his execution about when he quit."

"How do you figure that?" Koharu asked, recalling from her years of being a shinobi several people have quit being a shinobi with out being declared rogue ninjas before since the time she was just a lowly Genin herself.

"When he quit he didn't go through the proper channels… nor did he inform anyone where he was going when he left the village." Uryu says, "Once can only assume that he is selling our village secrets to the highest bidder."

"He's right, Koharu… we can't argue against that." Homura said, after thinking about what the young Hokage was saying.

"Not only that, but he's killed four members of this village." Uryu said, with a deadly smirk on his face.

"Four? We've only heard of two and it's rumored to have been done by someone else." Koharu rebutted, trying to figure out how the number of deaths had been double since the last update they received.

"Oops… I forgot your victims three and four." Uryu said, and the two elders eyes went wide with shock, but before either of them could yell for help two members of Root came out of the wood work slicing each of their throats, severing their vocal chords to where they wouldn't be able to draw attention to the situation. Uryu pulled out a scroll and then quickly released the seal on it causing a eruption of smoke to appear and once that smoke cleared Uryu was holding on to one of Naruto's old jackets. Uryu tore one of the swirl patches off it and placed it into his teacher's hand as he lays on the ground dying in a puddle of his blood as it mixes with Koharu's. "The student has now become the teacher." Uryu added, as he tossed the rest of the jacket to one of the Root members to dispose of.

"Boy… you're coming along nicely." Uryu smiled upon hearing the voice coming from behind him. He didn't even have to turn around to know who was standing behind him.

"Thank you… Lord Danzou. It won't be much longer and Konoha will be purged of the weak." Uryu said, with a smile on his face as he knows he's making his true master happy.

"Before that… we have two more goals to accomplish." Danzou says, "The death of Naruto Uzumaki."

"And the completion of operation Phoenix… right?" Uryu asked, and even though he wasn't looking at the older and battle scarred shinobi he could tell that he was nodding his head yes.

* * *

Team Jiraiya was on the move again, but this time they weren't on the move for long before they came upon a small fishing town. As they walked through the town's streets the people stare at them as if they aren't use to seeing shinobi and the sight of four of them couldn't mean anything good. Jiraiya finally stopped walking as he turned to look at the three younger shinobies with.

"I get the feeling that none of these people are going to part with any information as along as we stay together." Jiraiya says, as he looks off in the direction of a young mother who is quickly ushering her children back in to their home.

"What do you suppose we do?" Sasuke asks, as he notices several men looking as if they were going to try a sneak attack on the four of them, but quickly drop their make shift weapons and run way when they notice Sasuke looking at them.

"The only thing we can do is split up." Sakura said, as she was thinking logically about the situation. However, that would leave them all opened to being attacked and out numbered by the villagers.

"Sakura's right, but to keep safe I think it's best to in to two teams of two." Jiraiya said, with a matter of fact tone in his face as he recalls the only time he's seen this level of unrest within a town or village has only been after the influence of Orochimaru.

"Then what are the teams, Jiraiya-sensei?" Hinata asked, causing her three companions to look at her not believing what they are seeing with their own their eyes. Hinata growing more confident in herself in hopes of finding Naruto, but she still lacks the confidence to tell him how she feels.

"Well to keep from having any misunderstandings I think it should be Sasuke and myself leaving you and Sakura as the other team." Jiraiya said, barely finish what he said before he knew he would regret as the main vein in Sakura's forehead started throbbing angrily. Next thing the member of the Sannin remembered was eating dirt with a giant knot forming on his head as Sasuke and Hinata looked at Sakura in surprise that she would hit someone of Jiraiya's stature. _"Mini-Tsunade… I hope Naruto has grown out of his feelings for you… or it will be years before you finally return them."_ Jiraiya thought, as he pushed himself up on to his knees with his one arm. He still hadn't gotten use to only having one arm, but being trapped in a bed recovering for several months being waited on hand and foot would do that to you.

"Oh no you don't! Your not going to corrupt Sasuke in to becoming a pervert like you… Pervy Sage!" Sakura yelled, which left the four of them in an awkward silence… well at least Sakura and Jiraiya as they both knew that was the nickname that Naruto had given him years ago.

"Fine… Sakura your with me." Jiraiya said, finally which got him even more dirty looks from Sakura, because she didn't like the idea of Sasuke being alone with Hinata even though she wears her feelings for Naruto on her sleeves. However, she didn't like the idea of innocent Hinata being left along with pervert either. "Alright now that the teams are decided, Sasuke you and Hinata will check the docks as Sakura and I check around the town."

"Okay…" Sasuke said, as he quickly turned his attention down towards the dock and even though he can't place his finger on it, but he has a strange about the docks.

"Alright… we'll meet back here in say two hours to go over what we find out." Jiraiya said, and after each of his team members nod their heads in understand the four of them break off in to their separate teams to scout out the small fishing town.


	6. White Lies, Dark Lies? Who Can You Trust

**A/n: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, but I have been working my little bum off at work for the last couple of days. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Naruto and Kon were able to fill the tank a third of the way before the both of them collapsed down on to the hands and knees unable to move any more. As they just stayed there trying to catch their breath and give their muscles and joints a chance to stop hurting when they heard the sound of a timer going off. The two young man looked at one another wondering what was going on until they saw Master Ryuk came out of the house holding on to a cup of tea.

"Time's up… no lunch for either of you." Ryuk smirked, as he took a sip of his tea with an almost satisfied look on his face that the two boys failed the task.

"Fine… then start training me for real now!" Naruto demanded, as he tried to push himself up on to his feet, but just as it looks like he is going to achieve it he drops back down to his knees. On his fifth attempt at standing on his feet he finally made it.

"Do you think you could handle it?" Ryuk asked, as he took another sip of his tea while raising an eyebrow at the young blonde haired man. "You can barely stand now as it is. So the answer is no… maybe after dinner."

"No now!" Naruto yelled, getting upset at the older man as he was trying to brush him off. Ryuk continued to stare at Naruto while he finished his tea and then without making a hand sign at all the cup and saucer he was holding turned in to dirt falling apart and down to the ground.

"If you beat me… I'll train you now, but…" Ryuk was saying, but he didn't have a chance to finish as Naruto growls furiously as he barrels towards the older man. Naruto pulls back with his right arms, taking a swing at elderly man, but Ryuk with ease grabs Naruto's wrist with his own right hand deflecting the punch. Ryuk holding on to the younger man's wrist, brought up his left hand up in to Naruto's arm pit, and with a rolling of his hips used Naruto's own momentum against him taking him down with a Judo throw. Naruto hit the ground hard and the little bit of breath he had in his lungs were driven out and before he could even move Ryuk had placed his foot across his throat. "If you lose you go with out dinner and lunch tomorrow as well. Do you really think you can beat me in your current state?"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled, as he grabbed the old man's foot and tried to push it off, but the old man just stepped down hard on his throat cutting off his oxygen even more.

"Make it a week with out food… Now, I could crush your windpipe with a twist of my foot." Ryuk said, with an odd look of enjoyment on his face. "Do you like going hungry?"

"No!" Naruto yelled, through gritted teeth as he started to feel the Kyuubi's power bubbling up to the surface. The older man must have felt it too as he jumped back away from Naruto as if he didn't want to get caught up in it. Naruto coughed for a few moments as he tried to refill the oxygen in to his lungs that he was deprived of for the last several moments. Naruto climbed up this feet and felt the Kyuubi's power receding which allowed Naruto to realize the monk didn't want to the Kyuubi to come out.

"Stand up boy and let me see what I've gotten myself in to." Ryuk said, as he watched Naruto get up on to his feet. "You'll never be king or what was it? Hokage? Your out of shape and too weak to be someone of importance."

"What was that old man!?!? Naruto yelled, as he was seething on the inside wondering why all of the sudden the old man was trying to piss him off now.

"Do you do anything other than howl like a wolf looking for a mate?" Ryuk asked, as he cocked his head to the left wondering if Naruto was about to charge at him again.

"I kick ass with my awesome jutsu!" Naruto replied, but before he could say any more Ryuk raised his right hand up in to the air to silence him.

"Your kick ass jutsu? Don't you mean the Third and Fourth Hokage's jutsu?" Ryuk said, pointed his finger at Naruto and then other one to "shame" Naruto as if he did something wrong. "Well then boy… kick my ass with those jutsu!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto roared, as he made the infamous hand sign for the jutsu as four clones of him appeared in puffs of smoke. The four clones charged at the elderly man, sliding just before they get on top of him. However, before they can kick him up in the air, Ryuk jumps up in to the air out of their reach. The real Naruto is already un in the air and is about to bring his heel down on the un-expecting older man, but Ryuk senses him and blocks the attack. Ryuk then counters with a palm thrust that once again drives all the air out of Naruto's lungs. The clones on the ground disperse as the two of them land on the ground… Ryuk on his feet, but Naruto lands hard on his hip.

"Kon you may want to fetch some smelling salts… it won't be long before Naruto passes out." Ryuk says confident that his one strike will be able to take down the unpredictable Naruto Uzumaki. However, before Kon can get up to his feet Naruto was standing on his feet again even though it looked as if he was asleep on his feet. Ryuk had to stare at Naruto for several moments before he was able to tell that Kyuubi hadn't taken over Naruto's body… that somehow Naruto managed to get up on his own.

"Don't get too full of yourself just yet." Naruto yelled, as started to form the Rasengan in his right hand by himself despite being near unconscious.

_"Has just a half day of training really made him strong enough to with stand my Tiger Palm at twenty five percent?"_ Ryuk thought, as he couldn't believe his eyes as the spinning ball of chakra in Naruto's hand was nearing completion. _"I guess I have to go with fifty percent this time."_

"Get ready to train me old man!" Naruto yelled, but Naruto even had a chance to move again Ryuk had closed the gap between the two of them nailing Naruto in the chest again with the "Tiger Palm"! Naruto's eyes went wide in shock as the Rasengan he worked so hard to complete by himself dissipated as some spit dribbled out of his mouth. Ryuk pulled his hand back from Naruto's chest and the younger man dropped down to his knees.

"Master Ryuk, did you really have to use the Tiger Palm twice on him?" Kon asked, sounding a little worried about Naruto's condition.

"It was the only way to show him he's not ready for my train…" Ryuk stopped in mid sentence when he was caught off guard when he heard the grunt and the groaning of Naruto coming from behind him. Ryuk turned around to look at the younger man again and was shocked to see him getting back to his feet again. _"Could he not be as weak as we think he is?"_

"It's going to take more than that to keep me down." Naruto said, as he charged at the older man as fast as he could in his current condition. Naruto got within range thanks to the level of shock Ryuk is in at the moment and started to unleash with a flurry of kicks and punches. In which most of them were able to connect on the old man, but thanks to his weakened condition they weren't having that much of an effect on him. However, once Ryuk got his wits about him a low sweep kick drove Naruto back for a moment.

"My evaluation is this… your technique is sloppy, your attacks are to televised, you don't think anything through… in fact the only reason your probably still alive is, because your emotions seem keep you going." Ryuk said, knowing that it was all true, but true than most was the part about his emotions. It's his emotions that keeps him fighting when there is no hope for him to win, but it's also his emotions that bring out the Kyuubi that helps him when there is no chance to win.

"I'll show you…" Naruto roared again as he charged at Ryuk again, but this time he doesn't get a chance to much as Ryuk drives the palm of his hand in to Naruto's chest for a third time. However, this is time Ryuk's hand was slightly glowing. Ryuk looks down at Naruto is still trying to get back up despite the fact that he's is on the verge of passing out.

**"Kit stay down."** The Kyuubi said, as she was starting to get frightened for the young man. However, Naruto just shakes his head trying to block out the voice instead.

_"Why should I?"_ Naruto replied, to the Kyuubi as he was finding it harder and harder to get up his feet.

**"If he hits you with that technique again Kit… he'll blow your lungs through your back!."** The Kyuubi answered, and the moment that Naruto went in to shock of hearing that the Kyuubi could feel it too.

_"Why is trying to kill me? I thought I was in training to become king…"_ Naruto said, as he finally gave up his fight standing down on the ground and letting the darkness of unconsciousness shallow him whole.

**"There is something not right about this… don't trust them Kit."** The Kyuubi repeated his warning just before Naruto was completely out of it. Once The Kyuubi was share that the young man wasn't going to get back up she started to heal his injures more intensively.

"Ryuk what were you thinking?" Kon yelled, "You could've killed him."

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I never expected that much of a fight from him." Ryuk said, as he bowed his head down to the younger man.

"Be more careful or we'll lose the Kyuubi again. I won't the power that Madara promised me!" Kon said, as his appearance changes showing him as much older than what Naruto has seen him as.

"I will your majesty… I've just about finished the seal transference jutsu." Ryuk says, "But are you sure you want to train him to become stronger?"

"Yes… because as long as he's getting stronger… he's getting weaker if we continue to deprive him of food and proper rest." Kon said, as he started to laugh like a maniac.

_"I don't think he's getting weaker even with nothing to eat…"_ Ryuk thought, as he looked down at the motionless body of Naruto.

"Finally… with Naruto being the last of The Uzumaki's the Guardians of the Kyuubi. I will have the power I've deserved for being the King." Kon says, "The only regret I have is… I never had the chance of repaying Namikaze for taking my queen and the Kyuubi from me."

"Your majesty, might I suggest we stop talking about this now? It looks like Naruto is regaining consciousness." Ryuk says, as he notices Naruto's right hand twitch a little bit as if he is about to use it to push himself up off the ground.

"I guess I should tend to his wounds." Kon said, with a bitter tone in his voice as he reapplied the Genjutsu before Naruto opened his eyes.

"Yes you should." Ryuk said, and Kon gave him dirty looks for it as there was nothing else that he could do. Kon went in to the house to fetch the medical kit while Naruto briefly opened his eyes. Seeing this Ryuk bent down gingerly placing his hand down on to Naruto's shoulder. "Don't try to move."

"Did I win?" Naruto asked, weakly, but before he could get the answer he was hoping he'd hear he slipped back in to the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

_"I pray that gods end your suffering soon boy."_ Ryuk thought, as he continued to stare down at the young man's body with a hint of regret in his eyes as if he doesn't want to go through the plan that he has with Kon. Which shows that he has no choice in the matter…

* * *

As Hinata and Sasuke walked towards the docks the young girl was clutching her hands to her chest and flinching every time that Sasuke looked towards her as if she was worried that he was going to do something to her to get back from all the trouble that Naruto caused him when h was on the run from the village. Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to watch her with out really watching her with his hands dug deep in his pants pocket. Until finally he decided to stop to have a talk with the Hyuuga heiress.

"I know why Sakura, Jiraiya, and myself doing this, but why are you?" Sasuke asked, deciding it was finally time to get some answers from the young girl.

"…" Hinata tried, to answer the question, but just thinking of the saying the words to Naruto's closest friend that's like a brother made her face go flush and she clamped her hands together even tighter in front of her.

"I'm just trying to figure out why the heiress of the Hyuuga clan is risking not only the reputation of her clan, but her life for someone she barely knows." Sasuke said, as he smirked at the young girl as he had an idea, but before he came out and said it he wanted to be sure. "So Hinata what's your reason?"

"Sa-Sasuke… I" Hinata stuttered, as she was still unable to say the words to Sasuke, because as she looked at him she could see a lot of Naruto. In the sense that the two of them grew up alone for most of their childhood with just random care takers to make sure they had food and clothes, but nothing else.

"You don't have to answer… I know that you love him." Sasuke said, as he continued to smirk at the timid girl.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked, as she just started to blush harder than before.

"I saw how you looked at him at the assembly and some other things you've done recently." Sasuke said, with a hint of pity in his voice towards the young girl. Even though he hasn't been around the village for nearly four years he remembers how she would always turn red and faint when ever she got around Naruto or that he talked to her.

"What are you getting at?" Hinata asked, as she started at the raven hair young man uncomprehending what he was playing at. Wondering if he was about to make fun of her for being in love with someone that he had deemed below him when he was younger.

"I was just going to tell you that when you see him… you should tell him how you feel, because the dobe will never realize it on his own." Sasuke said, which made Hinata smile a little despite the fact that Sasuke was making fun of Naruto in the same breath.

"What does it matter if Naruto knows how I feel or not?" Hinata asked, wondering what Sasuke's end game in the matter, because she never would have thought him to be one to encourage her to share her feelings.

"The sooner he knows how you feel the sooner I can stop worrying about him going after Sakura." Sasuke said, it trying to make it sound so casual as if the two of them were a couple.

"I thought you and Sakura were just friends." Hinata said, as she inwardly smirked at the thought she was going to find out that no one else not even Sakura knew yet.

_"She's getting bolder though this conversation alone… hmm made this could work."_ Sasuke thought, as he smiled at Hinata. "We are, but when we get Naruto back and going on missions again… him going after Sakura would only make missions harder."

_"He's lying…"_ Hinata smirked, as she knew the truth even if he didn't want to admit it to her. "You know she still loves you."

"Why don't we separate?" Sasuke asked, and he watched at Hinata just looked at him with wide eyes at the idea of the two of them splitting up to go off by themselves.

"We can't… Master Jiraiya wants two, two person teams." Hinata said, as she started to feel a little short of breath thanks to on coming anxiety attack she's having.

"Settle down." Sasuke started, looking as if he doesn't have a care in the world. "I was saying that you take the right side of the pier and I'll take the left side."

"O-okay." Hinata said, as she moved over to the right side of the pier to talk to the shop keepers trying to sell their wares and fresh fish while Sasuke started to talk to the fisher men bring the fish on to the pier. The two of them were having no luck, but just as Hinata got to the final shop on the dock she was shocked by the sight she saw before her. "Na-Naruto?"

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, as he watched as Hinata's face turned beat red and quick adverting her eyes down to the ground in hopes of not fainting in front of him again.

"I-I c-came l-looking f-for y-you." Hinata stuttered, as all her new found boldness just seemed to slip away in front him.

"Why would you coming looking for me? I'm a wanted criminal?" Naruto asked, as his eyes went wide with the thought of Hinata being sent after him to find and bring him back to the village for his date with death. Naruto goes to take a step away from her, but ends up taking a step towards her placing his hands on her shoulders in attempt to pull her out of the way of a kunai that's flying straight at her head, but before he could do anything a second kunai came out of no where blocking the first. Hinata looked frightened at what's going on, but doesn't take her eyes off Naruto.

"I-I c-came l-looking f-for, b-because I-I…" Hinata started to say, but she didn't get to finish what she wanted to say as Sasuke came jumping over the crowd of people holding a kunai in both of his hands. Before he lands on the dock next to Hinata and Naruto he throws the both of them to block two more in coming projectiles.

"S-Sasuke? You're here too?" Naruto asked, still totally confused as to what was going on and why his friend and best friend were looking for him.

"No time to explain…" Sasuke says, "Come with us dobe if you want to live."

"W-what's g-going o-on?" Hinata asked, after noticing that Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, but instead of waiting for him to answer she activated her Byakugan. As she searched through the crowd of people to find where the attacks were coming from she sees two members of Root making their way towards them. "R-root m-members?"

"We need to lose them… everyone in to the water." Sasuke ordered, knowing that once they were in the water the Root members would have a harder time tracking their physical movements, but also that of their scent.

"You two… go I'll hold them off." Naruto said, as he pulled a kunai knife out from underneath his little shop.

"N-no… y-you h-have t-to come with us." Hinata said, as she partially stutter as she felt her boldness slipping back in to her.

"Don't worry about me." Naruto said, with that Uzumaki smirk before he bull rushed Hinata and Sasuke knocking them off the dock. As they fell towards the water just before they crashed through the surface they watched on in horror as Naruto was nailed with several shuriken and kunai in the back. However, that horror turned to relieve when Naruto went up in a puff of smoke. They were disappointed that they hadn't found the real Naruto yet, but they would have time to be angry later. They both dove under the water swimming underneath the dock for cover. On the dock the two Root members had finally made it through the crowd to the shop that had been ran by the clone.

"Shadow clone? It appears that the Kyuubi's vessel isn't as dumb as we thought." Said the first root member, who was wearing a mask depicting a Snake.

"What I want to know is who that was with him." Said the second root member, whose wearing a mask that resembles a bear.

"I don't know, but it's worth to report to Lord Danzou and Lord Hokage that there is more than just Haruno helping him." The Snake mask said, as he started to collect the weapons from the dock.

"Should we go after them? We know they went into the water." The Bear mask asked, as he started to collect his own weapons.

"It would be pointless… they could've went off in to any direction, separated from one another, and such. With out more information it'd be a foolish chase." The Snake masked said, and the Bear mask just nodded his head in understanding as the two of them finished with their clean up.

------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at Jiraiya as they made they way through the bar which was full of topless dancers, but Jiraiya doesn't seem to be playing too much attention to them as they look for the bartender. Sakura finally gets curious enough as to why he isn't turning on his charm with the ladies.

"Master Jiraiya… you're not going to do any research while we're here?" Sakura asked, as her eyes hardened giving him a dirty look awaiting for his answer.

"I don't need any more research." Jiraiya said, as he smiled awkwardly. "I've wrote my book and unless someone else picks up the tradition Icha Icha is finished."

"You're really worried about Naruto aren't you." Sakura asked, as she looked around the bar getting a little uncomfortable with the pervert look on the men's faces as they turn their attention towards her.

"More than you imagine…" Jiraiya paused as he was going to contemplate how to finish the sentence, but he didn't need to as Sakura was bright enough and has experience with what he is going through right now.

"You blame yourself don't you?" Sakura asked, but she didn't need him to answer the question, because she knew it. She went through the same feelings when Sasuke left the village and to some extent even though he's back she still goes through him. Jiraiya was about to answer Sakura's question, but he was interrupted when the bartender finally spotted them and made his way over to them.

"Can I help you, strangers?" The Bartender asked, as he stared at the odd looking couple while cleaning out the mug.

"We're looking for someone." Jiraiya said, but before he go in to any other details about Naruto…

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura blurted out, which got her dirty looks from Jiraiya, as the last thing they needed to be doing was blurting out Naruto's name when there could be Root members anywhere looking for him as well. Not to mention there was always the chance that Naruto was using an assumed name or just hasn't gave his name out to any one at all since he been in this town.

"I don't know who that is." The bartender said, as he placed the clean mug down on the counter as he looked as if he was getting angry at Sakura and Jiraiya for no reason.

"Maybe this will help…" Jiraiya said, as he pulled out the most recent photograph he has of Naruto. The bartender stares at the picture for several moments and from the look in his eyes he's seen Naruto before, but he starts to shake his head no.

"Sorry… I've never seen that face before and I remember everyone's face." The Bartender said, as he picked up another mug and started to clean it in the same fashion as he did with the last one. Jiraiya looks at Sakura and knows the two of them couldn't risk missing out on information that could help them find Naruto. Jiraiya puts the picture of Naruto back from where he got it. Then in a blink of an eye Jiraiya slammed down five hundred Ryo on the counter.

"Does that help?" Jiraiya asked, The bartender looked at the Ryo down on the counter with a death stare to ward off people from trying to steal it from him.

"Oh you mean Minato…" The Bartender says, "He sells fish down at the end of the docks… weird fella."

"Thank you." Sakura said, bowing her head to the bartender as Jiraiya let the man take the Ryo from his hand. After the exchange was made Sakura and Jiraiya turned away from the bar to exit the place to meet up with Hinata and Sasuke down on the docks, but they don't make it too far…

"Just curiosity… are you with the guys with the masks?" The bartender asked, causing both Sakura's and Jiraiya's eyes went wide in horror at the though of Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto facing down two member of Root down on the docks. The two of them hurried their pace to come to their aid. "What? Did I say something wrong?" The bartender said, to himself as he wondered what all of the sudden got underneath their skin.


	7. Rasengan? Completed, But Not Perfected!

**A/N: Okay I would like to apology for dragging out Hinata's stuttering in the last chapter, but in my defense I didn't want to rush Hinata's development in this story. Granted she's been getting more forceful and more confident as seen with her interactions with Jiraiya and Sasuke, but their not Naruto. I don't rush pairings, because I want them to be believable. I know it doesn't have any merit to this story, but in my NaruSaku story it was like 30 or 31 chapters before they had a genuine romantic moment together with teases here and there. I'm not saying it's going to be like that this story, but it could. I work slow when it comes to relationships. However, I have scene already pictured in my head as to when Hinata confesses. Now on to other things... with this chapter I'm switching to using the Japanese names of the jutsu, but more on that at the end of the chapter. Now enjoy... **

* * *

- Flash Back -

The Third Great shinobi war was fueled by bloodshed and hatred, but none were more bitter than that Shiin clan… the crown royal family of Whirlpool Country and that of the Uzumaki's the guardian's from the Kyuubi. The Konpachi Shiin loved the young Kushina Uzumaki, but as the heir to the throne coveted the Kyuubi's power as the ultimate weapon to keep his country from falling in to ruin with the raising of their ally Fire Country. However, after using Kushina's hand to the great war hero of Konoha… Minato Namikaze he went mad trying to steal the Kyuubi away from Kushina's father before he could pass the Kyuubi's spirit on to his daughter, but Ryu Uzumaki was a formidable foe. He was so formidable that he had to turn to disgruntled Leaf ninja Madara Uchiha for help…

"Welcome to my estate, Madara!" Konpachi said, boastfully as he appeared in front of the founder of the Uchiha clan. Madara acknowledged the greeting with just a curt nod, which was evident by the rise and fall of his long spiked hair. Konpachi turned his back to Madara as if he knew that this ninja didn't appreciate being watched, but it was also because he didn't want to fall under the spell of the Sharingan. Luckily he didn't need to look at Madara to know that he was every bit the shinobi he has heard about him.

"Konpachi, what is the meaning of this meeting?" Madara snapped, as he was already looking irritated at being summoned.

"There is something that I need your expertise with." Konpachi says, "But before that please call me Kon."

"Get to the point or I leave." Madara snapped, getting more irritated by the moment as he looks at the flashy king.

"I want you to use your Sharingan on Ryu Uzumaki so that I can take the Kyuubi's spirit from him." Kon said, with a smirk on his face, but Madara doesn't seem too impressed by the reasoning behind his summoning.

"No." Madara answered, and he turned to leave the Shiin estate, but no sooner than he does two katanas are placed right in front of his face.

"I ask you to reconsider." Kon said, as Madara just stood there staring at the two blades right in front of him. He knew that he could easily make it out of the situation no problem. Madara though started to smirk to himself as he turns back around to look at the would be king.

"I'll do it, but only because I have my own business with Uzumaki." Madara said, as the two guards with drew their weapons from the Uchiha clan founder's neck. Madara and Kon stare at one another to determine if they were both on the same page.

"Where are you going confront him? So I know where to have myself and my confidant Ryuk?" Kon asked, wondering what it was that Madara had in store for Ryu Uzumaki.

"The valley of the end seems fitting." Madara said, which had Kon nodding in agreement that it did seem fitting, but before the would be king could ask any other questions Madara was gone from his sight. The two guards that were suppose to make sure that he didn't leave before every thing was discussed were down on the ground stabbed through the heart with kunai's.

* * *

At the Valley of the end Ryu Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha were facing off against one another, but neither one of them were drawing weapons or appearing to be looking for a fight against one another.

"Madara, my friend what is so urgent that I have to miss my daughter's wedding?" Ryu said, as looked a little upset at the missing one of the most important days in his daughter's life, but he doesn't look angry at Madara. As if he knew that Madara wouldn't interrupt something like that with something trivial.

"I thought you should know that Konpachi Shiin is coming after you." Madara said, as he looked down at the ground. However, as he was looking down at the ground Ryu starts to laugh heavily.

"What's new? He's always after me." Ryu says, "Nothing changes with him."

"Actually this time there was a change." Madara said, as his friend stares at him wondering what he means. As the two friends stare one another down Konpachi and Ryuk are hurrying up to the scene of the stare off.

"What do you mean my friend?" Ryu asked, but even before he heard the verbal answer he knew it as Madara rushed at him pulling his own katana from it's sheath. Ryu barely manages to block the in coming attack with a kunai as sparks fly from the clashing metal. "If you sided with him… why not go the easy way and use your devil's eye."

"The Sharingan? I could, but that's beneath this battle." Madara said, as he tried to push his blade closer to Ryu, but Ryu continued to push against it with his kunai. Locking the two of them in to a stalemate.

"Beneath this battle? Madara what is your end game?" Ryu asked, just before a quick kick towards Madara's feet caught the founding member of the Uchiha clan to separate from the stalemate for the time being.

"Why doesn't he use the Sharingan?" Kon whispered to Ryuk as they watched from a safe distance for their chance to acquire the greatest power known to man.

"I don't know you majesty… maybe he hasn't weaken Ryu first." Ryuk said, as he thought of the possibility that could be the reason behind him not using the Sharingan.

"I told that fool I'd do it, but only because I have my own business to settle with you." Madara once again charged at Ryu, but suddenly stopped when Ryu throw the kunai he held at him. While Madara's attention was drawn to the kunai that was thrown Ryu drops both of his hands down to his right side of his body at waist level. Ryu's left palm was turned upwards while his right one hovered over it turned downwards as he closed his eyes to concentrate on the attack he's preparing as he knows he can't hold anything back against Madara. Seconds later a sphere of pure chakra started to form in between his the palm of his hands as Madara focused back on him after successfully evading the kunai. "The Rasengan? Are you really trying to use your son in law's incomplete jutsu to beat me?"

"It may be incomplete and Minato may never achieve completion, but mark my words there will come a day when another perfects it." Ryu announced, as the sphere of chakra that he was building in his hands started to go wild as it started to take on the appearance of a flame in his hands. Madara's eyes go wide in shock seeing the jutsu taking on elemental properties.

"You saying you completed the jutsu you didn't create? No matter it looks like I'll need them after all…" Madara said, before he closed his own eyes, but he didn't keep them closed for long. As he opened them back up revealing his clan's Kekkei Genkai. Madara used his Sharingan to see the flow of Ryu's chakra that's forming initial sphere of the attack, but the elemental change to the chakra seems to be happening by itself. Madara focus his Sharingan to dig deeper and is shocked to see that it's the Kyuubi's chakra that is performing the elemental change.

"Katon: Rasen Eikoudan!" Ryu exclaimed, as he thrusts his hands out in front of his body, as he turns his left hand out to where both of his palms are facing towards Madara. While launching the fire ball at his friend, but the interesting thing about the attack is that is a streak of chakra trailing behind it back to Ryu's hands so that he can maintain it. However, the attack still turns out unsuccessful as Madara with the help of his Sharingan is able to survive the attack with minimal burns to his legs. Ryu on the other hand drops down to a knee as he clutches at his heart.

"It seems the rumors are true…" Madara says, "Your health is failing my friend and the Kyuubi while still able to help you is preparing to be passed on to Kushina."

"Huff… M-Madara h-help me… d-don't l-let S-Sh-Shiin… wheeze… t-take the K-Kyuubi." Ryu forced out the best that he could with the pain and the breathlessness that he's experiencing after unleashing his trump card.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that… I have no plans on letting that happen. I told you… I have my business with you and the Kyuubi." Madara said, as he moved closer to the man that he once called a friend while he balls up his right hand into a fist. He raises his hand up in front of his face as he places his left hand on his bicep as he calls upon his chakra to his fist. It doesn't take long before Madara's face contorts in pain, because even though he has perfected this jutsu it still hurts himself every time he uses it…

"Huff, Huff… M-Madara… re-reconsider this… wheeze… y-you d-don't h-ha-have to…" Ryu tried to force out, but give up after looking in to the cold Sharingan eyes that are staring at him making him realize that was no turning back. Which become even more apparent when the blades of wind become visible as the swirled around Madara's arm.

"Good bye… old friend." Madara says, "Fuuton: Shippuu Kikan!" He added, as hit Ryu with a jumping uppercut sending him up in to the air and as the wind blades started encircle him it was over. Ryu's clothes were being torn to shreds as blood started to spray through the night sky as the calm night air is filled with Ryu's horrific painful screams ripped through it. Just as soon as it started it ended with a thud as Ryu's mangled body fell to the ground, but Madara is shocked to see that Ryu managed to survive the more often instant fatalness of his attack, but he smirked knowing that it wouldn't be long before the injures he sustained during the attack slowly kills him.

"Now's our chance!" Kon said, as he was about to charge in to claim what he feels is rightfully his, but Ryuk grabs his arm stopping him.

"It's pointless… by we get over there and have Madara force him to start the Succession rite, Ryu would have passed on and the Kyuubi freed from his body." Ryuk says, "I'm not strong enough for a sealing of the nature."

"Uzumaki isn't going to die… The Kyuubi has to be healing his wounds." Kon yelled, as he looked at Ryuk with a death glare.

"Even so… I sense three… no four people approaching…" Ryuk said, and even though Kon doesn't want to give up on this chance of the life time he has learned one thing and that's not to doubt Ryuk's uncanny ability to sense chakra.

_"Kitsune… I'm going to release you." _Ryu said, to the Kyuubi as he retreated into his own mind in order to block out the pain.

**"You can't Ryu… I can still heal you!" **The Kyuubi Kitsune said, in protest of the idea of being released into the world without performing the Succession rite to be passed along to the next generation of Guardian from the Uzumaki clan.

_"I know, but even you can't heal me fast enough to stand up to Madara and or Konpachi…" _Ryu responded, knowing that he had the Kyuubi's number this time, but he knew that Kitsune wasn't going to give up that easy.

**"You don't know that!" **Kitsune yelled, hoping that her forcefulness would be enough to win, but like she had… Ryu wasn't going to budge from his position on the matter.

_"Listen to me… if I release you now I have one last chance to see my daughter." _Ryu said, as he had sense her chakra approaching the valley along with Minato and two unknown chakra signatures.

**"Lady Kushina…" **Kitsune started, **"very well."**

_"Release!" _Ryu yelled with in his mind as he weakly made a hand sign with his right hand… second later The Kyuubi emerged from within Ryu's body. Madara stared at the beast in awe for several moments while it got it's wits about her. However, before the Kyuubi could attack the man that caused her guardian so much pain ensnared her with his Mangekyou Sharingan. In an instant the Madara and the giant Kyuubi vanished from the valley just before Minato who was carrying an eight month pregnant Kushina on his back as they were flanked by a young Kakashi and his female team mate Rin.

"FATHER!" Kushina yelled, as Minato let her down near her father with tears pouring from eyes as he looked down at the man who was like an older brother to him with tears filling his own eyes.

"K-Kushina… don't cry…" Ryu said, as his breathing started to become labored. "H-have you named the b-baby yet?"

"Yes father… Naruto." Kushina answered, as she placed her fists down on the ground clenching them so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"T-that's a g-good… wheeze… s-strong n-name, but I-I a-ask of you both t-that he carries on the U-Uzumaki name." Ryu forced out as more and more of his breath seemed to be catching in his throat. Minato simply nodded his approval to allowing his son to carry on his mother's clan's legacy.

"We will, but father you should rest… Lady Tsunade is on her way here." Kushina said, as the look in her eyes told the story of her hoping that her father would be able to make it that long until the most gifted medical ninja in the Hidden Leaf village to get there, but knew that she wouldn't.

"M-Minato my boy… wheeze… t-there will come a day… cough, cough… t-that you have to m-make a d-decision…" Ryu forced out, but pushed for a second as he reached up toward Minato with a blood covered scroll in his blood covered hand. Minato looks at the sight in front of him for just a moment before he finally takes the scroll from the dying man. Ryu smiles the best that he can at Minato and his daughter as his hand just falls back down to the ground going limp. "I-I know t-that you… wheeze… w-will make the r-right choice." And with that Ryu Uzumaki let out his last breath.

* * *

- Present -

Uryu smiled as he stood outside of solitary cell that's holding one of The Hidden Leaf ninjas with in it and he knew that Kakashi was going crazy wondering what's happening with the rest of his friends and squad. It's only been days, but with Kakashi's sorted past it's felt more like years as Uryu reached for the door knob and with a flick of his wrist the door popped open revealing Kakashi to the Sixth Hokage's eyes. Kakashi was chained to the wall to prevent him from using taijutsu on people that enter the room, but both his arms were riddled with seals to block his ability to his hand signs to build chakra. Kakashi lifted his head to look at the entering Hokage and his exposed eye was looking duller than what it had before he was locked up which goes to figure with the lack of sleep he's been getting chained to the wall.

"You look like shit." The sixth Hokage said, with an evil smirk on his face.

"You look frustrated." Kakashi said, as the sound of exhaustion filled his voice.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Uryu asked, as he approached Kakashi to jab him in the chest with his index finger.

"A bit… if your trying to break me to get information it isn't going to work." Kakashi said, as he smirked underneath his mask. "I'd die before I tell you anything. How is your search for Naruto going?"

"It's going slow…" Uryu sighed, "but I will find him. You and the other can delay it as long as you can, but he will be executed."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Naruto isn't going to go down with a fight." Kakashi said, as he scowled at the sixth Hokage.

"That maybe true, but if I were you… I wouldn't worry about that." Uryu said, as he started to laugh as he slipped his right hand behind his back.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kakashi said, as he started to struggle against the chains that bind him to break free, but it was futile.

"It means that…" Uryu said, with an evil smile on his face towards the former ANBU member. "You won't be around long enough to see it."

"You going to execute me too?" Kakashi asked, "It won't work, because the villagers and the elders would want a trial first and you have no reason to put me on trial."

"Actually I do, but that's besides the point… the elders are dead and I'm not executing you." Uryu said, with a sinister smile on his face.

"Then why am I not going to be around to see it?" Kakashi asked, as he continued to get more confused as to what is going on.

"I'm saying… I'm just going to kill you." Uryu said, as he pulled his hand back from behind his back with a kunai in it and before Kakashi even knew what was going on the knife was driven deep with in his kidney. Uryu with a smile plastered on his face as he pulls the kunai out of the fresh wound on Kakashi's body letting the blood flow from it with out any obstruction. Uryu wipes the blood off the knife before he slips it back in his kunai holster before leaving the cell.

"Thank you, Sai…" Kakashi said, as the cell's appearance started to shift exposing the "dead" Kakashi to be that of a Genjutsu's illusion. As the real Kakashi along with Sai appeared against an opposite wall of the cell.

"Your welcome, Kakashi." Sai said, as he pulled out his drawing tablet and a paint brush to paint a new scene for the room. As both he and Kakashi knew that the Sixth Hokage was going to send someone to clean up the mess and they needed it to look like Kakashi was still there dead.

"Once your finished with that we need to work on freeing the others." Kakashi said, as he started to slowly open the cell door so that he could peer out to see if anyone was out in the hallway.

"I'm afraid that is impossible." Sai says, "Lady Tsunade has order us to assist in finding Naruto."

"We need to free the others first." Kakashi said, keeping his voice down to make sure that he doesn't alert anyone that might near by that he can't see.

"You go help in the search… I'll do what I can to free the others." Sai said, and even though Kakashi didn't like the idea of leaving Sai behind by himself. He knew that him assisting Jiraiya's tracker toads and Hinata's Byakugan with his tracker hounds they would have even a better chance of finding Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: I want to say I'm sorry about not having anything in this chapter concerning Naruto or Team Jiraiya, but I just felt the need to explain Madara's part in the whole thing, because while it was Akatsuki-ish it was before that and I was going off the talk of Madara being the one responsible for turning the Kyuubi loose on Konoha. Anyways I hope that you all enjoyed it and as I mentioned at the start of this chapter that I have decided to start using the Japanese name for the jutsu. However, I don't know if I will go back and change the previous chapters, but from this chapter on they will be in that form. Also, because of that I will including a brief Jutsu guide at the end of each chapter for people who don't understand Japanese. **

**Jutsu Guide: **

**_[ Katon ] Rasen Eikoudan_** - _Spiral Flare Bomb_: Yes, I know it's pretty much is Naruto's Rasen Shuriken after his training with the Toads to where he can actually throw it. I can't lie, but Ryu Uzumaki and this technique were inspired by Street Fighter. As some of have already figured out the character and the move I'm referring to is Street Fighter's main character Ryu and his Hadōken(Surge Fist). Which I'm not to worried about likeness that the Hadōken has with The Rasengan which I didn't even notice until after finishing this chapter. I would like to point out that the name of the move was just going to be Eikoudan, but that was too simliar to Hadōken and considering the likeness to Rasen Shuriken... I added Rasen to the name. I know that isn't going to win me any points for originality or for following cannon in which Minato developed the Rasengan my only hope was that the info provided in the scene was enough to keep you all from wanting to hang me.

_**[ Fuuton ] Shippuu Kikan** - Hurricane Feedback_: Like Rasen Eikoudan it shares a likeness to that of the Chidori, but with the Wind element. I did this for the simple reason to really convey the relationship between Ryu and Madara considering it plays a big part in what's going on with Naruto, but also to mirror the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. As mentioned Ryu is Naruto's grandfather, but with Madara it's a little harder to say what he is to Sasuke, but seeing as Sasuke's father when he was alive seemed like the new leader of the clan one could assume they are related. I also wanted to have some connection between the moves and figured what would be better than using Ryu's friend/rival Ken Masters' Shōryū-ken (Rising Dragon Fist)? Add in the likeness between the Chidori and Rasengan, but also the elemental side of things... you get the picture. For now this is only chapter I have planned for these attacks to appear in, but never say never right?

Also don't rule out other moves inspired by Street Fighter considering that several cannon jutsu likeness to Dhalsim's Yoga Fire (Sasuke Phoenix Fire Ball Jutsu), Yoga Flame (Sasuke's Phoenix Flower Jutsu), but also his elastic ability...I don't remember his name, but the guy that fought Kankurou during the Pre-elims of the Third exam.


	8. Emotional Over Load and The Spirit Walk?

**A/N: Alright not that it's really that important, but I did a little bit of comestic changes to chapters four and six. Now on a more serious note ****I want to thank everyone for the reviews, Alerts, Favoriting this story, and of course adding it your C2's. Before I get to the story though there is a review that I can't reply privately, because it's an anom. review... so here it goes to Rikarudo, thanks and I hope that the plot only gets better. As for the fights I am sorry that you find them dull and short, but at the present time the fights aren't the focus of this story... or any of my stories really. However, I promise that there will be some worth while fights in the future... so please be patient. As far as making Kakashi and Naruto look weaker than they do in the manga... well in my defense Naruto was drugged with a powerful sedative when Kon appeared and while it's been widely known that the Kyuubi can heal Naruto from just about anything it isn't known how the Kyuubi can react to toxins that affect Naruto's body since the Kyuubi uses Naruto's own body to heal to heal itself.**

**Kakashi on the other hand... I admit may have underpowered him during the fight in the prison, but again in my defense during that fight Kakashi never activated The Sharingan and he was fighting not one, but two ANBU level shinobies which mean they are on par with Kakashi skill without the use of the Sharingan. However, going off the manga though one could argue that they would still be on the same level with the Sharingan active... I mean in all of Kakashi's big fights with the Sharingan he has been taken to the limit by Zabuza, Deidera, Hidan & Kakuzu, and Pain. So it isn't out of the question for Kakashi to get bested... in fact I believe in the old saying that says "On any given day anyone can be beat." However, I will make Kakashi and Naruto more like how they are in the manga...**

* * *

The atmosphere around Ryuk's hidden home up in the mountains was eerily quick after the ruckus that went on earlier between the old monk and rogue ninja Naruto Uzumaki, but it was still filled with tense vibes. As since the end of the fight and Naruto waking up for just that second to ask if he won before slipping back in to unconsciousness the house has been silent, because Naruto hasn't woken yet. Ryuk sits near by his head, but more than just to see if he was alright… the monk had been working on and finished the transference jutsu that Kon had been pushing him to finish. Ryuk stood to his feet and walked over to the blonde hair ninja taking the towel off his forehead. Ryuk dips the towel in to a bucket full of water getting it wet once again, but before he replaces it on Naruto's head he wrings out some of the water. Just as he starts to pull his hands away from the towel after placing it on Naruto's forehead, Kon comes barging in to the room.

"Master Ryuk has Naruto come to yet?" Kon said, to keep up the pretense that he's younger than Ryuk just in case the young man had woken up. However, his answer is quickly given to him when his eyes fall upon Naruto seeing him just laying there as if he was just asleep.

"No your majesty… and it's worse he has a fever now." Ryuk said, as he draw the king's attention to Naruto's flush cheeks and the raggedness of each of his breathes he takes.

"Great that's just what we needed… what do you think is going on with in his mind?" Kon said, as he moved closer to the bed to get a better look at the young man.

"From the looks of it…" Ryuk says, "He's taking a spiritual walk."

"A spiritual walk? What's that?" Kon looked at his underling with a confused look on his face as to what is going on with the young man.

"According to lore… it's an out of body experience were a person relives past memories, but a few have supposedly said to have seen glimpses of the future." Ryuk answered, and even though he knew that his king wasn't going to put much faith in the lore he knew that it would it agitate him.

"See the future huh…" Kon started, "Is the transference jutsu complete?"

"Yes, but your majesty I have to warn you I need more time to analyze the seal used to seal the Kyuubi within him." Ryuk said, and he knew that Kon wasn't going to be happy about that.

"You and your damn excuses… hurry and analyze it." Kon raised his voice before he stormed out of the room looking very upset at this latest development.

_"Hurry and wake up boy…" _Ryuk thought, to himself as if he didn't want Kon to hear it, because he knew way that Kon would take it and it wouldn't do him any good.

* * *

- Naruto's Mindscape -

Naruto stumbled around holding his head as he tried to shake off the fog, but all he really accomplished was knocking over a trash can. The cling of the metal can startled Naruto as it was the first thing he had heard when he started to come to, but it was like if that simple act pushed a button and turned off the mute as Naruto is bombarded with sounds of explosions, building imploding, and the venomous growls of the Kyuubi coming from behind him.

"I-it's al-almost upon the g-gates! We can't h-hold it back a-any longer!" yelled a blooded and heavily limping Leaf shinobi, while he ran past the dazed and confused Naruto. Naruto turned to look in the direction the shinobi was running from to see The Kyuubi rampaging trying to get closer to the village. Naruto's eyes went wide in horror as his hands quickly pulled up his shirt to see the Kyuubi's seal still on his stomach. Which just added to his question as to how the Kyuubi is attacking the village again, but more than that how he is back within the Konoha's village wall.

_"What's going? Where am I?" _Naruto yelled, but no one seemed to hear him which further fueled Naruto's confusion. Naruto's attention though was turned towards The Hokage Tower, were he could make out the form of an old, but familiar man. At first glance Naruto didn't recognize the old man as he doesn't look like he should be any where near the Kyuubi at the stage of his advanced age, but it is then that Naruto remembers the man's face and pipe he is holding in his right hand. It was the Third Hokage, Old man Sarutobi, who has been dead for years… yet somehow he was standing there in all his glory.

**"We're locked in your mindscape, kit." **The Kyuubi replied, startling Naruto considering the fact he's watching the Kyuubi rampaging free about before she was sealed away in to his body. Naruto turned in the direction that the Kyuubi's voice came from to become even more confused as he sees standing next to him is none other than himself… well a Kage Bunshin of himself, but in his clothed Oiroke no Jutsu form. **"We're reliving memories. By the way, Kit… you can call me Kitsune."**

_"Reliving memories? But I don't remember this? Wait… you do." _Naruto said, as he released that it had to be one of the Kyuubi's memories as Kitsune just nodded her head. Naruto's attention returns to the Third Hokage as he let out a slow stream of smoke from his mouth as he pulls his pipe away from his mouth. The Third Hokage stares at the most powerful Bijuu known to exist and within that knowledge Sarutobi understands why the strong clan from the Whirlpool Country had been deemed as it's guardian to keep people from seeking it's power. Sarutobi clears his throat as he knows that the village needs a little more time they can launch a counter attack against the demon.

"Calm down! All you have to do is hold it back a little longer until The Fourth Hokage's preparations are finished!" Sarutobi says, "But don't throw your lives away needlessly, this foe is greater than any of you, do not think other wise! Force the beast back as best as you can."

_"Why are they trying to force you back in to the forest?" _Naruto asked, he understood the need protect the village from damage, but he doesn't understanding the stalling tactics that they are using the Kyuubi. However, Naruto himself finds himself moved by the Third Hokage's words as he watched at the shinobies fighting against the Kyuubi regain their composure and hope. They once again begin throwing as many jutsu and weapons as possible to push the demon back. _"Where's the Fourth Hokage, Kitsune?"_

**"You'll see, Kit." **Kitsune says, with a smirk on her face as she realizes the importance of this day not because it was the day that the Fourth Hokage resealed her with in an Uzumaki or the fact that it was the day that would set in to motion the seeds for many of Naruto's adventures, it's the fact that it was also the day the young man who is like a son to her was born himself.

* * *

Uryu with a sinister smile plastered on his face was walking down the streets of Konoha with as he was taking in surreal feeling that in the time that he has become the Hokage the villagers had come to fear him. Many of them still couldn't get over the orders he has given to arrest and execute Naruto Uzumaki, but now the main issue they had with him was the sudden disappearance of the rest of the Konoha twelve and the brightest of Konoha's Jounin sensei's since the days of The Third Hokage, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya. However, the thing that unsettled them the most was the way he so curtly announced the murders of Koharu and Homura. The way that the villagers looked at him an outsider would say that he maimed and terrorized every day, but in reality he's been doing everything with the "sake" of the village in mind.

"Lord Hokage…" A voice called, out to third youngest Hokage since the Third and Fourth Hokages. Uryu's smiled faded a little bit as he knew who the voice belonged to.

"Lord Danzou what can I do for you?" Uryu asked, wondering what it was that older man and the real one that has been running the village even if it's been behind the scenes.

"You can tell me what you were thinking when you "killed" Kakashi Hatake." Danzou said, in tone that made it more of an order than a question. Which doesn't seem to worry either of them if someone sees Danzou treating Uryu with out the respect the title calls for, but then again the only two people that could have done something to them had they found out are dead.

"His Mangekyou Sharingan was troubling me as I could be certain whether or not he could still use it even with the chakra seals." Uryu responded, "It's a calculated risk I couldn't take… he was better off neutralized."

"Ah… yet you helped him escape." Danzou said, with a stern tone to his voice that caught Uryu off guard. Uryu whirled around to look in to Danzou's eye to see if he was just lying to him about the "deceased" Copy Ninja.

"No… he's dead. Your men assured me that he died after painfully and slowly bleeding to death." Uryu said, a little louder than what he should have as several villagers looked at the pair as if they heard what he said, but weren't sure if they heard what they heard right.

"After hearing of your actions… I went to check where they disposed of his body." Danzou says, "Nothing was there, but a puddle of ink."

"Ink? You mean Sai's back?" Uryu asked, as his facial expression expressed his confusion about how to feel about the return of the Root prodigy that turned against the organization after being paired up with Kyuubi host Naruto Uzumaki.

"It would seem and he has sided with the old regime." Danzou said, as he studied the young man with his eye wondering how he was going to react to the unexpected turn of events.

"Place more guards around the clock to make sure that Kakashi and Sai don't…" Uryu said, as he was going to order Danzou to place more members of Root to guard the rest of the Konoha's twelve and their sensei's, but the young man stopped mid sentence upon seeing a smirk on Danzou's face.

"Don't… leave it as it is now." Danzou said, sounding as if he didn't have a fear in the world of the captured ninjas escaping.

"Sir, but if they get out…" Uryu said, as he was going to try to plead with the older man to change his mind, but he is cut off when the older man placed his good hand down on his shoulder.

"If they escape they escape they won't be able to get help from Suna or from any where for that matter…" Danzou says, "I have surprises positioned all around the outskirts of the village since Kakashi's escape… lets just say they'll make great test subjects for Operation Phoenix."

"Y-you can't mean that we're ready to commence with the operation! We just had just unlocked the secrets of those jutsu!" Uryu said, sounding a little concerned over the idea of starting Operation Phoenix at the current time… even though the operation was his idea in the beginning. He just understand that rushing something as complex as this operation with three wild card elements in play could come back to hunt them.

"Don't worry… I've made a few alterations that will counter act any problems that arise." Danzou said, as he started to laugh evilly which was making the young Hokage a little uncomfortable in the addition to the fact that Danzou made a change to his plan with out checking with Uryu to make sure that it wouldn't cause any problems when it comes to control or physiological. "In one week's time it will be Konoha's time to choose a side."

* * *

Tsunade slumped against the inner most wall of her isolated cell breathing hard as her knuckles bleed profusely from pounding on the walls. In some sort of torture-ish manner she was only changed to the wall by one chain that's fastened to her left ankle. She had free movement which she had a feeling was more than what some of the others were afford, but without the use of her chakra she couldn't bust out of the cell if she wanted nor could she heal her bleeding knuckles. Her blonde hair held a strained orange tint to it from the flickering of a small candle which was her only source of light as it cascaded across her face. She leaned back against the cold, hard, metallic wall letting the back of her head rest against it as she pulled her knees up in to her chest wrapping her hands around them to hold them against her chest. As she looked up at the ceiling of her cell she closed her chestnut color eyes and she didn't flinch when at all when she saw the image that was waiting for her in her mind's eye as she's come to expect it after seeing it for the last couple of days.

The image was that of a familiar young shinobi that was turning into a ruggedly handsome young man, whose unkempt blonde spiky hair was befitting of him, but the thing that has always stood out about him in her mind was that of his loud nature that were unbecoming for a shinobi. However, it was odd how he could use it to his advantage in battle that amazed her…the few times she had watched him fight it was truly a sight to behold when she'd see his opponents underestimate his abilities leading to their defeat, but it was just as spectacular to see them acknowledge his abilities to go all out, but still fall to the number one hyper active knucklehead ninja of the village Hidden in the Leaves. It's been like this ever since she learned that Naruto left the village… she's been remember things about him… his mischievous grin, his brilliant blue eyes, and his determination of fulfilling his dream of being Hokage.

Her betrayal of him was eating her alive, because everything was reminding her of the young shinobi. Her grandfather's necklace that adorns her neck once again being the worst of all. She wished that she could go back in to time and change the events leading up to the moment, but she knew that was impossible and so she wished that someone would just come along and end suffering. She felt that she deserved to die for what she done to him, but it seemed as if everyone was unwilling to do it for their own reasons… some because they knew it was torture to her, others because of her reputation as healer, but one does it out of love. Just thinking about Jiraiya her former teammate, friend, and Naruto's mentor who was becoming more than just a friend was bring back memories of when she first met Naruto, but more of a conversation she had with Jiraiya. She was torn between doing the right thing and being selfish after Orochimaru and Kabuto approached her to heal his arms in exchange for bring her little brother Nawaki and her beloved Dan back to life. She was really thinking about sacrificing the lives of two innocent people… hell she was considering using Naruto and Jiraiya for Orochimaru's jutsu.

"If I thought you could… I'd kill you right here and now." Jiraiya told her, as his once languid eyes turned ridged, a bundle of emotions running through his body. He was just like a lion tense and ready to pounce at a moment's notice that told her he was dead serious, but at the same time an underlining tone relayed that he'd do so with a heavy heart. It was strange how he could proclaim that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she did something that would betray the village they had both walked away from years ago, but still he looked at her as a friend that he wanted to be more than friends with. It was mind numbing and gave her even more to think about before she was suppose to meet with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Yet, now she betrayed not only the village, but the village's greatest hero and he doesn't fulfill his promise. Tsunade felt the tears building up behind her eye lids when the sound of the cell door opening.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sai said, quietly as he slipped in to the cell.

"Sai, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be with Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, with out opening her eyes as she tries to push the tears back down to hide the pain she's feeling right now.

"Kakashi is on his way to join Master Jiraiya and his team." Sai says, "Kakashi left me behind to free everyone else."

"Well… go free everyone else then." Tsunade snapped, which caught the young man off guard.

"What do you think I'm doing? Master Kakashi told me to free you first, because of Lee's and Chouji's conditions." Sai said, as he reached up to the scratch the back of his head, because he doesn't understand what is going within Tsunade's head. Even with all the help the others have given him to understand emotions and motives of people he was having a hard time processing the look in Tsunade's eyes and the way she's acting it's confusing him. The only thing that comes close to what he is seeing is… guilt.

"Don't free me… I deserve to be here." Tsunade said, as she let her head drop so that she wasn't looking at the young man before her who was only becoming more confused as to what is going on.

"I don't understand… why would you deserve to be here?" Sai asked, wondering what the legendary healer of the Legendary Sannin answer was going to be.

"Na-Naruto… it's my fault." Tsunade says, "So go free the others… come get me only after you've freed them."

"Alright…" Sai said, as he slowly backed out of the room even though he knew he really needed to free the former Fifth Hokage first, but the last thing that he needed was to push the limits of her temper. Know that if she was to start screaming at him to go free the others first he knows that the near by guard station would be alerted to his presence. Which was the last thing that he wanted to see happen, because it would ruin the plan to free everyone.

* * *

**Jutsu Guide: **

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_** - _Shadow Clone Jutsu_**: **Ireally don't think I need to explain this jutsu...

_**Oiroke no Jutsu **- Sexy Jutsu_**: **Or this one...


	9. Memento Of The Broken Bond?

**A/N: New chapter... read, enjoy, review... more author note at the end of the chapter as to not spoil anything in this chapter.**

* * *

Jiraiya and Sakura hurried the fastest that they could to the docks with out raising the ire of the villages, because the last thing that they needed right now was for them to think they had broken any laws of the village. However, by the time they made it there it was painfully obvious they were too late as several of the villagers were visible shaken, there was no sign of the Root members, Sasuke, Hinata, or Naruto on the wooden planks. The two of them though were able to find the "abandoned" shop which by itself looked like was shoddily put together by someone with minimal carpenter skills. Jiraiya bends down to further investigate the scene to find pits in the wood from where kunai and shuriken were embedded briefly. The older man un wittingly hummed at the find which worried Sakura even more than she already felt with her heart in her throat worrying about Sasuke and Hinata.

"Do you think they were…" Sakura started to ask as she tried to keep her fear from totally consuming her.

"No… there's no blood. In fact it looks as if there wasn't much of struggle." Jiraiya says, "If I have to guess Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto as well are on the run…"

"But that doesn't explain how they were able to clean up the weapons. Wouldn't they have just went straight in to pursuit instead of worrying about their weapons?" Sakura asking, after coming to the realization of what Jiraiya was looking at and what it meant. The only reason for them to clean up the weapons with out going in to pursuit is that the three of them were struck with the weapons fatally and fell in to the water never spilling a drop of blood on the docks.

"I don't…" Jiraiya paused, as he tried to choose his words carefully as he didn't want to say anything that upset Sakura any further instead of giving her some kind of hope to cling on to. However, the moment before he was about to continue a wet hand plopped up on to the dock.

"Give me your hand." A voice said, and both Jiraiya and Sakura looked over the edge to see Hinata reaching out to Sasuke who was holding himself up on the dock with his right arm.

"Sasuke?" Sakura yelled, not sure if she should believe what she's seeing while Jiraiya on the other hand moves to help Sasuke lift Hinata up on to the dock before he reaches down to grab a hold of Sasuke's arm to pull the young man up on to the dock. Sasuke quickly stands to his feet, but Hinata stays down on her knees looking really dejected.

"I take it you heard?" Sasuke says, "Naruto was here, but he was just a clone."

_"A clone, eh? Naruto isn't going to make this easy." _Jiraiya thought, to himself as he reminisced about how hard headed Naruto has been during his time training him. The Toad Hermit was about to say something, but he stops himself when the sound of sobbing can be heard coming from Hinata. Her three companions look at her, but none of them can tell for sure if she is crying as the water dripping from her hair and face is masking the falling tears if they are there.

"H-he w-was a c-clone and I-I couldn't t-t-tell h-him." Hinata choked out and her companions couldn't tell if her stutter was a result of her feelings towards Naruto or if it was just a simple case of shivers being brought on from her being wet and becoming cold with the icy cold breeze that is picking up. Jiraiya quickly takes off his travel pack and pulls his blanket out of it handing it to the young girl. Hinata graciously takes the blanket and wraps it around her body.

"Here Sasuke…" Sakura said, as she offered the young man her blanket knowing that he must be getting cold as well with a smile on her face. However, that smile is quickly wiped off her face as Sasuke slaps her hand and the blanket away from him.

"I'm fine." Sasuke snapped, as he stood from his sitting position on the dock. "I'm going to go buy so new clothes… after that I think it's a good idea to try to pick up the Root Member's trail."

"The Root member's trail? We're suppose to find to find Naruto though…" Sakura said, in protest of Sasuke's idea.

"Sasuke's right… the Root members need to be taken care of before we continue looking for Naruto." Jiraiya says, "If the report back to Uryu about the clones or if they saw either of them here it could spell trouble as in even more Root members. However, it's up to Hinata." Jiraiya added, which caught everyone off guard as to why he would leave it in the hands of Hinata who would most certainly choose to go after Naruto instead of the Root members.

"We-we're g-going after… the Root members." Hinata said, which caught her companions off guard considering who they were talking to and leaving the decision up to, but the moment that they saw Hinata's eyes they knew she was serious about going after the Root members. It wasn't about keeping them from contacting the village about getting more help in searching for Naruto or to inform of their activities when it comes to finding Naruto… it was about inflicting some pain of them.

_

* * *

_

- Naruto's Mindscape -

Naruto and Kitsune just continued to watch as Kitsune's "unleashed" self was rampaging trying to destroy the Leaf village, but almost it seemed as long that it took Naruto to blink his eyes it had all stopped. When Naruto opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw when he was standing within an empty room, but no matter how much he tried to remember when he was in the room he can't. Naruto turned his head to look at Kitsune again who was busy picking something out of her finger nails which seemed a little odd to Naruto, but he wasn't going to question a century year old demon.

_"Okay… when was this? It doesn't seem like it's one of your memories, but I don't remember it."_ Naruto asked, as he continued to look at the form the Kyuubi had decided to take on for the little advantage they are taking through his memories.

**"You see, Kit. You just don't recall it." **Kitsune answered, leaving Naruto even more confused as to how he could remember something, but not be able to recall it. **"It's actually one of your most defining moments in terms of memories."  
**_  
"An empty room defines me?" _Naruto said in a matter to where it wasn't so much a question, but more of a verbalization of his confusion of the moment. However, that confusion is quickly washed away as the room came alive with the sound of a new born crying. Naruto and Kitsune both turned to look at the new born who was being held by a beautiful young woman whose long red locks were drenched in sweat. Though there attention didn't stay there for long as they were turned towards the window where a man with blonde hair wearing a white trench coat with red flames adorning it stood looking out at the rampaging Kitsune that spoke. It didn't take Naruto even with out dense he can be at teams to realize that he was looking at not only his parent's, but his new born self.

"I am sorry… very sorry Kushina, but I've made my decision and it's the only way to save the village." The blonde man said, as he spoke softly to his wife, the mother of his new born son, but couldn't bring himself to turn around to look at the young woman. Who Naruto recognizes the name of thanks to the story that Kon had told him about his village and how the successor to the throne was stolen away by a Leaf Village shinobi.

"But why not me? Why him Minato!? Will you really forsake him, because you know that's what will happen… the people of this village will never accept him and we can't go back to my village." She yelled, accusingly at Naruto's father as she just rocked baby Naruto in her arms trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working as she was crying her eyes worried what would become of their son. Despite her current condition Naruto couldn't call his mother anything, but beautiful. Her red locks seemed to just cover the bed she was laying in like waves of the ocean and by looking in to her eyes Naruto understood where he got his blue eyes. In fact looking in to her eyes Naruto could tell even though she was drained of most of her energy from the birthing process knew that she was strong both physically and emotionally and that he took after her personality more than some people might want to admit.

"Kushina… it has to be him, because your not physically in shape for the sealing." Naruto's father said, as he still just continued to look out at the rampaging Kyuubi as if he was trying to hide his own doubts about the current situation the village has found itself faced with.

"Then why can't you use someone else's child…" Kushina pleaded, desperately so that her son would be able to live a normal live even if it were to mean forsaking the very duty that had been charged to her clan for generations to do it.

"It's because he is our son that I chose him." Minato said, as he turned to face the crying mother of his child with a serious look on his face, but a smile born of pride knowing that his son would be a hero was forming slowly. "Even if it wasn't for fact that it's clan's lineage to guard the Kyuubi's… I would have chose him. I'm the Hokage after all… how can I ask someone else to sacrifice their child when I couldn't bring myself to choose my own."

_"My father… was the Fourth Hokage?" _Naruto said, absent mindedly as he couldn't process the range of emotions that are coursing through his mind right now ranging from happiness to sadness, relieve to pain, pride to anger, but above all hurt. It was leaving him wishing that he could kill his own father for what he done to him… in the hopes of immortalizing him as the hero to the village he had him branded forever more as a rogue ninja. However, in that moment of anger came a realization that after the Fourth's… his father's battle with Kitsune… he did die. It felt weird that one of Naruto's first thoughts concerning his father would be to kill him eighteen years after he already had…

**"Kit… I can't imagine what you are going through now, but your father meant well." **Kitsune said, in hopes of comforting the embattled young man, but it didn't seem to do any good at the moment.

"There has to be someone else… or another way to save the village!" Kushina yelled, as her voice started to crack as her resolve was fading. The more that she fought against the idea of her son having the great Kyuubi sealed within the more she was starting realize that Minato was right. As her own father's words started to ring in her head that Minato would have to make a decision and that he would make the right one even if at the moment it seemed ludicrous to her.

"I'm sorry fancy face, but it has to be this way." Minato said, softly as he leaned down and kissed Kushina, caressing her cheek softly, taking in every detail of her face before he scooped Naruto up in to his arms. He gave Kushina one final glance, between her cries and pleading for him to reconsider, despite knowing that no matter how much she begged it had to be Naruto to not only save the village from Kyuubi, but to carry on the Uzumaki legacy.

"Don't go… Minato!" Kushina yelled, but before the last syllable was spoken Minato as well as Naruto disappeared in a flash of brilliant yellow light.

* * *

Several villagers looked on with confused looks on their faces as two member of the Root faction of ANBU were sent flying through the air with a single strike. Their limp bodies crashed in the concrete wall that surrounds the village. Some of the villagers wanted to rush in to aide the Root members, because they are the chosen force of the newest Hokage, but for the most part they kept their distance just watching as none of them wanted to tangle with Neji Hyuuga.

"Give up, it's the only way you will walk away with your lives." Neji said, as the veins around his eyes were popping out with his eyes looking intense with his clan's Kekkei Genkai… The Byakugan activated. Which was leaving the shinobi of much more experience in a heap as they can't seem to get around the power of the Hyuuga's greatest weapon.

"Brat, you don't get it… Konoha is changing and all that oppose the change shall be punished." One of the Root members said, as he started to fight his way back up to his feet.

"You think you can defeat the youth of the village?" Neji asked, as he raised his right hand up in front of himself readying himself to defend and attack the Root member again. "These eyes of mine have foreseen the defeat of your precious Hokage… Uryu Ishida and there is nothing you can do to change it."

"How dare you speak of the Hokage in such a manner!" The other Root member said, as he started to get back up to his feet. However, Neji wasn't phased in the least that they were standing back up, because he was just toying with them at the moment in hopes of learning something about what the Sixth Hokage has in store of the village.

"Oh I dare…" Neji says, "and I dare to say that Naruto Uzumaki will someday become the Hokage of this village and make things right."

"You shouldn't have said that…" The first Root member said, as he reached within his cloak which caused the villagers in the surrounding area to back away as the murderous intent coming from the three shinobies started to permeate through the air. The villagers that stuck around to continue to watch the fight were left a little confused when the Root member pulled out a scroll with weird markings on it.

_"I sense a foreboding chakra…" _Neji thought, to himself as he felt a chill run down his spine. Neji didn't know what was going to be summoned from the scroll, but the last thing that he had thought would be was another member of Root. However, something was different about this member of the splinter cell of ANBU as instead of wearing the traditional black cloak was wearing a white cloak with black stripes.

_"Neji is a fool… not even the Hyuuga genius can beat him." _Thought the second member Root as he smiled from underneath his cracked mask while the Hyuuga prodigy circled around the new opponent. Neji tried to hold back so that he could learn something about this new opponent, but there was just something about him that blocked his Byakugan from not only seeing who the shinobi is, but also that of his chakra network. In fact to Neji it looks as if the new opponent has no chakra coursing through his body, but Neji knows better than that as he can feel the chakra aura radiating from the body almost in a manner of trying to suffocate him with it. Neji finally gets tired of waiting for the new opponent to make the first move and attacks him. Neji's over hand strike though was easily blocked, but just as easily the new opponent had nailed Neji in the gut so fast that even with his Byakugan he couldn't see it coming. Neji was left doubled over clutching his stomach as he spit saliva down on to the ground at the Root member's feet.

"What's a matter, boy? Catch you off guard?" The opponent mocked, as pushed Neji back lightly. "Take a minute to process your chances against me."

"You're not human…" Neji barely had a chance to get the words out of his mouth before the white cloaked Root member nailed him with three more lightening quick strikes that tore Neji's shirt open. Neji was left there clutching his chest with the realization that this new opponent was attacking him with chakra despite the fact that he can't see any flowing the body of the opponent. That realization is only proven more when Neji glances down to see that his chest and abdomen are already bruising from the blows.

"You should surrender now… unless you want to die." Neji's opponent said, almost mocking for word what he had said to the first two Root members.

"Never… you don't know who you are messing with…" Neji said, as he recomposed himself taking up his clan's fighting stance. "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" Neji called, out as the opponent was well with in his range for the move to be perfectly executed, but the enemy shinobi easily evaded all one hundred and twenty six attempted strikes, but before Neji could pull his arm away from the enemy after the final missed strike the shinobi nailed Neji just above the elbow with two fingers. Neji jumped back away from the ninja as his arm started to burn with a weird sensation. "Juuken Ryuu?"

"Do you understand the futility of the situation now?" The opponent said, as he dropped back in to the Hyuuga's fighting stance leaving Neji there grasping his arm in shock. As the thought never occurred to him that a member of his clan would side with Sixth Hokage. Neji knowing that he couldn't give up in this fight no matter what as they needed to thin down some of the Hokage's lap dogs he lungs at the man again…

"Hakke Hasangenki!" Neji yells, as he lets a wave of chakra out of his palm in to the man's chest. However, the man doesn't get blown back like he ought to, but instead his whole chest is blown away as the wave of chakra Neji expelled was larger than he had intended it to be. Neji drops down to his knees feeling drained as the realization hit him that this Hyuuga clan member had hit a chakra point within his arm, but instead of slowing the flow of chakra he accelerated it. Neji huffed as he thought he had one, but a tiny movement caught his attention and he was shocked to see the chest of the enemy he had defeated repairing itself even though he should be dead. Neji started to force himself back up on to his feet as he had a feeling that the battle was going to continue on…

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha has changed a lot his wiry frame had started to take on more muscle and mass from finally being able to eat proper meals than what he could barely manage to get while he was living on the run. His skin and features that had taken a sickly turn for the worse due to the malnutrition was reversing it's self as color had returned to his skin and his handsomeness of his features returned that had made him the crush of many of the young girls in Konoha. His hair was longer and much like his older brother before him instead of cutting his hair he simply pulled the hair back in to a loose ponytail, but the one difference that stuck out was that right in front just above his forehead his hair had started to turn white thanks to the stressful life he had lived. Luckily not many people have seen that patch of white hair as he keeps it covered with that of his hitae… the very hitae that Naruto had scratched with his Rasengan at the Valley of the End.

He didn't wear it, because he's a rogue ninja trying to repent to the village he had scorned… he wears it as a reminder of all of what Naruto did and gave up to make sure that he returned home to Konoha. Despite it being damaged, despite no longer being rogue, and despite being offered a new one… he still wears it for it is a testament to the bond he has with Naruto and it will be this old, ratty, and damaged hitae that keeps him in his quest to bring Naruto back to where he belongs.

"Come on Sasuke, Hinata… or we will never catch up to those Root members." Jiraiya whined, as he was starting to get bored waiting on two young shinobies who were changing in to new clothes that had bought. Sasuke was stripped down to just his new boxers in his changing room within a clothing store they found towards the center of the town. He was just contemplating the history he has with Naruto as he looks at his hitae that lay next to his soaking wet clothes he had gotten from Orochimaru. For so long he's wanted to get rid of them, but he couldn't back in the village he never had any alone time as he was constantly being poked and prodded. Every single one of his moves analyzed… it was unnerving, but it was worth it to be back with people that actually care about him.

"Just a minute!" Sasuke cried out, as he turned to stare at the wooden door blocking him off from the Toad Hermit and Sakura. Even though he would never admit it to anyone other than her once he is sure she still feels the way that she had when he decided to leave the village. A small smirk played at his lips as he started to wonder if the real reason Jiraiya was getting antsy to get on the move was be he was getting tired of fighting back Sakura who's trying to sneak a peak in to his changing room. _"Enough, is enough, it's time to make a change."_ Sasuke thought, to himself as he started to reach down to the pile of new clothes…

"Master Jiraiya, do you think we will be able to catch up to them?" Sakura said, as Sasuke was able to pick out a hint of curiosity towards what's going on Sasuke's changing. However it was small as if she was fighting to keep the urge at bay. The reason wasn't clear whether she was simply trying to keep a level head to keep the master pervert out of Hinata's changing room or if she was trying to distance herself from the days of when she was a fan girl. Sasuke just shook his head to fight the rush of emotions he was having towards the pink haired kunoichi as the last thing he wanted was those emotions to get in the way of completing their mission. The first article of clothing he grabbed was a white sleeveless shirt that he slipped on effortless, but the shirt itself cling to his torso ever so tightly to help accent the definition of his abs and pectoral muscles.

"It's possible, but those two really need to hurry up." Jiraiya chided, hoping that would work to hurry them up, but Sasuke just calmly reached down to pick up the next article of clothing… a pair of shorts. For the most part they were navy blue, but had white stripes down the side of the legs which Sasuke notices as he slipped them on and fastened the button and zipped the zipper up. Sasuke again reached down, but this time he picked up three small belts which fastened around his right thigh before he picked up two larger belts. He fastened those two belts in a crossing pattern with the one running under the second holding his weapons holster off to the left side of his body. While the one that over lapped it held his katana off to the right side of his body.

"I'm coming out…" Hinata said, drawing Sasuke's attention to the wall to his left he never realized how thin the wall was between the two rooms. Without another thought about it he quickly reached down to pick up the last new piece of major clothing… a navy blue jacket with short sleeves. It held no pockets and it was designed to where it left Sasuke's abs exposed and bore no insignias… those would have to wait for him to return Konoha to have his family crest embroidered on. Sasuke slipped on over the white shirt, followed by slipping on sandals that are much like his old ones, but with the addition of black gloves that are fingerless and had metal plates attached to them to where back handed attacks would be even more punishing. Finally though Sasuke put his damaged hitae on to cover the white patch of hair tying it tight before he reached for the door knob of the changing room slightly turning it to the left. As he pushed the door open he could hear a gasp escape from Sakura's lips…

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty... I'd love to here what you have to say about this chapter, because I really put my all in to it make it as good as the last one. While I'm happy with how it turned out... I just think that there was a little more I could have done to make it better, but I didn't want to push things with how much I've put in this chapter. I know I'm going to get critized for how Neji has been made to look weak in this chapter, but I couldn't help it. Neji even when he isn't trying to be an ass seems to be too full of himself... plus other than when he fought Hinata during the pre-elims to the third test of the Chuunin exams we haven't really seen anything really about what a fight between two members of the Hyuuga would look like with out involving the Hyuuga's curse mark and I'm sure that you all have at least entertained the thought of Neji's third opponent being a Hyuuga.**

**Jutsu Guide: **

**_Hakke Rokujuuyonshou_** - _Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand_**: **Or as many of us know it from games and the anime... Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms. Which I really don't think I need to explain this jutsu...

**Juuken Ryuu** - _Gentle Fist Style_: Don't think I need to explain this one either.

**Hakke Hasangeki **- _Eight Divination Signs Destructive Mountain Fist_: For those of you not familiar with it... It's a taijutsu technique utilized by Neji in which he extends his chakra from his body, as he thrusts his palm into the chest of his target. The wave of chakra that is sent out will knock his opponent backwards into a nearbu object to cause more damage. However, it is not known if the wave of chakra can also collapse the target's tenketsu/chakra points.


	10. Your Dead, I'm Dead?

**A/N: Enjoy... more of an author's note at the end.**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga has grown a lot since leaving the Hidden Leaf Village in search of Naruto as her once girlish figure started to take on characteristics of a more womanly frame. Her bust line had been the envy of all the girls her same age and if time has done anything to them it has only made them even more voluptuous. Her alabaster skin that once made her like a fragile porcelain doll that would break at the slightest touch has tanned in a way it never has giving her a radiating glow. Her hair is a long as it has ever been if not longer with it nearly reaching past her firm ass. The most noticeable change with in her appearance is that her legs are well toned and more defined than they have even been thanks to the fact that over the course her time away from the village she has spent it on the move running for several hours at a time working muscles she never knew she had before. Though the addition of the Tsunade's Hokage Necklace is almost just as eye catching the way it sparkles around her neck. She didn't wear it, because it now belonged to her… she wears it, because the legendary healer and former fifth Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves gave it to her to give back to Naruto. She wears it to keep it safe, she wears it to know where it is at all times, but most importantly she wears it, because it allows her to feel a little closer to Naruto.

"Come on Sasuke, Hinata… or we will never catch up to those Root members." Jiraiya whined, as he was starting to get bored waiting on the two young shinobies who were changing in to the new clothes that they has just bought. Hinata was simply wearing her new white lace bra and panties in one of the changing rooms within a clothing store they had found towards the center of the town. She was just day dreaming about what the real Naruto was doing at the very moment as she stared at the necklace in the mirror as it hangs down in between her breasts.

"Just a minute!" Sasuke had cried out, which made Hinata jump at the realization the wall that was separating her from Sasuke was paper thin. Just the thought of it made Hinata's hands on instinct moved to cover her most intimate of places feeling a little paranoid that the last of the Uchihas was watching her every move. However, a small, but nervous smirk appeared on her lips as she used her Byakugan to find out the real reason why Jiraiya was getting antsy to get on the move… it was because he's getting tired of getting pounded on by Sakura stopping him from sneaking a peak in to her changing room. _"I guess I should get dressed before Sakura kills Naruto's mentor." _Hinata thought, to herself as she started to reach down to the pile of new clothes in front of her.

"Master Jiraiya, do you think we will be able to catch up to them?" Sakura asked, as Hinata smirked slightly knowing that Sakura was a little curious as to what was going on in Sasuke's changing room. Hinata's cheeks reddened as she thought what it would feel like to her if it was Naruto in the other room before she sighed and shook her head to fight against any further perverted thoughts about Naruto. She didn't have the time for them right now, but maybe one day she would be able to life out some of those thoughts with him. Hinata grabbed the first article of her new clothing which was for the most part was a pair of black shorts, but they had strips of lavender fabric that looked as if they were wings. Hinata had a little trouble slipping them on as they turn out to be a little tighter than what she expected, but they were still comfortable and helped to heavily accent her thighs and ass. Hinata glances towards the mirror in the changing room looking as if she was getting a little nervous about her choices wondering if they were too bold for someone like her.

"It's possible, but those two really need to hurry up." Jiraiya chided, hoping that would work to hurry them up, and for Hinata it did as she hastily fastened her kunai holster around her right thigh, and then a white belt with the Yin Yang on the belt buckle around her waist. Fastened to the belt already was her pouch which holds the rest of her supplies like medical powders and scrolls of varying natures. Hinata then picked up her top which was the cause of most of her unrest at the moment as while it was hanging it looked like it was a idea, but now that she is about to put it on she is having doubt. However, there was no turning around now as she slipped it on pulling the top closed right in front of her chest and ties it closed. After words she looks at the top for a moment realizing that it shows off more than she would like it to, but again she knew there was no turning back. Hinata then slipped out some arm warms onto her arms before she tied her hitae around her neck.

"I'm coming out…" Hinata said, heavily as she placed her head against the door of the changing room while her left hand took a hold of the door knob. She let out a heavily sigh as she turned the knob to the right before she pushes the door open. Almost on an instant her cheeks went bright red when she heard Sakura gasp, but didn't hear anything from either of the guys. She was just about to turn right around to go back in to the changing room to change back in to her wet clothes, but she was stopped by Sasuke who grabbed her by the wrist.

"You look amazing Hinata… there's no way Naruto will be able to say no with you looking like that." Sasuke said, as he smiled at the heiress of the Hyuuga clan who's nerves seem to settle down just as instantly as they had went in to a fever pitch. Sakura and Jiraiya though were both left speechless at the metamorphosis they are seeing right in front of their eyes with Hinata. However, Sakura can't help, but feel a little bit jealous of the timid Hyuuga as she's been able to send more time with Sasuke than she has been able to on this mission.

* * *

Neji just stares at the man with the gapping hole in his chest from his Hakke Hasangenki that's slowly starting to heal back up if nothing had happened. Neji having deduced that his opponent is Hyuuga descendant, but has another worldly feel about him and that he had sped up Neji's chakra flow instead of impeding it like he had originally thought he had. Neji just continued to huff and puff as he was near his limit… that any further use of his chakra will mean the death of him. Once the man in front of Neji chest has completely healed as if nothing had happened to it in the first place he reaches for a weapon from underneath his robe. Neji seeing this moves in and throws two quick attacks at the man to keep him from succeeding, but they are both knocked away with out much of an effort.

"You should just accept your destiny… Neji." The opponent said, which for the first time since this shinobi appeared Neji caught the hint of a familiar tone to the man's voice. Neji's eyes went wide in shock at the thought that it could be him that he's fighting.

"Uncle?" Neji said, in utter disbelief at the thought that his uncle and Hinata's father would side against them. While Neji just stood there trying to get his wits about him the shinobi was bring a kunai knife down for the killing blow, but luckily for Neji that a another kunai came out of seemingly no where to knock the man's kunai out of his hand.

"Dainamikku Entorii!" Cried another familiar voice to Neji and it wasn't long before the branch member of the Hyuuga clan saw his sensei Might Guy connect with the power kick to the shinobi's mask. Neji watches on in shock as the mask crack and breaks as it falls away from the Hyuuga's face. Neji shock only continues to grow when he doesn't see his uncles' face, but that of his own father! Neji can only tell that it is father instead of his uncle, because the man's face hadn't aged a day since the last day that Neji had seen him alive.

"F-Father?" Neji said, as he couldn't believe his eyes that not only was his father still alive, but that he was working for the Root organization.

"Guy… your still as noisy as ever." Hizashi said, with a smirk on his face as Guy just looked at him befuddled as he was looking at the man he had once called a team mate.

"Hizashi what are you doing?" Guy asked, finally not sure if he should hug the man or prepare to defend against an attack after he glances at Neji to really take a look at the shape that he's in right now.

"Just following orders…" Hizashi said, as he took up his fighting stance once again, but instead of focusing on Neji he was staring down Guy. Down the way the rest of the shinobies that escaped from their wrongful imprisonment. The appear to be trying to keep a low profile to keep from being spotted, but it was obvious that they were looking for the missing Neji and Guy.

"Who do think that commotion over there is them do you?" Ino asked, as she barely raised her right arm up towards the commotion, but from the distance they are from it at the moment none of them can really make out anything.

"Don't know, but it's too dangerous and troublesome for us to check it out." Shikamaru replied, with an agitated look on his face. As it is more than obvious that all the running around they've been doing looking for them is getting on his last nerve. However, with out giving a chance to allow anyone to second guess their current situation Shino lifted his index finger on his right hand towards the commotion sending out a single beetle to investigate the site for them. Once the beetle returned and landed back on Shino's finger giving him the dish on the situation and with a hum he looked up from his finger.

"It's them." Shino said, stoically as TenTen seemed to perk up at the realization that Neji was right in front of their current position with Guy-sensei.

"What's the commotion about then?" TenTen asked, as she tried not to seem too interested in the news more than anyone else would be, but it was hard considering the fact that her heart skipped a beat every time she thinks about Neji. She looked nervously around the group with a feeling of relief that none of them had picked up on it… until her eyes met with Lee's.

"They are fighting three Root members it would seem." Shino said, with out a hint of concern in his voice considering that they were talking about the strongest member of the Hyuuga clan in recent memory with the greatest Taijutsu master going up against three men that really don't stand a chance against the two varying fighting styles that they are up against.

"What are doing standing here? We should help them!" Lee called, out as he moved to join his teammate, but he quickly stopped by Shikamaru's Kage Mage no Jutsu. No one questioned Shikamaru's actions as they all knew that it would be the only way to stop Lee from rushing off and getting involved with the fight despite the fact that he's currently nowhere near being in fighting condition. The group just continues to watch as the fight starts to get a little closer to where they are which starts to make Akamaru go nuts making him back away from the fight whining which left everyone confused as to what is going on.

"What's wrong boy?" Kiba asked, his furry companion, but before Akamaru could even answer the question the fight shifted back towards Neji who from what all they could see of him hadn't move.

"Guy why do you insist on fighting? Neji couldn't take me down and he's a Hyuuga." Hizashi said, as he looked at Guy who was breathing hard from all the exertion. However, as Guy stares back at his former teammate and the father of one of his students notices that Hizashi isn't winded in the least bit despite having taken on Neji before he had gotten there.

"Over confident as always… like I keep telling Neji. There's no room to boast about your victory if there's still fight in your opponent." Guy says, "And my flames of youth still burn brightly!"

"You and those flames…" Hizashi said, as he started to shake his head back and forth in disappointment as if he had hoped that Guy would one day grow out what he had called a phase back when they were Genin together. Hizashi rushed at Guy again going for his Chakra points again, but Guy easily swatted the attempts away and after taking a closer peek with his Byakugan Hizashi knew that Guy had already opened the second of eight gates. Akamaru continued to whimper as he put his head down on to the ground placing his paws over his head. Kiba stared at Akamaru for several moments processing what he had told him.

"That Root guy… Akamaru says, that he reeks of death and not that he's killed a lot of people, but that he is dead!" Kiba said, still not sure what to make of the whole situation and that's when the Kurenai and Yamato recognized the shinobi that Guy was fighting. All the while Shino was silent, but his bugs were telling him that Hizashi was running out of steam quickly despite the fact that it wasn't showing one the outside. Chouji just ate a couple of chips, his eyes watching the fight wondering which one of them was going to be left standing.

_"The walking dead?" _Shikamaru thought, to himself before he sighed and muttered under his breath… "What a drag…" but his eyes weren't looking away from the fight as he was taking in all the information that he could so that he could compile a strategy just incase they were forced into a battle against the Root member that was breaking the realm of reality. It was in that moment that the group watched at Hizashi nail Guy with a double fisted Juuken Ryuu strike to the chest right over the heart and right over kidney. Almost immediately Guy coughs up a huge amount of blood. The shock of seeing the sight is so much that Shikamaru loses concentration on his Kage Mage no Jutsu allowing Lee to break free…

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee yelled, as he took off running towards the two men before any of the others even realize that he's free from Shikamaru's jutsu. Lee jumps up in to the air and lashes out with the Konoha Gouriki Senpuu, but the moment that the kick is to connect with Hizashi's head the living dead member of the Hyuuga clan turned to dust. Everyone looks around stunned at the sudden disappearance of Hizashi as the original two Root members that fought Neji fled the scene muttering something about it taking too much chakra to maintain that jutsu especially against the caliber of shinobi that they are looking at fighting with it. However, not much attention is paid to them as all eyes are on Lee and Guy.

"Lee… despite what happened here to day you will be a splendid ninja…" Guy said, as he finally collapsed down to the ground as he coughs up even more blood.

"Guy-sensei… how can I be a splendid ninja with you not around?" Lee asked, with out missing a heartbeat before he was right by his sensei's side holding him up off the ground.

"Even though I wouldn't around Lee… you can be a splendid ninja." Guy says, "I have a feeling that you will break all of my expectations of you. As will Neji and TenTen…"

"But Guy-Sensei you can't leave us… not yet. Not when the village needs you." Lee lashes out, with tears streaming down his face as if it will be enough to change the course of where this is going. Everyone else just stands back away from Lee and Guy giving them space with Ino and TenTen tending to Neji and his wounds as they both know that there is nothing that they can do to save Guy while there is at least something they can do for Neji. Short of a miracle of Sai and Tsunade showing up with in the next few moments there was nothing that could be done for Guy.

"Lee… as long as this village has you… they will have me." Guy said, as his eyes became lidded and his breathes started to get shorter it was getting painfully obvious that it wasn't going to be much longer before Guy's body completely gave out on him.

"G-Guy-sensei…" Lee tired to say something else in protest of his sensei's impending demise, but the words got caught up in his throat when Guy weakly lifted his right arm up in to the air with his thumb raised towards the heavens.

"Lee may the Flames of Youth always be with you…" Guy said, as his eyes closed for the final time, the final ragged breath left his mouth, and his arm dropped back down to the ground limply. For a moment there was a moment of silence, but there wasn't a dry eye around that broken up market place as the heavy feeling of what just happened hit them all hard, but none harder than Lee who continued to cradle his fallen sensei in his arms.

"GUY-SENSEI! GUY-SENSEI!" Lee continued to yell at the older man as if to wake him up from a deep sleep. No one knew what to do for several moments, but Lee's carrying on was starting to draw another crowd and they all had no clue whether or not the two Root members that had fled the scene would be back with reinforcements. Finally Kurenai with one hand on her swollen belly walks up to Lee with her eyes cast down to the ground. After taking in a deep breath she weaved a few hand signs before placing her right hand down on to Lee's shoulder.

"Suima no Jutsu…" Kurenai said, with a heavy heart as everyone watched as Lee tried to fight off the effects of the Genjutsu. However, it wasn't long before he was sound asleep with tears still running down his face. With out a word from anyone Shino and Shikamaru quickly pulled Lee away from Guy's corpse and the group fled the scene with uncertainty looming over them as to what to expect or how they are going to deal with Lee once he finally wakes up from the jutsu…

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Alrighty... calling any and ever artist out there that read my humble little story here. I'm not much of an artist, but I'm trying to learn how, but in a time I would like to see what your takes on Sasuke's and Hinata's new looks are. If you need a visual reference... I personally don't have anything of them in their new attire, but the ideas behind the outfits come from Final Fantasy 8 Characters Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly. Squall for Sasuke of course and Rinoa for Hinata respectifully... which for the record before any misconceptions are given for those of you that know the story and the relationship between the two characters in the game it has nothing to do with my story. However, in a way it could if Seifer was added in to the mix, because his blonde hair and personallity fit Naruto, but in this story Seifer would end up getting the girl, but even down to the Squall/Seifer relationship which is like a brother/rival relationship fits Naruto and Sasuke. So yeah, but don't worry in no way will Hinata fall for Sasuke or vice versa. The only reason why I chose Squall for Sasuke is that personallity are very much the same and the outfit worn by Squall looks like it for all intensive purposes have been what Sasuke outfit could have been for the time skip had he not left the village. Same goes for Rinoa/Hinata... well other than the outfit, but I could see Hinata wearing it if she was more bolder. For a visual aid for Hinata if you browse Deviantart search for an artist by the name of vinrygrave and look at either of his X-2 Versions of Rinoa to get an idea. Oh and I know my killing of Guy isn't going to win me any fans, but what can I say it's kinda like my plot device to use to make something of Lee... Also sorry for nothing on Naruto in this chapter, but I didn't want to force it in to this chapter since the stuff with Guy, Neji, and Lee would've over shadowed it.**

**Jutsu Guide: **

**_Dainamikku Entorii_** - _Dynamic Entry_**: **I think everyone knows this move considering that it's a staple move with Guy and Lee... so I'm just going to skip over this one for now.

**_Kage Mage no Jutsu_** - _Shadow Possession Jutsu_**: **I think everyone knows this move considering that it's a staple move for Shikamaru so I'm just going to skip over this one for now.

**Konoha Gouriki Senpuu** - _Leaf Strong Whirlwind_: Is a Taijutsu technique utilized by the Leaf ninja Might Guy or in this case Rock Lee. Like the normal Senpuu, Guy/Lee uses his quickness and agility to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to his opponent.

**Suima no Jutsu** - _Sleepiness Jutsu_: I know it isn't that great of a name, but sue me. Anyways I don't think I really need go in to much detail considering how I wrote the scene that it was used in and the fact that name practically gives you all that you need to know about it...lol. Any ways it's a Genjutsu that renders the shinobi it's cast upon to fall in to a sleep like state. Not really practical for a battle, but when I was thinking up a way for them to finally manage to calm Lee down for at least moment this fit the scene and throw in the fact that Kurenai is a Genjutsu expert it just seemed right for her to have a jutsu like this.


	11. Where We Go From Here?

**A/N: Alrighty here is the newest chapter... don't really have much more to say than that. Oh other than thanks for the continued support of my fic with the reviews, faves, and alerts.**

* * *

Naruto and Kitsune found themselves standing back at the spot where Kitsune had been attacking the village all those years ago. They both watched as the Kyuubi of the past, grew tired of playing games, and was about to launch it's most devastating attack against the beaten and tired shinobi army, when suddenly a large puff of smoke erupted covering the battlefield dropping the visibility for all the Shinobi still to zero. However, Naruto watched in amazement as the Shinobi didn't panic with the new hindrance, but actually found relief in it. It didn't take Naruto long to figure out why that was…

"Sorry it took me so long!" Naruto heard, and he easily recognized it to be that of his father's… the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "Thank you, everyone, but now please get back! You all have done a fantastic job, but now I will take over. Please seek medical attention for the wounded and leave the rest up to me."

_"How long did you and my father fight?"_ Naruto asked, as he was a little curious to find out how much more he would have to watch of this day considering that he knows the outcomes, but he's curious how the fight went.

**"Just watch kit."** Kitsune replied, giving Naruto the feeling that it's still a sore subject to her. So Naruto turned his attention back to watching what was going on with the battle the shinobi were hesitant to leave, but slowly they did as they were ordered, leaving only Minato Namikaze on top of Gamabunta, the Boss Toad standing off against Kitsune the Kyuubi.

"I know your there old man and I glad, because I need a favor." Minato said, looking as if he was talking to himself in Naruto's eyes until a puff of smoke mushroomed up in the air right next to him on top of Gamabunta's head.

"What is it Lord Hokage?" Sarutobi said, as he reached up to pull his pipe out of his mouth. Minato smirked at the haggard old man as he held Naruto's new born self closely to his chest.

"You can stop calling me Hokage first of all… second I'll need you to hold on to my son while I perform the jutsu and then make sure that he makes it safely back to Kushina." Minato said, as he cast his eyes down away from his predecessor as if he was starting to have second thoughts about his plan to stop the rampaging demon.

"I will do as you ask, Minato my boy." Sarutobi said, as he reached out with both of his arms to take the young new born from his father, but Minato hesitates in handing him over.

"And make sure he is treated as hero by the village. I know it will be hard and I know people can be unfair to those that are different, but Naruto will be a hero and not the demon people will view him such." Minato said, as he lifted his glaze back up to look at the former Hokage of the Leaf village for several moments there is nothing but since from the two men as Sarutobi take a puff off his pipe as he frowns at the latest request.

"I understand, but I don't suppose I can persuade you to let me perform the jutsu and sacrifice myself?" Sarutobi asked, hoping that Minato would give him a favorable answer, but the younger man just shook his head no.

_"Why didn't my father let old man Hokage use the jutsu?"_ Naruto asked, as this memory of his was just leaving with more questions than he had before it.

**"Prophecies have funny ways of working."** Kitsune answered, but the answer itself didn't help Naruto's confusion in the least.

_"Prophecy? What prophecy?"_ Naruto said, just wanting a straight answer for once, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to get any straight answers.

**"Don't worry about that Kit… it's a closed book now."** Kitsune said, dodging the true answer to the question considering that she knows that it would stir up even more emotions in the young man and confuse him even more. Which is something that she didn't need to happen right now, because the more confused he is the more that Kon and Ryuk will be able to manipulate him once he wakes from this spirit walk.

"Sorry Sarutobi-sensei, I can't allow you to do this. Ryu Uzumaki entrusted this jutsu to me, I've had months to study the mechanics, but more importantly I've come to terms with what I'm giving up and honestly say that I have no regrets. Besides… your more suited to be Hokage than I'm." Minato says, "If you don't mind though Sarutobi-sensei I want one last moment with my son."

"By all means…" Sarutobi said, with a heavily heart as he wasn't able to talk Minato out of his suicide mission. The old man sighed, knowing that Kushina was going to take the news hard that he couldn't talk him out of it, but he tried to just like he had promised her he would.

"Son… I know you're going to have a hard life, but never stop fighting, never give up. Naruto, also remember that without pain there is no love or so the story of Yin and Yang goes." Minato said, before he bent his head down and kissed Naruto's forehead. A moment later Sarutobi placed a hand down on to the young Hokage's shoulder with a mournful loon on his face. Minato with out taking his eyes off his son hands him over to the elderly and nodded before watching them disappear into a swirl of leaves. The Fourth Hokage than began the intricate set of hand seals to start his swan song while the Kyuubi and Gamabunta fought back and forth. Nearly after thirty minutes of the sea saw battle the jutsu was in place and end of the Kyuubi's rampage was finally coming to an end.

_"Farewell everyone, let the Will of Fire protect you all, and Naruto even though I won't be here for you… I'll be watching you. Fancy Face… I'll always love you, because with out you and our son."_ Minato thought, to himself before he initiated the jutsu which unleashed a blinding white light that could be seen for miles. However, the thing that would remained seared in to the Shinobi's mind that were at the battle is once that light dimmed and everyone could see again they saw the spot where the Fourth Hokage, The Boss Toad Gamabunta, and the Kyuubi had just been were gone. Leaving Sarutobi, the former Third Hokage, once again Hokage standing with a small bundle in his arms… the savior of the village Naruto Uzumaki. Without another hesitation he quickly fled to the Konoha Hospital and to the room where Kushina Uzumaki is resting after the long birth of her son. Sarutobi quietly knocked on the door of the room and when the younger woman answered he wasn't shocked by how she sounded.

"Please… just leave me alone… I want no visitors." Kushina pleaded, weakly and sadly to the intrusion of sound from her door. Sarutobi hung his head low knowing even if he wasn't known as the Professor he'd still be able to tell that she was just moments away from crying again. Sarutobi lets out a heavy sigh before to the best of his ability slides the door open while holding Naruto in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kushina, I'm just here to deliver an important package…" He whispered, as he walked up to the bed laying the small bundle of a baby boy down in to the crook of Kushina's arm as she stares at the wall away from him. However, she still catches a glimpse of his motions out of the corner of her eye. Kushina turned to look down at the bundle she now holds in her arm a small smile plays at her lip. Sarutobi takes one last look at young mother to see the happiness come to the surface knowing that her son is alright, but he can see in her eyes that in her heart she knows the Minato is gone. Sarutobi slides the door shut to give the two of them their privacy as Kushina started to unwrap the blanket. Kushina's tears started to flow down her cheeks, but it wasn't for the reunion or the seal that found it's way onto his stomach… it was because of the new prominent whisker adorning on his cheek and his eyes. His eyes already remind her of Minato, but the whiskers reminded her of her father.

"Naruto, no matter what happens, I will always love you." Kushina said, as she rub her thumb over the whisker marks lightly before she bends down to kiss him on the forehead.

* * *

Hinata jumped from branch to branch a head of the rest of the group with her Byakugan activated preying for a glimpse of the two Root members, but she was having no luck at all in finding them. Fear was starting to gripe her as she started to think that they took too longer getting their new outfits giving them a head start they won't be able to over come. She is just about to slow down a little bit to catch her breath when she catches a glimpse of a make-shift camp with one of the members resting by a camp fire in which a boar is being roasted. Hinata came to an abrupt stop so that she could tell the others so that they can move in slower to where it will be harder to detect their movement. Once the others came to a stop next to her… she turned to look at Jiraiya.

"It appears they have set up came up ahead, but I can only see one of them." Hinata said, as her fear of not finding them was receding, but it just wouldn't go away since on of them is not at the camp. However, it is more troubling that the missing member is out of her Byakugan's range.

"It's a start… here's the plan we'll keep in contact with the radios, but I want you Hinata to stay here." Jiraiya said, which shocked the young girl at first, but she quickly realized why he wanted her to stay behind.

"Why would Hinata want to stay here? She's going to want the first piece of that guy." Sakura said, in protest in place of Hinata's silence.

"I know, but she's going to be on the look out for out of sight attacks by the second one while you and Sasuke take up the offensive strike against the camp." Jiraiya said, with a smirk knowing that with the team he has this is going to be the best strategy to use against the Root members.

"What about you, Master Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked, as he leaned against one of the trees looking at the old man wondering where he fit into the plan of his.

"I'll be hanging back with Hinata." Jiraiya says, and before Sakura had a chance to become enraged and start yelling at him for being a pervert he calmly added, "In a straight assault against the camp I'll be a liability."

"What a crock! You pervert…" Sakura said, still a little angry at the older man for his seemingly lack of trying to help to take down to the men that are after Naruto.

"Sakura… calm down." Sasuke says, "He's right he would only be a hindrance to us."

"Sasuke?" Sakura said, as her face slipped from looking enraged to confused as to why Sasuke would take Jiraiya's side when he doesn't know him as well as she does.

"Sakura I know you mean well, but with one arm there isn't much that I can do as I still have along ways to go to be able to use all of my jutsu with one hand to make hand signs." Jiraiya said, which made Sakura feel a little ashamed of how she's treating him even after seeing him pay no mind to topless dancers when they were looking for information about Naruto in the last town they were in. Though Sakura couldn't help, but feel he wouldn't be that bad to have him out there with them considering that she knows that the Rasengan uses no complex hand signs to use it and she knows that Jiraiya doesn't need a Doppelganger to help him create it. However, she doesn't bring that point considering she doesn't know how missing the chakra points in his missing arm have effect on his chakra network.

"Not only that, but Taijutsu can be difficult for him with his reaction time. If he were to block an attack with his missing arm it could mean yours or his life even with me watching." Hinata says, "At least back here with me he will have more of a warning as it would be that much of a snap judgment.

"Enough… I get it." Sakura said, as she pouted a little as she felt a little hurt that they all ganged up against her. "I'm sorry Master Jiraiya."

"No worries Sakura… I don't blame you. Now enough talk let's take him down." Jiraiya said, as he nodded his head off in the direction of the enemy camp. It didn't take Sakura and Sasuke long to disappear from his sight, but they hadn't fully escaped Hinata's thanks to her Byakugan. The pair only went a few meters away from the group before they split apart from one another having came up with their own plan of approach to the campsite as Sasuke took a longer way around to get behind the Root member stealthily while Sakura storms right up to the camp site making sure to get noticed by the Root operative.

_"Sakura what are you doing? You'll get noticed!" _Sakura heard, over her ear piece from Jiraiya, but she didn't pay him any mind, because she knew that Sasuke's plan was going to work to their benefit. It was basic slide of hand to get the Root member looking at Sakura… or the right hand while Sasuke the left hand stabs him in the back. So Sakura didn't answer Jiraiya's question, because this planned hinged on the fact that he doesn't know she is with someone else, because if he over hears her than Sasuke won't be able to completely slip in undetected because he would be expecting someone else to show up. When Sakura finally jumped out of the tree line in to the open the Root member jumped up to his feet staring at the kunoichi in disbelief.

"Well, well… looks like I'm going to get a bonus." The Root member said, with a very confident and cocky tone to his voice as Sakura takes small slow steps towards him. All the way she was smirking which wouldn't be enough to give away Sasuke's intentions as the smirk was because of the Root member's stupidity. Sakura couldn't help, but laugh at the man as if he had a few screws loose in his head.

"You make it seem like I'm just going to give up to you." Sakura replied, as she slowly and menacingly slipped on her black gloves cracking her knuckles along the way.

"Little girl… you don't know who you are messing with." The Root member said, as he pulled out a pair of knives that have a unique shape about them. In fact they were so unique that Sakura could've sworn they belonged to her best friends, Ino Yamanaka's, late sensei's Asuma Sarutobi's old knives. However, the more that they looked like those knives the more it was clear that they weren't the same as the Root member's knives were longer and thicker and of course Sakura realized how could this Root member have them when Shikamaru has "inherited" them from his sensei.

"More like you don't realize who you are dealing with… those knives don't scare me and I can break you in have with just my pinky finger." Sakura said, as she was getting a little over confident in her own abilities, but then again that's a little easier for her to do considering that she knows she not only has Sasuke in the wings to help her, but also Hinata and Jiraiya if things were to turn sour. The Root member though to Sakura's dismay wasn't shaken by her words in the least… well at least to where he wasn't showing it.

"Right now… all that…" The Root member started to say, but he didn't get a chance to finish it as he was interrupted by the sound of someone jumping out of the tree line from behind him. The Root member quickly spins around to inspect the sound only to see a massive fireball heading start for him. He hardly had a chance to flinch before he was directly hit with the fire style jutsu from Sasuke.

"Something doesn't feel right about this…" Hinata said, as she peered through her Byakugan enhanced eyes to watch action while giving Jiraiya the details. Which once she explained to him what Sakura's and Sasuke's plan looked like he calmed down a little bit after Sakura didn't answer him. However, Hinata had a gut feeling that everything was going along a little too easy for them… even with both the Sharingan and the Byakugan on their team a member of the Root faction of ANBU shouldn't be able to taken down in a single jutsu.

"Hinata calm down everything is fine… just concentrate on finding the other one now." Jiraiya said, hoping that would take the young girl's mind off the unrest of the situation considering that in his time he has seen whole teams of ANBU operatives taken out with such tactics. It could happen to anyone on any given day if their opponents work flawlessly together like Sasuke and Sakura had.

"AH! Genjutsu!" Hinata exclaimed, when she finally caught sight of that tattle tell sign that they were all trapped in a Genjutsu. Hinata mentally started to cuss herself out for not noticing it sooner, but they were all traveling so fast worried about catching up to the Root members that they all missed the change in their environment. She quickly tries to use her radio to warn Sasuke and Sakura about the illusion, but finds that it isn't working as all she was getting was feedback. Meaning that the second Root member was near by using a jutsu to jam their radio signals.

* * *

The Konoha fugitives were hold up with in the evacuation shelters for the village even though Sai and Tsunade have both yet to show up at their temporary hideout from the Root members that are after them. Shizune is doing the best that she can to heal Neji's injures from his fight against his deceased father while everyone else is sitting around in a circle unsure of what to say about what's transpired since Sai was able to break them out of their cells with the exception of Lee who has been placed in a different him by himself to where he can stay asleep for as long as possible.

"Shikamaru… what are we going to do?" Ino asked, finally breaking the silence with the most obvious question to the one person she feels will be able to answer it even over the two Jounin Sensei with more experience than the Chuunin Examiner.

"We can't fight then head on that's for sure." Shikamaru says, "I think our best bet is make a run for Suna to get he…"

"Out of the question… Guy-sensei died to save me I must avenge his death." Neji said, as he pulled away from Shizune much to the older woman's chagrin.

"Neji sit still I'm not finished yet." Shizune scolded, the young man, but still he tried to stand up until Yamato places a hand down on his shoulder to hold him down in place for Shizune.

"Getting help is a good idea, but what can we tell the Suna forces when we don't really know what we are dealing with." Kurenai said, as she looked at Shikamaru who looked as if he's puzzled by that very thing at the moment.

"True, but we can't sit around and do nothing." Yamato added, as he looked down at Neji who looked dejected by the whole conversation as he's already made up his mind as to what he's doing.

"We could always do hit and run attacks against them." Kiba said, as he looked for a middle ground of the situation to give everyone something they can settle on.

"Hit and run attacks against our own village, I don't know." Shino said, stoically unsure if such actions against the village would be wise considering the new Hokage doesn't seem like the kind to let that slide for long.

"I'm going to go check on Lee…" TenTen sighed, before she headed away from the group feeling a little unsettle by the conversation of what to do against their home village despite the fact that she's lost her sensei and both of her teammates are on the verge of insanity wanting to avenge his death.

"Is it really smart to rush in to any plan?" Chouji said, before he put a handful of chips in to his mouth as everyone stared at the portly shinobi in shock that he wouldn't go straight in to helping Shikamaru's case to head to Suna to get him from the Sand Ninja. "I'm just saying that several of us, you included Kurenai-sensei, are no where never ready to fight against members of Root."

"That's why I'm suggesting we get help." Shikamaru said, trying push his point even though a part of him is starting to feel like he is over looking something for some reason.

"I get that, but Shikamaru after what happened to day they are going to expect us to do something like that and will have men stationed at the borders to block us." Chouji added, before another handful of chips found it's way in to his mouth. Everyone was silent and motionless for a moment as Chouji's words all made sense to them about their current situation, but Shikamaru was shaken by the words as it meant that actually didn't think of all the possibilities that could run in to. It was like his mind was preoccupied with something else instead of completely analyzing every angle… which his friend luckily caught before anyone else did and brought it up in a way that didn't call attention to the fact that his thought of getting help from Suna had a selfish motive behind it. It was then that they all came to the silent agreement to wait for the injured to heal before they decide on a course of action… however, the silence is broken as TenTen comes rushing back in to the room with a panicked look on her face.

"Lee's gone!" Tenten forced out, as she huffed in and out, gasping for air making obvious that she was running around searching the immediate are in the hopes of finding the young Taijutsu specialist, but it was obvious that she didn't have much luck in doing so.

"Impossible… I would have felt it if he broke my Genjutsu!" Kurenai said, going on the defensive already if someone were to blame her from allowing the boy to come up missing. However, a part of her was worried that her pregnancy was impeding her ability to maintain the jutsu. Everyone's attention was now focus on TenTen as she bite her bottom lip and shook her head back and forth.

"I don't think Lee broke it… cause I don't Lee would have left a note at the entrance." TenTen said, as she reached towards Kurenai with a piece of paper in which the pregnant woman took from her. Kurenai scanned the short note which didn't say much, but unfortunate for them it wasn't signed by whoever wrote it. What's worse it meant that their hideout wasn't that well hidden if someone was already able to find it which means that time is something that they don't have on their side right now.

"What's it say Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked, but his voice reminded as stoic as always which unnerved a few of the others as to how he was able to remain so calm right now.

"Don't worry I have the boy and I'll keep him safe, but it isn't signed." Kurenai replied, as she stared at the paper trying to detect even the slight clue that could help them figure out who has Lee.

* * *

**A/N: So ends another chapter with more questions... lmao. Any ways no Jutsu guide this time, because I didn't use any jutsu names in this chapter and even if I had it would have been for two jutsu that everyone knows pretty well with it being The Fourth's sealing jutsu and Sasuke's one fire jutsu.**


	12. Unbridled Rage And The Ones Left Behind

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update, but I got a little sidetracked playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4: Shippuuden. Anyways here is the latest and for now I just hope that you all are still Reading, Enjoying, and to Reviewing...**

* * *

Hinata took off rushing towards the enemies encampment to warn Sakura and Sasuke about the Genjutsu against the protest of the Toad Sage Jiraiya. Jiraiya, however, didn't try to follow the girl to stop her as if he knew if he did it would mean the death of himself.

_"Something doesn't feel right about this… is it Genjutsu within Genjutsu?"_ Jiraiya thought, to himself for a moment at the possibility of that being the case in the current situation his team have found their way in to. _"Other than Kurenai and a handful of Uchiha's… there is only one other person this skilled in Genjutsu."_

"Ah so the great Jiraiya finally figured it out." Came a voice startling Jiraiya for a brief second before the one armed man reached for a kunai knife. The Legendary Pervert spun around scanning the immediate area around him, but he couldn't find the source of the voice as it appeared as if it was only him standing right there. Jiraiya started curse himself for never being any good with releasing Genjutsu though he can cast a few… the only thing that was keeping him from totally losing it right now was the fact that he still had a way to break the illusion. Jiraiya pricked himself with the edge of the kunai knife and the brief and fleeting pain caused from it was enough dispel the technique. "Still using that crude method of dispelling Genjutsu I see."

"Sousuke Aizen… how long has it been since the last time we fought?" Jiraiya said, curtly as the man with shaggy brunette hair and wire frame glasses appeared in front him.

"Twelve years and an arm ago, perhaps." Aizen said, as he smirked in Jiraiya's direction sizing the legendary member of the Sannin up. "Oh and people just call me Aizen now."

"Really… well you can continue to call me Jiraiya the Great!" Jiraiya said, as he smirked at the man standing in front him who seems a little too calm for someone uses Genjutsu and in the several skirmishes he's head against Jiraiya in the past have all ended with him in defeat at The Toad Sages feet.

"Personally I think I'll call you what your students had… Pervy Sage!" Aizen said, with a smirk knowing that it would get the better of Jiraiya having not only invoked memories of Naruto, but that of Minato Namikaze as well.

"WHY YOU? BASTARD!" Jiraiya yelled, as he took off running towards his enemy, but Aizen didn't seem to fear the man that has the advantage over him even with just one arm in Taijutsu. Aizen instead just calmly started to weave a series of hand signs that made Jiraiya stop in his tracks thinking that they were for another Genjutsu.

"You made this too easy!" Aizen yelled, as he smirked at the dumbfounded Jiraiya while he finished the last of the hand signs he was weaving. "Doton: Ki Tsuchi Kangoku!"

"WHA!" Jiraiya yells, as the ground beneath his feet soften making it impossible for him to gain any traction, but it doesn't take long for the situation to worsen as the softened up ground starts to wrap it's way up his body. Jiraiya tries to cut down the tentacles of the softened earth that shoot up towards his chest and arm, but they seem unaffected as they swallow the kunai knife as they continue up Jiraiya's arm. It isn't long before Jiraiya is completely covered in the earth as it starts to harden around his whole body with the exception of the Toad Sage's head.

"If I learned one thing from you Jiraiya is to never assume that your opponent is the same as the last time you fought him." Aizen said, as his smirk turned in to a sinister grin having finally gotten the better of the gallant Jiraiya, the shinobi that trained under one Hokage, trained a future Hokage, and finally trained one that could be greater than all of the five Kages combined.

"What's your end game Aizen?" Jiraiya asked, before he had a realization about the situation that made things even more dire than he originally thought. "There's more than just two of you, isn't there?"

"Hey… you can't blame us for using the tried and true method of divide and conquer!" Aizen said, just before he bite his thumb causing it to bleed a little bit and with the blood from the wound he started to draw some complex seals on the dirt that is encasing Jiraiya at the moment.

"Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu? I see you're sending me back to the village." Jiraiya said, upon the realization of what the seals were that were being wrote down on the dirt that is imprisoning him at the moment. "You know the moment you use this technique I'll be free."

"Actually… I'm going with you." Aizen said, as he finished the last of the seals on the mound of dirt before he opened up his shirt to reveal to Jiraiya that half of the seals were already placed on his own body for the technique.

"You've really planned ahead for this so not to waste any chakra." Jiraiya said, in a pondering way as the Aizen he remembers never really thought anything out this far ahead as in many ways he was more like a younger Naruto always rushing in without thinking and then only surviving because he's the type that thinks better on the fly. However, that thinking is no where near the level of calculations that have been put in to this strategy that he's working from.

"Thanks, but I can't take credit for this,… this is all his doing." Aizen said, cryptically which enraged Jiraiya to no end, but there wasn't much that he could do in his current state of affairs.

"Who is he?" Jiraiya asked, even though he knew that the question was going to get ignored more than likely, because any slight slip of a major detail could help Jiraiya in some way cause you don't get to be called one of the Legendary Sannin by chance.

"You'll meet him soon enough." Aizen said, with a smirk on his face before he slammed his free hand down on to the ground. "Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" In a matter seconds and a puff of smoke the two men disappeared.

* * *

- Naruto's Mindscape -

Naruto and Kitsune found themselves this time standing in front of the Hokage's mansions, but the look of the surrounding village and the feel of the air was different than that of the night he was born and had the Kyuubi sealed within him. Naruto looked at Kitsune hoping that she would be able to tell him anything about the memory that they were fixing to see, but she looked just as confused as he does about what they are going to see.

_"Kitsune, you can't tell me you can't remember this, because I don't."_ Naruto said, as he started to let his frustration start to get the better of him while Kitsune just sighed and rolled her eyes at the younger boy.

**"Kit if this was before that day on that bridge it's one of your memories."** Kitsune said, with a definite tone in her voice over the matter.

_"If that's true… then how come I don't remember it? I mean it's not like I can be born twice."_ Naruto said, as he clenched his eyes shut as he started to itch the top of his head with his index finger pondering the matter a little further in his own mind. _"Wait are you saying I was born twice?!?"_

**"…"** Kitsune just stood there with her mouth agape at Naruto's lack of intelligence at the moment. However, Kitsune isn't able to rebuke Naruto's lapse in judgment as the lifeless village comes to life with the sound of a young boy crying. Both the spirit walkers turned their attention to where the crying is coming from to see Kushina Uzumaki running while holding a four year old Naruto in her arms. Naruto just stared at the sight of his mother running while holding on to his younger self protectively in her arms half expecting to see an angry mob of villagers running after the two of them, but after they passed by where Kitsune and the present day Naruto stood there was no one to be seen following them. Which to Naruto could only mean one thing… they were being chased by ninja.

"Hold on, Naruto we're almost there." Kushina exclaimed, nearly out of breath the running. In the time that she passed unknowingly by the older form of her son and the Kyuubi, they had taken running after her to see where this memory is leading to. So that the two of them can figure out how it ties in to Naruto being where he is today. By the time the caught up to the young mother as stands in front of the orphanage that Naruto grew up in thanks to the Third Hokage seeing to it. In fact, as Kitsune and Naruto approach the orphanage they see Kushina in a heated argument with the Third Hokage.

"Kushina, don't do this… The Leaf Village needs you, but more importantly Naruto needs you as a mother." The Third Hokage pleaded, with the younger auburn haired kunoichi, but it didn't seem to be doing any good as she has made up her mind. Naruto cringes at the thought of watching his mother give him up, but at least now he knows where his hard headedness comes from…

"Lord Hokage… I hear what you are saying, and even if I can understand where you are coming from… I have to do this." Kushina said, as she handed the younger Naruto over to the Third Hokage, who still looked like he was trapped in some sort of nightmare that didn't know how to end.

_"So my own mother… despite promising to always love me…"_ Naruto starts to say, but the raw emotion that is coming over him is making it harder for him to finish what he trying to say. _"She just like everyone else… she hated me."_

**"I may not know what's going on Kit, but I think there is more going on here than what you realize."** Kitsune said, in hopes of calming the young man down, but it didn't seem to be working as they continued to watch as his mother gave Naruto up.

"Why do you have to do something this drastic?" The Third Hokage asked, hoping that he would be able to get some kind of answer out of the young woman, because right now he just couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. Even though he knew it was hard for her with the glares and insults tossed at her and her son, but he never would have thought they would effect her so deeply that she would consider giving up her own son and the only thing she truly has to tie her to Minato all this time after his life was cut short to save the village.

"You know what I've been through… I just can't take it any more." Kushina snapped, at the older man as confusion was clearly written on his face. Kushina once again tries to hand the boy over to leader of the Hidden Leaf village, but the old man still refused to take the boy from his mother.

"You never cared about what the villagers done or said before, so why now? Don't you love your so…" The Third Hokage started to say, but a heavy foot stomping down on the ground in front of him cut his sentence off and when he looked up at her face from the young boy he saw an icy glare, a vein protruding from her forehead, with her jaw clenched tightly. A look that not only made him flinch, but reminded him of his own student Tsunade and he only ever saw this expression on her face when she was ready to knock is other student Jiraiya in to next week.

"Don't you dare ever question my love for my son, Lord Hokage… I love my son, I'd do anything for him… I'd kill to protect him… and I'd die in a heartbeat to allow him to live…" She snapped, her glare hardening to the point that it was frightening not only the grown Naruto, but Kitsune herself seeing the mother so livid at the Third Hokage implying that she didn't love Naruto.

_"If she did love me that much… why did she give me up?"_ Naruto asked, as he thinking about the reasoning behind his mother's decision so hard that he was starting to get a migraine headache and still hasn't been able to figure it out.

**"Like I said Kit sometimes things aren't always as it seems."** Kitsune said, with a smirk on her face not that she knows reasoning behind the memory that they are seeing, but because she can understand where Kushina is coming from and the need to protect one's Kit above all else… even your own safety.

_"So your saying that someone or something is controlling my mother's actions?"_ Naruto asked, and Kitsune couldn't help, but look at the young man with a deadpanned look. Which just made the young man stare back at her and blink blankly wondering what he had said to cause such a reaction. Meanwhile, The Third's eyes widened in shock at Kushina's confession of love for her son considering that she is steadily trying to give him up to him.

"If it is as you say then why the need to give him up?" The Third Hokage snapped, back at the young woman hoping that would be enough to bring her back to reality. However, she just gave him a deadpanned look as of she was trying to tell him something without actually telling him the something. As if she is trying to protect Naruto from the truth of the situation it's then that Naruto notices his mother's eyes for the first time since this memory started to play out in his mind. The look of her eyes… it was the same look in his father's eyes moments before he sealed the Kyuubi away in to Naruto's body.

"I told you already… I just have to…" Kushina says, before she finally thrusts Naruto in to the older man's arm and runs off away from the orphanage. The Third Hokage stands there with the young boy in his arms for just a moment before he places him down on to the ground at his feet. The young started to cry once again, but this time it was for his mother that just left him alone with a person that he barely knows.

"Wait right here Naruto…" The Third Hokage said, as he placed Naruto down on to the ground so that he could talk to the operator of the orphanage with out him present. However, that decision would haunt the Hokage for the rest of his life as even as a toddler Naruto had a knack for getting in to trouble beyond his means. The young boy ran off from the orphanage in the direction that he saw his mother leave in and much to the chagrin of the deceased Fourth Hokage… none of the villagers that were passing by the orphanage did nothing to stop the young boy. In fact many of them were hoping that something terrible would happen to the boy to get him out of the "peaceful" life.

**"People are strange… they call me the monster, but look at them."** Kitsune said, as she shook her head in disappointment that the more sensible race of human beings were showing there darker and more unforgiving side to a child that not only hasn't done anything wrong, but that can't take care of himself to survive in the world.

_"Why can't I remember any of this?"_ Naruto said, aloud more to himself than to Kitsune as he started to follow his four year old self with the only realization being is if he wants to find out the truth of this day that is turning out to be more painful than learning that his own father sealed the Kyuubi with in him. Naruto and Kitsune rounded a couple of corners following after the young boy and another realization hit Naruto… they were headed back towards the apartment flat that he lived in. The closer they got to the apartment Naruto's ears perked up hearing a single word shouted…

"…NEVER…" Naruto and Kitsune heard clear as day, but the rest of it wasn't audible from their distance. However, Naruto knew there were only a few things that would make sense for his mother to say in conjunction with never like that. When the unlikely pair of spirit walkers caught up to the younger version of Naruto where he was headed they are shocked to find Kushina Uzumaki down on the ground. It was obvious to both Naruto and Kitsune who have no medical training what so ever that her left leg is broken in three different places. Her body is riddled with cuts, bruises, and welts as the alley behind the apartment Naruto lived in is cluttered up with Shurikens and Kunai knives. Kitsune's attention though is taken off Kushina for a moment when she notices that the younger Naruto is watching everything from around the corner and things started to become clear to the Kyuubi why Naruto doesn't remember this day…

"Kushina, tell me who Minato sealed the Kyuubi in and then rule by my side." A second voice said, which sounded strangely familiar not only to Kitsune, but to Naruto as well. Naruto watched the man closely as he reached out towards his mother with his right hand as if giving her a way out of the situation.

"My father wouldn't give it you, Konpachi, what makes you think I'll do any different?" Kushina replied, as she slapped his hand away from her looking up at him with that defiant Uzumaki stare. "I'd die before I tell you."

_"She'd die in a heartbeat so I could live? She'd die before she tell him?"_ Naruto thought, as his mother's words reverberated though his mind. Naruto's mind finally made the connection of what the words meant and tears started to fill his eyes as the realization of the moment washed over him.

"So be it, because after your gone who is going to protect it?" The man said, as he jumped in to the air spinning in it much like how Naruto does for his Naruto Uzumaki Rendan, but that's the only thing the two moves have in common. Naruto cringed at the look and the sickening thud that seemed to echo through out the alleyway as his mother's body fell towards the ground, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. While the man's left foot rested on top of Naruto's mother's head after it hit the ground… the right foot came crashing down right beside the left one on to Kushina's prone head. The resounding cracking of Kushina's skull pierced Naruto straight down to the core. Konpachi finally stepped off Naruto's mother's head after saying… "Zugaikotsu Sesshou!"

"Lord Kon… we have to leave now before someone sees us." Said a second voice, but unbeknown to the both of them it was too late someone had seen the whole thing. Naruto was on the verge crying his eyes out, but the realization of what the second man called the first one jarred him back to reality. Naruto stared at the two men know and something seemed familiar about the both of them in the fact that the first man looked like Kon, but older. If that wasn't enough to knock Naruto for loop than seeing the second man that looked like Ryuk, but younger would.

"Kushina-sensei!" A third voice yelled, but this time it's a female's voice. Naruto notices a young girl about sixteen years old running towards his mother with tears in her eyes. Naruto stares at the young girl wondering what kind of connection she has to his family, but it doesn't take long for Naruto to realize that she's the girl from Kakashi-sensei's photograph of his old team from when he was just a Genin. Despite the fact that she's older than what she was in that photograph there was no mistaking her. Naruto watches as the young girl attempts to start medical jutsu despite how futile it might be, but before she has the chance to build enough chakra to start the jutsu… Kon chops her in back of the neck with his left hand knocking the poor girl out. Kon lifts the young girl up on to his shoulder as he starts to walk out of the alleyway.

"Take care of Kushina make sure no one can identify the body." Kon says, "I want it to look like she just disappeared off the face of the earth."

"What of that girl?" The second man said, as he looked at Kon while he was walking away from with the young kunoichi.

"The Leaf village stole my queen and my birth right… it's only fair I return the favor." Kon said, before he disappeared from sight leaving behind the man that looks like a younger Ryuk. The man bent down and for a moment looked like he was going to do nothing, but then he whispered something to the lifeless body of Naruto's mother. However, neither Naruto nor Kitsune could hear what was said which could mean one thing and that was the younger four year old Naruto himself didn't hear what was said. After whispering the words to the body he took the scroll which bore the Uzumaki clan crest at one end of it and the Namikaze crest on the other side from her body and sealed it within a smaller scroll of his own. Finally, Naruto and Kitsune both watched on in horror as the man used a Katon jutsu to burn the body beyond any means of identification like he was asked to. Kitsune's attention is quickly turned to the older Naruto as she starts to feel him raging out of control on the verge unleashing her power with in his mind…

* * *

No one in the shelters hidden with in the stone faces of The Hokage knew how to deal with the sudden disappearance of Lee, but more so for the fact they didn't think they had any allies left with in the village who could move around freely. Which had them all thinking about the possibility that this was some sort of trap set by the Hokage to smoke them out. Shizune and Ino are both near exhaustion from trying to help Kiba's, Chouji's, and Neji's injures heal faster to where they can get on the move doing something, but it's taking longer than hoped with out the help of Sakura and Tsunade. The two remaining medical ninjas are currently sleeping to regain some of their strength and chakra before starting with the next round of treatment while Kurenai and Yamato both are discussing the note left behind.

"May I see the note?" Neji asked, as he barely managed to walk up to the two remaining Sensei's. Who looked at him as if they didn't know what he was thinking pushing himself when he can barely stand. However, Yamato hands the younger man the note and the moment that Neji's eyes looks down at the writing his eyes go wide in shock.

"What is it, Neji?" Yamato asked, wondering if the boy knew if at least the note came from a friend or foe.

"Tenten, I'm I surprised you didn't notice it." Neji said, with a smug look on his face as he continues to look at the note. "This is Nin-Kame's writing."

"You mean Guy's summoning?" Kurenai said, out of shock at having not even considering that to be the case while Tenten dropped her glaze down to the ground saddened by the fact that she let Neji down for not noticing it herself.

"I'm sorry, Neji I was a little emotion…" Tenten's sentence is cut off as the shelter is rocked by an explosion. Which could only mean one thing and that hideout was found sooner than any of them had planned. Ino and Shizune were both were startled awake from the blast and all of them knew that it wouldn't belong before the forces behind the blast would find them.

"We need to get out of here!" Kiba howled, stating the obvious, but unfortunately for them Shikamaru's brain had already been thrust in to over drive analyzing their current situation coming up with the horrific conclusion that if any of them wanted the hope of escaping they'd have to leave behind the injured and unable to fight. Shikamaru is further horrified when he looks at the ones that would have be left behind… both of his teammates who nodded their heads in understanding. Shikamaru was on the verge of a nervous breakdown when Yamato placed a hand down on his shoulder.

"Shikamaru, take Kurenai, TenTen, and Shino and go." Yamato says, "I'll stay behind and protect the others."

"Yamato-sensei, if you don't mind I'd like to stay behind and help." Tenten said, bowing her head to the senior shinobi out of respect. Yamato look at the young girl knew the reason why she wanted to stay behind. He just smiled and nodded his head accepting the girl's offer to help.

"The rest of you get going so I can close off this room." Yamato said, calmly despite the current situation they have found themselves in. Finally though Shikamaru along with Shino and Kurenai were on the move out of the room. Once the three leaving ninjas were gone Tenten pulled out one of her weapon scrolls to prepare to go on the attack, but Yamato had another idea to start off with. After making the needed hand signs for the technique wood beams started to come out of the ground to form a barrier around the door as Yamato called out, "Mokuton: Moku Shouheki no Jutsu!"

* * *

**A/N: The completion of this chapter means that in the next one is the end of the current arc concerning Naruto is finished. So yeah... things are about really interesting. Oh and it's the return the Jutsu Guide...**

**Doton: Ki Tsuchi Kangoku no Jutsu **- _Earth Style: Earth Prison Jutsu_: I don't think I need to do much explaining on this, but if you need a visual for it than think of what Kakashi's head hunter jutsu he used against Sasuke during the first bell test after they graduated the academy mixed in with Zabuza's Water Prison Jutsu. Leaving Jiraya's head exposed to where he can breath, but his body is inmobilized by the earth surrouding his body in unbreakable shell... at least as long as Aizen maintains the chakra flow in to the technique.

**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu **- _Reverse Summoning Technique_: The name pretty much says it all...

**Naruto Uzumaki Rendan **-_ Naruto Uzumaki Barrage_: I don't think I need to really explain this considering how many times we've seen in it.

**Zugaikotsu Sesshou **- _Cranium Destruction of Life_: Okay... a little side note before I explain the move... Sesshou depending on how you write according to the Japanesse dictonary at Anime Lab's website can mean Killing ( 殺生 ) or Destruction of Life ( せっしょう ). Both fit the Taijutsu move perfectly, but with Zugaikotsu or Cranium/Skull once again all in how you write it I just felt that Destruction of Life even though it's longer is better fit in my opinion. I don't know tell me what you think about the name. Anyways, even though I mentioned that the move looks simliar to Naruto's Uzumaki Barrage which it does, but the inspiration actually came from M. Bison's Psycho Crusher from the Street Fighter games.

**Katon **- _Fire Element_: I don't think I need to explain more than that considering I really didn't go in to detail which of the many forms of Katon was used.

**Moku Shouheki no Jutsu **- _Wood Barrier Technique_: Moku Shouheki no Jutsu is a unique Ninjutsu technique used by Yamato. Using his ability to utilize Mokuton (wood release) techniques, Yamato will form handseals and cause beams of wood to emerge from the ground. The beams can converge to form a half spherical barrier to deflect an incoming blast.


	13. Echoes Of The Past

It's been four weeks since Naruto fell in to the spirit walk and things were tense around the shack up in the mountains as Kon kept growing more and more impatient as to when he will get what he believes he is owed in the Kyuubi's power. Ryuk vigilantly kept an eye on Naruto's unconscious body for any signs of distress from the spirit walk, but more for the threat of Kon trying to do something rash and recklessly in attempt to gain the power he craves. Ryuk is just about to nod off to sleep when the sound of a squeaky floor board jarred the old man away and to attention to see Kon standing over Naruto with hatred in his eyes for the current vessel of the Kyuubi.

"Konpachi what you doing there? I told you I'll tell you the moment he wakes." Ryuk said, as he stood up from his sitting position feeling the old age in his bones more than he had the day before.

"I'm starting to wonder if you would." Kon said, aloud even though it sounded more like it was suppose to be more of a thought.

"How can you question my loyalty to you, your Majesty?" Ryuk asked, as he looked a little fearful as to what the answer was going to be.

"Well it be the Kage Bunshin your using to feed our other guest so you don't have to leave this room." Kon said, as he shot Ryuk a dirty look as if he knew what was going on.

"I'm just looking out for your best interests, your Majesty." Ryuk says, "I could leave a Kage Bunshin here, but if a serious enough complication arise it might not be able handle it."

"Ryuk… if he doesn't come out of his spirit walk by tomorrow we're going through with the plan whether you like it or not." Kon said, as his dirty look turned to in a stern one to the older appearing man. Kon then swiftly left the room leaving Ryuk standing there to worry about what the future holds for the young Naruto.

* * *

- Naruto's Mindscape -

Naruto was on the verge of transforming in his own mind as Kitsune looked on worried for the young man. Finally she reaches out towards the young man, but he knocks her hand away from his shoulder.

**"Kit… I know it's hard, but calm down!" **Kitsune yelled, at the young man which caused him to turn his head towards the one responsible for him having the power to transform like he is right now and the red feral look in his eyes is enough to scare Kitsune herself.

_"Why should I? Everyone that ever cared for me is dead… BECAUSE OF ME!"_ Naruto replied, as he wasn't even trying to fight against the transformation.

**"Kit STOP! If you lose yourself to my power while we're trapped in here we'll never get out."** Kitsune says,** "Which means you can never avenge your mother's death."**

_"I…"_ Naruto said, as he looked dumbfounded for a moment, but once that moment passed he calmed down to where he wasn't raging out of control any more, but to where he was crying uncontrollably. Naruto starts to pull himself together he dejectedly asks,_"How many more memories do I have to relive?"_

**"I don't know Kit, but it's obvious that there is something they are trying to tell us."** Kitsune said, trying to act as if she didn't know what's going on, but the truth of the matter is she knows more than she's letting one. Even though she couldn't here what Ryuk said to Naruto's mother's corpse she could read his lips and it confirmed something she had suspected when this journey started. He induced this spirit walk with Genjutsu for a motive all of his own separate from the other one.

"Congratulations Naruto!" Several people shouted, jarring not only Kitsune, but Naruto as well to the fact that the current memory had started with out their attention. The Naruto from the memory is blushing as he looks up at the banner that clearly states "Congrats On Becoming A Jounin!" The present day Naruto feels a little pang in his heart as that's one of the last good memories he has of the Leaf village as it was just the day before his dream was crushed.

"Where's Grandma Tsunade?" The Past Naruto asked, as he looked around the gather friends for the Fifth Hokage, but he was having no luck in finding her in the crowd. "Or Yamato-sensei?"

"She's in a meeting right now, but she sends her best Naruto. As far as Yamato goes… he's not back from his solo mission." Kakashi said, never taking his glaze away from his Icha, Icha novel that he's engrossed in at the moment.

_"She's probably asleep at her desk…"_ The Naruto of the past thought, thinking back to all the times he has caught her snoozing on stacks of important papers.

"Enough chit-chat!" Guy said, enthusiastic as ever as he struck the nice guy pose. "Now you all know it's a Leaf Village tradition for team mates to exchange gifts when…"

"When one member of the teams progresses to Chuunin and Jounin level!" Lee yelled, cutting his own sensei off mid sentence. Guy gives Lee a dirty look, but it isn't long before the mirror images of one another started to laugh about it.

"As they were saying…" Kakashi said, as he lazily looked out from over his book at Naruto. "Ones team mate and sensei give the advancing member gifts, but seeing as how you have worked with everyone here they all decided to give you something."

"Really? You guys didn't have to get me anything… I'm happy having all of you as my friends." The Naruto of the past said, with a smile that reaches from one ear to the other.

"Nonsense! We have to keep up with tradition like we must keep to our ninja way!" Lee said, as he balled up his fist as the flames of his youth burned brightly in his eyes.

"Lee's right… which is why he and I have for your set of training weights!" Guy yelled, as he pulled out of no where enough weights for Naruto to wearing one on each of his arms, legs, waist, and neck as Neji and TenTen both just shook their heads out of embarrassment over their team mate and sensei's actions.

"Naruto, I don't know how well you'll be able to master them, but here are detailed instructions to a couple Hyuuga techniques I think you might be able to use." Neji said, with a smirk on his face as he handed Naruto a scroll with the Hyuuga crest on it.

"Neji… I can't accept this… these are your clan's hidden techniques." The Naruto of the past said, as he stared down at the scroll he was holding in his hands unable to believe that Neji would entrust something so important to him.

"Take it… considering it compensation for the trouble you're going to have when you become Hokage and try to get rid of the Juin Jutsu." Neji said, still smirking which brought a smile to Naruto's face as decided to accept the gift graciously as it isn't like he has to use the techniques held with in the scroll.

"It's not much, but here's a weapon's summoning scroll. I know you like to carry your Kunai and Shuriken the old fashioned way so I sealed so unique weapons in it for you." TenTen said, with a cheery smile as she handed her gift to the new Jounin. Naruto took the scroll from the deadliest of the Konoha Twelve kunoichi's when it comes to using ninja tools. Naruto could only offer a cheesy grin as he scratched the back of his head hoping not to anger her in the slightest.

"Naruto! My Ramen eating rival… from the Akimichi clan I give you a special batch of Ramen!" Chouji said, as he Naruto a package of Instant Ramen that looked no different from the kind that he can buy from the market. However, Naruto wasn't going to complain about the free Ramen… besides for all he knows about this batch of his favorite food could be on par with that of the Akimichi's Triple Threat food pills.

"Wow, Chouji thanks…" Naruto says, "We still on for our duel later?"

"You know it Naruto don't plan on eating that Ramen." Chouji said, as his carefree expression turned stone cold serious with in a split second. "Only eat that Ramen if your desperate… it will wipe away your fatigue in an instant and speed up recover of physical wounds, but it also acts as a mild poison."

"Poison?! Chouji are you to kill Naruto?" Ino chided, as she stared at the pleasantly pump shinobi who didn't seem too worried about Naruto's health if he were to eat the Ramen this very second.

"It won't kill him, but it will cause him to suffer from hallucinations and your core body temp will fall nearly to freezing, but you'll feel like you on fire." Chouji said, never once cracking a smile to show a sign that he was joking around.

"Chouji… why give me something like this if it will hurt more than it'll?" Naruto asked, curious as to what the young man's reasoning for the gift will be.

"That's why it's a last resort… I hope you never have to use it Naruto, but you never know what encounter." Chouji said, in defense of his choice of gifts as it looks like Ino and Naruto are still leery of the of it, but the others have seen the madness behind Chouji's motive.

"Chouji's right… some times risks like that are necessary." Shikamaru says, "To better understand read this… it will help you plan your moves better instead of always going on the fly."

"Thanks… Shikamaru." Naruto said, with a frown on his face as he took a thick book about tactical command and battle strategies. Naruto's head was already throbbing at the thought have having to read the book, but luckily like Neji's gift it isn't written anywhere that he has to make use of the gifts given to him.

"Naruto… I know you like your style, but I bought you a new outfit." Ino said, with a grin on her face as Naruto just rolled his eyes at the thought of another useless gift, because there is no way he's giving up his clothes. However, Naruto ends up raising an eyebrow when he doesn't see the clothes that Ino was talking about.

"Well? Where are they Ino?" Naruto asked, as he looked puzzled, but finally Ino handed him another scroll.

"I knew you wouldn't wear them…" Ino says, as she slightly starts to pout in the hopes of "persuading" Naruto to wear them, but it doesn't look like it's working in the least. "So I went ahead and sealed them in scroll so they weren't in your way."

"Thanks Ino." Naruto said, trying to kept a straight face to where he wasn't allowing Ino to see that she was getting to him. However, he knew that after this little display that he was going to have to try the clothes on at least, but it doesn't mean that he has to wear them out in public.

"Jiraiya isn't the best teacher when it comes to Genjutsu so… here's a few notes on simple techniques and Genjutsu releases other than inflicting pain on yourself." Kurenai said, with a bright smile on her face as she hand Naruto another scroll while her free hand was rested atop of her swollen belly with hers' and Asuma's child growing inside of it.

"Thanks, Kurenai-sensei… I don't know how much good it will do as Pervy sage told me I have no aptitude for Genjutsu, but I'll give it a try." Naruto said, as he took the scroll from the older woman, but it wasn't long before his eyes started to look between the Genjutsu master's students wondering which one of them were going to be the next to offer up a gift.

"Naruto… I speak for Shino, Akamaru, and myself when I say… congrats on the promotion." Kiba says, with a smirk on his face as Naruto starts to frown a little bit as he started to think that the both of them didn't get anything for a gift. However, it isn't like it's written in stone that they had to just like he doesn't have to use every gift that he is given.

"What Kiba is trying to say…" Shino started to say stoically as ever, but he doesn't get a chance to finish as Kiba cuts him off.

"We trained a certain animal to work as a tracker for you." Kiba said, as he tossed Naruto a scroll and it didn't take him long to figure out that the two of them also sealed the animal up in the scroll like some of Kakashi's Dog summons. As Naruto caught the scroll a strange sensation washed over his hand and he knew that the animal with in the scroll was bonding with his chakra, but the only thing that was worrying him about the whole situation was that he didn't know what kind of animal it was that they trained to be a tracker. Naruto shook his head as he knew that he would find out sooner or later, but more importantly he was curious as to what Hinata got him, but when he looked around from the young Hyuuga heiress she was gone…

"Naruto… I know it won't improve your skills or help you in any way, but I wanted to give up this…" Sai said, with a smile on his face and Naruto couldn't tell if the smile was one of his fake ones or if it was genuine. Naruto figured that it was real when he took the fresh painting from the former Root member. Naruto looked at the painting for just a brief a second and could tell that Sai just painted it as it was a capture of this very moment. Which normally would have been enough to offend someone seeing as he waited for the last minute to get him something, but the amount of detail that he put in it to capture the moment was enough to show Naruto that this wasn't a last ditch effort it. That it was what Sai wanted to do from the very beginning it's was just unavoidable that he would have to wait for the right moment.

"Thanks Sai… it will help me cherish this moment forever." Naruto said, with an uneasy grin on his face, because even though he understood the meaning of the gift and he knew what it was suppose to do for him, but at the same time he doesn't understand why he would need something like this, but that's just a byproduct of him growing up as an orphan. He never really learned the meaning behind sentimental items and the value behind him as there was really nothing from his child hood that he wanted to remember.

"Here Naruto…" Sakura said, as she shoved a dark blue book into his chest leaving the young man more than momentarily confused as to what is going on. It's only when he looks at the title of the book that he starts to piece everything together. "Icha, Icha Mayhem" was the title of the book and as he looked down at it he felt his eyes welling up with tears as if the news of his mentor's "death" was being broken to him all over again as he was stood there holding one of the seventeen editions that were published.

"Sa-Sakura you shouldn't have…" Naruto said, as he was going to tell her that she didn't need to spend a fortune on his gift considering that this book was a collector item as it was the last completed volume of Icha, Icha published. Making the tears want to come even more was the fact that Jiraiya had wrote this book during their two and half year training session and Naruto knew that each of perverted pages would stir memories of that days training from deep within.

"I didn't get it for you for you to read… in fact don't read it." Sakura said, looking as if she was going to punch Naruto in to next week for holding the book and staring at it like he was, but suddenly her facial features softened and she smiled at him. "I know you didn't have anything to really remember Jiraiya-sensei so I got you that as a memento."

"Stop crying you dobe." Sasuke said, as tried to look as if he didn't know why Naruto was so emotional over a perverted book that they have all seen Kakashi read ever since they were young Genin under his tutelage.

"So… what did you get me Sasuke?" Naruto said, as he started to wipe the tears away from his eyes all the while Sasuke held up both of his hands to show Naruto that he didn't get him anything. Naruto scoffed at that, but he wouldn't complain, because Sasuke gave him the best present in the world when he decided to come back to the village finally.

"Actually…" Sasuke smirked, as he reached behind his back to grab something and with in the next moment Naruto was holding on to yet another scroll. "You've done so much for me Naruto there was no way I couldn't get you anything."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, half tempted to open up the scroll right now to see what was written on the inside of it, but he fought against the urge as he didn't want anyone else to think that he wasn't as interested in their gifts than Sasuke's.

"Nothing too special just tips on how to use Katon style jutsu." Sasuke said, with a smirk on his face and devious look in his eyes that were enough to let Naruto to know that there was more than just a few tips in there than how to use the Fire element within jutsu. However, it was going to have to wait for later before he's able to see what's on the inside.

"And here I thought it was how to use the Chidori…" Naruto said, as he sighed a little bit in disappointment before he casts a glance over at Kakashi who smirks. They were both recalling the same memories, but with different feelings towards it. When Naruto was given several useless exercises by Kakashi that were suppose to help him be able to use the Raikiri or Chidori.

"Let it go Naruto." Kakashi said, sternly as he looked over his book once again, but his expression quickly faded back in to the lazy slacker look.

"What did you get me Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks, "Some vegetables?"

"I thought about it, but when I was traversing down the path life here I found something better." Kakashi said, as his lazy expression turned in to a smile while his free hand slipped in to his weapons pouch.

"Then what did you get me?" Naruto said, as he scowled at Kakashi wondering what it was that the wily Jounin was planning on giving him to the point that a knot was forming in his stomach worried that his sensei was going to some how manage to give him the Sennen Goroshi. Kakashi just grinned from behind his book and mask as he pulled out an odd shaped Kunai knife with a tag attached to it. The kind that Naruto has only ever seen in text books when he was in the academy reading about The Fourth Hokage and his exploits in the Great Shinobi War that made him a legendary.

"I know how much you look up to the Fourth Hokage so I thought I'd give you this… a Kunai that he'd given me when I became a Jounin long ago." Kakashi said, as he stared lazily at Naruto with a smirk on his face as he knew the young man wanted to reach out and snatch the "artifact" out of his hand, but he was trying hard to resist the urge for several reasons. He didn't want anyone to think that their gift was inferior, but at the same time he knew that weapon had sentimental value to Kakashi and thus didn't want to take it away from him.

"Sensei… I can't take that it was given to you." Naruto said, as he started to bite his bottom lip in the hopes of keeping himself calm and collected, but everyone watching knew that he was busting at the seams wanting that Kunai knife.

"It's fine… think of it this way Naruto…" Kakashi says, "Family heirlooms are passed down generally from father to son over the years, but seeing as you don't have any true family heirlooms, a family, or a father… I thought I'd give you something that you could consider a family heirloom as Team Seven has been like a family to you."

"Th-thanks K-Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, as tears started to fill his eyes once again from the onset of powerful emotions welling up inside of him as he took the priceless weapon from his Sensei. Kakashi quickly had to lift up his book to completely hide his face as the emotion of the moment was starting to become too much even for himself to bare.

_"Naruto, when you learn the truth and if your family's scroll turns up I hope that you'll learn your parents jutsus."_ Kakashi thought, to himself praying that Naruto would be able to forgive his parents for the choices that they made while they were alive. As the Naruto and Kitsune watched on as it seem as this memory was finally coming to an end something different happened… the memory didn't just fade in to another one it shattered leaving the two of them standing in a darkened void. The two of them were staring at one another with worried looks upon their faces as they try to figure out what's going on.

**"Kit it looks as if our time together has ended…"** Kitsune said, as she started to fear for her impending "doom". Naruto is just about to ask what she means by that, but before he open his mouth his blue colored chakra explodes out of his body grabbing on to Kitsune of it's own free will. Naruto can only watch on as Kitsune doesn't put up any fight as if she knew that it would do any good for either of them. Naruto finally realizes what is going on when he notices that Kitsune is being pulled towards him by his chakra… the seal was working again to bring the pieces back together which could only mean one thing and that was he was on the verge of waking up from his "deep sleep".

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know know the action packed chapter that you thought it would be, but I knew the last memory that Naruto was to "relive" was going to be a long one considering how many characters were involved with it. Which I know some of you are wondering why Hinata didn't give Naruto anything slash disappeared from the scene... well there's a reason for it. However, I can't say what of course, but if you remember what happened between Obito and Kakashi during the scene that gave me the idea for this memories you'll have an idea. But I have to warn you it isn't going to be like what happened between Obito and Kakashi in the manga... confused yet? lol.**

**Juin Jutsu **-_ Hyuuga Curse Mark_: I don't know really know what the english translation of the technique's name is, but I really don't need it considering that it doesn't really play a big part at all in any of my stories. Well maybe I lie about that, but blah...

**Chidori **- _Thousand Birds Current_: Don't need think I need to explain this...

**Raikiri **- _Lightening Blade_: Don't need think I need to explain this...

**Sennen Goroshi -** _One Thousand Years of Death_: Don't think anyone needs this explained...lol


	14. The Cure That's A Curse?

Shikamaru, Shino, and Kurenai headed towards the front gate of the village, but the closer that they got the more evident it became that they weren't going to make it if they didn't do something quickly. Shikamaru knew that Uryu's men are already after them which means that they will be caught in a matter of moments due to Kurenai's current state. Shikamaru hated to think about it, but it was looking like they would have to sacrifice someone else if they want any chance of getting help. However, he couldn't bring himself to make that decision for two reasons: the first being that that they already sacrificed so many of their friends and teammates he can't bare the Thought of doing it again. The second reason the one that was holding aim back was the promise he made to Asuma to protect the future of the Leaf village shinobi. It was aw agonizing choice, but Shikamaru finally made a decision about what they had to do.

"Kurenai-sensei, you need to go on a head. While Shino and I hold back the team of Root members that's following us." Shikamaru said, with a heavy heart as he wouldn't be with Kurenai to make sure that she remains safe, but it's the only way he was going to make this decision. He wasn't going to condemn Shino like the others if he couldn't put his own life on the line.

"No way… that's suicide even for the two of you!" Kurenai objected to the idea, but as she looked at the member of her deceased lover's team and her own student she knew that they both agreed with one another on the plan.

"Kurenai-sensei listen to Shikamaru." Shino said, and for the first time since she took on the bug handler as her student Kurenai could feel the emotion behind his words.

"We know that, but right now if we want any chance of getting help it's with you." Shikamaru says, "Your pregnancy is slowing us down, but at the same time member's of Root won't be able to track your chakra signature, because of your baby."

"I know all that…" Kurenai snapped, as her raging hormones intensified her anger towards the two young men wanting to throw their lives away for her.

"Then you should realize that as long as your with us they can track you." Shikamaru replied, while keeping a calm head on his shoulders, because the last thing they needed was for him to lose his cool. "Meaning if you were to break off from us it won't be as easy for them to track you."

"…" Kurenai wanted to say something against the idea of leaving the two of them by themselves, but it was obvious that the two of them had made up their minds about the course of action. Kurenai dropped down from the roof tops in to the alleyway below where she quickly grabs a shawl off a clothesline wrapping it around her head and shoulders to conceal her identity before walking out on to the main street.

"Shino… now it's your turn. Your bugs can easy manipulate your chakra to where they can't recognize it." Shikamaru said, as he looked at the quietest of the Konoha Twelve. Shino just nodded as if he understood, but before he break away from Shikamaru the both of them became aware that standing in front of them were two member of the Root faction of ANBU.

"Unlucky break… that won't work now. Just like it won't take us long to find the other one." Said the first Root member that's wearing a mask reminiscent of a lizard.

"Yeah, because there aren't that many pregnant kunoichi as the rest of them are smart enough to use protection against that sort of thing." Said the second one whose mask resembles that of a hawk. "So they don't get pregnant with bastard kids."

"WHY YOU!" Shikamaru yelled, as he let his anger and rage that has been building up with in boil over as he pulled out his fallen sensei's custom knives to charge at the hawk mask wearing shinobi, but Shino grabs him by the arm just in time to stop him.

"Calmer heads will prevail… let me handle this." Shino said, and even though Shikamaru wanted to take the Hawk mask's comment out of his hide he knew that Shino was right. Shino made a single hand sign and then held his arms out towards the two opposing shinobi's to allow his bugs passage out of his jacket towards them.

"I have this one…" Said the Lizard mask wearing shinobi as the one with the Hawk mask just simply nods his head. "Kuchiyose!"

"No! COME BACK!" Shino called, out to his bugs, but it was already too late as a giant pink tongue shot out of the cloud smoke that appeared in front of the Lizard mask wearing shinobi. Before Shikamaru had a chance to process what was going on the tongue disappeared back in to the smoke along with Shino's bugs. When the smoke finally cleared left standing in front of the Root member was a giant Gecko. It didn't take Shikamaru long to figure out what happened to Shino's bugs…

"Shino… are you alright?" Shikamaru asked, knowing that Insect handler was devastated by what just happened to his bugs. However, Shino never had the chance to answer the question he started to scream in pain. Shikamaru could only speculate as to what was happening, but he had a feeling that the insects inside of Shino's body were starting to ravage his chakra supply to repopulate the ones that were just lost. It isn't long before Shino collapses down to the ground unconscious from the pain his bugs were putting him through.

"Then there were two…" The Hawk mask said, with a cold tone that struck Shikamaru at his very core. Shikamaru quickly started to form some of his clan's more complicated hand signs preparing to attack with his shadows as he knows a straight up front assault was a bad idea considering the odds of the situation.

"Kage Nui!" Shikamaru yelled, as his shadow extended away from his body before it shoots of the ground breaking up in to hundred of tendrils heading towards the two enemy shinobi. However, the Lizard mask and his gecko just calmly move behind the one in the Hawk mask as if they had nothing to worry about.

"My turn…" The Hawk mask said, before he jumped in to the air which Shikamaru found to be odd, because it made him a sitting duck for his shadow technique. However, Shikamaru never anticipated the Hawk mask wearing Root member to pull out a what appeared to be a shield, but it looked more like a mirror. The shield mirror at the peak of his jump caught the sun's rays just right results in a giant beam of light that dispelled Shikamaru's shadow.

"No way…" Shikamaru barely managed to get out before the beam reached him. It could have been an eternity, or it could have been a few seconds, but slowly the beam of light faded allowing Shikamaru to see the Lizard mask binding Shino's hands behind his back. It wasn't long before he realized that the Hawk mask was doing the same to his hands. Shikamaru closed his eyes in disappointment that the two of them weren't enough to hold them back longer for Kurenai. _"Kurenai-sensei, your our last hope."_ Shikamaru thought, hoping that she would be successful in getting some kind of help.

* * *

Jiraiya when he got his bearings back about him he found himself looking at Uryu Ishida the current Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. As well as what appears to be his personally selected Elders for the village… at least that is what he believes as he heard the murmurs of Koharu and Homura deaths supposedly at the hands of Naruto. The Toad Hermit didn't recognize the new female Elder, but just the sight of seeing Danzou in a position of power was nauseating for him.

_"I wonder how Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura are doing…"_ Jiraiya thought to himself as village's new leaders stared at the handicapped member of the Legendary Sannin.

"He should be executed secretly… seeing as everyone already believes that he dead." The Female elder said, with a smirk on her face as she tried to stare holes through the perverted shinobi.

_"Just what I needed a banshee that loathes my books… I swear god hates me."_ Jiraiya thought, as he tried to force his attention solely on to the Hokage as there was something familiar about him, but the aging shinobi was having problems picking out just what it was about him.

"He will be executed with everyone else, because it will make our statement that much more real considering his track record as a member of the Sannin." Uryu said, and as if a light bulb went off in Jiraiya's head he realized what it was about the young Hokage that striking him as being familiar. Though he wasn't sure if it was the way that talked or if it was the look in his eye as he did, but Jiraiya had the final puzzle piece and knew what Aizen was talking about now.

"Your better off to kill me in secret." Jiraiya said, as even though he didn't want to die in either way, but if we were to go out he would like it at least to be to where it wouldn't set Naruto off to the point that he completely releases the Kyuubi from his body. Which he is surprised he hadn't as Tsunade was seemingly betraying him of her own free will.

"Or what you lecher?" Danzou yelled, as he stepped up punching Jiraiya right in the cheek with his good arm. Jiraiya after being struck straightened his head back up with a smirk on his face before he sip blood down on to the ground at the Hokage's feet.

"You'll meet the same fate as his true master." Jiraiya said, which stunned both Danzou and the female elder as they didn't have any idea what the Toad Hermit was talking about, but both Jiraiya and Uryu shared a looked that told the story they both knew what he was talking about. However, before anything else can be said everyone's attention is turned towards the entrance of the room as Sousuke Aizen enters the room with a worried look on his face as if something was already happening that will turn the tide against their plans. Uryu looked at the member of Root for a moment before he nodded to him. Aizen got even more nervous as he was about to make his report…

"Lord Hokage… The Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert, wishes to speak with you about Naruto Uzumaki and your being chosen as the sixth Hokage." Aizen said, as he gave a bow to the Hokage and both of the village Elders while his eyes showed the fear that he held for what the three of them could do to him for delivering such a message.

"Tell him that the village is under quarantine." Uryu said, as he turned his attention back towards Jiraiya who was probably thinking that things were going to fall apart at that news. "That it isn't safe for anyone to travel in or out at the moment."

"And pray tell how long are you think that is going to hold off Suna? They owe Naruto just as much as this village does?" Jiraiya said, and after he did he could hear Danzou swallow hard as if he was worried that Uryu was going to give up a vital piece of the plan that could be used against them.

"Oh it will work for a while, because I already planned on this happening." Uryu said, with an evil smirk that gave the Toad Hermit chills to his very core as he reached with in his robe pulling out a vile with a vibrant red liquid in it. "Danzou have one of your best and most trusted men put this into the drinking water."

"Lord Hokage… your going to kill innocent and potential followers?" The Female elder asked, as she looked like she didn't approve of this course of action, but Danzou on the other hand took the vile from the Hokage and with in seconds disappeared from the room.

"If anyone dies from that… it's because they are too weak to be apart of our army." Uryu says, "At the worst that should only make them slightly sick, but it will be very persistent as drugs and jutsus won't be able to cure it. The only way to cure it is for the drug to run it's course of the month."

"You bastard! What about the elderly and the children? Their immune systems won't be able to fight resist something like that for that long." Jiraiya yelled, as he pulled against the chain that bind him, but he couldn't break free.

"That's their problem…" Uryu said, "Raiko… I want you to arrange a demonstration for Jiraiya to show him what he's in store for."

"Does that mean you want…" Raiko started to say, but she didn't finish getting the words out of her mouth before Uryu was staring at her with a look of knowing in his eyes. As if he already knew what it was that she was going to say, but wanted to cut her off so she doesn't ruin the surprise for Jiraiya.

"Yes that is what I want." Uryu said, with a sadistic smile on his face as the female elder disappeared from the room. Uryu once turned his attention back to the member of the Sannin.

"How long do you think you'll be able to hide the fact that your goal and their goal are different from one another." Jiraiya asked, coldly wondering if he would even get an answer of the Hokage.

"The moment that they figure it out they are no longer of any use to me, Jiraiya." Uryu says, "However, I think that if I were you… I'd be more worried about myself than what's going around me."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke stood at the campsite looking a little confused as to what happened they expected that their plan would work, but neither one of them thought that it would work that well against the level of opponent that they were up against. Sasuke having a feeling that something was about to go very wrong for Sakura and himself, activated his Sharingan Eyes finally. Which upon doing so the eyes dispelled the Genjutsus that were fooling his senses. Sasuke started to look around the campsite for any sight of the Root member, but he wasn't having any luck at the moment. He turned to Sakura knowing that two sets of eyes would even be better…

"Sakura, it's Genjutsu you might want to release it." Sasuke said, before he started to scan the area again.

"Kai!" Sakura yelled, after she formed the hand sign to release the Genjutsu that she didn't even notice and she was suppose to be pretty good in Genjutsu at least in the eyes of Kakashi-Sensei. However, she can blame a little bit of it off on being so close to Sasuke and working together with him for the first time in years. Just as Sakura starts to scan the area to help Sasuke with it… they both hear someone snickering.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled, as he caught something out the corner of his eye headed straight towards the pink hair kunoichi. With out a second thought or hesitation of any kind he moved in between Sakura and the object as she ducked down clinching her eyes tightly shut to await for what ever happens. Before Sasuke can realize what it is the ball explodes in wave blinding light that makes Sasuke scream out in pain from the searing pain radiating from the irises of his eyes. Sasuke grabs at his eyes as he starts to stumble around blindly.

"A lot a good the Sharingan does when you can't see." The Root member said, as he appeared right in front of the blinded Sasuke punching him in the gut making the young man spit up. The root member quickly moved away from Sasuke so that the young man couldn't get a lucky shot in on him with the Chidori. Which he knows that Sasuke won't use if there is any kind of distance between them for fear of hitting the girl.

"Sakura don't move… just tell me where he is an I will take care of him." Sasuke said, a he tilted his head to the side trying to listen for any kind of sound to help him identify where the Root member is.

"I wouldn't if I were you… I have several other light bombs rigged that I can detonate at any time." The Root member started laughing, which made not only Sasuke flinch, but Sakura as well as they both knew with out it being expressed in anyway that this Root member was under orders only to take one of them back alive.

"Sasuke… what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked, as she already had the feeling that it was Sasuke that the Root member was ordered to kill considering that the set up he has was carefully thought out to hinder Sasuke's ability to use his Sharingan and to fight back against him.

"Get out of here… just take off running and don't stop…" Sasuke says, "Just find Naruto."

"I wouldn't do that either… I've set up a perimeter up using tripwire and explosive tags. So no matter what you do there is no getting away from me." The Root member said, confidently as he watched as Sasuke tried his best to pin point his location using his hearing. However, the moment that Sasuke started head straight for him he simply moved out of the way. As Sasuke stumbled around trying to pick up the slightest sound from the Root member after missing him he isn't given the chance as he falls victim to two more punches in to his gut which are followed up by a round house kick to the cheek that knocks him backwards.

"B-bastard!" Sasuke coughed, out as he got back up this feet holding on to his stomach as if to protect it from further strikes. However, that wasn't the main focus of his thoughts. Because as soon as he was able to get breath back in to his lungs he pulled his arms away from his stomach and started to make a few hand signs. It wasn't long before the air was filled with the sound of a thousand chirping birds as Sasuke's right arm became encased with lightening. _"I hope this works…"_

"Taking out all of the stops, huh?" The Root member says, "But how do you know that's going to work? Even if you get a fix on my voice I could be standing with your pink haired friend in the way."

"Sasuke…" Sakura said, the amount of fear in her voice was very apparent to the Root member, but not to Sasuke. He was too busy concentrating on what he was doing letting everything else fell to the way side. Sweat started to build up on his forehead as he slowly released some of the electrical properties of the lightening in to the atmosphere charging it. This very simple act is taxing the young Uchiha more than it should as he hasn't mastered it yet, but he can feel it working as he can pin point both the Root members and Sakura's chakra telling him where they were both standing, but the problem in that is he can't tell which one is which.

"I see what your doing and if you could tell where I was you would've attacked by now, but seeing as your hesitating you can't." The Root member said, and as if on cue Sasuke was about move in the direction that the Root member's voice came from heading towards that chakra, but he stops and hesitates again as it was the other one that moved. Sasuke was now left to ponder was it the one that talked that is the Root member or was he throwing his voice. Sasuke finally decides that the biggest threat at the moment was the one that moved… Sasuke charged at the chakra moved ready to attack and kill…

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, as enough of his vision returned to where he could make out the kunoichi's pink hair just before it was too late. Sasuke was able to not only divert his attack away from Sakura in time, but also able to disperse the jutsu all together. Hearing Sasuke call out her name Sakura turned to look at him opening her eyes in the process and the sight that she beheld terrified her. Seeing Sasuke stare at her with his Sharingan eyes, but not really seeing her though the cloudy haze of blindness that is still haunting him. With out a second thought Sakura raised her right hand up as it was emitting green chakra as she was determined to give Sasuke back his eyes from this blindness. However, she couldn't heal that much of his vision…

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, as she spun him and herself around switching places just in time for a series of kunai to pierce several places ranging from her forearms, shoulders, back, and legs. Sakura grabbed a hold of Sasuke's jacket the best that she could, but she could already feel the strength draining away from her body slowly as Sasuke just stared at her in disbelief over what she has done.

"Why Sakura?" Sasuke asked, he couldn't understand why she would do something like that when all he has done is shown her disrespect as a teammate, but more importantly he had turned his back not only to her, but the village the night that she professed her love to him.

"I-If you were d-d-dead... you c-c-couldn't fulfill you… p-p-p-promise of bring back Naruto…" Sakura says, as tears started to fill her eyes as she it looks like she is never going to have that life with Sasuke now. "If you were to d-d-die… it would be the same as the end of my life...I-I-I- STILL LOVE SASUKE!" Sakura forced out as she shut her eyes tightly in hopes holding back her tears, but failing miserably at it. However, her eyes suddenly snap open when she feels Sasuke's lips met hers in a tender kiss that only lasts a fleeting moment as Sasuke breaks the contact. As he looks in to Sakura's tear filled eyes he feels the urge to cry himself.

"Sakura, I love you too…" Sasuke said, and just from the expression on her paling face Sasuke could tell that she was excited to hear him say those words, but with an underlining hint of regret. Sasuke slowly Sakura down on to the ground as she lost consciousness, but even though he laid her down he continue clutch her body close to his own.

"Don't worry you'll join her soon enough." The Root member said, but just as he finishes getting the words out he wished that he hadn't as Sasuke pulls his face out of the crook of Sakura's neck with his piercing Sharingan glare focused on the Root member. However, the Sharingan wasn't in it's first stage or that of the Mangekyou… it was on a whole different level as it looked like a merger of Itachi's and Sasuke's Sharingan had happened even though Sasuke never took his brother's eyes. The Root member can sense right away that there is no way he can take on the last of the Uchiha in this state and takes off running away from him. However, Sasuke doesn't give him much of a head start as he is right behind him leaving Sakura laying down on the ground unattended.

"Master… look!" A young girl said, as ran up to Sakura's unconscious body with a few of her raven locks falling free from her hair bun.

"Hmm…Interesting…" Came a much older male's voice, as he kneels down besides Sakura's body. The man wears an black eye patch over his right eye, but that doesn't stop him from reaching out with no sign of fear over what they stumble upon being a trapped set for them. The checks to see if Sakura still has a pulse…

"Is she dead?" The young girl asked, who looked just a few years younger than Sakura did.

"No… she's barely alive." The Man responded, as he reached behind his back for something.

"So… what are we going to do with her?" The girl asked, wondering what it was that her "master" was reaching for knowing that it could be one of two things.

"We help her…" The man said, as he handed the girl a small brush and a vile of ink. "Your knowledge of seals should stop the bleeding long enough to get her to the next village."

"True, but my seals won't do anything about internal bleeding." The girl said, as she stared down at Sakura's body wondering if she would even make it to the village with the help of her seals to stop the external bleeding.

"I know, but it's the least we can do to make up for the lives we've taken." The man said, and the young girl simply nodded before she started using the brush and the ink to write the needed incantations on Sakura's prone body.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**First off I just like to say that I am sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, but it seems like this time every year I slow down in my updating speed. So I hope that you all can bare with me during this slow time of the year. Also I wanted to make this chapter longer than what it is to kind of make up for the slow down, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't see to push past the scene with Sasuke and Sakura. Which I know is probably grating on so of you, because there was a lack of Naruto and Hinata in this character, but that's just the way it wait, because I knew I had to do the scene with Jiraiya and the one with Shikamaru... granted I know some of you probably wanted to know what happened with TenTen and Yamato and the others first, but with the idea I have it wouldn't have worked that way. So please forgive me for leaving you hanging the way I have and also for the lack of the Jutsu Guide. I had it all wrote out but I lost it so you only get a jist of it this time around.

**_Jutsu Guide _**

**Kage Nui **- _Shadow Sewing _- Shikamaru's jutsu that so far he has used against Sai's Ink Beast right after the time skip in the manga and then against Hidan. In the following chapters though I might be using a different name for it.

**Kuchiyose **-_ Summoning Jutsu -_ Basic Summoning...

**Chidori Houden **- _Thousand Birds Electrical Discharge _- This jutsu is my creation for Sasuke. The story behind it... Sasuke created this Chidori variation after learning of the Mangekyou side effects to counteract them. However, The Uchiha prodigy has yet to completely perfect it as seen in the chapter.


	15. Promises A Double Edged Sword?

Ryuk was standing up holding on to an old picture from a much simpler and happier time in his life. Ryuk's so engrossed looking at the picture that he didn't see Naruto shoot up out of the bed, but he surely felt it. Naruto had grabbed him by the throat with his left hand slamming him back in to the wall while his right hand pressed a kunai knife against the elderly man's throat as the picture he was holding was knock out of his hand. The picture hit's the floor with a crash and a thud as the frame breaks and the glass shatters. However, Ryuk doesn't rise a hand up to fight against Naruto instead he just stares at the younger man taking in the difference from his appearance now from when he first showed up at this hide-a-way in the mountain. Gone were the whisper marks that identified him as the vessel of the Kyuubi, but that isn't the only thing as his brilliant blue eyes were now red feral ones.

"I see… so the merger of your chakras were sped up while you were in the spirit walk." Ryuk forced out as he felt Naruto tighten the grip of his left hand around his throat. Ryuk though just remained calm knowing that if were to fight back against him it would mean a sure fire death at the moment. He hoped that by not fighting back that hopefully the young man would regain control of his emotions.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!" Naruto said, seething with unbridled anger and rage towards the man responsible for years of him not knowing what happened to his mother.

"How about you look at picture I dropped…" Ryuk said, knowing that any else at the moment he would have a counter for whether it was logical or not. Naruto's eyes didn't lose any intensity towards Ryuk, but the young man pulled his left away from the elderly man's throat in favor of keeping the kunai against it. Naruto bent down the best that he could grab the picture from the remains of the frame.

"What's the big deal about this picture? Is it of someone close to you? Your mother perhaps?" Naruto asked, viciously at the mere thought of the older man using a picture of loved ones in the hope that it would spare his life was laughable to Naruto. However, Naruto froze in place the moment his eyes locked on to the picture from the sheer shock of seeing Ryuk when he was just a Genin along with Konpachi, and … his mother.

"You see I was your mother's Genin teammate and friend when we were younger." Ryuk says, "And I seriously doubt that she of all people would want you to kill me."

"You're wrong… she wouldn't care if I wasted you right here after what you and Konpachi did to her!" Naruto yelled, as he dropped the picture from his left hand while pushing the kunai knife closer to the elderly man's neck.

"It's true… Konpachi killed her, because she wouldn't give him you, but I did what I did to protect my friend's son." Ryuk said, which left Naruto flabbergasted at the mere thought of the older man burning his mother's body past recognition was to protect him. Naruto on some level knew what the elderly man was talking about as his hand started to waver, but he continued to hold the knife up against the man's throat the best that he could.

"You made my mother disappear like she abandoned me… that she hated me." Naruto says, "How in the hell was that protecting me!"

"Think about it Naruto! It may look like I was protecting Konpachi, but it was you that I had in mind." Ryuk says, "If I would've left her body there a four year old boy, the vessel of the Kyuubi, you… would've been lynched by the villagers for a murder you hadn't committed."

"They wouldn't have kill me over that…" Naruto said, more to himself than to Ryuk as he tried to deny what the elderly man was saying. "A four year old isn't capable of murder so why would they have lynched me?"

"You are a slow one… a four year old isn't capable of murder true…" Ryuk said, calmly as he could tell that he was finally starting to get through to Naruto's reasonable side. "But they didn't look at you like just a four year old… they saw you as a demon. A demon that had already taken countless lives of villagers, shinobies, but most of all their beloved Fourth Hokage… your own father. So it would be no stretch for them to think that you'd kill your own mother."

"I-I…" Naruto couldn't form a complete sentence if he continued to try to do so. He just stepped back away from the elderly man and dropping the kunai down to the ground which hits with a clang.

"Before I burned your mother's body I promised her that I would protect you with all I have." Ryuk says, "I delayed Konpachi as long as I could from find you to allow you to grow and get stronger so that you could protect yourself and put an end to his foolish ambitions."

"I…" Naruto said, as he continued to look dumbfound as his eyes faded back to their normal blue color and the whisker marks adorned his cheeks again.

"I've even protect your families' manuscript with all their jutsu just for you." Ryuk says, as he pulls an old tattered scroll from the inside of his robe handing it to Naruto. Naruto takes the scroll from Ryuk after staring at it blankly for several moments before slipping it in to his pouch much to Ryuk's surprise. He thought that you man would have opened it up right away to look at the jutsu that his parents used and or created to use against their enemies.

"I am sorry…" Naruto finally was about to say to Ryuk, but it was still clear to the elderly man that the young man held some animosity towards him.

"I should be the sorry one, because I wasn't able to save my friend." Ryuk said, as his mind runs through all the ways he tried to stop Konpachi from going after Kushina and all the ways that he was too scared to use, because it would have meant going against the Royal family. "Now is not the time for apologizes… it's time for you to escape."

"What? I can't run away! Not when I can avenge the death of my mother." Naruto shouted, but Ryuk didn't seem to be phased in the least by it. Ryuk knew that Naruto wasn't going to want to run away easily, but there is no other choice at the current time, because Naruto isn't strong enough to take on someone like Konpachi. He's close to being ready to where there is a chance that he could get a lucky win again him, but one thing he's learn around Konpachi and his cursed blood there is no such thing as lucky.

"Your not ready boy and…" Ryuk says, as he looked straight in to Naruto eyes. "Lady Kitsune knows it."

"He's right, kit. You still have much more training to do." Kitsune said, and much to Naruto's surprise it didn't sound like it was coming from inside of his head.

"It's nice to finally see you Lady Kitsune." Ryuk said, even more to Naruto's surprise that Ryuk was able to hear her as well. It's only then out of the corner of his eye Naruto catches a glimpse of Oiroke Kage Bunshin version of himself. However, this one was different from the one he saw during the spirit walk as they weren't identical to one he makes. Her hair is pulled back in to a single pony tail, but after that her hair is separated in to nine different strands giving her the illusion of having nine tails. Her hair though it is blonde has red tips them, but the thing that stands out the most is the fact that she isn't wearing his jumpsuit or even a sexy variation of it. She's standing there wearing a red and black sun dress.

"WHA! What are you doing here!?!?" Naruto screeched, before he instantly pulled up his shirt to check to see if the seal that has kept the Kyuubi sealed with him is still there. Which much to his surprise it is, but something odd is happening as it's shimmering in a way that he has never seen before. It's only then when he remembers something about Ryuk mentioning something about merging at the beginning of this conversation.

"Don't worry about…" Kitsune said, trying to calm the young man's anxiety towards the situation, but she doesn't have the chance to finish what she is saying as he interrupts her.

"Am I going to die now? When Gaara had the one tailed demon removed from him he died!" Naruto yelled, as he started hyperventilate at the thought that his time on the earth was about to be over.

"Kit, calm down. I'm still sealed inside of you, but the seal is changing in the way that your grandfather and father intended it to allow me use my chakra on the outside of your body with out you transforming and unleashing it." Kitsune said, as she started to become a little unsteady on her feet.

"That means we can fight together!" Naruto said, with a smile on his face at the possibly of taking Konpachi down with the help of the one thing that he covets more than anything else in the world. "There's no way that Konpachi would be able to beat the both of us!"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible… the seal is only designed to allow me to use enough chakra to make a Kage Bunshin and even that right now is very taxing on me as I'm reaching my limit now." Kitsune says, "Also because of the changing of the seal I'll lose my ability to heal your body."

"What's the point in that? Did my father and Grandfather know what they were doing?" Naruto asked, a little furious at the turn of events as his once greatest asset was turning out to be his greatest burden.

"They didn't… but I do as I was the one that created the sealing jutsu that your father used to seal my spirit with in you!" Kitsune said, and Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing as he always thought that the Fourth had created that jutsu. "People like Konpachi and the Akatsuki will always covet my power and I designed this seal to put an end to it. Once the merging of our chakra is complete… I'll cease to exist, but before that I need to train you."

"What's going to happen to me?" Naruto asked, as he started to think about what's going to end up happening to his body and his chakra.

"Fear not Kit, you will remain the same with expectation of having an even larger chakra supply than ten men and a new Kekkei Genkai. Which from the looks of it will be a savage berserker state." Kitsune said, as both Ryuk and Naruto looked at her wondering why she would say something like Naruto having a new Kekkei Genkai.

"A new Kekkei Genkai?" Naruto asked, unsure if he really wanted to know more about this berserker state Kekkei Genkai that he's going to be develop, but a part of him is already worrying that it's already developing, but getting stronger. Which brings about worries of him being able to control it when he's around innocent people that don't deserve for it harm them.

"Yes… believe it or not once long ago sealed demons like I gave birth to the Byakugan, Sharingan, and other Kekkei Genkei's you've encountered." Kitsune says, "Now I'm afraid my time is up."

"Wait one more question…" Naruto said, and he was just about to ask his question, but before he could get the words out she had faded back in to nothingness. Naruto sighed, as he didn't know what he was going to do with this Berserker state, but more importantly he didn't want to see Kitsune lose her life before some people can be power hungry.

"Boy, from my estimation the two of your chakras have merged about ninety percent." Ryuk said, with a pondering grin on his face which was making Naruto a little more nervous about the situation. "Which I can help you with… to keep you Berserker state from getting too much for you control, but to where it allows Kitsune keep on living with a diminished power level."

"What do I have to do old man?" Naruto asked, wondering if he was setting him up to give Konpachi what he wants. However, Naruto can't over look the fact that they could have already taken the Kyuubi from him while he was trapped in that spirit walk, but he didn't.

"Simple… take this scroll have Lady Kitsune channel some chakra in to the blank sheet of the scroll." Ryuk said, as he snapped his fingers causing a giant scroll to appear out of no where. "After that the rest of what you need to do will be a apparent."

"…" Naruto isn't sure what to say, but the one thing that he does no for sure is that he'll take the scroll. Ryuk hands him the giant scroll which Naruto quickly seals in to a smaller one to make it a little easier to carry.

"There is just one thing I must ask of you before you leave." Ryuk said, as he bows his head down to Naruto leaving the young man a little dumbfounded.

"What?" Naruto asked, as he was starting to get an uneasy feeling about where this conversation is starting to go. However, before the elderly shinobi tapped his foot down on to the wooden floor twice. Naruto could just simply watch as a part of the opened up to reveal a secret passage way out of the room.

"There is a young woman… I want you to take her with you." Ryuk said, as he produced a key that could more than like release her from her restraints.

"If you want to free this woman… why haven't you already?" Naruto asked, a little confused as to why he nearly had to wait fourteen years to release the girl if it's the girl from his memory.

"I wanted to, but had I Konpachi would never have trust me to keep me around to where I could help you." Ryuk says, with a tired look creeping on to his face. "I hate to say, but that nice girl is collateral damage, because I couldn't break my promise to your mother."

"There could have been another way for you to help me to keep you promise…" Naruto said, "And not have kept her like a prisoner all this time. She had a life, family, and friends that all think she's a missing nin at best… at the worst they think she's dead."

"Boy… it's not that simple. Just learn from my mistake and your own mistakes and be careful what you promise to others." Ryuk said, as he moved past Naruto to where he can sit down at the edge of the bed Naruto had been confined to during his spiritual walk.

"What's that suppose to mean? I've never made a mistake when I've made a promise." Naruto snarled, as he stared at the elderly man wondering what he was talking about.

"So far you've been lucky, because your collateral damage has been yourself." Ryuk says, with a sad smile on his face as Naruto just rolled his eyes still just wondering what the old man was getting at and how he meant that so far he has been the only collateral damage from his promises. "I've read your memories and the one stands out the most is your "promise of a lifetime."

"Sasuke and Sakura? What do they have to do with this?" Naruto asked, as he looked puzzled, but just as soon as he asked the question he was starting to find a little bit of understanding in the old man's words.

"You kept that promise… you brought the Uchiha back, but look at what it got you. Promises are like wishes in the effect they are double edge swords." Ryuk says, "They give you what you think need, but in turn rob you of what you truly want."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't make promises to the people I care about?" Naruto snarled, wondering if the old man was ever really going to tell him what he means.

"I'm just saying… be careful of what you promise that's all. Think of it this way… if you promise to fix something… in it's place something else becomes broken with little to no way of going back to way it once was."

"I give up… anyways, how do I know this woman won't attack me thinking I'm with Konpachi?" Naruto asked, the real question that was weighting on his mind since Ryuk asked him to take the girl with him when he leaves.

"Trust me… she won't." Ryuk said, and all Naruto could do was frown at the answer, because it really wasn't a solid answer to the question. Naruto sighed, as he started down the hidden path to where the girl is being held against her will. All the while Ryuk stood there with a smile on his face knowing that the young girl wouldn't attack him for the simple reason… he looks like his father… sure he's younger than the girl is now, but he's about the age of his father when he first took the girl and her two teammates under his wing as Genin.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter hits the books, but I have to say that I'm not really fond of it. Don't get me wrong I love how it turned out, but if the scenes keep running as long as they have I will never get all I want to get in before chapter 20's finale of the this first part. If things keep going the way that they have been I'll be looking at chapter 25-30 as the end of the first part... which maybe not be a bad thing as it would allow it to get on similiar ground as "The Day That Never Comes." I don't know what I'm going to do at the moment considering that due to my brother's pleading I'm going to continue "Someday" along side this story... I seem to never keep to my self rule of only one story at a time... maybe I should start self punishing myself...lmao. Anyways, that's all for now as there weren't any jutsus in this chapter.**


	16. Old Faces, New Friends And Enemies!

Hinata kept running towards the camp site where Sakura and Sasuke should be, but she wasn't getting any closer to her destination as if she was going no where fast. The realization then hit her that in her rush to warn Sasuke and Sakura of the Genjutsu trap that they had fallen in to that she hadn't dispelled the jutsu. Hinata stopped running and started to bring her hands together to form the need hand sign to dispel the Genjutsu, but before she can put her hands together she has to jump back to avoid several kunai's headed her way.

"Impressive… even trapped within a Genjutsu you could sense the kunai…" A voice said, which startled Hinata for a brief second until the Genjutsu started to melt away by itself. Which to Hinata could take in several directions that Sasuke and Sakura or Jiraiya-sensei defeated the caster of the jutsu, the caster got what he wanted and left, or the owner of the voice is releasing it for any number of reasons.

"Still with the Genjutsu you have the upper hand so why release it?" Hinata asked, hoping that she would be able to gain a little more insight about the situation by drawing out conversations instead of jumping straight in to battle with an unknown opponent.

"Not that it matters, but my partner completed his task." The voice says, "And as such has returned to the village. The Genjutsu is only now breaking down, because it's just now finishing consuming the chakra used to make it."

"What task did he finish?" Hinata asked, with her voice filled with worried for both Sasuke and Sakura, but more for Jiraiya considering his protection was left up to her.

"The Genjutsu is gone… why don't you try and sense your friends chakra signatures or if you worried I'd attack use your Byakugan to see them." The voice said, as he finally stepped out of the shadow revealing his black cloak and Swallow shaped mask to Hinata. Hinata didn't trust him enough to try and sense their chakra, but using the Byakugan had it's own risks as well. Taking the lesser of the two evils Hinata re-activated her Byakugan and searched out her friends… where Jiraiya should have been she found nothing, but her mind started to race thinking about what could've made Jiraiya leave that spot as he didn't follow her. When she focused on to the camp site that Sakura and Sasuke were engaging an enemy… she didn't see either of them, but saw a bloody patch of grass.

"What have you done to my friends?" Hinata shouted, as she turned her attention to the Root member standing right in of her while taking up her fighting stance. However, her stance falters for a second when she realizes that she's looking straight at her enemy with her Byakugan activated, but that she can't see any of his chakra points. Which was unnerving on two levels, because either it meant that her enemy was able to become a high ranking shinobi despite being born without a chakra network… or that he's a Hyuuga with his own Byakugan activated and using his chakra to shield his chakra points from her view.

"Now that you are gripping the futility of the situation…" The voice said, as he reached up grabbed a hold of his cloak and with just a simple of flick of his wrist he took it off revealing to Hinata the Leaf village's standard Jounin uniform, but the wearer of this own instead of wearing a dark blue shirt underneath the vest is wearing a white one which bears the Hyuuga clan's crest on it.

"No… anyone, but you…" Hinata said, as her eyes were wide in fear hoping that the man behind the mask wasn't the person she thought it is. Hinata can only watch with fearful eyes as he starts to reach up for his mask.

"We can drop the pretense." The voice said, as he took a hold of his mask and slowly pulled it off his face. Just watching him pull it off so slowly was agonizing Hinata as it was killing her hoping that the man underneath the mask isn't the person that she thinks it is… the only member of the Hyuuga's branch house to believe in her and to show her true kindness…

"Master Kanjo…" Hinata said, as she just stood there froze in her fighting stance in disbelief.

"Hinata, you know what I'm capable of…" Kanjo Hyuuga said, "… but most importantly I know what you are capable of. Give up, because I really don't want to kill you considering that you remind me so much of my daughter."

"You've always told me that, but do you really mean it? If you do then why don't you help me find Naruto to save the village from what ever the elders and that evil Hokage want with it." Hinata asked, as she let her resolve crack for just a second as she drops her guard ever so slightly. Kanjo could've attacked at that very moment, but instead he just stared at Hinata with an amused look on his face.

"If only it were that simple." Kanjo said, with a sinister looking smirk on his face. He raises his left arm up in to the air which causes Hinata to snap back to complete readiness to defend or attack the elder Hyuuga clan member. Kanjo places his hand in front of his chin in a thinking posture which again throws Hinata for a loop, but this time she doesn't give him an opening.

"Why do you make it sound complicated?" Hinata asked, in a sort of a mocking tone which surprises even herself.

"While you do remind me of my dearly departed Kana…" Kanjo says, "…But I've been aligned with Uryu longer than I can remember. You, see Uryu was my teammate back in our Genin days."

"But still you must see the evil intentions he has." Hinata said, but the words didn't care much power behind them as she started to realize that the kind hearted man had a darker side to him that he just never showed her.

"There are no evil intentions… just The Leaf Village rise to dominance! Everyone looks to our village to keep the peace between the bigger nations, but also the smaller ones can't wipe their own asses with out commissioning our ninja to do it." Kanjo says, "Our brethren die protecting other villages and for what? Monetary gain so that the greedy elders and Hokages get rich. Uryu understands that if we die protecting other villages… we might as well run them."

"War? Your talking about going to war?" Hinata stood there wide eyed with the realization that are shinobies that rather be at war than at peace. "War should never be used as an answer."

"Bleeding hearts like the past Hokage's and you are what make the Leaf village weak!" Kanjo said, as he pulled his hand away from his chin taking up his own fighting stance. "The time for talking is over…"

"…" Hinata gasped, as she didn't really anticipate Kanjo to attack so suddenly, but she was still able to block the first punch. However, she never saw him raise his knee up in to her bare gut until it was too late. As Hinata struggled to get her breath back she was able to connect a couple of shots to his Chakra points in his left thigh as his chakra network became visible to her just before she dropped down to the ground sweeping her leg out to not only drive him back, but take his attention away from his thigh.

"Too slow!" Kanjo yelled, as he easily avoided Hinata's leg and launched another attack against the young woman. This time his first connected with Hinata's stomach driving what little breath she had out, but she quickly jabbed several points in his forearm, biceps, and triceps. Kanjo on the other hand had his other hand targeted for a direct hit with the side of Hyuuga Heiress' head, but she raises her right arm up just in time to block and then with her left hand hit several key chakra points in it. Hinata spun around kicking out her left leg towards the right side of his body, but he easily avoids it as well.

"Why are you using Gouken Ryuu?" Hinata asked, wondering why he is using the most common form of Taijutsu practiced by shinobies of all different lands, but it most importantly used by Rock Lee and Might Guy.

"Why are you using Juuken Ryuu?" Kanjo said, turning the question around on Hinata. "When you know that it won't work against me."

"Your wrong… I've already closed off enough chakra points to where you can't use any jutsu." Hinata said, as she smirk confident that she's in control of this fight, but Kanjo just shakes his head as if he is disappointed in Hinata for her cockiness.

"You lack the killer instinct to shut them off…" Kanjo says, "Sure you hit them, but you didn't close any of them."

"Your lying…" Hinata yelled, as if she was trying to convince herself more than she was him, but that confident was quickly was shattered when she focused her Byakugan on his chakra network to find that the chakra was running through it normally as if it was free as a bird. "How?"

"I have the Byakugan too… I saw all of you Juuken strikes coming, but instead of physically blocking them… I just built up layers of chakra around the chakra point you were going for." Kanjo says, "When you hit your target it felt as if you shut the point down, but in reality all you did was dissipate the layer of chakra around it."

I"What am I gonna do now? What would Naruto do?"/I Hinata thought, as she stared at Kanjo as he took up a fighting stance that is similar to the Juuken Ryuu, but Hinata doesn't really recognize it at all. She thinks back to one of the few times she peeked in to her father's stroll to where she remembers seeing a picture of the pose, but she can't remember any of the details of it as she didn't have the time to read it in great detail.

"Seeing as you want to fall to your clan's fighting style… I'll show you one that hasn't been used in ages…" Kanjo says, with an evil smirk… "Dokuga Ryuu."

"Dokuga?" Hinata's eyes went wide in shock at the realization what that meant and she knew that she had to keep him from hitting her once with this style. Hinata contemplated using her Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, but he's too close for it he'd be able to strike her at least four times before she'd have enough chakra released and spinning around to protect her fully. She cursed herself mentally for not being able to use Hakkeshou Kaiten or at least Hakke Rokujuuyonshou… before she even realized it he had hit twice with snake like strikes…

"Are starting to feel sick to your stomach? Don't worry it'll be over soon…" Kanjo said, as he went in for another series of strikes, but Hinata rolled out of the way quicker than he had expected.

I"Naruto would improvise…"/I Hinata thought, as she remembered the reason why she created Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou… as well as a technique that she's been working on, but hasn't perfected just yet…

---------------------------------------------

Naruto laid on a make shift bed in a cave dreaming as something was crackling and bubbling. To him in his dream, it was a pot of Ichiraku ramen cooking behind the counter of the Ramen stand, which he stared at with hungry eyes. However, when he opens his eyes to the reality of it, he came to know that he was near a fire a few meters away, where there was a pot hanging above it, but it was some sort of medicinal concoction from the smell of it. Naruto stared at the fire as it crackled in the chilly air of the cave, the person tending the pot added a couple more pieces of wood to the fire, before they continued to stir the concoction. Naruto didn't recognize the hunched over silhouette and he wasn't sure if he could completely trust them considering his luck here lately. Instead of thinking immediately on his current situation, he attempted to recall the events that lead him to where he is now.

"I was… fighting…" Naruto grumbled, the figure tending the pot and the fire stiffened when Naruto's voice echoed throughout the otherwise quiet cave and turned to face him. The darkness of the night and the lack of light in the cave obscured a lot, but Naruto could at least tell now that glow of the fire, the person was a woman. Which started to ring some bells, but still he couldn't recall more than his conversation with Ryuk and then the fact that he fought someone. The woman stood from her crouching position next to the fire and paced her way towards him.

"You're awake already?" She says, "Mmm… I thought you would be out for several days after all you've been through."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Naruto growled, as he pushed the blankets off that covered him to stand before the woman.

"Relax," She said, "You're safe here and only a few people whom I trust would be able to see through the barrier I've put up on this cave."

"Hey! You didn't answer my questions at all!" Naruto yelled, as he reached to pull out a kunai from his weapons pouch, but his hand found nothing but air.

"I didn't, did I?" She chuckled, as she brushed some hair from in front of her face, her hand rubbing against the purple marking that can be found on either of her cheeks. "I guess I'm being rude then seeing as I know your name… You're Naruto Uzumaki and you've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Have we met before?" Naruto asked, as he blinked and recoiled a bit as wonder started to sink in to how much she really knows about him.

"Yes… when you rescued from Konpachi, but also before then." She says, "However, I don't think that you could remember me considering you just about turn four the last time I saw you. So before you ask… I'm aware of what you hold inside of your body… anyone that has ever lived in Konoha knows that." The cold words made Naruto grit his teeth at her and take his stance again, but she only gave him another smile. "Don't let me upset you… I don't hold any ill will towards you or think of you as a monster like others may have… Sensei… your father and mother would scold me if I did."

Naruto was really staring to dislike her not answering his question, but also the fact that she was talking as if she understands his life better than he does. "Just tell me who you are already!"

"Rin. My name is Rin… don't concern yourself with my clan's name, because it's long forgotten by now." Rin says, "To answer your next question… you had lost consciousness during battle more than likely before you actually stopped fighting. When you collapsed I quickly grabbed you fled the scene as Konpachi was ready preparing to finish you off. Now go put some clothes on before you catch a cold… it's chilly out if you hadn't noticed."

Naruto looked down and saw that he was standing in front of the older woman completely naked! Naruto quickly retreated back to the blankets to look for something to put on. All the while Rin laughed some more as he managed to find his clothes and pulled them not noticing that they were sewn in several places as well as patched in some of the areas. When he came back over towards Rin he got back into stance and everything.

"Why did you take my clothes off in the first place? Are you some kind of female rapist or something?" Naruto said, as he looked at Rin with beady little eyes.

"You were covered in blood… now how much of it was your own and how much was Konpachi's blood is debatable." Rin said, her voice still sounding quite amused, "I cleaned you up when I healed you, and then I cleaned, dried, and mended your clothes the best that I could."

"So then…" Naruto said, not sure of what to really say any more… "You're a missing-nin, right?"

"I guess…" Rin diverted her attention back to the pot and stirred the mixture a little bit. "But I always thought they declared me dead considering that no one came looking for me. You know the Kyuubi's power is pretty dangerous, you know, but I think you've done a great job keeping it in check."

"How do you know so much?" Naruto asked, as he looked at her conspicuously while he waited for her answer.

"By different means… as you know shinobi are good at intelligence gathering. The basic one being: asking questions. It also helped that both your father and then your mother being my sensei's." Rin said, with a devious smile. "Who was assigned to be your Jounin? They should have taught you this already."

"Kakashi Hatake." Naruto said, as he stared at Rin waiting for her reaction to the news, because seeing as at one point she was a Leaf Shinobi than she know who Kakashi is.

"Really?" Rin's smile grew wider and then she laughed at Naruto. "Kakashi! Who would have thought that he was the one assigned to your squad."

"You know, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, as he looked at Rin as she started to nod her head yes.

"You could say that." Rin calmed down a little as she showed a vicious, toothy smile. "What's he like now?" Rin added, as she morphed in to what be a little kid waiting to hear one of their favorite stories. It sort of made Naruto a little home sick, because it reminded him the way Sakura did the same thing when it concerned Sasuke. Naruto turned his head to look off to the side of the cave as he let out a deep breath with a heave of his chest.

"He's a jerk. A total asshole. He doesn't really care about anybody else most of the time and mocks pretty much everything." Naruto sighed, "But…he's a really good guy and a great sensei."

"Good to know his attitude hasn't changed much at all." Rin smiled wider, "Tell me: is he ever late? Is he very strict or tight ass about the ninja code?"

"Huh?" Naruto said, as he cocked his head to side as if he didn't understand the words that came out of Rin's mouth. "He doesn't bring up the code at all, he's casual about everything, and he's ALWAYS late! Not just a little late either… he'll be half a day late and with a half cocked lie to tell us with a straight face."

"Mmm… he's changed a lot since the last time I saw him." Rin said, with a starry look in her eyes. "Would you believe me if I said that he used to be really strict about punctuality and the ninja code when he was kid?"

"No, not at all…" Naruto said, before his eyes widened in shock that it was possible that Kakashi was that way when he was younger. "Was he really?"

"Simply put… yes." Rin said, as she turned her attention back to the concoction in the pot again stirring it ever so slightly. "I don't know why he changed, but if I had to take a guess… ah never mind."

"Was he ever late at all?" Naruto asked, as it was his turn to wait patiently for the scoop on Kakashi.

"Never, but he used to harass Obito, our teammate whenever he was just a few seconds late." Rin said, as she smirked a little bit thinking back to old days when she was part of Team Namikaze.

"Teammate… Kakashi-sensei was your teammate?" Naruto swallowed, "So are you the one whose name is on the Hero's monument?"

"Monument?" Rin said, as she shook her head no. "Oh, no. That's Obito's name on that slab… Obito Uchiha. Kakashi still visits it I take it?"

"All the time." Naruto said, as he nodded his head yes to the fact that Kakashi still visit's the monument to fallen hero's of the village. "Wait… Uchiha?"

"Mhm… Kakashi blamed himself for Obito's death and he probably still does." Rin said, as she stretched a little bit. "However, he doesn't realize that if Obito had lived, there's a good chance he would have died when Itachi killed off the whole Uchiha clan."

"…" Naruto went to say something, but he was silenced when his stomach growled letting the both of them know that he was starving.

"Here… you sound very hungry." Rin said, as she pulled a bowl from her bag scooping some of the mixture out of the pot in to the bowl. She handed Naruto the bowl and then reached back in to her bag to grab and hand him a spoon to eat it.

"No offense, but isn't this medicine?" Naruto asked, with a raised eye brow.

"It's a vegetable broth, but yes it does have a medicinal use as it help keep your wounds from getting infected." Rin said, with a smile as he accepts the answer and begins to scarf it down despite the fact it isn't his Ramen of choice.

------------------

The wind whipped by Kurenai's face as she was jumping from limb to limb of the trees she was flying through as fast as her legs would take her, but she wasn't nearly going her top speed. The added weight of her pregnancy was slowing her down, but also the fatigue from non-stop running ever since she left Shikamaru and Shino back in the village, but still she had to keep pushing her body beyond the point of no return of it's endurance. She had no choice, but to ignore the body aches and the nausea as there was no time to stop and rest. Once could even say if she just thought about stopping her pursuers would catch up to her, capture her, and put the end to the Leaf's village only hope of getting help.

She has only been running for about a week now, but it was starting to feel as if she had running for the last year as blurred images of events that she barely caught in between all the crying she's done. There's been the loneliness that's consumed her ever since Asuma was killed, taking her frustration out on Shikamaru thanks to her mood swings when he's only been trying to help her, the way people look at her because of her pregnancy out of wedlock, the fear of what she's going to tell her child about their father, but now it was fear of letting everyone down.

Kurenai suddenly felt weight shifting around in her womb causing her eyes to go wide in panic. Her thoughts are so preoccupied hoping against what she thinks is about to happen that she doesn't notice a low hanging branch in right in front of her. She runs in to it, but luckily for her and her baby that it's flimsy and only momentarily blinds her and scratches her cheek which just adds to the countless other scratches she has across her body. It seems as the longer this chase goes on the adrenaline and the determination to get away from her pursuers has started to falter giving away not only to the fear that she was about to get caught, but as to the fear that she was about to give birth to her baby.

I"Can't go any further…"/I Kurenai thought, to herself before she descended down from the tree branches down to the forest floor and it wasn't long after she did that she felt a moment of relief wash over her… until she realized that her water broke. Panic started to wash over her again as she sat down on the ground leaning up again a tree trying to keep her breathing under control. However, that was easier said than done.

"Did you really think that you were going to get away from us?" A terrified Kurenai stared at the owner of the voice as three members of the Root tracking team came down from the trees.

"And in your condition." A second one said, but unlike the first one this one had a female's voice to it.

"Your coming with us…" The third one said, as he started to lean towards Kurenai with a pair of restraints ready to take her in to custody. However, the three of them end up jumping back away from the woman in labor when a massive gust of wind come out of nowhere.

"I don't think so." A fourth voice said, and this one was a female's voice too.

"That's right… she's crossed the border without permission." Said a fifth voice, this one was a male's voice, but the most notable thing was that it was followed by the sound of wood clacking together. It didn't take the Genjutsu mistress long to figure out who the last two voices belonged too… Kankurou and Temari, the Fifth Kazekage's brother and sister.

"She's our prisoner now." Temari said, with a smirk while Kurenai stared at her as the waves of pains were getting worse and closer together.

"She's wanted for crimes back in Konoha we have to take her back." The first voice said, but his words didn't have an effect on either of the sand siblings as they both just stood there looking un impressed with a whole battalion of Sand Shinobies.

"That may be, but with the quarantine in place we can't let you pass the border." Kankurou says, "Unless the quarantine has been lifted then I'm sure the Sixth Hokage and the Kazekage can discuss who has authority over the prisoner."

"Alright… you take her…" The first Root member said, before the members backed off heading back towards Konoha while discussing what to tell the Hokage about this development.

"Thank you…" Kurenai barely managed to say through the pain as Kankurou and Temari moved closer to the pregnant woman.

"Don't mention, but let's get you to the hospital." Temari said, with a smirk as she and Kankurou with several of the nameless Sand Shinobies to Kurenai picked her up off of the ground taking off towards the Suna's hospital.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Note: _**Alright it's probably not the best chapter it could have been, but it's at least something. I had fun writing the Hinata and Naruto scene of it, but the Kurenai one was a little forced and rushed, but I think at least the first half of it turned out okay. Any ways I was going to take a break from posting so I could build up a few chapters a head of times to where I would have something to put up even if I don't write or finish a chapter during the week... but it didn't work out to well. So yeah... I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a review.

**_Jutsu Guide:_**

**(Taijutsu) Gouken Ryuu **- _Strong Fist Style_: This form of Taijutus focuses on injuring the body and breaking bones, dealing primary damage to the outer body.

**(Taijutsu) Juuken Ryuu **- _Gentle Fist Style_: This form of Taijutus focuses on injuring internal organs and chakra points, dealing primary damage to the inner body with the aide of chakra.

**(Taijutsu) Dokuga Ryuu **- _Poison Fang Style_: Dokuga/Poison Fang is a forbidden fighting style that was once utilized by members of the Hyuuga Branch family, it is easily the deadliest style from Konoha. Unlike The Hyuuga's Juuken/Gentle Fist this style does not require the Byakugan. The clan member will close their hands to where they resemble that of a snake's head and then use quick jabs against their opponents while releasing a stream of chakra through the fingers that make the top of the snake's head for a Gentle Fist attack, but also from the thumb to merge with that of the top fingers to create a proximity of a snake's poisonous venom. The effects of the venom can range from mild nausea to near instant death the more atrikes the user of this style connects with the deadlier it becomes, but because it is chakra that is used to chakra the poison instead of mixing of chemical compontents creating an antibody for it is easier... however, very few realize they've been poison before it's too late.

**Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou **-_Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand_: Hinata's version of the Rotation...

**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - **_Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand_: No need to explain this...

**Hakkeshou Kaiten - **_Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin_: Or this...


	17. Bittersweet Reversals and Sharingan God?

Jiraiya sighed as he was being moved deeper in to Root's hidden underground compound by a security detail of several Root operatives, but also by Danzou and the new female elder Raiko. The Root escort wasn't paying much attention to either of the new elders, but Jiraiya was as something about them seemed strange to him even with the given situation in village right now. The two of them were far enough down the corridor to where he couldn't hear what they were saying to one another, but with his years of intelligence gathering and research experience the Toad Sage doesn't have to hear them to know what they are saying…

"He's starting to act reckless." Raiko said, but she didn't specify who was starting to act reckless. Which just might be do to the fact they both know that Jiraiya's talent would give him the ability to understand what's going on and perhaps even find something to use to his advantage. However, Jiraiya didn't need either of them to say the name of the person they were talking about, because he already has an inkling as to how the person was, but he wasn't acting recklessly… if anything Jiraiya would have to say everything has been calculated very carefully.

"He is, but don't worry." Danzou said, with a smug look plastered on his face. "If we start worrying about it he might start to suspect that we are up to something."

_"Suspect that they are up to something?"_ Jiraiya thought, as the whole situation was starting to get even more confusing than when it started.

"Something has to be done about it though… all this cat and mouse games with prisoners and Uzumaki are becoming dangerous." Raiko added, "Not counting Uzumaki there are still five of them out there. It's only a matter time before one of other Kages find out what's going on."

"You right of course, my dear. Which is why I've already put into motion plan b." Danzou said, which could only make Jiraiya smirk at the thought of forcing them in to using their back up plan already. Though he had to wonder if it was what he said about them meeting the same fate as his true master did, but the thought was forced out of his mind when they came to the end of the corridor. In front of them were a giant set of doors and even though he's never seen it, but Jiraiya knows what lays be those doors.

"Roots underground training facility… I take it?" Jiraiya asked, even though he didn't need to as his answer was just a simple nod of Danzou's head. Jiraiya was going to say something else, but his mind was totally blown when the doors were opened showing him an arena that looks even bigger than the Chuunin Exam arena, but that didn't do it,… it was the sight of seeing Sai and…

"JIRAIYA?" Tsunade yelled, upon seeing her old teammate entering the stands of the arena. However, Jiraiya mentally scolded the former Fifth Hokage seeing as she took her attention off something more important it would seem. As he noted that she was covered in blood and it looked like her left arm was broken… which lead Jiraiya to wonder why she hadn't healed herself yet, but then he observed the fact that her chakra was sealed with similar incantations that have been used on him. Jiraiya started to struggle a little bit to break free to help Tsunade against Sai, but the Root members escorting him quickly intervene using a paralyzing jutsu on him.

"TSUNADE!" Jiraiya called out, in his frustration at being useless to her in her time of need against the traitor known as Sai, but instead his temporary immobilization allowed him to notice that not only does Sai's body carry the same incantations as their bodies did, but that he wasn't moving at all. In fact the dirt around his body was stained darker than the rest with a crimson hue… it only then that Jiraiya realizes that Sai has been dead for more than just a little while. Panic struck Jiraiya again as he realized that he didn't know who it was that Tsunade was fighting, but as the group escorted him closer to where the Hokage was standing watching the events unfold his eyes went wide…

"Jiraiya…" Orochimaru said, with an evil glint in his eye and a hiss in his voice towards his former teammate and friend. The two men stare at one another for several moments which upsets the Hokage a little bit as it robs him of the gratification of watching Jiraiya trying to cope with what is happening to his beloved Tsunade.

"Sorry for starting with out you, but I just couldn't wait." Uryu said, with a sinister smirk on his face which would have made even Jiraiya cringe at it had it not been more his muscles being paralyzed to where they weren't reaching his brain's impulses to move.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jiraiya asked, even though he knows for the most part it is just to unnerve him in to doing something that will aid in their search for Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto if they hadn't found them yet. However, he knew that it was just to show how much power they have at their disposal.

"You don't like it? I thought as much… so…" Uryu said, with smirk on his face as he nodded down to the Root member who summoned Orochimaru in to the arena. Before Jiraiya could even think of the possibility of what was going to happen Orochimaru spat his tongue, but instead of aiming it Tsunade like Jiraiya thought it would… it headed straight for him wrapping tightly around his throat before yanking him down to the arena's floor.

"Uryu… this wasn't a part…" Raiko said, objecting to the change to the setting which only gets fresh faced Elder a dirty look from the Sixth Hokage.

"Quiet woman, Jiraiya loves Tsunade and is friends with Orochimaru let him share in some of the fun." Danzou said, in support of the change to the situation, but the looks in his eyes held a little suspicion as to what it is that the young Hokage is thinking.

"I couldn't have said it better." Uryu said, while being to clap his hands together as Orochimaru started to pummel Jiraiya with a series of punches to the abdomen and chest area. Jiraiya grunts out in pain, but there isn't much that he can do at the moment considering that his body is still under the effects of the paralyzing jutsu.

"Jiraiya you look like you been through hell." Orochimaru said, as he steps back from his former teammate which makes both of the elders raise their eyebrows as to why he would all of the sudden stop pressing his advantage like that.

"You would know,…" Jiraiya says, "You've been down there for what? Two Years?"

"Give or take, but enough of this I grow bored." Orochimaru said, with a smirk on his face before he bites his thumb as the on lookers look on with confusion etched on their faces. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!"

"Kuchiyose? He shouldn't be able to use that jutsu!" Raiko screamed, as the S Level giant snake known as Manda appeared after an explosion of smoke fill the arena momentarily blinding everyone. The Root members that had escort Jiraiya in to the arena sprung in to action trying to defeat the snake to send it back, but they were having no luck at all with this snake's thick skin.

"Uryu? I thought you said we'd be able to control the jutsu the summoned shinobies could us?" Danzou said, as he turned his focus to the shinobi that summoned Orochimaru to find the young manage frantically trying to reassume control of the Snake Sage.

"I did, but…" Uryu started, "This summoning jutsu is a fusion of Sasori's and The Puppet Corps Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppetry Technique) and Edo Tensei (Resurrection to the Impure World) Orochimaru's own technique. So if anyone could break the summoner's control it would be one of them."

"Then did you plan this?" Raiko asked, as her face started to show her fear of the current situation wondering if they had out lived their usefulness to the new Hokage.

"No, but something told me that you had planed this…" Uryu said, with a hurt look on his face as he raised his right up in front of the both of them palm down. The two of them just watched as small fissure opens up on the palm of his hand as a lime green liquid slowly drips out of the "wound" at first. Raiko's eyes are wide from not knowing what was going, but Danzou doesn't seem to be effected in the least at this development.

"Ah, I see." Danzou says, with a half smirk as he understands what's going on now, but Raiko turns to him still in the dark about the matter.

"What? What is it, Danzou tell me!" Raiko yelled, in a demanding tone to find out what was going on.

"Shikon no Jutsu (Dead Soul Technique)." Danzou said, through gritted teeth as he stabbed the "Uryu" in the stomach as if anticipating Raiko's next question. Which would have been if he was sure that it was a dead body standing in front of them as the Sixth Hokage. Raiko's eyes have went wide unable to believe that Danzou has now attempted the Hokage not once, but twice in front of her. However, when Danzou pulled the Kunai's blade from the "Hokage's" stomach not only was the blade absent of blood, but so was the wound.

"If that isn't the Hokage… then where is he?" Raiko asked, the most obvious question to herself, but Danzou was thinking of the bigger picture. Was this a new development in his plan to take over the Hidden Leaf or had he been calling the shots all along…

* * *

On The Other Side of Manda

Wrapped safely on the other side of the coiled Manda the three Legendary Sannin stare down on another, but only one of them truly knew what was going on. Orochimaru smile as only the snake that he is could, but Jiraiya and Tsunade both could only look at the evil genius of a former teammate. Jiraiya letting his impatience get the better of him like it did in the old days rushed at Orochimaru throwing the strongest haymaker that he could, but the pale skinned shinobi easily avoided it just like in the old days. Orochimaru threw his own attack at the Mad Man of the Sannin. Which unlike Jiraiya's attack this one connected to it's mark thanks in part to Jiraiya trying to block it with his missing arm… Jiraiya backed away from Orochimaru as he started to scream in agonizing pain and pulled what appeared to be a syringe from his neck. The look in his eye fear that Orochimaru just poisoned him, but that quickly passes as poisoning was never really Orochimaru's bag of tricks.

"That's twice you owe Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed, as Tsunade looked at him with rage in her eyes wondering what it was that he did to Jiraiya and didn't so much as worry about what he said as she launched another attack on her former teammate. Much like Jiraiya though her attacks were easily avoided by Orochimaru thanks to the condition that she's in.

"STOP IT TSUNADE!" Jiraiya yelled, through the pain that he was experiencing much to the surprise of the other two member of the Sannin though it didn't take Orochimaru very long to start smirking. "What do you mean, I owe Kabuto twice?"

"For someone who should be dead… it's a miracle your still alive." Orochimaru said, and it took a moment, but both Tsunade and Jiraiya understood what Orochimaru was getting at,… at least one instance of it anyway.

"But you said, he owes him twice?" Tsunade asked, but before Orochimaru had the chance to answer the question as if on cue… what was left of Jiraiya's missing arm exploded in a eruption of blood. However, it was what was left that left both Tsunade and Jiraiya completely puzzled as to what was going on as Jiraiya's missing arm… well isn't so missing now.

"How is this possible?" Jiraiya said, through gritted teeth due to excruciating pain from the sudden appearing appendage. Jiraiya clutched at the blood covered arm wondering what Orochimaru's end game in the whole situation is…

"Using cells of various amphibians and reptilians, your DNA Jiraiya, and my Regeneration technique…" Orochimaru says, "Kabuto found a way to give you back you arm. Oh and, Tsunade… KAI (Release)!" Before either one of them knew what was going the air about them changed… all of Tsunade's injuries disappeared, but also the fatal wounds that were on Sai's chest as the younger man started to come around.

"Why?" Tsunade asked, the question that was on the both of the minds as to why he would all of the sudden want to be generous to not one, but three different shinobi's from a village that he hates?

"I'm afraid I'm going to be the one that has to explain to you." Jiraiya and Tsunade heard Kabuto's voice, but when they saw the man enter in to the space being protected by Manda they are shocked to see not Kabuto, but Uryu Ishida walking up towards Orochimaru holding Sai up on his feet.

"My time here is done… thank you, Kabuto." Orochimaru said, before his body started to revert back to the puppet that created to house Orochimaru's spirit. Kabuto quickly started making hand signs knowing that they won't have much longer with Manda acting as a barrier between them and the agents of Root that are trying fiercely to get inside.

"How do you plan to get us out of here?" Tsunade asked, wondering how the younger man had all this planned out. However, she didn't get answer from the young man as he couldn't take his mind of what he was doing or it wouldn't work. He's used this jutsu many times before, but he has never had to use it enveloping three other people with him before. He finally gets to the point where he's ready and calls out:

"Tajuu Shunshin no Kage Jutsu (Multiple Body Flicker of Shadow Technique)!" Kabuto yelled, as all of the near shadows shot up off the ground wrapping around all four of them making half sphere which just moments before Manda's summoning is reverse explodes leaving behind no trace if them ever being there.

* * *

"Coward!" Sasuke yelled, as he bound from tree to tree in pursuit of the Root member that had attack not only him, but Sakura as well. The Root member was fast, but Sasuke knew that he wasn't going to get away from him… even if he didn't know how he knew it. The Root member to his credit was also throwing any weapon that he could at Sasuke to slow him down even going as far to set off the other light bombs that he had placed to blind Sasuke. However, Sasuke easily dodged the weapons and closed his eyes to avoid being blinded by the intense flashing lights which much to the Root chagrin didn't allow for any of his weapons to hit Sasuke. Sasuke still managed to dodge all the weapons with out being able to see them with his eyes.

"That Sharingan really is impressive!" The Root member replied, "But too bad you didn't have it earlier… your girlfriend might still be alive."

"FIGHT…" Sasuke yelled, as his anger went through off the charts again, but he didn't get to finish the sentence as one of the Root member's kunai's got lucky piercing him in the forehead. The Root member with a huge grin plastered on his face coming to stop to watch as Sasuke falls towards the ground, but the last thing that he expected to see was the Sasuke go up in to a cloud of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)?" The Root member gasped, as the realization hit him that not only he was being followed by a Kage Bunshin, but that he had stopped running and the real Sasuke could be anywhere around him. He decides that it's a good idea to start again, but instead of the way he was headed, but back toward where he fought Sasuke and the girl as he wouldn't expect that, but he doesn't make it past the spot that the Kage Bunshin was before several wounds opened up on his arms and legs.

"Are you scared yet?" Sasuke said, coldly from the safety of the hidden spot that he had taken refuge in to play this deadly mind game with the Root member and to get an idea what this new Sharingan is actually capable of doing.

"You don't scare me…" The Root member says, he knew that Sasuke would be able to tell that he was, but he had to act brave to where he can hopefully overcome his fear and finish the job that he was paid to do which is eliminate Sasuke Uchiha at any cost.

"Funny your body tells a different story." Sasuke said, and then a moment later The Root member's stomach was bleeding from a stab wound, but he had never saw either the weapon to do it or Sasuke for that matter. However, his eyes turn to a bloody kunai knife right in between his feet when he looks down to access the wound, but instead he just places his right hand over it as he starts to bend down to pick up the kunai wondering how it got in that position after it stabbed him. The Root member's hand is just about to touch the tip of the hand when faster than a blink of the eye the kunai was gone as if it had never been there.

"Genjutsu? Really now…" The Root member said, as the fear he had for his life continued to grow at the realization even if this was just a Genjutsu there is no guarantee that if he uses the Kai (Release) technique if it work against it given the Sharingan's Genjutsu capabilities show by Itachi and his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You tell me…you're the one that looked in to my eyes." Sasuke said, taunting the man trying to figure out what was going and watch with a smirk on his face as he brought his hands together and concentrated his chakra to try and release the "Genjutsu". However, when he opened his eyes up to see if anything had change he seems disappointed, but not shocked to find that nothing had changed.

"You wanted to fight me… so fight me!" The Root member yelled, hoping that would be enough to draw Sasuke out in to the light, but all it did was make the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan laugh.

"I have been fighting you… had you been able to see my attacks you would have been able to block, counter, and attack me." Sasuke replied, as he appeared in front of the Root member for the first time since the chase ended. "This Fuhen Mangekyou Sharingan (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan) gives me the ability to briefly alter time around anyone that looks in my eyes with Toki no Kami - Tendou (God of Time - Way Of Heaven) as long as they are within range or as long as I have these eyes awakened."

"The Uchiha really are gods… no wonder Lord Danzou feared them so much he sent several teams to the compound to kill them and then framed Itachi after failing to kill the both of you." The Root member said, and the look he got from Sasuke meant that the choice of words worked to shake his concentration for the moment at least. The Root member ran at Sasuke, but he only got two steps towards the younger man before several more wounds were ripped opened causing the man to drop down to his knees crying out in extreme amount of pain.

"Itachi was innocent?" Sasuke asked, but not to know the answer, but as if he was trying to keep himself from realizing that was the truth after remember a similar story that Madara told him about Itachi, but that one didn't make that much sense. Just the thought of his father leading a revolt against the village was a foreign idea just as much as the thought of Itachi being good enough to take down the whole Uchiha expect for his little brother with out so much as scratch on him. Also the idea of Itachi's confessing to him also seemed more than a little old, but an eight year old just in the academy it was impossible to see through the deception as Kakashi had scolded Sakura and Naruto during the Bell test after they graduated and placed on the same team.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but Lord Danzou has a way with people and the more emotional they are the easier it becomes." The Root member says, "Even if you find Uzumaki and bring him back… what good will it do? Just the two of you against the entire village with no medical nin! What good can come of that?"

"I don't know what powers this Danzou has, but with this power and Naruto by my side… Danzou and anyone that gets in our way will fall."

"What's the point though? Uzumaki can't become Hokage and as an Uchiha you can't either. What's the point in the suicide mission?" The Root member asked, as he started to feel a little on the light headed side as the amount of blood he has lost is starting to affect him.

"Why not? If what you said is true Danzou ruined both our lives and for that he has to pay." Sasuke said, before he allowed the Root member enjoy the last few moments of his life in slow motion as Sasuke slices his neck open from ear to ear. Sasuke walked away from the man's body as it fell to the ground dropping the bloody kunai knife down to the ground as he closed his eyes. He tried to take in all the information that he learned about his clan and Danzou, but he's mentally taxed out at the moment with using the Fuhen Mangekyou Sharingan for so long, but also still gripped with regret over what happened to Sakura. When he finally reopened his eyes they had returned to their normal state, but out any futher degrading of his sight from the Mangekyou, but blood still flowed from his eye's sockets like tears as he collapsed down to the ground with a single word on his lips: "Sa-ku-ra…"


	18. The Ghosts Of The Past

**_Author's Note:_ Shingen Takeda 1521 thank you for the kind words and to answer some of the questions... cliff notes? I'll think about it lol. Kabuto and Orochimaru helping out? Will be explained hopefully with in the next chapter or two. Orochimaru's OOCness? I didn't think he was, but maybe I don't write Oro very much. Minato and Old man Sarutobi appearance? I wouldn't rule it out, but as to what side they'll be on could be a different story.**

**

* * *

**

When he finally woke up Rock Lee freaked out a little bit when he reached that he was sleeping out in the open on a beach, but more so when he remembered that his beloved Guy-sensei was killed right in front of them. Lee started to look all around the immediate area for any sign of Root members, but more importantly in the hopes of discovering just where it is that he is. However, his looking for any sort of land mark or person in the area is put on hold when he sees Nin-Kame his fallen sensei's summoning animal.

"Nin-Kame-sensei?" Lee asked, as if he didn't believe the sight that's right in front him.

"Yes, my boy?" Nin-Kame said, as he slowly strolled up to the confused pupil of his former master.

"Where am I?" Lee asked, as he stood up from the hard ground and surprisingly he didn't feel any pain from any of his wounds.

"You're in the world of Summons, because I summoned you here." Nin-Kame said, as he came to stop right next the young man who still looked as if he was having problems understand just where he is at the moment.

"Why did you summon me here?" Lee asked, as he started stretch his muscles to test just how much mobility he has in his limbs with out pain to where it would be possible for him to take up training to avenge his sensei.

"To fulfill Guy's final wish to teach you how to use Jutsu." Nin-Kame said, as he started to walk away from the young man and Lee just stands there for a moment dumbfounded. Finally though Lee takes after the talking turtle in the hope of finding out what he meant by teaching him how to use Jutsu.

"But Nin-Kame-sensei I can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu… I wasn't born with the ability to do so." Lee said, as he pouted a little bit, but Nin-Kame didn't seem any less detoured from teaching him how to use jutsus that for so long have alluded him.

"Everyone is capable of using Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu… the only thing that prevents them from doing so is lack of willpower." Nin-Kame said, which stung Lee to the very core that he lacked willpower to use Jutsu despite the fact that he tried day in and out to use them until Guy-sensei came along and put him on the path of becoming a Grand Master in Taijutsu.

"Nin…" Lee started to say something in protest of the comment about people lacking the will power to it, but he doesn't finish the sentence as Nin-Kame looks at him with a smirk on his face.

"Don't take that the wrong way Lee, my boy." Nin-Kame says, "I wasn't referring to you… your problem is that you lacked something else."

"What could I have been missing? Guy-sensei and Neji showed me everything there was to using Jutsu and still I couldn't use it." Lee said, as depression was really settling in his soul know over the loss of his sensei, but not at the though of disappointing him even in his death.

"Not everything." Nin-Kame said, cryptically as they came up to stone statues of turtles of all different sizes around a tub that seems to be filled with wax. Lee just stares at the sight before him for several moments as memories of hearing about Naruto's time training with Toad's of Mount Myoboku. Lee starts to wonder if he is about to undergo the same kind of training that Naruto went under with the Toads.

"Nin-Kame-sensei… if you are going to train me in the art of Senjutsu I have to tell you… not even that worked." Lee says, "Naruto tried to teach me the way of Senjutsu, but even that did not work for me."

"Patience boy… that's one thing you've always lacked." Nin-Kame replied, "You train hard, but expect improvement instantaneously."

"I'm sorry Nin-Kame-Sensei, but how am I suppose to learn how use Senjutsu?" Lee said, as he bowed his head out of respect to the last connection he has to his fallen sensei.

"Don't you worry about that youngling." Fukasaku said, causing Lee to turn his attention in the direction that it came from and upon doing so Lee saw the elder toad riding on top of another toad carrying what appears to be an urn."

"Yes leave it up to us." Said another voice, but this once didn't ring familiar with Lee. However, he noted that it held less bravado in it meaning only one thing in it and that it belongs to a female summoning creature. Turning his head slightly away from the elder toad he could see a slug a size of a big dog crawling towards him. Lee then remembered that Lady Tsunade and Sakura both can summon Slugs, but from the sound of the voice it wasn't Katsuyu which can only mean that he is meeting the slug's elder.

* * *

Sakura slowly started to come around in a bed in which she could only guess was in an inn from the looks of it. One of which she wasn't happy to see in the fact that it was one that she, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei have used several times to rest up before finishing the trek back to the village after a long mission away from it. Which could only mean one of two things… she was injured gravely and Sasuke had to bring her back to the village to seek out Lady Tsunade or Shizune to heal her wounds or Sasuke failed at defeating the Root member and they were in transport back to the village to be locked up.

_"No restraints?"_ Sakura thought, as she slightly started to move around testing to see if she was bound to the bed to determine which of the situations it was. With the fact that she wasn't restrained it was seemingly more possible that it was the first idea she had or at least until:

"She was real lucky that no vital organs were hit or that there was internal bleeding, wasn't she master?" A young girl chirped, which got Sakura's heart racing a mile a minute as she wasn't with Sasuke apparently, but someone else that could be working for Root taking her back to the village. However, the lack of restraints was more than a little confusing, because she is sure they wouldn't want her running off.

"Sure was…" Said a man with a deep baritone voice, but instead of the voice causing Sakura to panick even more it actually made her feel a little more relaxed. "… and good morning pinky."

_"He noticed that I was awake?"_ Sakura thought, to herself as she realized that it was pointless to lay there pretending to be asleep any more. So she opened her eyes up and then gingerly started to sit up in the bed to be mindful of her wounds. Which surprisingly didn't hurt as bad as she thought that they would which meant that the two of them have either given her medical treatment or at least found someone that could give her the treatment that she needed. Sakura looked at the young girl first taking note of the raven colored hair pulled in to neat hair bun with the exception of one strain that seemed to falling free to the side of her face. Her figure was boyish in nature, but the pitch of her voice was quite feminine. For a moment she reminded her very much of Haku as she turned her attention to her "master" which upon first glance of him he had the same body type as Zabuza very muscular, but riddled with scars of previous battles. His hair was even the same color as the former Demon of the Hidden Mist and he is also a swordsmen at that, but the big difference between the two of them was that this man didn't take care of his blade.

"Earth to pinky!" The young girl said, but Sakura didn't responded she studied the man's blade with the blotches of rust, the gouges within the blade… which looks like it hasn't been sharpened in years, but still above all that she can tell that it's taken more lives in ten of her lifetimes. She also noticed that the man wears a black patch over his right eye more than likely from an injury from the battlefield.

"Ah… sorry, I'm Sakura Haruno and you are?" Sakura said, she doesn't know why she decided to introduce herself because more than likely they already know who she is, but then again there was the fact that could just want more information from her. She sighed a little bit as the whole situation was really starting to confuse her to high heaven, but she was sure of one thing and that was they've taken care of her injures so it's possible that they don't want to kill her just yet. Which works to her advantage as it will give her time to regain her strength to fight back against the both of them.

"Hmph…" The man scoffed, as if her name meant nothing to him, but more importantly as if he didn't care if he knew her name at all. Upon seeing that in the man Sakura turned towards the young girl to try read in her feelings about her giving her name and she seemed to be the same as the man, but not as appalled at the idea of her giving out her name.

"Please forgive my master he doesn't like to know people names…" The girl said, but she hesitated in finishing her sentence as the man give her a stern look and cut her off by saying:

"Girl… quiet she doesn't need to know our business." The man said, as he stood up from chair lifting his sword in to the air. Sakura pulled back away from him out of fear that he was going to run her through with his battered sword, but he simply lifted it up placing over his shoulder. "Get dressed… the doc healed your wounds the best he could, but said we should take you to see Lady Tsunade from the hidden Leaf village."

"Okay…" Sakura said, wondering why he didn't say "in your village" instead of "from the hidden Leaf village" it didn't make sense until she realized that her head band was missing. They didn't know that she was from the Hidden Leaf village meaning that they don't know what will happen if she goes back to the village in the condition that she's in, but it also meant that they didn't know that she is Tsunade's pupil. Suddenly things were really starting to look up for her as she can use this to her advantage.

"Good then… I'll be outside. Help her get dressed girl." The man said, before he left the room leaving the Sakura to get dressed with the help of the young girl. While the girl helped her to get dressed Sakura found herself comparing all the similarities she shares with Haku, but also wondering what it was that she was going to say before she was interrupted.

"Why doesn't your "master" like to know people's name?" Sakura asked, when they were just about finished deciding against asking what it was that she was tried saying earlier fpr fear of having her clam up and not say a word about it.

"It's because we don't have names." The girl said, which caught Sakura off guard as she never would have expected that to be a reason for it as she has never heard of anyone that has went as they as they have with out names. Seeing as the man himself looks be to going on thirty three years old while the girl looks to be twelve years old.

"Why don't you have names?" Sakura asked, the most obvious question at the moment, but she feared that she wasn't going to get an answer from her.

"We woke up in a laboratory with no memories and no names." The girl said, with a genuine sadness in her voice as things started to click inside of Sakura's mind. How the both of them could have no names, but at the same time look older than what they actually are. It also meant that she had run in to a couple of Orochimaru's experiments that escaped from their confinement or they were released by someone.

"Girl… I told you she didn't need to know our business." The man said, as he returned in to the room looking angry, but lucky for Sakura she was already decent by that point.

"I'm sorry… I asked her." Sakura said, because the last thing that she wanted was for the girl to get in trouble for her curiosity. "But I have to know… why haven't you've named yourselves so that you have a name of your own?"

"What do you call Oni-Shizoku (Demon Warriors)?" The man said, as he tapped his blade on his shoulder.

"I don't know all about the Oni-Shizoku, but I'd call you Haku…" Sakura says, as she looks at the young before she turns her attention towards the man. "… and you Zabuza."

"…" The young girl went to say something, but stopped in her tracks as her "master" ready his sword to attack Sakura. Sakura takes a step back away from in and the sword.

"Was it something I said?" Sakura asked, even though she knows that is nearly certain that it was what she said. She didn't know why he didn't like the thought of someone giving them names… or was it possible that they had encountered other people that have confused them for Zabuza and Haku, but instead of talking they attacked. It would make a lot sense if that was the case seeing the number of scars the man had on his body from obviously protecting the young girl.

"Are you going to attack us?" The girl asked, finally as her "master" pulled his sword back a little bit upon noticing Sakura's move to more a defensive stance than an all out attack stance that others have taken when they have come across people that knew the pair of rogue Mist shinobies.

"No… you just remind me so much of Haku and Zabuza." Sakura says, "While we were enemies when we met… I've always wondered if we would have been able to be friends if things happened differently."

"Do you know where we can find them?" The man said, as he put his sword closer to Sakura again upon the realization that she knew the pair of shinobi that they have been mistaken for countless times in the past.

"I do. Their both dead… my sensei and teammates buried them." Sakura said, with a heavy heart thinking about that day they buried two of the shinobies that had the biggest impact on their lives than the teachers they had at the academy and the sensei's they have had since they graduated.

"Their dead?" The young girl said, as she couldn't believe that the two responsible for the way that people have treated them are dead.

"Yeah their…" Sakura started to say, but she didn't finish the sentence thanks in part to getting an evil look from the man.

"Call us what you want…" The man says, "But for now lets get moving."

* * *

When Shikamaru finally came around he found himself in a specially made prison cell made up of light to neutralize his Shadows if be some chance he was able to break the seal in place to seal away his chakra, but also to torture his eye sight as well. Looking out from his cell though Shikamaru notices that his cell isn't the only one that has been modified in to a form of torture device slash reinforced restraints. Shino's cell's ceiling, floor, and walls were coated with sticky glue to neutralize his bugs, Kiba's and Akamaru's cell looks straight forward other than the fact that they were "shock collars" that will shock them if they move too far in any direction, but instead of the one that violates boundary getting shocked it's the other one. Which forcefully makes them stay still as neither one of them want to shock the other.

_"How sadistic…"_ Shikamaru thought, as he realizes that who they are up against really knows how to turn the heat up on the torture area using people's emotions when it comes to their companions against them. However, that wasn't the only thing that he noticed as saw TenTen chained up to a wall with several kinds of weapons ranging from Shuriken to Kunai's to hand held sickles embedded in to her flesh to keep the wounds open and bleeding. Neji like TenTen has also been chained up to the wall, but he doesn't have any weapons protruding from his body, but it does bare bruises of different shapes and sizes as well as what appears to be a broken left femur with a table in front of him which has weapons laid out on it that are use mostly for brunt force trauma injures.

"This isn't real…" Shikamaru heard, coming down a little ways from his cell from Ino and as he turns his attention towards his blonde haired teammate he sees her down on the ground rocking back and forth fighting back tears. Which makes Shikamaru raise an eye brow towards her as from the looks of it she's way better off than Neji and TenTen by bounds as their isn't a scratch on her body, but that's when Shikamaru notices what makes her cell different than the others. The ceiling, floor, and the walls were reflective like they were mirrors, but instead showing Ino's reflections it's showing a distorted unattractive visions of her.

_"What'ah pain…"_ Shikamaru thought, as he contemplate the amount of reassuring that both he and Chouji are going to have to do to get Ino feeling good about the way that she looks when they make it through this. _"Speaking of Chouji…"_

"Hungry…" Chouji whined, drawing Shikamaru's attention to his ceil… which Shikamaru wasn't surprised by the sight that he saw for the most part. He expected to see a sweaty Chouji as they sweat the "excessive" weight off his body with no food in sight, but he didn't expect to see it to the degree that it has reached already. Chouji has lost so much weight already that his flesh is hanging off the bone to where Shikamaru can swear that he can count nearly half of the two hundred six bones within his best friend's body.

_"Chouji… wait where's Shizune and Yamato sensei's cells?"_ Shikamaru thought, but he didn't think too hard about it as it was obvious that their cells were just out of his line of sight as well as anyone's cell that may have been caught.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ Short scene with Shikamaru and company, because I didn't want to draw it out too long as it doesn't really play a big part in the story, but it does play a part if you know what I mean. Anyways the only man thing that I want to say is that yes the two with Sakura are kind of a tribute not only to Zabuza and Haku from the Naruto series, but also Kenpachi and Yachiru from Bleach as the two them are really a combination of the two series characters, but that's all I'm saying about them right now.**


	19. Twists of Fates

**A/N - I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've been taking a much needed break from writing my Naruto stories so that I could work on some other projects that will hopefully help me improve my writing ability even more, but more importantly help me get even closer to my goal of publishing an original piece of work. So don't fret even though the updates might be a little sparse for here on out... I haven't nor will I ever abandon any of my stories.**

* * *

Hinata was really starting to feel sick to her stomach now from the poisonous strikes that Kanjo have been able to land on her so far. She knows that it isn't going to be much longer before she has no choice, but to vomit and that will be the death of her. As in that moment she won't be able to evade, block, or counter attack him as he moves in for the long awaited kill.

"You know… if you give up I'll give you the antidote to where you might be able to live long enough to see Uzumaki before your executed for treason." Kanjo said, as he lunged towards Hinata once again launching several more quick strikes at the young girl, but she was able to avoid them all once again showing him just how much she has been able to improve since she was a just a child.

"Never!" Hinata yelled, as she lunged at him this time aiming for an upward thrust to his chest, but he easily knocked the strike away. Hinata didn't have a chance to react as he then struck her again once in the arm and then once in the neck. Making the poison with in Hinata's system becoming that more potent. Hinata stumbled away from Kanjo as the urge to start vomiting was getting stronger, but she was keeping her mind off that by thinking about reuniting with Naruto.

"There's nothing you can do…" Kanjo says, "… so just give up and spare yourself from a greater failure than what you are already destined to suffer at my hands."

"I'll never give up, because that's my Nindo." Hinata said, defiantly as she took up her fighting once again preparing to use the Juuken style despite the fact that she hasn't had any luck so far with the technique.

"What ever helps you make peace with your death." Kanjo yells, as he charges at Hinata again with the intent on finishing this fight in his favor, but he hesitates slightly to set up a defense when Hinata attempts to counter strike with another shot aimed at his heart. However, Hinata fakes him out and while he is setting up a defense for a normal Juuken strike she kicks him in the shoulder releasing her chakra through her foot for a massive Juuken strike.

"Shugo Hakke Shinyuu (Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Heavenly Protection)!" Hinata called out, as she kicked him several more times with out even having so much as a second to blink an eye. After the final strike Kanjo drops down to his knees in searing agony from the kicks that caught him off guard. He expected the kicks to hurt, but he never expected it to be this bad nor did he expect himself to be unable to call forth any of his chakra.

"How? How did you cut off my chakra flow? I had my defenses up for each of the kicks!" Kanjo yelled, as he was fighting to keep consciousness in the hope finding out the answer to his question.

"Your defenses was a problem, but then I realized you're defense worked against small precise amount of chakra from my fingers." Hinata said, as she started to feel a little woozy as her head started to spin as the poison was really starting to take a hold of her body.

"That doesn't answer my question." Kanjo said, as he tried to force himself up on to his feet.

"By using the soles of my feet instead of releasing a small amount I could release larger shots of chakra… enough to over load your defenses as I was able to attack several chakra points at one." Hinata said, and every word of it was true that was how she able to get past his defenses to defeat him, but at the same time she also sealed her own fate, but she wasn't going to admit that to him. By using larger amounts of chakra she's tested her own limits as she has nearly depleted all of her chakra to the point that she can't fight off the poison.

"Smart move, but a deadly gambit." Kanjo said, as he picked up what Hinata was trying to hide from him to no avail as he watched as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and stumbles away from him until she drops down to her hands and knees beginning to vomit on to the ground. "Though it looks like you will be joining me on the trip to the after life, because there is not enough time for you to make an antidote in your condition."

_"He's right as I'm I can't make one… even if I knew how to which I don't."_ Hinata thought, as she was trying to figure out what she was going to do that she didn't see Kanjo pulling a shuriken out of his weapon's pouch. He is just about to threw the weapon to insure that Hinata dies with him, but his wrist is caught by an unknown person.

"Who are you?" Kanjo asked, drawing Hinata's attention back towards him and the unknown person who was clad in a red clock with blue flames lining the hem at the bottom. The person squeezes Kanjo's wrist until he drops the projectile down to the ground rendering it useless to him for now at least.

"…" The person didn't say anything, but he did unleash a stiff kick to Kanjo's sternum knocking him flat on his back as the person releases the rogue Hyuuga's arm. The person moved towards Hinata and she didn't know if she should be relieved or frightened of the person as it isn't clear if the person is there to save her or to make sure that neither one of them make it back to the village.

"It's too late… unless you have medical skills on par with the former Hokage or her student it's hopeless as you can't be either as you're a man." Kanjo said, as he fought to turn over on to his stomach to watch as he attempts in vain to save the life of the Hyuuga Heiress.

"…" Again the man doesn't say anything, but he raises his left arm up to tap the side of his head as if he has an idea about how to save her as it is revealed the man that looks to be helping her is wearing a mask that covers his mouth and nose. For a moment Hinata thought that it was Kakashi saving her, but then she noticed that both of the man's eyes were visible and neither one of them had the Sharingan activated in them. The man knelt down besides Hinata and reached in to his own weapons pouch, but instead of producing a weapon he pulls out an old and weathered medical kit. The kit is covered in scratches, dents, dings, and blood meaning that it has seen it's far share of action.

"I see, but the chance of kit having a vaccine for my poison is low, because the vaccine hasn't been made in years." Kanjo said, but the man didn't seem to be listening to him now as he opened the medical kit revealing the contents or lack thereof to Hinata. The analgesic, antiseptic, and disinfectant were gone used up. Which is the same could be said about the bandages, gauze, and sutures that are missing from the kit, but the one that hasn't been used is a syringe with a pink liquid in it.

"Is that…" Hinata tried to ask if that was the antidote that, but a very painful spasm shot through her body causing her to fall off to the side of where she had been on to her back. In a panic she tried to sit back up, but her body wasn't responding to the impulses of her brain any more. The man picked up the syringe that had one of the longest needle Hinata had ever seen in her life and she has seen more than her fair share of them.

"No way… that kit is from before the Third Great Shinobi war?" Kanjo yelled, in shock of the revelation that Hinata just might have a shot at survival dawn on him giving him a renewed determination to see not only Hinata die, but the would be savior as well. "It's too late judging by the stage she's in it's just about to stop her heart. Even with the antidote she's going to die!"

"…" The man still didn't say anything as he laid his left hand down on to Hinata's chest to hold her body steady and then with one power thrust he stabbed the long needle of the syringe through Hinata's sternum and straight in to the young woman's heart. He quickly pushed the plunger down injecting the liquid straight in to Hinata's heart before pulling the needle back out. It looks like nothing is going to happen, but suddenly Hinata's body jerked as she let out a loud grasp for air, but she soon then collapsed back down to the ground motionless.

"I told you it was too late…" Kanjo said, as he managed to lift himself back up on to his feet pulling a kunai knife from his holster as he charged towards the mystery man that had failed to save Hinata. The man didn't know what was going on behind him, but as Kanjo thrust the weapon at the man's head he simply rolled out of the way leaving the weapon on it's same course of travel, but now fixated on Hinata's motionless body. However, the blade would not connect with her as the man's heel of his right foot caught Kanjo in the back of the head as he rolled knocking him off course and away from Hinata. Though unbeknownst to the both of them something of the man's had fallen out of his pouch right next to Hinata's body.

"You're deluding yourself if you think I'll let you kill her." The man said, his voice raspy, but filled with an undeniable confidence in his ability to protect Hinata's life. Kanjo is just about to start laugh considering that Hinata is already dead, but he is interrupted when a loud wheeze fills the air drawing his attention back to Hinata. Who is still laying on the ground motionless, but her chest is rising and falling in a rhythm of a breathing pattern.

"You were lucky a dose of the vaccine that far in the final stage had been know to kill people." Kanjo says, "But it would seem that you do know how to talk… so who are you?"

"…" The man once again refused to answer the question which enrages Kanjo to no end causing the man to throw his kunai knife. However, his target wasn't the one that was causing his rage at the moment, but at Hinata. This doesn't go undetected by the man as he lifts his right leg up in to the trajectory of the weapon and instead of hitting it's mark in Hinata it buries itself deep with in the man's knee for a debilitating injury. However, the man suddenly went up in a puff of smoke leaving behind the medical kit to fall back down to the ground with the kunai knife embedded in it instead.

"Substitution? What are you a Genin?" Kanjo said, as he was getting a little more irritated by the stranger that was foiling his mission, but he knew that he couldn't let him get to him more than he has, because with out the use of his chakra he's at a disadvantage. Kanjo quickly pulls out another pair of kunais throwing them at Hinata in the hopes of drawing the man out, but just before the projectile weapons hit their mark a stone wall rises up from the ground blocking their path before crumbling back down to the ground with the kunais in tow.

"I'm more than just a Genin…" The man said, with his raspy voice giving away his position, but it didn't help Kanjo any as when he turned to face the man he had his arms out stretched holding a total of six shuriken between the both of his hands. The man throws his arms down like a bird flapping it's wings as he releases the shurikens from in between his fingers. Kanjo takes up a defensive stance, but it isn't needed as the shuriken crisscross in a X pattern just before him, but misses him.

"Actually it looks as if you are lower than a Genin!" Kanjo said, and he started to laugh at the man's "misfortune", but the laughing stopped when the man yanked his arms back in to the air and even with out looking he knew that the man had changed the trajectory of the shuriken with the use of ninja wire. It didn't take Kanjo to realize that the man was indeed more than just a Genin having been so easily captured, but he never expected the man to step up to him with the Sharingan eyes ablaze in both his eyes…

* * *

Naruto felt a pang of guilt with in his stomach as he was jumping through the trees over leaving Rin behind while she slept in the cave she had set up as a hide out for the both of them. However, he knew that he couldn't stay with her for long, because he knew that not only would he put her in danger from The Root ANBU guys that are hunting him, but also Kon as he had a feeling that he wasn't going to give up that easy on acquiring the Kyuubi.

**"Kit… are you sure you want to do this?"** Kitsune asked, from within Naruto's head as he continued rushing along on the tree branches unfazed by the sudden intrusion as he has gotten used to conversation with Kitsune with in his mind.

_"For the last time I'm sure."_ Naruto replied, sounding a little testy as if Kitsune hasn't been able to drop the subject of what ever it is that she asked if he was sure about. Naruto noticed off in the horizon the end of the tree line which means that are just about to the spot within Fire country they are headed to.

**"I'm sorry for bringing it up, but I know that Toads are not going to be pleased with me becoming a summoning animal of your's."** Kitsune responded, making Naruto's face contort a little bit with confusion as he doesn't understand how it is that the Toads would have a problem with Kitsune becoming a secondary Summoning Animal considering that Pain's one body could summon multiple creatures.

_"Why is that? I've seen people have more than one summoning before."_ Naruto asked, wondering if she was going to really answer the question this time of if she was just going to shirk it off like some of his other questions lately.

**"Pain's is a special case as his Kekkei Genkai allowed him to control multiple bodies that each could have their own summoning animal and because they were all connected that one Pain could summon any of their animals."** Naruto's confusion faded away as the answer made sense, but Naruto being Naruto had an knuckleheaded idea.

_"Wait… if that's so then it shouldn't be a problem, because I can be any number one to a thousand or even a million."_ Naruto replied, with a shit eating smirk on his face thinking about being able to summon a million different animals to fight by his side. However, that idea is quickly cast away as Naruto felt as if Kitsune hit him upside the head with out actually hitting him upside the head.

**"You're the same person though…"** Kitsune says, **"So I urge you to have someone in mind to pass the Toad summoning scroll to or the Toad's will be freed from their contract and disappear from this world for a thousand years before re-emerging."**

_"I know… I plan on passing the scroll on to Konohamaru."_ Naruto replied, to Kitsune with a smile on his face happy with his choice in who to pass the Toad summoning contract too. Seeing how Konohamaru has already missed out on being able to sign the contract with the Monkeys due to Old man third's death at the hands of Orochimaru.

**"Why him? He doesn't even have enough chakra to summon a small adult toad at the moment."** Kitsune asked, a little confused as to why Naruto would choose someone so much younger than himself, but also someone that doesn't and never will the chakra reserves that Naruto, Jiraiya, or Minato have possessed in their lifetimes.

_"It might not mean anything to you, but to me it's symbolic. The Toad contract has been passed down from master to student… Pervy sage to my father and then Pervy sage to me. It's only fitting that I pass it to Konohamaru as he's been like a student of mine."_ Naruto replied, as he thinks back to the trouble that he got in to with Konohamaru teaching him how to use the Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu) and the gratification that he got from teaching him how to use the Rasengan.

**"I understand what you me…"** Kitsune started to say, but something stopped her from finishing the sentence and Naruto knowing that must mean that their trouble a head puts the brakes on before he totally reveals himself to what is waiting for him outside of the tree line. Naruto is just about to ask Kitsune what it is, but he doesn't have the chance as she answers the question… **"Someone is up ahead, but I can't tell if they are a hostile enemy or if they are an innocent traveler."**

_"Better safe than sorry…"_ Naruto replied, as he made an all too familiar hand sign and with in a puff of smoke he transformed his male body in to that of a woman. However, unlike his normal transformations with the Oiroke no Jutsu he made this one perfectly… mundane. Brunette hair replaced the blonde, glasses adorned her face instead of his whiskers, and the clothing wasn't skimpy and revealing, but conservative and relaxed. Not to mention the figure of the transformation was more meek than chic.

**"Well look at you trying a different approach."** Kitsune said, with a sense of pride filling her very being that Naruto has grown up at least a little to where he knows that sometime the low key is better than outrageous. Naruto mentally could picture Kitsune smiling in his mind at the change in Naruto. Naruto hopped down from the tree branch down to the ground below to keep up appearance that he's just a simple woman traveler. However, he never expected the sight that was before his eyes… he knew that he was coming up on the Valley of the End, but he never in a million years figured that he would run in to Sasuke here even though he does look different from the last time the two of them saw one another. Naruto took a deep breath as he tried to remain calm.

_"…"_ Naruto didn't respond to Kitsune's comment instead he started to walk towards the destination hoping that Sasuke doesn't even notice him even in the transformed state as if anyone could tell it's him it would be Sasuke. Naruto tries not to make eye contact with him, but the sun's rays reflect off Sasuke's hitae and the sight of it catches Naruto off guard as he never expected to see Sasuke wearing his old damaged head back.

"Naruto… why don't you cut the act I know it's you." Sasuke said, breaking Naruto out of the daze that he was in and another puff of smoke later he was back to looking like himself. Sasuke just stared at Naruto not believing that he's really seeing him in front of him or not considering the last time that he saw Naruto it turned out just to be a Shadow Clone that Naruto was using as a decoy to hide from the member Root that are after him. As the two of them stand on the bank of the river, the spray from the waterfall specking their faces, they were both sizing up the man that stands in front of them.

Naruto noted that Sasuke was wearing new clothes, but that they were already ragged as they hang loosely on his frame, fresh wounds and patches of blood that crisscross his body mangling with scars from previous battles, all coming together to make a map to those that can read it. The one thing that hasn't changed since the last time they had fought here, so many years ago, are his eyes. Dark probative, blood drenched eyes, that have been honed as weapons of The Uchiha clan for generations for lethal purposes. Those eyes regard Naruto now with the same intensity he regards them with, each trying to pry any secrets as to new techniques or any sign of weakness that will aid in the unavoidable struggle. It was strange to the both of them, but it was kind of refreshing to know that some things never changed. It's a long moment since Sasuke addressed Naruto before either of them speaks again as it has been a while, and for the both of them they are out of practice. Naruto does eventually break the silence though, the harsh tone in his voice was as sharp as a katana's blade that has been freshly sharpened.

"I never expected to see you after me." Naruto said, his voice just loud enough for Sasuke to hear over the pounding of the water fall.

"Ironic isn't it, Dobe?" Sasuke replied, as he watched as Naruto takes his eyes off of him despite the fact that it was one of the first lessons they learned from the ninja academy back in Konoha, but he does it anyway, his gaze roaming across the sky above them. Sasuke with out even thinking about it knew what Naruto was thinking at the moment… Let Sasuke try and attack it'd just speed things up.

"Remember our first day with Kakashi-sensei, when he asked us each to answer that retarded question about what our dreams for the future were?" Naruto paused, wondering if Sasuke will say anything about it even if he remembers the day as there are times he can barely remember himself. "At least one of us achieved our dream."

"Two of us… you'll be Hokage one day don't give up Naruto." Sasuke doesn't attack even though it would seem that Naruto is trying to bait him in to doing just that. However, Sasuke holds to his resolve and doesn't even move, staying as motionless as the statues that tower over them are crumbling away thank in part to their last battle here. Naruto lets a laugh escape his lips, a harsh bark. He can no longer tell if it is born from bitterness or amusement. Probably more than a little of both.

"If you say so, but how is a banished shinobi with death warrant hanging over his head suppose to become Hokage? Can you answer that?" Naruto spat back, as the pain of Lady Tsunade's betrayal starting take a hold of him again and Naruto's stomach twinges at the memory, of having his dream forcibly ripped away from him, leaving little more than a broken fantasy and a shattered heart in it's wake. Silence falls, as Naruto idly toys with the thoughts of attacking Sasuke now, ending this sad little reunion of an ironic twist. He discards the idea simply, because it's been several months since the last time they saw one another and they still had some catching up to do with one another. It's then that Naruto notices something hidden with in Sasuke's eyes. "How did she die?"

"She sacrificed herself to save me so that I can bring you home." Sasuke said, his voice was casual… perhaps a little too casual for Naruto's liking, but it reassures him a way that maybe she isn't dead that Sasuke just don't know the fate that befell her. They both though smirked at the realization that neither one of them had mentioned her name, but that the both of them knew who they were talking about.

"Do you feel anything over her choice??" Naruto asked, but it wasn't a question as if he thought for even one second that Sasuke hadn't felt even a small glimmer of remorse he'd charge him right now and pummel him into the ground until his head was nothing more than a crushed melon, red insides splattered against the ground.

"Of course…" Sasuke replied, but this time there was no casualness to his voice just a deep sadness that Naruto takes as Sasuke was finally seeing Sakura in the same light that she had before he left the village.

"Good." Naruto snapped, as anger seeped back into his voice, an anger that he'd had thought he'd let go a long time ago, but it's obvious that the pain and the bitterness of a love that wasn't returned were still very much there. "So what are your orders?"

"I have no orders… just a promise." Sasuke says, and the words once again catch Naruto of guard as he is tempted to laugh, but he doesn't as this shouldn't be funny.

"What's this promise? To nearly kill me or is it to completely kill me?" Naruto says, as Sasuke finally moves; a slow panning of his head to switch his gaze away from Naruto and the giant monoliths of their right, out across the lake. The wind picks up a bit as it blows some of Sasuke's dark strands of his hair across his face, obscuring his dark brooding eyes.

"I have no intention to kill you, only a promise to bring you home. So go a head talk until your voice is hoarse, fight me if you must, but it's pointless… I made a promise and I WILL NOT dishonor her memory… FAILURE ISN'T AN OPTION!" Sasuke growled, as he reached into the inside of his jacket,

Sasuke pulls out a long strip of black cloth, the rectangle piece of metal attached to it was glimmering dully in the light. Sasuke with out even looking at the object in his hand throws it at Naruto with all his might to make sure that it makes it to it's target. Naruto with little effort caught the object with out flinching.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to make me go back?" Naruto said, as he twisted his hand around until the insignia of the leaf in the center faces him. The etching of the leaf is as pristine as when he took it off after his dream was crushed, but the thing that that gets him the most is how did it come in to Sasuke's possession? He always thought that the village would have seized it to give to the nin-hounds to find him after he got away from the original team that was sent after him. Naruto though extends his arm and holds it out towards Sasuke wondering the answer to how he got it. "How did you get this?"

"That doesn't matter… and it's not about what I think, it's all about me doing it." Sasuke replied, as he dropped his hand down to the hilt of his sword sheathed on his lower back as even though Naruto is on the other side of the water he has a feeling that the time has come for the two of them to meet in battle again here. Naruto just shrugs, a shrug that encompasses all the years of pain and sadness, the family he had and lost without really knowing either of them, and the very last bit of the kid that he used to be. Naruto loosens his grip on the metal plate of the hitae letting the cloth that is as soft as a whisper slips from his head falling down towards the water… it hit's the water with a splash, but it bobs up and down for a moment before going under, as the current swept it away. Naruto shifts his foot, and he leaps forward pulling a pair of kunai knifes, air was sent whistling around the kunai clutched in his hands. Sasuke is just as swift if not a little swifter than Naruto as they meet in the center of the lake with a clash that sends blood spraying in to the sky turning it a shade of crimson.


	20. Deja Jutsu?

**A/N - I was going to wait until next week to post this to post just one new chapter of one of my stories up every week, but seeing as the one that posted up for "this week" is something that I'm rewriting I thought I'd give you a little something that been waiting for.**

* * *

When Hinata finally came around she was surprised that the surrounding area wasn't filled with sounds of battle or at least look like there was a battle that had went on, but there was nothing. She didn't see either the man that came to her aid nor Kanjo were anywhere to be seen it was more than a little unnerving considering all that she went through against the older man of the branch family. Hinata tried to get up on to her feet, but she quickly stopped when a wave of pain washed over her from her chest.

_"That's right…"_ Hinata thought, to herself as she vaguely remembers the mystery man stabbing the needle of the syringe in to her chest so that he could pump the antidote she desperately needed directly in to her heart to keep the poison from infecting the last of her vital organs. It was only natural that there be more than a little tenderness to the area, but Hinata didn't have time to sit around and allow it to pass. As for all she knew there were more Root members on their way to this location in the hopes of capturing her, but more importantly she had to get back to the task at hand and that's find Naruto since the others have seemingly vanished or gotten captured already. Once again she started to will herself to get up to her feet, but this time she stops when her right hand brushes up against something that wasn't there before.

"What's this?" Hinata said, aloud to herself as her delicate fingers grabbed the object picking it up from the ground. Once she sees the object she is a little confused as to how it got there did it fall out of the medical kit the mystery man had with him or had he dropped it from his very person. It didn't matter which had happened, because there was no way to tell who it belonged to or for that matter what had been held inside of it. What Hinata was holding on to was a small bottle, but the contents of it were gone and the label had long since faded away in to nothingness. Why anyone would want to keep around a empty and useless bottle is beyond her comprehension, but at the same time she is grateful that her savior holds on to things like this. Had he not had that out dated and completely useless medical kit with him she would never have been giving the antidote in time.

"Thank you, who ever you were." Hinata said, to herself, but she hoped on some level that the man that saved her life was still nearby enough to hear the words of gratitude, but more importantly she hopes that he is still alive. As she knows first hand how dangerous a member of the Hyuuga clan be even with out the use of their chakra. Hinata once again attempted to get up on to her feet and this time she finally did it and once she was on her feet she could actually see the signs of battle around the spot she had been "sleeping". About fifteen feet away from her was a giant puddle of blood, but there was no body and she isn't sure if it's all from one person or who it belongs to. However, she can deduce that it is more than likely Kanjo's, because she is certain she wouldn't have woken up if it was the mystery man's blood. As she started to feel a little bit sick to her stomach she wasn't sure if it was because of the sight of blood in front of her or if it was just an after effect of the poison and antidote as she placed the bottle that she picked up off the ground in to her weapons pouch. She wasn't sure why she wanted to keep the trash with her, but she just knew that she wanted to keep it for some reason.

"Now which way to go?" Hinata thought, to herself as she looked off in to several different directions trying to decide which way to go as she can't remember which way she came up, but then again she can't trust her sight of the scenery considering that up until she came to a stop in this spot to fight Kanjo she was under the effects of a Genjutsu. After a few minutes of indecisiveness she activates her Byakugan to try to get a better feel of what surrounds her. However, she is more than a little startled when she what looks to be a blue trail of smoke that she couldn't see before. She panicked for a brief second thinking that something was damaged within her Byakugan due to the poison, but she calmed down a little bit when she remembered a conversation she over heard when she was just a child between her father and grand father. They were talking about how a few of the clan had developed the ability to see trails of chakra that had been left behind up to a few hours after a jutsu had been used and how they didn't know how the members of the clan had achieved it. She had always thought that if someone she knew was going to be able to unlock this ability she always thought that it would be at least Hanabi, but mostly she thought it would be Neji… she never once thought that she would be the one that would do it.

"Do I follow it?" Hinata asked, herself not sure if she could follow the trail of chakra, because she didn't know who's chakra it was. However, after a moment to think about it Hinata takes off following the trail as she didn't have much choice in the matter. She had to stop Kanjo from getting more help or from finding Naruto, but at the same time she needed to thank the mystery man that saved her, but also because he could know something about Naruto. Hell, for all she knew he could have been Naruto, but that didn't sent with her well, because he would have at least said something to her wouldn't he?

* * *

Rock Lee stood in front of the pool of what appears to be the Turtle summoning's wax and notices that in the very center of it was a wooden stump that looked more than a little out of place. Lee's attention though is taken away from the stomp as Kame, Fukasaku, and the Slug elder Kana made their way over towards him looking very serious. Lee immediately drops down to his hands and knees to pay his respects to the three most respected summoning elders.

"Lee, my boy it's time to start your training as things are looking worse than we expected in your world." Kame said, with a little bit of regret in his voice as he was expecting Lee to bust out that he must go back to his own world and help out. However, Lee shows an unnatural sense of reservation and patience that he has never shown before which causes Fukasaku to smirk a little bit as it appears that Lee's time in their world has already helped him calm the flames of youth a bit.

"Young man this training is most dangerous even if you don't have to worry about physical harm." Kana said, with a motherly like tone towards Lee as she knows the risk of this training considering that shinobi like Lee only come about once in a generations and the last several generations have failed in the training.

"I understand, Kana-sensei." Lee said, his voice was extremely somber as he didn't bother to look up the three elders as if he was trying his hardest to keep his emotions from taking over him.

"Lee this training will take three steps which more difficult than the last to help you find your center." Fukasaku said, as he looked out towards the wooden stump in the center of the wax pool which he finds it's a little bit of irony as Lee was staring right at the first step of his training with out even knowing it.

"The first step you will be standing on that stump over there on just one foot with your arms out like tree branches." Kame says, "The object of this exercise is to keep your balance. Now we will be able to help you on this step somewhat, but if you fall in to the wax you will be turned in to stone."

"I understand." Lee said, even though a part of him was screaming at him to ask them if it was possible for him to patience somewhere else before going in to the main event like that. However, he has to refrain from doing that, because he knows that they don't have the time to waste in doing so. Lee looked out towards the wooden stump again to see two humanoid frogs that are setting up a plank to allow him to get out to it with out getting in to the wax to do it.

* * *

Sakura looked at her two traveling companions that she's named Zabuza and Haku as they are getting closer to being back with in Konoha's village limits which was making her more than a little nervous considering that she was more than likely was going to get arrested for her part in trying to find and help Naruto. She wanted to run and breakaway from the two of them, but she isn't in the condition to do so with her injures and she isn't able to heal them herself. Either way she goes she wouldn't be able to out run Haku who looks like she could out run a well rested and ready Ino… who is among the fastest of all kunoichis in their group, but looks like a straight up fight she could be taken down. However, than Zabuza while it's be a close, but it looks as if Sakura would have a chance to get away from him running wise, but fighting… there is no way she would be able to fend him off in her condition.

"State your business!?" Someone yelled, which brought Sakura out of her own thoughts to see that they were standing right at the village's gate, but their path was being blocked by several guards. Peeking in between Haku and Zabuza to see that the guards weren't the guards she'd talk to every day when she come by to visit them to collect the visitor's log for Lady Tsunade. No they were guards made up of several Root members that weren't that just login visitors to the village, but from the looks of it to keep people out.

"We're escorting a member of this village back to see the great healer Tsunade." Zabuza said, his voice was gruff and it showed no fear of the Root guards even though from the looks of it they are out numbered by a ratio of seven to one.

"That so?" The Root guard says, "Well I'm afraid that the village is under quarantine due to a mysterious infectious outbreak. Which means that Tsunade is more than a little busy to worry about curing boils and warts."

"She was brutally attacked… we aren't looking for cures to boils and warts and she's a shinobi of this village." Haku said, getting more than a little annoyed that these guards aren't going to allow admittance to one of their own.

"It's alright…" Sakura says, "they are just following protocols to keep it from spreading to other villages."

"Show yourself!" The Root guard ordered, upon hearing Sakura's voice which made her a little uneasy about the situation however, she knows that there is no turning back now. Sakura lets out a heavy sigh in the hopes of steeling her nerves before she reveals herself as she knows it isn't going to end well for her, but at the same time it can't be helped.

"Well if there is an infectious outbreak than I can assist Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune." Sakura said, as made her way in between Zabuza and Haku revealing herself to the guards and the moment that they get a better look at Sakura they jump in to battle stances. Which takes Zabuza and Haku a little off their guard, but not Sakura as she was expecting it even before she had spoken as she lets out another heavy sigh as she waits for the guards to proclaim what they are going to do to her and for Zabuza and Haku to hand her over them willing as they will probably be given some kind of reward before they are stabbed in the back.

* * *

Kabuto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya appeared deep underground in Orochimaru's lair where he started his evil experiments on Leaf villagers which right away make both Jiraiya and Tsunade more than a little uneasy to be there. Kabuto looking more than a little worse for where with the amount of chakra that he had to use to transport the three of them and this far was very taxing on him. The two of them should actually be more at ease at the moment however they aren't as they know how knowledgeable in poisons and sedatives. Which shouldn't be a problem either considering that Tsunade is just as knowledgeable, but considering the fact that their chakra is still sealed away deep with in their bodies making them completely helpless to Orochimaru's right hand man and mad scientist in his own right.

"Relax…" Kabuto says, as he adjusts his glasses as he looks at the two remaining members of the legendary Sanin. "If I was really going to kill you I would have already done it by now. Not to mention I wouldn't have spent the time to save you and Naruto."

"Save Naruto? You're joking right?" Tsunade said, bitterly as she stared at the younger man with the intent on killing him with just her bare hands with or with out any chakra to do it. Kabuto sighed as they didn't see his grand scheme of things, but then again they of course don't know everything that is going on and of course the little detail in the fact that he along with Orochimaru have tried to kill Naruto more than once to fulfill their goal of obtaining Sasuke's body.

"I know everything that has happened, but I honestly have the Konoha's and Naruto's best interests in mind." Kabuto said, as he moves over to one of Orochimaru's experiment tables. Where he places a scroll down on to and slowly starts to unroll it revealing the contents of it to himself. As he starts to read the scroll to himself he reaches in to his pants pocket and pulls out a plasma pill which he swiftly puts it in his mouth biting down on it.

"That's easy enough to say, but can you prove it?" Jiraiya says, as he moves around his newly regenerated arm to see if it works while wondering what kind of side effects the shot that Kabuto gave him will have on him.

"Everyone thinks that Lord Orochimaru is traitor and because of my association with him have labeled me as such as well." Kabuto says, "And while I can't argue against how it looks, but I can tell you it isn't what it seems."

"And we are just suppose to believe you? That doesn't sound like a fair trade off even from a gambler's book." Tsunade said, look still very leery of Kabuto's story, but when she looks over at Jiraiya and much to her surprise she sees that he is starting to believe what he is telling them. Which made her think that something in the potion that Kabuto gave him to restore his arm was making him more agreeable with what he's saying with out even realizing it himself.

"Danzo as you know has a extreme hatred for anyone that shares the same views as the Third Hokage, but more importantly he extremely covets the power of the Hokage." Kabuto says, before he pauses to readjust his glasses once again with out taking his eyes off the scroll that he's reading.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jiraiya questioned, as he started to look more than a little annoyed that Kabuto wasn't getting straight to the point. Which to Tsunade was looking as a good sign that there was nothing in that potion to affect Jiraiya's judgment now, but still she can't be totally certain with out her ability to check him over with her medical Ninjutsu.

"Lord Jiraiya I'm sure you of all people will know this as Intel gathering is your specialty, but Danzo set up the massacre of the Uchiha clan to eliminate a great threat to his activities." Kabuto says, "However, he never expected Itachi to spare Sasuke's life like he did. Thus him setting Sasuke up in the hopes of him going after his brother resulting in the both of them dying."

"That's well and fine, but what does the Uchiha massacre have to do with anything?" Tsunade yelled, as her temper and her patience were really starting to wear thin with Kabuto's story telling.

"Danzo learned from his mistake with the massacre and had a continuance plan this time around. Knowing that Lord Orochimaru had ill will towards the Third he used that to get him to started on his experiments while making him think that it was own idea." Kabuto says, "With the intention of when he came up with something useful to his cause he was going to swoop in and take it."

"I still don't see what that has to do with the current situation and why we should help you." Tsunade said, but this time around a little calmer as on some level of her mind she is starting to understand what is going on, but the surreal-ness of the situation is still more than she can handle in her state of mind with all the worrying she is doing over Naruto's safety as well as Sakura's, Sasuke's, and Hinata's seeing as the four of them are essentially taking on the whole village by themselves.

"Lord Orochimaru figured that from the beginning so he kept most of his important notes up in his head, but Danzo again had a an ace up his sleeves." Kabuto says, "He kidnapped Lord Orochimaru's daughter."

"OROCHIMARU HAS A DAUGHTER!" Both Jiraiya and Tsunade exclaimed, as the both of them thought they knew everything that there was to know about their former teammate. Yet that was more than news to the both of them it was a complete shock to there systems.


	21. Déjà Jutsu: Limitations

**A/N - Here is this week's offering of update goodness and I just want to say I'm sorry for those of you that liked seeing the Japanese names of the Jutsu in the story. It just got to be too much work trying to find translations close enough to the ideas that I have for the name, but also it was really slowing down my writing ability, because I would be looking/using online translators for hours with no luck sometimes. Any ways, I hope that when you've finished reading this chapter you will have enjoyed it and reviewed. Also please stay tune, because at the end of the chapter is a secondary author note.**

* * *

Kakashi was running along the tree tops heading towards The Valley of the End for some reason unknown to him. He should be searching villages for Naruto and the others to catch up with them instead of going towards the one place he should know that they not. However, he couldn't go against this feeling in his gut that something important is going to happen there and he's going to be needed there. It isn't long before he catches up with Pakkun, one of his ninja hounds that he sent out to look for the others while he headed towards the site of two of histories biggest battles among Leaf shinobies. Kakashi though doesn't even realize that he's running along side Pakkun he's so caught up in his own thoughts.

"Feel's like déjà vu, huh?" Pakkun said, as he turned his head to the side to look back at Kakashi, whose finally brought out of his own thoughts. As he turns his head downwards and off to the side to look at Pakkun looking generally surprised to see Pakkun heading in the same direction that he's heading in.

"Déjà vu?" Kakashi said, more than a little distractedly as Pakkun just looks at him as if he was frowning his disappointment at the Jounin if his face could actually frown in the way that human's can.

"Yeah… both of us headed towards The Valley of the End after Sasuke and Naruto while they are locked in to mortal combat." Pakkun said, with a little bit of reservation in his tone knowing that Kakashi was really down on himself the last time as they weren't able to make it in time to stop the fighting.

"Are you saying that Naruto and Sasuke are fighting there again? What of Sakura, Hinata, and Lord Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked, worried that Naruto has snapped and the Kyuubi has taken a hold of him completely causing the death of very friends that were sent after him to save him from himself.

"Sakura and Master Jiraiya are no where close by, but Hinata is close." Pakkun says, "However, she is headed away from the battle. So it appears they were separated at some point from one another."

"Not good… Pakkun can you tell how the battle is going? Has Naruto lost control to the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked, as he was inwardly praying that he wasn't right about Naruto losing himself to the Kyuubi, but at this point and time it isn't likely he'd be fighting Sasuke if he was in control of his own actions.

"Naruto is still himself, but…" Pakkun says, but he pauses to sniff the air again. "I smell blood… arterial blood."

"Arterial bleeding? Can you tell who and how bad it is?" Kakashi asked, with a look of extreme worry on his face as he knows that with arterial bleeding that they won't have much time to stop the bleeding before they bleed out and die. Kakashi watches intently as Pakkun once again sniffs at the air as they continue running towards the Valley of the End while praying that once again he isn't too late to put an end to the madness.

"They both are… Sasuke from his jugular vein and Naruto from the femoral artery." Pakkun says, "They are both lucky though from the amount of iron in the wind suggest that they are just nicks and they have both applied some kind of binding to staunch the bleeding. However, if they keep up at the pace they are going at it's like one, if not the both of them will open the wounds further increasing the flow of blood."

"Then we really to stop talking and hurry up and get there to stop them." Kakashi said, stoically considering the fact that he knows he is already going as fast as he can go and his stamina is nearing it's limit as fatigue is starting to take a hold of his limbs making them feel ten times their normal weight as he pushes forward.

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade just stood there mouth agape as neither one of them expected to find out that Orochimaru had a daughter with someone considering they always figured that he only cared about himself and no one else.

"I know it's a lot to take in at once, but Lord Orochimaru wanted to keep her a secret so that no one could use her against him or the rest of you given your reputations as the Legendary Sanin." Kabuto added, which upon hearing it made sense to the both of them considering that Minato Namikaze had in essence did the same thing with Naruto to protect him from his and his wife's enemies.

"I had a sneaking hunch that was something more behind Orochimaru's betrayal, but it doesn't explain why he keep doing the experiments after he left the village." Jiraiya asked, as the story that Kabuto was telling was making sense to him, but that part of it didn't seem to add up. As he figured that Orochimaru left the village to get out from underneath Danzo's thumb.

"He was close to a discovery with the resurrection jutsu one of the jutsus that Danzo wanted him to develop for his ultimate plan to take control of the village." Kabuto says, "Lord Orochimaru wanted his daughter released for the information."

"This is going no where… Orochimaru got his daughter back. So how does that have anything to do with now?" Tsunade yelled, once again as her patience was starting to wear thing with the younger man.

"Wrong… Danzo betrayed Lord Orochimaru using one of his pawns to let the Third Hokage know of his experimentations, but of course not of his involvement in them as it was Danzo and his men who picked the subjects." Kabuto said, as he finally turned around to face the two remaining members of the Sanin and the both of them notice that both of his thumbs are bleeding.

"Why wouldn't Orochimaru tell Sarutobi-sensei that? That would have garnered him some lenience for his crimes against the village." Tsunade interjected, still not wanting to believe the story, but at the same time she was finding it harder not to believe it.

"For fear of what Danzo would have done to his daughter Orohime." Kabuto says, "And that's the reason why he continued after leaving the village."

"Okay we understand all of that, but how does that pertain to now and why you pretty much sentence Naruto and anyone that helps him to death?" Jiraiya asked, as it was time that they finally find out the motive to his madness.

"Danzo has all of Lord Orochimaru's notes… I don't know how he got some of them, but he did and is planning his take over of the village. First with black mailing of Lady Tsunade to name Uryuu Ishida the new Hokage instead of Naruto. So that he could order Naruto to death." Kabuto said, and neither one of them were fazed by it as they already knew of that considering they have learned of it hard way. "However, before that happened I killed the real Ishida and assumed his place. While I did follow their plan to some extent, but I told the elders to also to have Tsunade declare Naruto unable to become Hokage ever to force him out of the village to keep him away from hordes of ROOT members gunning from him."

"Makes sense…" Tsunade said, begrudgingly as it does seem like a good idea and it isn't like Kabuto knew that Naruto was going to became tangled up with one of the last surviving members of the royal clan from Whirlpool country.

"May I ask then why did you kill the village elders and blame Naruto for their deaths by planting evidence?" Jiraiya asked, as he was now having second thoughts about rather or not they should trust Kabuto and what he telling them.

"Means to an end… in case Naruto got homesick and decided to come back to the village. I had to do something to stop that and I knew if Naruto was wanted for the deaths of the village Elders he wouldn't come back and for the record once Danzo is finally taken down I'll own up to the murders and the frame job." Kabuto says, as he reaches out towards the two Sannin with his bloody thumbs wiping blood down the seals on their arms.

"I see… now one question." Jiraiya says, as he looks around the dark hidden lair with a confused look on his face. "Where's Sai?"

"While I respect his decision to turn against Danzo… I can't fully trust him. As there is no telling what kind of hidden seals Danzo has placed on him." Kabuto answers, "But don't worry he safe. He's with a few old friends of mine that I've mobilized in the hopes of keeping dispatched ROOT teams off Naruto's trail."

"It appears you have thought of just about everything, but now what is that we have to do to repay these "debts?" Tsunade asked, as she just watched Kabuto as he started to form a series of hand signs with his eyes closed. A few mores later when the last one is woven the seals on their bodies blocking their usage of Chakra disappear. Kabuto adjusts his glasses on his nose after he pulls his hands apart and open his eyes back up.

"With Danzo knowing that I'm involved in things now I need your help saving Orohime from him." Kabuto says, as he drops down to his knees as he has nearly depleted his chakra completely. Tsunade and Jiraiya once again can only stare at him thinking of how easy it would be for the two of them to over power him and get away from him, but at the same time how easy it would be for the both of them to capture him as well.

"Why would you need our help when you could have done it when you were playing as Ishida?" Tsunade asked, as that didn't make much sense as it would have been less work for him to do it that way instead going through all the hard work to save the two of them.

"It's not that easy… for starters in all of my Intel on Ishida he had no knowledge of Danzo holding Orohime captive." Kabuto says, "If that wasn't bad enough there is also a blood seal on the room they are holding her in that's set up to detonate if Lord Orochimaru or I attempt to get close to it."

"Blood seals… those are nasty business." Jiraiya said, as he looked at Kabuto with a questioning glaze as if he suspects the younger man of trying to hide something from the both of them. Kabuto turned his glaze away from Jiraiya as the last thing he needed was for him to discover that he can't get close to the blood seal, because it was never set to detect his blood. He has to protect the info from the both of them that he injected himself with some of Orochimaru's DNA in the hopes of keeping him alive.

"Here is a map to the location where they are holding Orohime." Kabuto says, "And before you ask why we haven't sent someone like the Sound Four after her… they were given the curse mark… which is infused with some of Lord Orochimaru's DNA."

"Meaning that they would activate the Blood seal if they got too close to it." Tsunade said, in understanding of why that they were reaching out to them… two people who they have been butting heads with for the last several years as they wouldn't be expecting them to make a move on the girl to save her for them. Jiraiya took the scroll with the map to the girl's location from Kabuto and then opened it up to take a look at it to see what kind of journey they are in for.

"If you don't mind I think I'm going to lay down for a bit." Kabuto said, and both members of the Sanin nodded their head in understanding as they know that he must be completely drained from the events that have transpired. Kabuto excused himself from their company to a small room adjacent to the one they were in together. Once he was alone behind the closed door he removes his glasses from his face and the Henge (Transformation) jutsu he's been keeping up fades away revealing the deformity of his face.

"Well done… Kabuto my boy…" Kabuto said, but it was melodic sing-song toned voice of Orochimaru as he turned his glasses around to face himself. So that he could use the lens as a make shift mirror so that he could look at his own face. A face that looks cold, calculating, and confident, but that soon shifts to were it shows a face that's in pain full of sorrow and regret.

"Thanks… Lord Orochimaru it's almost time for you to take your ultimate revenge on Danzo… and Sasuke." Kabuto said, as he couldn't bring himself to look at his own glasses, but as before his personality and demeanor shifts as his eyes focus on the lenses of the glasses and an evil smirk forms on his face.

* * *

Naruto felt a small pang of guilt with in his heart for wounding Sasuke in the way that he has, but he promised himself he was going to go back to the village with out putting up a fight and if Sasuke was there to kill him he wasn't going to make it easy for him either. Naruto barely manages to duck out of the way from a swipe of Sasuke's katana and then fires back with a rising kick to the gut while a few of his hairs float in air from the close shave with the sword. Sasuke leaps back away from the kick to minimize the damage of it, but enough it connected to wind him.

"Sasuke… your just wasting your time if you keep fighting me like that!" Naruto yelled, taunting Sasuke to take this fight more seriously before throwing a trio of shurikens at his former teammate. Sasuke easily blocked all of them with his katana, but the fact of the matter was he was getting more winded by the moment and light headed from the amount of blood that he's losing.

_"Naruto's right, but to use the Sharingan on him?"_ Sasuke thought, to himself as he didn't like using the Sharingan against him when he's trying to save him. So many things that needed to be factored in it to… with the Sharingan it is true he would be able to evade and attack with higher probability for success, but that runs the risk of fatally wounding Naruto more prominent. Two by using the Sharingan it is possible that it will only feed Naruto's delusion that he's here on behalf of The ROOT members that have been chasing him. However, there is that final way it could make subduing him much easier.

"Hmph… it seems the great Sasuke has lost his nerve. Maybe this will help you find it!" Naruto said, and before Sasuke realized what was going on Naruto through a smoke bomb down to the ground causing it to explode blanketing the battlefield in gray smoke. Sasuke smirk at this, because it would be just as hard for him to see as well. Sasuke with out much thought about it slipped his katana back in to it's sheath and then reached in to his pouch full of all his ninja equipment.

_"Thanks for doing me a favor dobe."_ Sasuke thought, as he rushed in to the smoke pulling out his ninja wire. With both of their visibly near zero he wouldn't be able to see the ninja wire coming until it was too late meaning that he would be captured and this needless battle will be put behind them. Sasuke throws the ninja wire with weights attached to the end as he enters in to the smoke and the moment that he feels the wire touch Naruto he runs his chakra through it to tie Naruto up while he firmly holds on to the other end of it.

"GAH! You used my own strategy against me?!?" Naruto called out, in frustration as Sasuke could only smirk at Naruto's "misfortune" at the moment as he thinks about what Kakashi would say about this moment. Considering the fact that when they were still Genin and on the same time Kakashi had warned Naruto several times to be careful with his jutsu and attacks, because a skilled opponent can turn just about anything back on you. However, the most poetic thing of the whole situation was that he did it with out having to use The Sharingan.

"It looks like we are going home, Naru…" Sasuke started to say, but he didn't have a chance to finish the sentence as the smoke cleared and his eye sight's visibility came back to him instead of seeing Naruto tied up in the ninja wire it was Sakura! The sight of the young woman that he came to love too late was too much for Sasuke to bare as he was paralyzed by the sight as his grip on the ninja wire loosened. It wasn't long before "Sakura" was free of the ninja wire and walking up to him with a smile on "her" face.

"Sasuke…" The Sakura said, in a coy yet playful tone towards the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke tried to move away from "Sakura" as he knew that it was Naruto using a transformation jutsu to his advantage, but his body was still powerless to move. Before he knew the "Sakura" balled up her fist nailing him in the face sending him skipping across ground until he hit a tree truck with enough force that it caused him to spit up blood. The pain was blinding as he stared at the "Sakura" as she went up in a poof of smoke to reveal what he already knew. "A ninja should see through deception!" Naruto added, to further insult Sasuke as it was something that Kakashi had told them all on several occasions as well.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled, as he picked up a small pebble from the ground infusing it with some of his chakra. Sasuke with out thinking about what he was doing threw the stone and started to make a series of hand seals for the jutsu he's attempting to use.

"A pebble? Sasuke are you that desperate?" Naruto says, "If you are why don't you use those eyes of yours!"

"EARTH STYLE: ROCK METEOR!" Sasuke yelled, as the pebble he threw grew to massive proportions as it flew towards Naruto. As the massive stone heads towards his former teammate and best friend more like a brother Sasuke realized what he has done, but it was too late to take the attack back. The dice was cast and now all Sasuke could do was hope for Naruto to jump out of the way of the attack and hopefully getting knocked out by the shock wave or for that Naruto to just be a clone. Sasuke watched on in horror as Naruto didn't move at all as the massive rock hit him. Sasuke started to scan the immediate area in the hopes of finding the real Naruto popping out from somewhere, but there was nothing.

"Crack,… pop,… CRACK,… POP,…" The sounds that started to fill the air drawing his attention back to the massive rock that should have crushed Naruto to death to find that it was slowly starting to crumble. Which left Sasuke more than a little dumbfounded, because that wasn't part of the jutsu that he had copied from a Rock Shinobi a couple years ago when he was still on the hunt for his brother. Suddenly the massive rock exploded leaving Naruto standing there with his right arm outstretched with the remnants of his Rasengan fading away.

_"That jutsu again… It looks like I have no choice, but to use it."_ Sasuke thought, to himself as it was becoming more obvious that the only way that this battle was going to end with out one of them dying is for him to use The Sharingan, but not just any old Sharingan. He had to bust out that Sharingan, because it stands the best chance of subduing Naruto with out killing him. Sasuke closes both of his eyes as he starts to build the chakra he needs to active his Sharingan in his eyes…

_"If Sasuke won't end this I will!"_ Naruto thought, as he was becoming more than little enraged at how long that this battle is taking the both of them. Naruto like Sasuke closes both of his eyes and starts to build up the chakra that he needs for what he is about to unleash, but unlike Sasuke he is building the chakra up in to his abdomen.

**"Kit you don't mean you are going to use that?" **Kitsune said, talking for the first time since the start of the battle as she didn't want to distract Naruto in the smallest way. However, not that it looks like the both of them have stopped fighting for the moment to prepare their next moves she didn't see what it could hurt at the moment.

_"Yeah… I'm using that…"_ Naruto responded, to Kitsune which just seemed to worry her more knowing what he was doing instead of just thinking that he was going to use it.

**"Kit think about what you are doing!"** Kitsune says, **"If you use that now before you have control of it…"**

_"I know…"_ Naruto said, interrupting Kitsune as he knew what he was risking by using it at a time like this, but Sasuke wasn't giving him much of a choice. With out the Sharingan Sasuke and him are too evenly matched to where they will just continue to go back and forth until both of them bleed to death. At least this way they only have to worry about one of them dying…

_"COME ON!"_ Sasuke thought, as he was starting to get more than little frustrated that he hasn't been able to get the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to active yet.

**"Foolish little brother…"** A voice said, intruding on Sasuke's mind that he recognize as only one person… Itachi Uchiha! Before Sasuke knew what was going he was standing in one of his mental corridors face to face to with his brother. Sasuke can't help, but stare at his older brother considering the fact that he is dead, but he looks very much alive and like the brother he remembers from before the night that their clan was slaughtered.

_"ITACHI? How your dead! I killed you!"_ Sasuke replied, to his brother on the verge of crying after finding out what he had from The Root member that he defeated with the use of his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Just the sight of his brother was tearing his heart to shreds considering he now knows that he killed his brother who was always innocent, but was framed by Danzou.

**"It doesn't really matter, but in our last battle I used the last of my chakra to seal a part of myself in you."** Itachi says, **"It's how you've been able to use my Mangekyou Sharingan and to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou."**

_"That doesn't explain why you're here now!"_ Sasuke yelled, at his brother wanting him to get to the point of this "visit" so that he can get back to building his chakra in to activating the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. As it was he must have underestimated just how much chakra that it needs and that's why it's taking so long to get it activated.

**"Foolish little brother… The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is too powerful to be used on a whim."** Itachi says, and the words that he choose frighten Sasuke especially if they mean what he thinks that they mean. **"The eyes of an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan user requires a three day rest period before it can be used again. Sasuke… it's only been a day and half since you used it for the first time."**

_"No… it can't be!"_ Sasuke said, as he couldn't believe that he didn't know that. He should have realized that there was some kind of draw back to using it and at the moment of realization Sasuke's concretion was broken and he lost the massive amount of chakra that he had been building up.

**"Remember this little brother… the rest period for the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan grows by one day each time that you use it. Use it only if you have to as a last resort, because there will come a time where you no longer be able to use it as the rest period will eclipse your lifespan."** Itachi said, before he vanished from Sasuke's sight in the mental corridor of his mind and not long after that Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto transforming, but it isn't anything like his Nine Tails transformation. Sasuke couldn't help, but to stare at him as Naruto's hair became wild, fangs starts to appear in his mouth, and his finger nails were more like claws like his Nine Tails transformation, but there was no red chakra aura around him.

_"Almost there!"_ Naruto thought, to himself as he felt that the transformation was just about to complete and that means that this battle will be over within the next few seconds.

**"Sorry Kit, but I can't allow you use this… not yet anyway." **Kitsune thought, as she started to use part of her chakra that hasn't merged with Naruto's yet to create a clone of herself on the outside of Naruto's body. Sasuke when he sees the clone appear out of no where and with no hand signs shocks him as he prepares for it to attack him as it starts to make a series of hand seals.

"What's going on here!" Sasuke said, aloud as he realized that the clone that appeared out of no where looked like a female version of Naruto and not the run of the mill Shadow clones that he is use to seeing from him. The clone continues to make several more hand seals before placing her left hand on to Naruto's neck.

"SEAL!" The female Naruto yelled, as she pulled her hand away from Naruto's neck revealing a red glowing Kanji that represents "Sedate" on Naruto's neck. Which suddenly starts to reverse the transformation that Naruto was going through which just leaves Sasuke even more confused than before as to why a clone of Naruto's would help him, but Sasuke doesn't have the chance to ask the mysterious clone that as she disperses in to a poof of smoke.

_"Why did you do that?"_ Naruto yelled, at Kitsune as he felt his anger and rage slipping away from him, but also all the chakra that he had been building up for the transformation. Naruto tried his best to fight against the seal to continue with the transformation, but it was no good as it was too strong for him while he's in the condition that he's in at the moment with the amount of blood that he lost from his femoral artery in his leg.

**"Your upset now, but when you calm down you will realize that I just stopped you from making the biggest mistake you could have made."** Kitsune said, choosing the words that would make it a little bit on the crypt side. It's true though she saved him from the biggest mistake he'd ever make and it pains her that she had to be the one to save the Uchiha boy from the monster that Naruto was going to become, but she couldn't let him die that way as Naruto would never go back to being the "Kit" she loves. The moment that he realized he killed the Uchiha he would have became so enraged with himself that he'd never calm down and change back to himself and the longer that he stays in that "Berserker" state the greater the blood lust thirst of the monster he'd become would grow to where he would kill innocent people.

"Seems like the both of us have reached our limits." Sasuke said, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts and conversation with Kitsune as the "Sedate" kanji started to fade from his neck, but he was still unable to reach that next level, because he doesn't have enough chakra left to start the transformation again. In fact he has enough chakra left for a set of five Shadow Clones or one Rasengan with out a third of it's normal punch.

"Seems that way… I think we should probably end this now." Naruto said, as he reached out with his right hand as he started to build up his chakra in to the palm of his hand for the Rasengan.

_"That jutsu again… I have enough for just one…"_ Sasuke thought, to himself as he dropped his right arm down towards the ground while grabbing it with his left hand. He too was started to build up what little bit of chakra that he has left for his only shot with the Chidori. Both young men charged at one another once they jutsus were ready to be used. The both of them were attacking with the intent on disabling the other one so they can have their way, but at the very last second something caused the both of them to move their attacks from the deadly collision with one another. The end result of the attacks was Sasuke's Chidori just nicking Naruto's shoulder causing it to go completely numb while Naruto's Rasengan grazed Sasuke's hip sending him spinning down to the ground hard. In the end Sasuke was down for the count and Naruto was left standing over him holding his numb arm.

"Now we're even." Naruto said, as he took off his shredded jacket and ripped off some of it so that he could apply to the wound on Sasuke's neck in hopes of stopping the blood long enough for someone to find him. He doesn't know why, but has a filling that someone was going to find Sasuke before it's too late. Naruto ripped off some more of his jacket to reapply a bandage to his own injury before he starts to stumble away from Sasuke leaving him behind.

**"Kit you need to stay with the Uchiha… you both need medical treatment and I sense that Copy Ninja Hatake closing in on this location."** Kitsune said, but she already knew that Naruto wasn't going to stop, because if he were to it would put an end to the training that they were setting out to do which ultimately mean that she would die. Which is something that Naruto has expressed no intention of allowing that to happen.

_"Kakashi-sensei?"_ Naruto thought, to himself almost deciding to stay just to see his old sensei one last time, but he pushes on as there could be no turning back now.

**"Kit what are we going to do about your injuries?"** Kitsune asked, which it was a good enough question. Luckily, Sasuke and Chouji had both given him the answer to it on the day they held him the party for making Jounin. Once they were far enough away from Sasuke and the battle sight he made a small pile of wood in front of him and used one of the Fire style jutsu that he learned from the scroll that Sasuke had given him. Then pulling a small kettle from a scroll with water in it he started to heat it up as he released Chouji's clans special Ramen from different scroll…

* * *

_**A/N:**__** I like to point you all towards the link in my profile to my homepage. By clicking on it you will be taken to my DeviantArt page where you will be able to find all the updates to this story and the rest of my stories that I have been posting here at , but you will also be able to read some "FAQ" journals that I have put up over there and some mature one shots that I have wrote that are too hot for . One is a steamy encounter between Jiraiya and Tsunade that I wrote just for all of you that read my stories and who knows there might be a "deleted" scene from my stories here that I put up there, because they are too hot for here.**_


	22. I Didn't Know

To Hinata it feels like a life time ago that she last saw Naruto with her own eyes and she was starting to wonder if she would ever again, but she had to push those kind of thoughts out of her head as she continued to follow this blue trail chakra as her body was reaching it limits she would have to stop and rest for a moment. Even if it were to mean losing the trail which is just about totally dissipated to the point that Hinata was having problems seeing it with her Byakugan. Finally she deactivates her eyes and drops down to her knees in the hopes of catching her breath and allowing her aching muscles a chance to relax.

_"BOOM!"_ Hinata heard, a loud explosion nearby and normally in her condition she would avoid something like that, but something about the explosion shook her to the core. Hinata pushed herself up to her feet as fast as she could and started rushing towards the explosion, but it isn't long before she slows her pace back down to walk. After a while of walking without a clue as to where she was going she activated her Byakugan, but she didn't see anything not even a trail of chakra that she could follow to the source of the explosion. She is about to call it a day and find somewhere safe to sleep, but her plans once again change when she notices a small amount of smoke raising up in to the air from a possible campfire. She didn't know who she was going to find there, but it was worth a try at least.

"NARUTO!" Hinata called out, when she found the campsite surprised to see the person of her affections laying on the ground wearing nothing, but his dirty boxers. Hinata blushes like mad as she moves closer to him to see if he alright and upon inspection of his body she see what appears to several new scars that seem to be fading away slowly. She reaches out to touch one of them to see if they are for real, but she ends up pulling her hand away from his body as it's cold as an icicle during the cold of winter. She starts to look around the make shift campsite of Naruto's as to what was causing this considering the fact that Naruto's stripped down to next to nothing as if he was burning up from the inside out.

Hinata's eyes go wide in shock when she sees the carton for the Akimichi's special Ramen laying on the ground opened and empty. Naruto had to have ate it which would have to mean that he was pretty beaten up to resort to using something like that to heal his injures. Hinata thinking fast knew she has to get Naruto's body temperature back up or he was going to die of hypothermia. Hinata quickly stoked the fire back to life and then released her sleeping bag from one of her scrolls using it cover Naruto up with it.

"To hot…" Naruto mumbled, as he kicked the sleeping bag off his body and right then Hinata knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get his temperature back up with out going to extreme measures. With out a second thought about it Hinata stripped off her clothes with the exception of her undergarments. Hinata once again positioned the sleeping bag over him, but didn't lay it over him not until she was ready to lay down on top of him with it. As she suspected he tried to push her off, but his body was too weak to do it at the moment. Hinata looked down at his face which looked pained with the way his eyes were clenched shut as she had to fight the urge of kissing him right now. She instead reached up with her right hand to stroke his cheek with a smile on her face.

"Shh… it's okay Naruto." Hinata said, gently as she laid her head down across his chest to listen to his heartbeat. This was never the way Hinata envisioned her first night of sleeping with Naruto, but she wasn't going to trade this for anything in the world at the moment. Suddenly though Naruto whimpers which causes Hinata lift her head off his chest to check to make sure that there weren't any wounds that hadn't healed yet that she was putting pressure on making him feel uncomfortable.

"Sa-Sakura?" Naruto said, which caused Hinata's heart to jump to her throat as even though she was the one that laying on top of him he was still thinking about his former team mate whose still very much in love with his other former teammate. She is about to tell him that it isn't Sakura that it's her… Hinata, but she doesn't have a chance as Naruto raises his head up kissing her effectively stopping her. Hinata got lost in his kiss to the point that she didn't care that he thought she was Sakura. They could sort the details out later…

* * *

Sakura stared at the guards waiting for one of them to make the first move so that she can keep them busy so that Zabuza and Haku can escape even though she isn't really in the best shape to take all of them on by herself. It's strange she shouldn't care what happens to the two of them since they were the ones that brought her here, but it seems like a part of her wants to save them in the place of the original Zabuza and Haku in which there was nothing that she can do to save them.

_"What are they waiting for…"_ Sakura thought, to herself knowing that all of them have orders to kill anyone that is even thought to be helping Naruto in anyway on the spot. Finally one of the Root shinobies made a move pulling his katana swinging it at Sakura with the intent of slicing her throat open. Sakura was about to punch at the ground to open up a fissure despite not having her gloves on her hands, but she doesn't have to as "Zabuza" moves in front of her blocking the attack with his battered and rusty sword.

"You really going to use that worthless blade!" The Root shinobi says, "It's on the verge of breaking in half."

"What's with this generation? They see my sword they see a piece of crap, but do you know what I see?" Zabuza said, with a malious tone in his voice as he started to push back against the Root shinobi's sword with just one of his arms catching the Root ninja off guard leaving Zabuza open to nail him with a shot to the face with his free arm knocking him down to the ground.

"What do you see Zaba?" Haku said, as she started to giggle insanely as Sakura couldn't figure out if it was because the girl knows what it is that he sees when he looks at his sword or if she was giggling, because of the nickname that she had given Zabuza.

"I see… a sword that's been honed, tested, and proven in the art of killing!" Zabuza yelled, just before he started laughing madly as if he already knew that he was going to be left standing while each one of the Root members will be slaughtered by his blade. The root member that Zabuza had embarrassed got back up to his feet and she knew even without having the Sharingan or Byakugan to aid her sight she knew that he was fortifying his sword with his Chakra to make it stronger so that he can hit other weathered sword harder.

"DIE!" The Root member screamed, as Sakura just watched Zabuza just stood there he didn't even bother to move with the exception of lifting his sword to block it even though he should know that the blade was going to break under the hit.

"What are you do…" Sakura started to call out as Haku slipped her right hand in to her left sleeve pulling out several slips of paper. Sakura though ended up being stunned even further by the mysterious new Zabuza as it's the Root member's sword that shattered!

"OH! HO!" Zabuza exclaimed, "It's been a while since my blade has been able to feed off that kind of killing intent!"

"What?" Sakura muttered, as she watched as the man put the sword over his shoulder like he had done back at the inn, but the sword had changed since then… it looks as if it brand new and just like the Head Cleaver that Zabuza had wielded against Kakashi-sensei all those years ago. The Root member dropped what was left of his hilt as he slowly as his face showed just how much he feared the man in front of him now.

"Go… find Tsunade, we'll take care of these bozos!" Haku said, as she threw the slips of paper at the other Root members that had drawn their own swords and started charge at Zabuza. Seeing the slips of papers coming their way they slashed their weapons through the air to cut them in half, but instead they attached themselves to the blades. Haku with a smirk on her face made a hand seal with her right hand and closed her eyes as the kanji's written on the papers started to glow. "SEAL!"

"What's happening!" One of the other Root members said, as all of the sudden the swords started dropping down in to the ground as if they had became too heavy for them to hold up anymore.

"Thank you." Sakura said, as she took off running in to the village leaving the two strangers behind which is something that she didn't really want to do, but she had a feeling that they were going to be just alright. However, she wishes that she stayed with them when the sight of the village that sees is too much for her to handle. With in the walls of the village there are even more Root members herding the non-combatant villages towards the center of the village.

"Psst… Sakura…" Someone said, just above a whisper as it looks like Sakura is going to be spotted by some of the Root members on the inside of the village, but she turns her to the left to see Gai-sensei hiding in the bushes and she quickly joins him for her own safety.

"What's going on Gai-sensei?" Sakura asked, wondering if the Hokage has gone off the reservation and is claiming that the whole village is helping Naruto. Actually… they just might be, but for some reason she has a feeling that something else is happening.

"The Hokage and the village Elders were murdered… and Lord Danzou is staging a coupe." Gai said, as Sakura looked at him with wide eyes as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Murdered? By Who?" Sakura asked, wondering even though she knows that it was most likely Danzou behind the murders to try and take control of the village.

"It was Naruto… he's lost control of himself." Gai said, and again Sakura just found herself staring at Gai unable to believe what it is that he is telling her. She knew that this was a possibility considering that she has seen Naruto lose control of himself before, but surely Kakashi and Yamato sensei's would have been able to calm him down.

"Where's Lady Tsunade? I need to see her quickly." Sakura said, but then quickly went hush as it sounded like there was a Root member standing just out side of the bushes and she didn't want to tip them off to the fact that they were hiding there. However, she would never get to hear Gai's answer as Gai swiftly chopped her in the back of the neck rendering her unconscious as soon as she turned her attention away from him.

* * *

Rock Lee stood in the center of pool of summoning turtle's special wax on the wooden stump with just one foot. The other one has been lifted off the wooden stump and has been placed behind the knee of the leg that he is standing on as his arms are held out like a crucifix, but he's also holding on to an enchanted wooden staff of the slug summons. Sweat is pouring down his face and down in to his eyes, but he wasn't giving up as he had no intention on moving breaking the center of his balance.

"That's enough boy." Fukasaku (the Toad Elder) said, as the stump beneath Lee sudden grew enough to where Lee could put his other foot down with out having to worry about losing his balance. Lee though still carefully lowers his other foot down in consideration for how tired he is at the moment.

"Lee, my boy it's amazing how much you have improved in your level of patience since you came here." Kame (The Turtle Elder) said, to where Lee could hear the smile in his tone which made him feel pride of himself even more so. Lee though still out of breath just nods his head in acceptance of the praise.

"It's time for another little break…" Kana (The Slug Elder) says, "… then you will be able to embark on the final level. Which will combine the previous elements of standing out there on one foot with your arms extended and then with the staff, but this time at both ends of the staffs will be buckets filled with the Toad's oil."

"Buckets of oil?" Lee said, almost to himself as he knew the answer was going to be to further test his balance, strength, stamina, and most importantly his patience. The three elders just looked at Lee as if they were starting to have second thoughts about putting Lee through this training. Sure he has been able to make it past the first and second portions of it, but for as along as any one of them can remember no has ever completed this training. Even Maito Gai who they thought had the best chance at completing this training balked at this point.

"Lee, now as you know if you decide to continue the risks will become greater." Kame said, as his two humanoid turtles extended the plank out towards Lee so that he can move back on to solid so that he can rest and get something to eat considering that he hasn't ate anything for the last two days. Lee just nodded his head in understand as he started to walk towards the three elders with the staff still balanced perfectly on his shoulders.

"Not that you need it, but a reminder of the risks you are taking. If you fall in to the wax you'll become a stone turtle forever more,… " Fukasaku says, "If you drop the staff in to the wax you'll become a stone slug forever more, but now most importantly."

"If you drop either a bucket or just a drop of oil in to the wax you'll become a stone toad for eternally." Kana interjected as she felt Fukasaku was taking far to long by reminding him of the previous dangers before telling him about the new one as that's going to be the one that is most likely to happen now. Lee again nodded his head in understanding again. Which worried the three elders as they were starting to feel that he didn't truly understand what was going on at the moment.

"Let the third part of the training begin!" Lee said, which caused all three of the elders to look at him dumbfounded. Even after they went over the risks that he would be going through to complete the training he not only wanted to still continue on with it, but now with out taking a proper rest in between phases.

"Think about this Lee… you don't have to rush." Kame said, hoping that it would make Lee reconsider the idea, but Lee steeled his resolve in to doing it now.

"I have… there is no time to waste." Lee says, "I have feeling that something big is about to happen and I don't want to miss it."

_"This one is a odd one… he might actually complete the training."_ Fukasaku thought, to himself as he took a puff of his pipe while looking at Lee with an intense glaze. The three of them knew that they couldn't stop him from going through with it now, because it's his choice. The only thing they have going in their favor is that he doesn't know how dire things are back in his realm, because if he did the amount of his focus that he has gained in these past few days would be lost and he wouldn't even have a chance at being the first true Nature Sage in history. The humanoid turtles filled two buckets with the Toad oil that Fukasaku brought with him and then placed them on the ends of the staff to where they were hanging precariously from the tips of the pole. Lee with a confident smile plastered on his face walked back out to his wooden stump and once he was in place the two humanoid turtles pulled the plank away from him.

_"The fortitude of this young man's is unbelievable!"_ Kana thought, to herself as she watched Lee get back in to the position he was just in and as the wooden stump shrunk back near nothingness. Kame just stared at Lee getting more than a little misty eyed at the boy as to how much he reminds him of Maito Gai. He couldn't deny it that this boy was destined for something great and his determination in addition to his newly found patience is going to help him to achieve it.


	23. It At The Time

Naruto was the first one to walk up feeling much better than he did from the last time he remembers being conscious, but he is more than little surprised to see Hinata's naked body next to him underneath the sleeping bag of hers. Flashes from the events that unfold during his hallucination brought on by the Akimichi's special Ramen flooded his mind. He can't believe what happened between the two of them, but at the same time it made so many things finally make sense to him.

**"Kit, if you want to turn me in to an animal summoning we are running out of time."** Kitsune said, which jarred Naruto back to reality at least for the moment. Naruto carefully and silently slipped out from underneath the sleeping bag to gather up his torn clothes putting them back on.

_"I know, but I can't leave her like this…"_ Naruto replied, but after he was done dressing he didn't bother to wake her. The reason for it is, because he knew that she would try to stop him from leaving… she might not try to do it as physically as Sasuke had tried, but she would at least try something. As Naruto starts to walk away from the makeshift campsite he hears a little rustling sound from him, but he doesn't turn to look back as he hopes that it was just Hinata turning on to her side.

"Naruto, do I ever cross your mind?" Hinata said, sounding still more than little sleepy as Naruto turns around to see her sitting up clutching the sleeping bag tightly against her ample chest.

"No…" Naruto replied, hoping that it was deter Hinata from begging him to stay with her and to go back to the village that scorned him.

"Do you like me?" Hinata asked, which stopped Naruto in his tracks as he was turning to try to leave her again.

"No…" Naruto said, callously hoping that it would work this time.

"Do you want me?" Hinata asked, as it looked like tears were starting to build up in her eyes.

"No…" Naruto said, looked down at the ground as he starts to wonder where all these questions are coming from.

"Would you live for me? Would you do anything for me? Choose… me or your life?" Hinata asked, as the first tear went rolling down her cheek while she started putting back on her own clothes.

"No, no, and my life…" Naruto said, and could see that the words cut Hinata deeply as she started bawling right in front of him and then as soon as she had most of her clothes back on she climbed on to her feet and ran away heartbroken. She was furiously wiping at her eyes to clear her vision while Naruto just stood there with an unfamiliar pain in his heart.

**"Go after her…"** Kitsune said, with a smile on her face as she realized that Naruto is finally realizing the feelings that he has had deeply hidden for Hinata. Naruto just stands there a little while longer torn between finishing what he's set out to do and going after Hinata. Finally he takes off running behind the Hyuuga heiress who he finds not to far from the campsite collapsed down on her knees bawling her eyes out.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on it." Naruto said, he didn't know why he choose those words, but they felt right.

"…" Hinata didn't say a thing, but her crying started to slowly subside.

"I don't like you, because I love you." Naruto continued, the words just coming out of his mouth of their own accord.

"…" Again Hinata didn't say a thing, but her crying stopped abruptly, but she still held her hands against her face.

"I don't want you, because I need you…" Naruto said, even though he knows for the most part he always thought that Sakura was one that he truly loved.

"…" Hinata still didn't say anything which was starting to give Naruto a nervous feeling in his stomach as he starts to worry that she isn't even listening to what he's saying.

"Hinata… I wouldn't live for you, because I would die for you." Naruto said, and so far that is the only thing that he can honestly say that he would say, because he would die just about for any of his friends.

"…" Still nothing from Hinata as she slowly started to pull her hands away from her face.

"I'm not willing to do anything for you, because everything I do is for you." Naruto said, as he nervous feeling in his gut was continuing to grow.

"…" Hinata still didn't say anything, but she started to climb back up to her feet spinning around to face Naruto with her tear streaked cheeks.

"The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life." Naruto said, still not sure why he's said some of things he has said, but he watches as Hinata lunges at him wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the lips. Their first kiss together without him thinking that she's Sakura, but the kiss doesn't last for long as Hinata breaks it to look in to Naruto's blue eyes.

"I've always loved you, Naruto." Hinata says, "Will you please come back to the village with me?"

"I can never go back… come with me Hinata." Naruto asked, as now the thought of being without Hinata was foreign to him.

"I can't… the village needs us." Hinata said, she doesn't know why, but she has a feeling deep with in her that not only is she needed back in the village, but that Naruto is more than ever.

"I'm sorry… I can't go back at least not yet." Naruto said, as he couldn't refuse Hinata, because if he did then there as a good chance that he would never see her again. As he doubts that she would leave the village with how important her clan is to the village. Naruto gives Hinata another kiss which makes the both of them blush a little bit before he vanishes in thin air.

"Naruto, I'll wait for you, at Ichiraku!" Hinata called, out with a smile on her face as she knew that he wouldn't be able to forget where to find her there, because he's always there. However, the smile is wiped off her face as a Senbon pierces her neck that's been dipped in a strong sedative.

"Damn… missed him, but it seems that she will work quite well for bait." Said a Root member, whose face is hidden behind a mask of a lizard as he bends down to pick up the once again sleeping and hastily dressed Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

[ A Week Later ]

Konoha's town square was once again full of the villagers. However, it wasn't for an important announcement that they are gathered for, but executions. The executions of the villages greatest crop of shinobies since the third great ninja war for crimes against the village. Their crimes against the village were that they were a threat to Danzou's control of the village, because with the Sixth Hokage being revealed to have been the traitor Kabuto and the villager elders "murdered" by Naruto Uzumaki there was no one to stop his claim for power. The villagers looked on horrified as the majority of the Konoha twelve were shackled to a wall along with Yamato, Shizune, Genma, and Iruka. All of the them look sickly and nearly beaten to death already. In front of them is a Kunai Gatling that can fire off ten kunai knives in short bursts every three seconds and has a capacity of sixty knives. This execution wasn't about dying this execution was overkill.

As Danzou looked down from atop of the Hokage Mansion at the lineup of the young shinobi and their teachers he is filled up a mixture of sorrow and pride. Pride, because each and every one of his ROOT followers were able to carry out the missions given to them with the exception of a few. However, pain their loss was they all knew the risk and dangers of what they were doing in their duties to protect Konoha from the greatest threat… The Nine Tails host.

Sorrow, because, contrary to what they believe… he cared about the sacrifices. He might be able to pull off looking as if lacked the emotion and ability to feel emotions, but the sad truth of the matter was that he did feel the regret of what was about to happen. As he was losing a considerate number of able body shinobi that could've joined the ranks of ROOT increasing it's strength, but also bringing in some well deserved popularity with the rest of the village. However, it wasn't meant to be, but he was still proud of them as well, as whether they were willing or not their sacrifices would protect the village for years to come.

"…" Danzou began to clear his throat to announce the charges against the galley prisoners, but he couldn't even open his mouth for the first word before a young Jounin wearing the Leaf tactical vest and radio head set came rushing up on to the roof of the mansion. Danzou scowled at the young man as the thoughts of the young man coming to end his life in hopes of saving shinobi down below. Danzou was about strike the young man down with a single blow until he realized that young man was trying to catch his breath to speak.

"Lord Hokage… there's been a development…" The young ninja forced out, it was then that Danzou realized that in his haste he nearly killed one of the shinobi that work in the communication tower, because their skill level isn't on par to being on the front line of combat. Danzou relaxed a little bit as he moved closer to the young man, because the last thing he wanted was for villagers and prisoner's alike to hear the news that he was hoping to hear from the young man. That Naruto Uzumaki was making his move towards the center of the village to rescue his friends.

"Well what is it?" Danzou snapped, as the young man was taken by surprise by the older Hokage.

"The border patrols have became in engaged in combat with at least ten enemy hostiles." The young Jounin said, slightly hesitant as he wasn't sure how the self appointed Hokage. The young Jounin relaxes a little bit when he sees the older man start to smile at him as if the news he brought him was greatest thing he had ever heard.

"Already using his Shadow Clones, I see. That Uzumaki is a fool to think that's going to help him survive." Danzou said, more to himself than to the young Jounin who stood there looking at him blankly for the moment. As he knew that he was now going to have to give the older man a piece of news that he wasn't going to like. You see the young Jounin has to break the news to him that:

"It isn't Uzumaki…" The young Jounin blurted out, as he cringed hoping that the beating and yelling that he receives is swift. Danzou just stands there as he thinks whether or not that little tidbit deserves punishment and luckily for the young Jounin he decides that doesn't. It might not be Uzumaki trying to come to the rescue of his friends, but that doesn't mean it's going to be all for naught. As Danzou realizes that Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Tsunade, Kurenai Yuuhei, and Jiraiya are all still out there.

"Then who is it boy?" Danzou asked, grumpily as he was starting to lose his patience.

"We don't know…" The young Jounin says, "The reports are unclear as to who, but they all have one thing in common."

"That is?" Danzou snapped, as he wished the young man would just come forward with all the information all at once instead of dragging it out like this.

"That they are all wearing hooded variation of the Akatsuki cloaks." The young man said, as he cringed again for fear that his news was going land him in to some very hot water. However, the news was a complete shock to Danzou as he was left standing there contemplating what it is that this means. As from all accounts the Akatsuki only had twelve members to start with and all of them were wiped out of existence and he has to believe that, because if their was a secondary cell of Akatsuki they would have known about it. As Jiraiya no matter how much of a pervert that he is… he never played around to his intelligence gathering. Meaning if there was another cell of Akatsuki he would have ferreted that information out and reported it straight back to Princess Tsunade.

"Tell border patrols they are given permission to initiate Operation Phoenix." Danzou said, calmly compared to what young Jounin had expected from him considering the news.

Meanwhile, at the moment two of the cloaked Akatsuki figures were fighting a pair of Danzou's ROOT members. Both of which were wearing masks that resembled a dragon, but one had dark markings on it while the other one was a dark mask with white markings. It was as their masks were to represent the Yin and the Yang of the universe. The two cloaked figures are using primarily Taijutsu and throwing kunai's at their enemies as if they were doing it to keep their identities a secret from the pair.

However, The ROOT members manage to sneak in a smoke bomb to momentarily blind the cloaked opponents. By the time the smoke clears the two ROOT members have taken up a hiding spot and summoned two former deceased souls in to puppet shells. As the two cloaked fighters stop to look at the two new challengers in front of them it becomes obvious that one is a man and the other is a woman. Conversely the summoned souls are also that of a man and a woman.

"Where's that brat! That broke my sword!" Screamed the male spirit puppet, who has taken on the shape of Aoi Rokushou. The former leaf ninja that manipulated a young student in to stealing the Second Hokage Lightening Chakra Sword. The same man that later attempted to kill that former student during a race in Tea Country, but was foiled by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"I shouldn't be here…" The female spirit puppet said, and the appearance of this spirit puppet really shook the cloaked figures to the core. Unlike Rokushou who was considered an A Rank criminal… this female was a highly respected member of the village. She was not only an associate to the first Hokage, but she was a member of his clan… The Senju. She in her life was known as Touka Senju and was a master of Genjutsu.

"…" The male cloaked figured, just nodded towards his female companion.

"…" She returned the nodded and then the both of them jumped in to action. Strangely enough the cloaked male took up arms against Touka Senju leaving Rokushou to his female counterpart.

"I don't want to fight you." Touka said, but suddenly both her and Rokushou's bodies went stiff as the blue hue of chakra washed over them. In an instance their demanors changed as their eyes became lifeless as the two ROOT members are using their chakra to take control of their bodies.


	24. The Siege Begins

Alongside the river leading in to the Leaf village two more people wearing the cloak that many of the old Akatsuki members wore when they were alive. Another team of one man and one woman and the both of them are making a good amount of progress towards the village when several shuriken land just in front of them causing them to stop on a dime to assess the situation.

The wearers of the cloak didn't have to wait long to see the faces of the ones responsible for throwing the projectiles. It was a couple members of Danzou's ROOT faction. The ROOT member's faces were also hidden from view, but not by the hood of a cloak. Instead their faces were hidden behind a black owl masks. The only thing that the two cloak wearers can use to tell them apart is that one of them has yellow sun like drawings on the cheeks. While the other one has light blue swirls that look like they could be a gust of wind.

The male under the Akatsuki cloak reached under the fabric of the cloak to retrieve something. When he pulled it out he slammed it immediately down on to the ground right in front of himself and his companion. The result was a small explosion followed by a thick smoke cloud that gave the both of them more than enough time to slip in to hiding.

The ROOT members knew that time was of essence and that they needed to get the intruders before they had a chance to slip away. However, instead of going to search for the intruders the members just pulled out scrolls, unraveling it, and then uses it to summon a living puppets. However, for one reason or another one ROOT member with the swirls on his mask… his summoning failed. The other members summoning went off with out a hitch and the Living puppet that he summoned turned out to be none other than former Akatsuki member, Deidara. The second ROOT member tried again to summon his puppet, but again it failed.

"Now isn't this something…" Deidara says, with a sort of a condescending tone to his voice. "Being revived by the very village I was suppose to destroy to get the Nine Tails."

The hidden intruders wearing the Akatsuki cloak just sat perfectly still in their hiding spot. The last thing that they wanted to do was tip this new player off to their location before they had a chance to access what he can do. Though they also had to be wary of the second ROOT member's summon, because they don't know if he's failing it on purpose to draw them out. However, to the male cloak wearer there is something familiar about summoned living puppet, but he couldn't place it.

"So this is how it's going to be, huh?" Deidara said, before he reached in to the pouch on his right hip with his right hand. A second later, he threw that hand out tossing a ball of clay in to the air. In an instant after that he made a hand sign that caused the ball of clay to go up in a small cloud of smoke. When what was the ball came out of the smoke it resembled more of a kunai knife now. "Let's see how you deal with my heat seeking kunai…"

"…" Both the Akatsuki cloaking wearing intruders gave on another a silent nod to one another. The male of the two of them jumped out in to the opening as he threw a senbon at the kunai knife. The moment that the two of them met the kunai knife exploded.

"Well know… isn't this interesting. I haven't seen that since I died." Deidara said, of course referring to the cloak that the male is wearing. However, the male wearing the cloak found it more disturbing that Deidara was fully aware of the fact that he is dead and was revived using forbidden jutsus.

"…" However, he couldn't worry about that too much at the moment as he gave a another silent nod and a hand gesture to his companion. Seconds later, the female member of the duo jumped out of her hiding spot much higher than her counterpart did. She ended up landing behind Deidara making a break for it to continue on their mission alone.

"What are you waiting for? Go after her?" Deidara snapped, at the second ROOT member who was still having more than a few problems in summoning his puppet. The ROOT member quickly grabbed up his scroll and headed after the fleeing woman. Deidara just smirked at the man in front of him wondering what makes him think that he can stand up against someone like him.

The woman didn't make but a mile or two away from the little speed bump that she and her partner had hit when she runs into another. However, this one wasn't going to be as easy to get away from, because it was a defensive wall set around the village to severely hinder anyone's attempts at getting in or out. She was just about to reach in to her cloak to grab something that would make it a little easier, but she doesn't have the chance to use it as she slammed in to from behind by the second ROOT member.

"Did you really think you could get away?" He said, before he rolled out his scroll again to try for third time to summon his human puppet. Unlucky for the woman intruder this time is different from before as he is able to make the summoning putting in between himself and the intruder. Along with trapping her in between the defensive wall and a hard place so to say as the puppet this member of the ROOT faction was given was Asuma Sarutobi!

"I don't like the looks of this…" Asuma said, as he went to lit a cigarette that he placed in his mouth, but before he can the man that summoned him exerts his control over the puppet's body trapping Asuma's soul within the shell of a human prison. The cigarette fell from his mouth as he drew his chakra blades and rushed towards the woman. He swiped at the women with a right cross, but she was more than able to dodge the metal of the blade, but the added wind blade managed to slice the woman's arm.

"…" The woman mentally blocked the urge to scream out in pain as knows that by keeping her identity hidden from the ROOT member and as Asuma would only help her chances of being able to survive this encounter.

* * *

At the front gate of the village Zabuza and Haku as they are called by Sakura had dispatched all the ROOT members that were positioned at the gate to make sure that no entered with out the proper clearance.

"That barely made me break a sweat." Zabuza said, as he looked at the blood stained sword he holds in his hand. Which just a second ago looked just like it did the day that it was forged, but now it's returned to the dull, chipped, and rusted battle abused state.

"I know, Zabuza, but we should really find pinky." The female Haku said, as she looked around the make shift battle field to see if she could see the pink haired shinobi they were traveling with.

"I wouldn't worry about her…" A voice said, which caused the two of them to look in the direction that it came from to find the speaker. What they first saw was the ROOT member crouching towards the ground with a scroll in from them. Neither Zabuza or Haku paid attention to what he looked like when they saw mask wearing shinobi headed their way. "Even though you're just clones… I could get a hefty bounty for your heads."

"What is he?" Haku asked, as she had a feeling that they could really call this ninja that's approaching them a human.

"Kakuzu…" Zabuza said the shinobi's name even though he is only just a clone of the original Zabuza. However, he can't explain it, but it would seem that one of the real Zabuza's memories from before Orochimaru got a hold of some of his DNA to clone him was resurfacing. In the memory they were fighting one another much like they are about to do now. Which is giving Zabuza a sense of déjà vu.

"That sword of your's is worthless… a dead man can't radiate killing intent." Kakuzu said, taunting Zabuza knowing that he won't fight this battle with out his trusty sword. Zabuza of course looked at his sword and sure enough Kakuzu was telling the truth as his blade was still in it's dormant form.

* * *

Towards the south-west corner of Konoha's defensive wall a two of four wearing the Akatsuki's cloak was closing in what was to be their entry point in the village. The team was made up of two males and two females and it appeared as if one of the males were slower than all the rest as he was falling a little behind the rest of his team.

However, it didn't matter much as he nearly slammed in to the back of the other male on the team when they had come to a complete stop with out warning. The slower member of the team looked beyond the faster members of the team to see what made them stop like that and he wasn't surprised when he saw facing towards them was a unit of six ROOT members. With the odds standing at four against six they had a chance to get through them if they fought together. However, they had an even better chance if they split up as it would force their opponents to divide up.

"…" With a silent nod they did just that. One of the women went scurrying off to the left, the other to the right, and the faster of the two males back tracked away from the scene, leaving the slowest of them all there.

"GO!" One of the members unit yelled, and it was clear to the member of the intruding team that he was the leader of the bunch. One member of the team went after the woman that went to the left, two went after the other male, and two went after the female that went to the right. Leaving just one member of the unit to stay behind and face the slowest of the intruding team.

"…" With out a word, the remaining member of the intruding team knew that the person that said behind to take him on was the leader of the unit. Meaning, their chances of this plan of succeeding raised greatly.

"Tremble in fear!" The ROOT member called out, as he summoned a living puppet to take on the intruder. However, the intruder didn't even get to see the living puppet that he was going to be taking on before he heard five more similar explosion signaling that there were more summonings.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Shouted the summoned living puppet catching the intruder a little off guard. Once the intruder regained his composure he took up a fighting stance as his eyes fell upon the massive form of Jiroubou, former member the Hidden Sound's Sound Five!

"It's no use hiding… I can sense you're presence." Zetsu said, after he was summoned by the ROOT member that followed after the female intruder that went off to the left. It would seem that she is trying to hide from the new hurdle, but to no avail considering that Zetsu has keener sensory perception than most shinobi's of the same class.

"Well now… isn't this interesting brother?" Said one of the living puppets that was summoned off the right that went after the other female intruder.

"In deed it is… no playing around this time!" The other summoning said, in a harsher toner to the first summon. Their prey just stood in front of them not really looking afraid of what they might do to her even after they come in to her view. If anything thing the sight of seeing Sakon and Ukon standing in front of her got her fired up.

"I hate you…" The first summoning said, directed more towards the second summoning instead of the male intruder that back tracked a wise to split up from the rest of his team.

"The feelings mutual, Raiga." The second summoning said, in more of a snarl than speaking tone. Like the female that had went off to the right was excited at the knowledge that he was going to get to go head to head with Kisame and Raiga Kurosuki from the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist.


	25. The Battle Lines Drawn?

**A/N:** It's been quite a while since I have wrote one of these, but now just seems like the time to do one. I have been in a mood where I haven't really had enough motivation to continue this story or my other stories for that much. Then out of the blue my story "Someday The Memory Remains" started to get some reviews to it and I was energized in way, because I quickly finished two different chapters for it. Now I'm not one to demand reviews for any of my stories, but it would seem if you don't want to wait for a snail paced updates than try reviewing here and there to give me some added incentive to work on the chapters.

* * *

Heading straight to the enemies main command center by yourself is never a good idea for anyone to attempt… unless they just happen to be Lady Tsunade of the Legendary Sannin. Tsunade was more than able to thwart the attempts of the Leaf Jounin that were trying to do their duty to protect the self appointed seventh Hokage, but they were seriously under matched to the former Fifth Hokage.

Tsunade is just about to punch through the wall that surrounds the Hokage mansion, but before she can she feels the presence of three more shinobi that are looking to get in her way of getting to Danzou. Tsunade turns around to face the new challengers and she is surprised to see what appears to be three Genin standing in front of her. Albeit the three of them are wearing head bands from the Sound Village.

"Give up, because you shall not survive other wise." Said the male Genin wearing a fur pelt and had his face covered up much like Kakashi, but with bandages.

"She isn't going to give up… when do Leaf shinobi ever give up?" Said other male Genin, but this one is wearing head gear much like Yamato's as he stares at Tsunade coldly.

"What do you choose…" Asked the third member of the squad, the lone female of the team whose only really memorable trait about her is that of her long black hair. Tsunade sighed, as knew that these Genin didn't stand a chance against her considering the fact that Jounin haven't been able stop her. However, through that over confidence on her part Tsunade recalls something about the three Genin in front of her. Their names are Dosu Kinta, Kin Tsuchi, and Zaku Abumi… they took part in the Chuunin exam that only saw Shikamaru advance to Chuunin. More importantly Dosu was killed by Gaara, and at some point Orochimaru killed Kin and Zaku in order to revive the first and second Hokages to take on the Third Hokage. It's then that Tsunade realizes what's going on…

_"Okay where are the puppeteers…"_ Tsunade thought, to herself as she looked around for the three ROOT members that are pulling the strings for these deceased shinobies, but she has no luck as they hid really good knowing that she would know the fast way to defeat these Living Puppets.

"It seems like you wish to die… so be it." Dosu said, as he nodded towards Kin to start things off against the former fifth Hokage.

"Whistle…, WHISTLE…, whistle…" Kin whistled, starting with a mid octave range whistle before following it up with a high and then low octave range whistles. Tsunade just looked at the trio like she didn't understand how that was suppose to start things off, but suddenly she realized what was going on as her vision started to blur to where she couldn't really see anything.

"Damn it!" Tsunade yelled, as she underestimated them, because they look like Genin, but after how she's seen Naruto growth while he was still just a Genin she shouldn't have. Tsunade took a defensive stance as she tries to remember what Dosu's and Zaku's techniques before they come back to bite her in the ass like Kin's Genjutsu through sound. Tsunade couldn't tell which one of them it was, but Dosu charged at her taking a swing at her head. She was just able to avoid the blow, but right away something didn't feel right.

"Not good enough…" Dosu said, with a smirk on his face underneath his bandages as Tsunade dropped down to her knees holding her right ear. Through her blurry vision she is able to make out the shape of Dosu's gauntlet that he uses to amplify sound waves and attack his opponents inner ear with.

_"Can't move… this isn't good."_ Tsunade thought, to herself realizing with her blurry vision and lack of equilibrium at the moment she wouldn't be able to avoid the next attack from Zaku. Which she has to figure will be the kill shot as their jutsus seem to enhance one another's like that of the Ino-Shika-Cho trios jutsus.

"So much for the famed Fifth Hokage…" Zaku said, just before he thrusts his arms out towards Tsunade as he released two jets of air slicing towards the woman. Tsunade was just able to get her arms up time to protect her head and chest from the blasts, but the air pressure was still more than enough to knock her back in to the building behind her.

_"I'm still alive?"_ Tsunade thought, to herself once her senses returned and it didn't make much sense to her. As she started to climb to her feet she realized that the building's wall that she had been slammed in to was barely cracked when she knows that Zaku's jutsu could generate enough force to slam her through the building. _"It seems like puppeteers can't or won't use their full strength."_

"What are you grinning about?" Kin questioned, as Tsunade didn't even try to hide the fact that something was giving her hope to a favorable outcome in this fight after all.

"Oh nothing… just that despite you being indestructible puppets of your former selves I can still beat you." Tsunade said, making no attempt to hide the fact of what she's thinking at the moment. Which what was she thinking about at the moment… was she needed to force the puppeteers to use the Sound Genins full strength. Normally, doing something like this would be a bad idea, but considering the situation it was all that she had to work with.

"How do you figure that? Even with your famed Herculean strength we will regenerate any injures no matter how bad they are." Dosu said, with a matter of fact tone to his voice which told Tsunade even more about the puppets and how to defeat them. She had deduced that the reason why they weren't using their full strength of their jutsus was because the puppeteers either didn't have enough chakra to use them or to use their full strength would too quickly deplete their chakra reverses. Both of which she could use to her advantage, because if she makes the casters of the Living Puppet jutsu use too much of their chakra she would force them to end the technique.

"Trust me… your regenerative powers will help you, but it won't beat me." Tsunade declared, knowing that she had a regenerative powers of her own that would see to it that she would make it out of this battle alive. However, that's when she realized that the three of them weren't to beat her, but to make sure she used her seal chakra to heal herself to make sure that she doesn't have it when she comes face to face with Danzou.

* * *

Jiraiya looked through his telescope towards the tower that his former teammate and best friends daughter was being held by members of the rogue underground faction known as ROOT and led by the man that has appointed himself the seventh Hokage. What he saw was more than a little troubling to him as he only saw two guards walking around the tower and the both of them were dressed in civilian clothes.

"Something about this doesn't feel right…" Jiraiya said, to himself as he was starting to think that this looked more like a safe house than a hostage nest. He knew that he had to see through the deception of what's in front of him, but what was the deception? Was it Kabuto's story or is it that Danzou was smart enough to make it look like a safe house in case Orochimaru and Kabuto went to him and Tsunade? Jiraiya sighed, he didn't know what do at the moment, but he felt like he at least had to talk to the girl, because she's the only one that he believed would tell him the truth. So he summoned a small toad that's just barely past being a tadpole.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what can I do for you?" The small toad, said in a hushed tone as if it was of great importance that no one other than Jiraiya was able to hear him. Which in this case it was, because if the guards found them before he could enact his plan all would be for naught.

"Gamanoki, I need you to remove the blood seal that's on that door." Jiraiya whispered, as he pointed out the seal to the young toad. Luckily he didn't have to worry about the guards noticing him, because he's so small, but also because he's so small they would think that he's a normal toad instead of a summoning toad at least until it's too late.

"Gotcha, but what about the guards? You gonna take 'em out?" Gamanoki asked, as he lifted his head up to look at the older shinobi.

"Let me worry about the two of them." Jiraiya replied, and the toad just nodded it's head before it hopped off towards the seal that it's suppose to remove. Jiraiya watched intently as the small toad did as it was instructed to do flawlessly before it dispersed in a small puff of a cloud that also went unnoticed by the two guards. "Perverted Art: Damsel in distress jutsu…"

Jiraiya said, softly as he was covered in smoke briefly and when it clears there he stands transformed in to a young woman wearing tattered and bloody clothing as well several fresh looking wounds over her body with massive breasts that would rival that of Tsunade. The only thing that the woman has in common with Jiraiya is long white hair. He would definitely have to thank Naruto for teaching him how to use the Sexy Jutsu at some point in time if they ever see one another again.

"Hey… who's over there?" One of the guards yelled, which caused Jiraiya to mentally scold himself as he must have heard the transformation. There was no turning back now so it time to lay it on thick and hopefully both of them will be overtaken by the sight before them.

"Help me! Please!" Jiraiya yelled, as he tried to sound nearly out of breath from running for a while. "A wild animal attacked me while I was walking!"

"Calm do…" The guard started to say as he raised his hands up to show that meant no harm to the 'woman', but he didn't have the chance to finish the sentence as soon as he saw the state that the 'woman' was in his nose erupted with a geyser of blood before he passed out.

"Oh my… I hope he's alright…" Jiraiya said, coyly as he attempted to draw the second guard over to him to hopefully to fall victim to the jutsu as well. However, the second one wasn't so much as a little perverted as the sight of the nearly naked Jiraiya in the Damsel in distress henge had no affect on them.

"You shouldn't be here!" The second guard yelled, and right away it answered Jiraiya's question as to why they weren't affected by the jutsu. The second guard underneath all the armor they were wearing is a woman.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know, but can you please help me? There's a wild beast after me." Jiraiya said, hoping that at least the woman would be sympathetic to her plight, but the woman just stared at her coldly.

"Your point?" The Female guard said, coldly before following it up with: "This is a restricted area and I must insist that you leave immediately."

_"I have no choice…"_ Jiraiya thought, to himself as he didn't want to attack either of the guards just in case this was a true Leaf Village safe house, but this guard was giving him no choice in the matter. Jiraiya grabbed at his stomach and dropped down to his knees as he started to fake having stomach pains. The guard was a little hesitant to react to the sudden collapse of Jiraiya as she didn't know if it was a trick to draw her in close or if the 'woman' before her was seriously hurt.

"What's wrong?" The Female guard said, as she rushed to the side of the collapse woman and before she knew what hit her Jiraiya socked her in the gut so hard not only did it knock out all the air from her lungs, but made her pass out.

"Now to get to the bottom of this…" Jiraiya said, to himself as he stood up releasing the henge reverting back to his normal appearance. Jiraiya rushed to the door of the tower to open it, because he didn't know just how long he had before any fail safes that were put in place go off to signal for re-enforcements if someone ever did manage it to make it pass these two guards to get inside of the tower's door. As the door creaked open he heard a voice from inside of the tower say:

"If you're here to kill me…" The female voice started to say softly before she finished the sentence by yelling: "PLEASE MAKE IT QUICK!"

_"Damn!"_ Jiraiya thought, to himself as the question that he was going to ask of the girl had already been answered by her. It was a safe house and not a hostage nest, but now there was a new question to be answered. Why did Kabuto tell them the story that did if Orochimaru's daughter was put in a safe house? Or did Danzou set this up by tricking the young girl to think that they were putting her under protection? Jiraiya didn't know what he was going to tell the girl about what's going on. So he just sighed as he stepped inside of the tower.

"Lord Jiraiya?" The young girl said, which caused Jiraiya's eyes to snap open and look at the young woman who look like the spitting image of Orochimaru, but with breasts. However, he could tell that the girl would have much more healthy looking skin coloration if she was able to get some sunlight unlike her father. "The Third Hokage finally caught my father? I can return to the village now?"

The young woman fired off several questions which just gave Jiraiya more of his own questions that he needed to get answered. Like why Sarutobi-sensei would put this young girl in to a safe house until Orochimaru was captured. Well there were the human experiments that he was doing, but surely he wouldn't have done anything to his own flesh and blood would he? However, he never had a chance to answer any of the girl's questions or ask any of his own as he felt something "sting" him in back of the neck before he started to fall face first down to the floor of the tower.

"Orohime… come to papa!" Said the melodic sing-song voice of Orochimaru from Kabuto's body as he stood where Jiraiya has previously been standing a moment ago.

* * *

Danzou looked over the site of what would be the biggest execution the Leaf Village has seen since the Uchiha massacre. Danzou raises his right hand in to the air which signals the operator of the Kunai Gatling launcher to get ready, because the moment of death was open the center of the village.

"I would give you all a last word, but seeing as you are all S ranked criminals…" Danzou says, "You deserve nothing."

Danzou dropped his hand the operator of the weapon fired blades at the targets and in just eighteen seconds came the end of thirteen lives in that single instant. Or at least that's what Danzou thought for that instant, because the moment the smoke cleared it was very visible that none of the kunai hit their targets as they lay strewn all in front of them.

"What's the meaning of this!" Danzou yelled, thinking that the operator of the weapon had betrayed him, but that thought quickly passes as the self appointed Seventh Hokage notices a man standing over the operator who is out cold.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled, believing that the man that had saved them was Naruto, because who else could have accomplished such a feat with out being a member of the Hyuuga clan.

"It's not him…" Neji said, weakly as he could tell from the feel of the chakra that it wasn't Naruto, but it was something that they knew. The man started to stand up from his hunched over position revealing his ravenous black hair that's tied up in a pony tail and as he turned to look towards his friend showed a matching goatee adorning his face, but the thing that caught everyone's attention was the eyebrows!

"LEE!" TenTen said, excitedly to see that her friend and teammate was very much safe considering how he just disappeared before. "Get out of here! Safe yourself!"

"Sorry TenTen, but I cannot do that." Lee said, addressing the female member of his team, but his glare was fixated on Danzou.

"So the little beast returns…" Danzou said, with a wide smirk on his face, because even though it wasn't Naruto standing in front of him at the moment there was still someone else standing there that needed to be caught and executed as well as Naruto. Danzou thought to himself as now other than Naruto there was only Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai, Kurenai, and Sasuke left to capture. Danzou finally issued an order: "Do it!"

That's all the Seventh Hokage said, as one of his underlings unrolled a scroll and placed his hand on the center of it. Second later a puff a smoke appeared and when it cleared revealed to Lee and everyone else for that matter Maito Gai! Hinata and Sakura, were both confused as to what was going on at that moment, because they were out side of the village when their friends learned the hard way about the Living Puppets when Neji's father was brought back and killed Gai.


	26. The Battle Rages On!

As Rock Lee stared down the visage of his former Sensei before him the many battles that have started all around the village continue on, but there were still a couple more to begin still. Both of which were just about to begin as the final three members of the invading forces wearing the altered Akatsuki cloaks were just walking towards the center of the village as if they had nothing to fear.

However, the three of them suddenly split away with two going one way and the other one going the other way just seconds before a hidden booby trap explodes. The two that jumped off to the same side come face to face with two men that they know will be a challenge to defeat, because there standing in front of them was Madara and Fugaku Uchiha! The one that wound up by himself didn't find himself in any easier of a position as he came face to face with a man that has been said to be immortal in the former Akatsuki member, Hidan!

"Now why couldn't those damn things be that cool when I was a part of the group?" Hidan snipped, but the man standing before him knew the could careless about what the cloak look like. The only thing that he had on his mind was when was he going to get to make a sacrifice to his Jashin god.

"…" The man didn't any back to Hidan as he just turned his head to look over his shoulder towards his companion to see their situation. However, he isn't able to see much, because of the rubble from the collapsed building was blocking his vision. Though, he could still hear the sound of their battle beginning.

_"Never take your eyes off me!"_ Hidan thought, to himself as he charged forward towards the enemy in front of him, swing his scythe at the man's neck. The look on Hidan's face was that he had already secured victory in this fight, but a wall of Sand shot out of no where and blocked his attack.

"One should be aware of their opponents skills before rushing in, correct?" Asked the man, from under the hood of the cloak before another thing of sand came out of no where in the shape of a fist. The fist of Sand clobbers Hidan in the stomach knocking him back away from the man as the man reached up and pulled the hood down to reveal himself as, Gaara of the Desert!

"The former One tail host…" Hidan says, "This is going to be interesting after all."

"With out my blood you can't perform your ritual to gain an easy kill. I don't see how this match up favors you in the least." Gaara said, stoically as he removed the Akatsuki cloak to help improve his mobility as well as his sand's mobility.

"True, but I don't need it to become immortal!" Hidan replied, before he started to laugh sadistically as he used his own scythe to cut off his own right arm just to show Gaara what he means. As the arm falls towards the ground it turns in to dust and before Gaara even realizes what happened it had reformed on Hidan's body as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Back at the sight of the battle that started it all the man under the Akatsuki cloak has fallen pray to one of Touka Senju's many Genjutsu techniques. However, the man knows a thing or two about Genjutsu and with out moving a step he releases it with a Genjutsu release technique. Now free of the illusion he starts to look for the caster, but instead sees Aoi Rokushou choking the life out of his companion.

"RIN!" The man yells, as he rushes towards the Rokushou and the woman knocking the man away from her, but in the process he's able to tear the cloak off the man's companion. Now revealed as she tries to regain the long time prisoner of Konpachi of the former Whirlpool country, Rin looks at her companion with worry in her eyes.

"K…" She goes to speak, but her voice is harsh and scratchy and her companion cuts her off by saying.

"Don't talk… just rest for a minute." The man said, as he pulled his own hood off revealing himself as Kakashi Hatake. He sighs, as up to this point in the battle he's been fighting with out the use of his Sharingan in the hopes of conserving chakra. However, it seems now that was a mistake.

"Hatake? There's no way we can win this fight… even with Touka!" One of the ROOT members controlling one of the living puppets out of shock that they had been going up against The Copy Ninja all this time. Which gave Kakashi a reason to smirk a little bit from underneath his mask, because that ROOT member had given away their location.

"I'll handle this." Kakashi said, as he pushed his headband up revealing his Sharingan eye to everyone, but it wasn't just his Sharingan. He had taken his Sharingan up to the Mangekyou Sharingan and he was focusing his sight on the two ROOT members, but more importantly the scrolls they are using to control the living puppets instead of the puppets. "Rin stay behind me."

"O… K…" Rin barely managed to say as she was still trying catch her breath.

_"I only have one shot with this…"_ Kakashi thought, to himself as he knew if he missed with this attack right here and now it would be the last thing that he does. Not only would the two ROOT members move to another location, but they would more than likely set both of the puppets on to him. So he had only one option and that was to make sure that Kamui was successful. He watched as both of the ROOT members started to panic as the space around them started to become distorted.

"What's happening?" The other one said, before the both of them abandoned the scrolls and the moment that their connect was broken from the scrolls both Rokushou and Touka turned to dust and disappeared. When Kamui was finally completed all Kakashi was able to get was half of each scroll, but it was enough to make sure that they couldn't re-summon the two deceased shinobies again. However, the strain of jutsu hits Kakashi hard as he drops down to his knees and he weakly reaches up to pull his head band back down over his eye.

"Kakashi!" Rin screamed, worried that something was really was wrong with him, because she's never really had the chance to see what kind of strain the Sharingan none the less the Mangekyou Sharingan has on his body. However, she isn't able to worry about that for long as the two ROOT members come out of their hiding place seeing the two of them in their weakened conditions.

"We're so going to get promoted for this!" Exclaimed the ROOT member that had said they had no chance of winning considering that Kakashi was one of their opponents. Rin didn't have to see their faces to know that the both of them were grinning from ear to ear, because of the situation they found themselves in having lost the battle, but seemingly had won the war.

"Not so fast!" A raspy voice called, out before a man wearing a red cloak with blue flames along the bottom of it appeared out of thin air and quickly using a Katon jutsu to make a fiery barrier to block the two ROOT members from getting anywhere near Rin and Kakashi.

"Who are you?" Rin asked, quickly as she didn't know if she should trust the new comer or not.

"There isn't time for that now." The man said, as he turned to face Rin and Kakashi revealing to the both of them that he was wearing a mask to hide his face. Kakashi tries to move to stop the man from getting too close to Rin, but he's barely able to left a finger before the man whips his cloak over top of their hand and in an instant the three of them were gone.

"Lord Danzou isn't going to like this…" The second one said, as the first one just nodded as they already knew that he was fit to be tied with the fact that Kakashi had already escaped from Danzou's clutches once before with the help of Sai, but now for it to happen again.

* * *

Zabuza stared down Kakuzu as he was panting heavily from fatigue after fighting all the guards at the front gate by himself and now taking on a shinobi with five hearts. Which he hasn't been able to pierce a single one of them with husk of the sword he's wielding.

"Zabuza, maybe you should let me take over for a little bit." Haku said, wanting to be of some use to the man that she owes her life to… or well the clone of the man that real Haku owed.

"No!" Zabuza snapped, back at the young girl even though he was starting to think that she would have a better chance of winning this fight than he does. Kakuzu's jutsus have nullified his ability to use the Hidden Mist jutsu which in turn nullifies his ability to use the silent killing technique to perfection.

"Having a lover's spat are we?" Kakuzu said, mockingly before he took off running towards Haku with an evil look in his eyes. He doesn't quite reach Haku as Zabuza dashing in front of him swinging his sword straight at the other man's head. Kakuzu ducks under it as a kunai knife drops out of his cloak and in to his hand.

"Ugh!" Zabuza exclaimed, as Kakuzu drove the kunai deep in to his kidney with out hesitation. Kakuzu though doesn't get away with out a scratch as Zabuza is able to turn his sword to an angle and stab it through one of his hearts. Kakuzu jumps back away from the other man not because he was pain, but to plan his next attack on the wounded man, but he can think of anything he watches as Haku rushes to Zabuza placing a slip of paper over the wound with some writing on it. It was obvious to the man that it was a sealing jutsu, but Kakuzu never heard or saw anyone use a sealing jutsu in that manner before.

"Interesting…" Kakuzu mouthed, as he was wondering just how much more different was this female clone of Haku than the original one. The original one was known to possess the Kekkei Genkai of combining Water and Wind styles to create Ice Style, but this girl has shown no ability to use that ability. Plus there is the fact that Haku while known for being able to use Ninjutsu one handed was never known as being able to use Fuuinjutsu like this girl has shown she can do. So the questions are now did Orochimaru not know about Haku's Kekkei Genkai when he cloned him, did he corrupt the clone to where he wouldn't have the ability, or was it because the DNA mutated turning the boy in to a girl also robbed him of the ability?

"Zabuza, let me fight now!" Haku said, in a demanding tone as she knew that while the seal she placed on his wound would only delay the inevitable if he continues to fight like this.

"No!" Zabuza shouted, hoping that Haku would get the picture that he doesn't want her to get involved in this fight, but mentally he was starting to think that the only way they stood a chance is if he turns her and unique body.

"I'm sorry…" Haku said, just barely above a whisper which doesn't leave Zabuza much time to even think about reacting before she slapped another tag of paper on his body. However, this tag once it's activated is quite different than the other one as it makes Zabuza's limbs as heavy as thousand pound weights. Which makes him drop down to his knees very quickly and effectively taking him out of the fight, but also making him a sitting duck for Kakuzu.

"Was that smart girl? You have left him open for attack on all directions." Kakuzu asked, even though he didn't care what the girl thought about her decision to sabotage Zabuza's ability to fight back, because it will just make him that much easier to take down after he's finished with her. He though, had to be careful around the girl as if she was able to take Zabuza and make him immobile that quick she could do the same to him.

"Maybe, but I've prepared for that possibility." Haku said, as she walked about fifteen feet away from Zabuza before she threw four kunai's with tags on them towards Kakuzu. Who prepared to evade them, but none of them came near him. As he stood there confused by the girl's action she threw another set of kunais and tags behind herself and then made a series of hand signs which activated a four wall barrier around the both of them and then smaller barriers to protect the main barrier's seals. "Even if you kill me this barrier will ensure that you can't go after Zabuza."

"The more I see of you… the more interesting you get, but girl even if that is true…" Kakuzu says, "He's still a sitting duck to anyone on the other side of this barrier."

"Actually… that seal I placed on him stopped working the moment these barriers went up." Haku said, as she looked over her shoulder as if to make sure the seal had stopped functioning like it should have. Which it did as Zabuza was struggling to get to his feet, but not because of the seal, but from the fatigue and the loss of blood that he has suffered. Haku takes one last glance at Zabuza before she turns her attention back towards Kakuzu as starts to untie the slash of her kimono.

"Girl, keep your clothes on… I'm not interested in sex with girl that has under developed body." Kakuzu says, but Haku continues to undress in front of him.

"That's not why I'm taking this off… I'm taking it off, because it will just get in the way." Haku said, as she let her kimono fall to the ground leaving herself standing in front of Kakuzu wearing nothing, but a black halter top and a pair of pink panties. However, what caught Kakuzu's attention the most is the weird markings that cover her body which Kakuzu can tell wouldn't have been on the body of the real Haku.

"Damn…" Kakuzu exclaimed, because just by seeing the young girl's body means that Zabuza's probably has it's own share of markings which the real body didn't have. Which would mean that it would be impossible to turn either one of them in to get the bounty that's out on the real Haku and Zabuza heads.

"Now we both know that heart Zabuza "killed" has reformed so stop faking it." Haku demanded, as she had noticed that over the course of the fight between him and Zabuza all the nicks that were dealt to Kakuzu had "healed" nearly immediately. So it would only go to figure that the blow to the heart has had more than enough time to heal considering the long lull of the battle. She moved in to a fighting stance before adding: "To answer your question… I'm an imperfectly perfect clone of Haku Yuki."

* * *

Fugaku and Madara stared down their two cloaked opponents as the air is filled with the sounds of Hidan's and Gaara's battle as it's already well underway. The two men wearing the improved Akatsuki cloaks take a moment to look at one another before they nod their heads in a silent decision. The both of them grab the collars of their cloaks and in one swift motion the two of them pull their cloaks off revealing themselves to be Sai and Sasuke Uchiha!

"Isn't this an interesting twist of events… you having to take on your father and the man that could very well be your grand father." Sai said, with a sing-song voice as he put on his best fake smile that he can muster as he figures that just the thought fighting these two men will be more than Sasuke can handle considering the toll that the death of his father had on him after the massacre, but then also the defeat of Madara later on. However, Sai is more than a little surprised when he looks back towards Sasuke to find him smiling ear to ear…

"Don't worry about me… this will be some much needed family therapy!" Sasuke said, with the tone of his voice sounding more than a little excited at just the thought of getting his hands back on Madara, but more importantly on to his father.

"Sasuke… come now you don't think you stand a chance against the both of us with him by your side?" Sasuke's father said, before he cast a glance towards Sai who trembled a little bit as he wondered what Sasuke was going to say in response to the question. As Sai is no dummy and the way that it stands right now he'd be cut down in to ribbons by either Madara or Fugaku or just get into Sasuke's way and cost the both of them their lives. This fight is definitely something that neither one of them can take lightly, because even if he were to stay out of the fight… Sasuke would be cut down by the two older Uchihas.

"I don't know much about Sai, but I know Naruto had faith in abilities so…" Sasuke starts to say… "So I do as well."

_"Who knew that Naruto thought so highly me… maybe it's time for me to cut back on the penis jokes… that is if I survive this fight and see him again."_ Sai thought, to himself over how he's been on Naruto over the years with out really knowing what the blond thought about him in return.

"Their both still children… they don't stand a chance against us, Fugaku." Madara said, which made Sasuke raise an eyebrow to the comment, because that wouldn't be something the real Madara would say considering the fact that he was defeated by a child in a sense by this "Madara's" standards. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and it wasn't much of a surprise as he confirmed what he already knew about Madara, but his father as well. They might look like them and even be able to use some of their jutsus, but their consciousness have been suppressed by the wielders of this jutsu that brought them back.

Which makes Sasuke smirks slight, but the smirk is wiped off his face pretty quickly as he feels a searing pain in his head. It takes him a minute to figure out what's happened, but he can't figure out why it's happening. All of the sudden his "sixth" sense is over taken by the multiple clashes of chakra around the village which is unexplainable considering that he's never really had the ability to detect chakra from the distances he's doing now. The only thing that he can even try to come up with to explain it is the fact that all the chakra he's sensing belongs to people to people he's come in contact with at some point in his life.

While their not fighting he can sense Jiraiya and Kabuto with a hint of Orochimaru chakra from the furthers distance and from the shortest distance would be Gaara and this Hidan guy he's fighting. From there he can sense three of the Sound Five chakras with Tayuya, Sakon, and Jiroubou… however, it's odd because it feels like Tayuya is facing off against Sakon while Jiroubou is taking on Juugo. Then there's Suigetsu's chakra clashing against Kisame's and another guy's chakra that is unfamiliar to Sasuke, but then there's Karin taking on Zetsu. Also it would seem that Gaara's older brother and sister are in on the action as well as Kankurou is facing off with Deidara and Temari against… Asuma.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter in the books, but I just want to say that I had originally planned to draw out the reveal of who drew what lots in the fights, but I decided that might turn people off to the fights. So yeah... a small little plot device was used through Sasuke as he has encountered every single living puppets other than Touka Senju, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Which is why I decided to have the Touka/Aoi vs. Kakashi/Rin fight end in this chapter... as some of the fights will be quick small fights like that, but some of them... not saying which ones will be longer than. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will kindly review/comment on it telling me what you thought about it as we are getting closer to Naruto's grand reappearance in this story.


	27. Battle of Titans and Second Hand Puppets

"It's no use hiding… I can sense you're presence." Zetsu called out, even though he didn't need to, because he already knew where the red-haired intruder was hiding. He could have easily attacked her and end things before they got started, but he wanted to toy with her. He wanted her to feel the hopelessness of the situation that lays before her.

_"Shit… just what is he…"_ Karin thought, to herself after using her Kagura Shingan - Kagura Mind's Eye technique to check out his chakra capacity and to determine where he was standing to time her movement's flawless to keep from being seen by him. However, the fact that he's a sensory type shinobi as well… it's going to be a harder to do that.

"All you're doing is drawing this out needlessly." Zetsu's black half said, as he waved his arm in the general direction of where Karin is hiding as he didn't want to let her know that he's already found her. No the waving of his arm was a mere diversion as he released his Houshi no Jutsu - Spore Technique at her. He couldn't help, but smirk at the fact that this fight was going to be over before it even started.

"Maybe your right, but then again I'm the one that's going to win." Karin said, as she used Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone technique to test just how strong he's at using his powers of being a sensory type shinobi.

"A clone? You must think that I'm a fool." Zetsu said, with a disappointed look on his face as it would seem his opponent is nothing more than a coward.

"Can you be so sure?" Karin said, before she rushed towards Zetsu with a kunai knife in her hand. Zetsu never tried to move out of the way as he was keeping a lock on the real Karin's position, but his eyes go wide when he realizes that she's gone. The Karin clone's swipe of the kunai knife cuts Zetsu deeply across the throat. Blood starts to run down Zetsu neck as he doesn't understand what just happened.

"How…" Zetsu gargled, as he held his throat as he was hoping to find out how an intangible clone can cut his neck like that.

"I figured you'd at least be able to tell that was a clone." Karin says, "So I had the clone do most of the work and then at the last second I used a substitution to trade places with it."

"Impressive… using those weak techniques that efficiently to critical wound an opponent." Zetsu said, as he dropped down to his knees still holding on to his neck. Karin in the mean time adjusted her glasses with a huge smile on her face as she was thinking about how proud Sasuke would be of her if he was here at the moment.

"Now… tell me where are they holding the captured shinobies?" Karin demanded, but Zetsu didn't answer the question. He just sat there on his knees motionless for several moments before he finally said:

"Not on your life!" Zetsu yelled, he stabbed at Karin's gut with a kunai made plant vines. However, the egg was on his face as Karin just simply vanished from before him. He should have know that she would have used the substitution again to put the clone back in harms way.

"I thought you died, but I'm glad I didn't trust my gut feeling." Karin said, as she finally stepped out of her hiding place with out using a distraction as it would seem while he is a sensory type shinobi that he can't tell the difference between clones and the real deal.

"About that…" Zetsu said, as he stood up pulling his hands away from his neck revealing the stop in which the fatal wound should be, but it's gone. As if someone swooped in and healed it instantly or something…

"That's not possible." Karin said, as she started to back away from Zetsu as she couldn't believe what was saying. She knew that Danzou's men were going to be using a strange jutsu, but Kabuto never told them what it was when he broke them out of prison for the chance of earning their freedom.

"Trust me… it's very possible…" Zetsu said, just as his Houshi no Jutsu - Spore Technique was activated within Karin's body. She immediately felt that something was wrong with her, but she never had the chance to figure it out as her body collapsed from chakra depletion. "That was too easy…"

* * *

"I'M HUNGRY!" Jiroubou shouted, as stared down the large man that standing in front of him. Jiroubou knew full well that he was going to eat this intruder's chakra, but he wasn't going to make the same mistake he had made against those Leaf Genin that cost him his life. He knew that he had to weaken this man before he attempts to siphon his chakra away.

"Don't do this… I don't want to fight you." Juugo said, as he removed his cloak to improve his mobility.

"Ah coward I see? Why is it that I get all the cowards?" Jiroubou exclaimed, his more than a little displeasure in the fact that his opponent doesn't seem to want to fight him. However, he doesn't dwell on it too long as he rushes towards Juugo with Rakanken Ryuu - Achiever of Nirvana Fist Style. He nailed Juugo directly in the chest with a palm strike that normally would have sent someone at least thirty feet backwards, but Jiroubou's HouShou - Demolishing Palm only managed about five inches.

"Please… I beg you… don't do this." Juugo said, as he was hoping that he could end this fight with out having to resort to violence to do so.

"For a coward you're a strong one." Jiroubou said, with a smirk on his face before he drove his shoulder in to Juugo's gut using the TokKen - Shoulder Thrust, but he didn't stop there he followed it up with the Shushes - Rising Knee which actually knocked him down to the ground.

"You don't…" Juugo says, just before he spits out a little bit of blood while he stands up. The gentleness that eyes normally show slowly beginning to slip away in to homicidal madness that's he's constantly battling against. "… you don't know what you are getting yourself in to."

"We'll see about that…" Jiroubou muttered, before he ran towards Juugo ready to strike again, but this time it was different. Juugo showed speed that Jiroubou never saw from a big guy like him before and was knocked to the ground with a single punch.

"It's still-not-to late…" Juugo forced out through gritted teeth as he was still fighting to keep in control.

"You don't get it… my orders are to stop you and that's what I'm going to do!" Jiroubou yelled, as he climbed to his feet and started to rushing towards Juugo again, but again he was swatted away. This time it was by Juugo kicking him hard in the midsection with enough force to break all of Jiroubou's ribs.

"I… warned you…" Juugo said, before he dropped down to his knees thinking that he already ended his opponent's life as he felt everyone of his ribs break under the force of the kick. Which even with out knowing anything about medical ninjutsu he knows that broken ribs of that magnitude could pierce the lungs and heart easily.

"That HURT!" Jiroubou yelled, just seconds before he nailed Juugo with AtsuShou - Pressure Palm which knocks Juugo back on to his feet. Jiroubou then connected with the GanGeki - Boulder Attack which knocked Juugo off balance, but he didn't stop there as he finished the combination off with the ShouGekiShou - Rising Palm Attack sending Juugo flying through the air and in to a rock back first.

"Still alive I see…" Juugo said, sounding more animalistic in to as he picked himself up off the floor. The sight that waited for him when he finally looked back at Jiroubou caught him slightly off guard. As Jiroubou was standing there in his Curse Mark level one state.

"You won't be for much longer!" Jiroubou exclaimed, after striking the ground with both of his hands and then overturning the earth in to a mausoleum sized dumpling! Jiroubou then using his immense strength lifted the ball up and hurled it at Juugo. "Doton • Doryou Dango - Earth Style • Mausoleum Earth Dumpling!"

"ARGGH!" Juugo growled, as he threw a huge punch at the giant piece of earth that's been hurled at him. Jiroubou looked at the former member of Team Taka and couldn't help, but laugh at the stupidity of him trying to punch out his attack. However, the egg was one his face when the mausoleum of earth dumpling imploded from it's impact with Juugo's left arm which had transformed as he entered the first state of his own transformation. "KILL!"

_"Time for defense…"_ Jiroubou thought, as Juugo started to rush at him readying his left arm for another powerful punch. Jiroubou though was ready as he struck the ground again, but this time a large wall of earth rose in front of him. "Doton • Doro Gaeshi - Earth Style • Mud Overturn!"

"DIE!" Juugo yelled, as he struck the earth wall that crumbled under the force of his attack. Jiroubou was completely shell shocked at the fact that he was able to bring down his wall in one shot after destroying his last attack. However, Jiroubou didn't have another thought about it as Juugo's left arm sprouted an ax blade with he used to slice Jiroubou in half! As blood went flying everywhere Juugo realized that there were still ROOT members in the area that he could kill. As he started to search them out he wasn't paying attention to Jiroubou's 'corpse' to notice that it had not only pulled itself together, but had entered the second level of his curse mark.

"Doton Kekkai • Dorou Doumu - Earth Barrier • Earth Dome Prison!" Jiroubou yelled, as he struck the ground for a third time and this time casing the earth to rise up around an enraged, but dumbfounded Juugo. Jiroubou quickly placed his hands on to the dome and started to suck out Juugo's chakra, but more importantly to start feeding his own chakra in to the earth to repair any damage done by Juugo as he eventually will try to break out… they always do.

* * *

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Deidara asked, as he looked at the now uncloaked Kankurou standing before him. Who in his own right thought that was something familiar about the living puppet that was summoned. It took him a while to remember, but he finally realized that he's the one that flew off with Gaara leaving him to battle against Sasori when the two of them had attacked the Sand Village and kidnapped Gaara.

"You… you're the one that took Gaara…" Kankurou said, with a seething tone in his face as he whipped out a scroll from custom sewn scroll pouch on his right pant leg. Opening it quickly he summons Karasu 'The Crow' to the battle field using his Kugutsu no Jutsu - Puppetry Technique. Upon seeing the puppet before him Deidara starts laughing his ass off.

"I would have to get stuck facing off against someone like you." Deidara says, "Though… now I remember where I know you from."

"Well you better forget where you know me from and remember this as the place where I kill you!" Kankurou says, as he moves a few of his fingers to cause Karasu's mouth to open and fire a set of three poison needles at Deidara. The attack didn't have a chance in hell of hitting the mark as Deidara easily jumped out of the way well before the needles were even near him.

"You barely survived fighting Sasori with hand me down puppets!" Deidara shouts, "And you think that you'll be able to beat me? My art is superior!"

"We'll see about that…" Kankurou said, coldly when Kuroari 'The Black Ant' comes out of the bushes behind Deidara with it's chest wide up and chakra strings coming out of it grabbing a hold of Deidara pulling him in to the empty cavity. Deidara immediately tried to get out of the puppet's body, but the chest closed before he had a chance to make it. Kankurou moved his hands in another few gestures as Karasu breaks down in to multiple bladed weapons with poison dripping off them. Kankurou then maneuvered the blades in to position and then had them jab in to the open slots that are spread out over Kuroari's body. "Kairai Engeki • Kuro Higi Kiki Ippatsu - Puppet Theater • Black Secret Technique Dual Mechanism One Shot!"

However, Kankurou didn't seem to be finished with Deidara just yet as he pulled Karasu's limbs out of the slots. He then moved his hands in another way and then blades ran through chest cavity carving Deidara in to smaller pieces. "Kuro Higi Kiki Ni Hatsu - Black Secret Technique Crisis of Two Début! Hang on Temari… I'm coming." Kankurou retracted the blades and was about to open the chest cavity to dump out what's left of Deidara's body when the puppet suddenly implodes. When the smoke and the shock of the blast clear Kankurou stares at where his puppet once was to see Deidara standing there unharmed.

"Now that wasn't nice… now it's time to show you how my arts a BANG!" Deidara said, as he three what appears to be a handful of tiny pieces of clay, but that all changed after he made a single hand sign with his other hand. The tiny pieces of clay sudden went up in small puffs of smoke as they transformed in to slightly bigger version of what they were… which were several small birds, spiders, and centipedes! The birds and the spiders went after Kankurou with out much hesitation, but the centipedes started to burrow under the ground. "Nibaku Nendo • Exploding Clay • C1!"

"Crap!" Kankurou yelled, as he started to go on the evasive side of things to avoid the moving explosive while trying to move Karasu in to position to strike them down with the senbon needles from it's hand's and mouth. By the time that Kankurou has all the spiders and birds destroyed and goes to focus back on Deidara he hears the flapping of giant wings and then watches as his opponent takes off in to the air on top of a dragon.

"You know… those puppets are worthless!" Deidara exclaimed, before started laughing like a mad man. "This jutsu didn't do any good against Sasuke Uchiha, but I seriously doubt that you have any lightning style jutsus to save you."

"What are you talking about?" Kankurou asked, as he used his fingers to cause Karasu to unleash the hidden blades from it's arm as he sent it after Deidara in the air. However, Deidara's dragon is too fast for Kankurou's puppet as he's easily evaded. Deidara counter attacks using a Nendo Bunshin - Clay Clone to grab a hold of Karasu causing the both of them to hit the ground over one of the spots that one of his centipedes had stopped to turn itself in to a land mine. The resulting explosion not only dispersed the clone, but destroyed the Karasu puppet as well.

"Meaning watch your step…" Deidara says, "And now would be the time to bring out an original puppet, because I know of all of Sasori's puppets weaknesses!"

"Funny you say that… I've never had much creativity when it comes to building puppets." Kankurou said, as he stares down at what's left of his first puppet, Karasu.

"Are you saying that all you have is hand me downs?" Deidara asked, as he couldn't believe that his opponent would be so inexperienced that he would let that major of detail slip as it means suicide against someone that already knows everything about the weapons he has at his disposal.

"While I have no creativity of my own… I excel at repairing damaged puppets!" Kankurou yelled, as he sent out another wave of his chakra strings, but instead of using them to control any of his puppets he uses them to rebuild not only the Karasu, but the Kuroari!

"Oh… so you can bring them back… I'll just have to make sure that I leave nothing behind this time!" Deidara exclaimed, as he flew straight towards the rebuilt puppets looking to blow the both of them up with his dragon, but he's suddenly encircled by the both of them! Karasu launches several poison mist bombs in to the air which explode enshrouding them in a cloud of poison gas before the two puppets both launch a large multitude of poison tipped needles at Deidara.

"Doku Kiri Jigoku • Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu - Poison Mist Hell • Hundred Continuous Tears!" Kankurou yelled, sounding proud of himself, because there had to be know way that he would be able to survive this attack as well. Not that it was really that possible for him survive his last couple of attacks with Kuroari. Kankurou is knocked on his ass by an explosion which he quickly chalks up to that one of the needles most have pierced the dragon that Deidara was flying on which was made of the same explosive clay that he's been using. However, the explosion didn't just knock Kankurou on his ass, but it destroyed both Karasu and Kuroari again… though this time there isn't enough of them left to piece back together. He'd be able to outfit new parts for them once he can get back to Suna, but until then they are useless.

"Your other attacks were better!" Deidara yelled, as he and his C2 Dragon flew out of the center of the poisonous gas once again unscathed by the attack.

"HOW!" Kankurou wondered, if there was anything that he could do to win this battle considering that everything he's done so far has been pointless and a waste of his chakra. The only thing that is working in his favor is that Kugutsu no Jutsu doesn't require a lot of chakra to use it and even more so working in his favor is the fact that both of Karasu's and Kuroari's attacks were used by him maneuvering the mechanisms with the chakra strings and other than that didn't require chakra to use them.

"Why ask how? I'm the living dead! Anything's possible!" Deidara yelled, as he started to attack Kankurou with Kibaku Nendo • C2 Doragon - Exploding Clay • C2 Dragon. Deidara sends the smaller dragons after Kankurou in the hopes of sending in running on to one of his land mines, but unfortunately for him Kankurou happened to kick a large enough rock on to one of them that it went off. The resulting explosion was enough send some debris flying through the air cutting him up while knocking him down on to his ass, but that was it. Kankurou realizing that it wasn't save to run from the small dragons then pulled another scroll out and used it to summon his Sanshouuo 'The Salamander' and made quick use of it's defensives properties.

_"Man I didn't want to have to use this one so soon…"_ Kankurou thought, to himself as he pulled out a blood red scroll which contained possibly one his strongest puppets that he has rebuilt. However, he knew that had to do something to keep Deidara busy, because as strong as Sanshouuo's defense is it isn't perfect and with the knowledge that his opponent has about Sasori's old puppets it's only a matter of time before he realizes it too. So he quickly starts to unravel the scroll before tossing it out in front of the Sanshouuo and summons forth his… Sasori puppet.

"So… that's what happened to what was left of my partner." Deidara said, sounding almost as if he found it funny that his former partner was turned in to a puppet after he turned himself in to a puppet. He wouldn't admit this to Kankurou if it wasn't for the fact that he knew would reform no matter what attack was launched at him from this puppet he'd actually be somewhat frightened if things were different. As other than Sasori's Sandaime Kazekage puppet… the puppet that was his own body were the only ones that he kept the details and weaknesses of a secret from everyone.

"Ready to give up?" Kankurou said, knowing that it was pointless to do so, because even with his Sasori puppet on the field he still knows that Deidara holds all of the cards at the moment. Though he was about to hinder the major part of his advantage in the next couple of attacks as he had modified the Sasori slightly in the fact that the scroll compartment on his back was swapped out for one that holds smaller scrolls. Which unfortunately meant that the attacks steaming from them didn't last as long, but he could carry more of a variation of scrolls than he could before. Kankurou tapped in to the first of the scrolls as nozzles came out of Sasori's hands and then started to drench the ground in water…

"You think you can wash away my minds? Better think again!" Deidara yelled, as he was sure of himself that his minds were going to be fine where they are, because earth jutsus are strong against water jutsu.

"You think too small…" Kankurou said, as the first of the five scrolls on Sasori's back was used up and disappeared from the compartment. Kankurou quickly tapped in to the second scroll on Sasori's back before Deidara has a chance to figure out what it was that he meant by that. The nozzles that came forth from Sasori's hands are retracted and then replaced by what appears to be lightning rods. As soon as Deidara sees the new devices he moves to stop the puppet from unleashing the attack, but he's a little too late as the electric is released down in to the water which carries it not only over the ground that was drenched seconds ago, but down in to the ground to where the minds are hidden diffusing them.


	28. Old Scores and The Forgotten Art Form

Suigetsu just stared down the two men standing in front of him as he knew that on a normal day against these two would be a bitch. However, he has a nagging feeling that day it's going to be worse that than, because of the fact that both of them had been revived using some kind of jutsu. Then add in the fact that when they were living that Suigetsu was trying under them as an apprentice of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist and the fact that Raiga's blade pretty much gave him control over the one element that he hated with a passion and that was lightning and then that Kisame's consumes chakra.

"Isn't that Mangetsu's younger brother?" Kisame asked, with out turning to look at his 'partner' considering the fact that they both still hate one another even in death.

"Mangetsu…" Raiga hissed, before he drew the both of his swords together and using his chakra to form a ball of electricity with them. Which he didn't wait for an invitation to throw at Suigetsu. Suigetsu is just barely able to dive out of the Raikyuu - Lightning Ball's way, but he doesn't have much breathing as he then had to dive out way of a slash of Kisame's Samehada as he was riding on top of wave that he made using Baku Suishouha - Bursting Water Collision Waves.

_"What the hell…"_ Suigetsu thought, as he started running straight for Raiga deciding that out of the two of them that he was the one that needed to be dispatched of first. Considering that his blades were more than capable of negating the effects of the jutsu that Suigetsu will need if he hopes of standing a chance against Kisame, but at the same time if he fights Kisame first there will be a chance he'll won't have enough chakra afterwards to take on Raiga.

"Come at you filthy cur!" Raiga yelled, before he turned away from Suigetsu and started to run away from him towards the protective wall of Konoha's. Raiga focusing chakra in to the soles of his feet started to run up said wall with Suigetsu following right behind him. Raiga tossed his swords up and in to the wall and then made some hand seals. All of the sudden the stone and the rock above him on the wall started to become dislodged and the moment that he ran past them they fell raining down on to Suigetsu as he was using the Iwa Nadare - Stone Avalanche. As he made it to where his swords were resting he grabbed them and pulled them from the wall turning to looking at his hand work. However, the moment that Suigetsu's body and the falling stones and rock hit the ground below him Suigetsu's body turned in to water as the Mizu Bunshin - Water clone that he was using was destroyed.

"Eat this!" Suigetsu yelled, causing Raiga to look up towards the sky just in time to see Suigetsu raining down on him with a slash of his head cleaver that split Raiga in half from head to toe. The moment that Suigetsu's feet touched the ground he was off racing towards Kisame who was more than expecting it as he was in the process of making a few of his own hand seals, but when he was done with them he lifted Samehada from the ground causing a column of water rising and blasting it towards Suigetsu.

"Suiton • Suikoudan no Jutsu - Water Style • Water Shark Projectile Technique!" Kisame said, with a smirk on his face despite the fact that the move didn't seem to effect Suigetsu in the least bit as he used his giant head cleaver to cut it in have rendering it harmless. Suigetsu prepared for an attack on the blue skinned man, but heard the crackle of an electrical current coming from his back. So instead of attacking Kisame he instead jumped over him which was a good then as the electrical current that was nipping at his back split in to multiple tendrils as it started to attack Kisame in his place. When Suigetsu turned to look where the attack came from he is more than a little shocked to see Raiga whole again as he pulling his swords from the ground from using the Ikadzuchi no Utage - Lightning Bolt Feast.

"You were dead!" Suigetsu yelled, in his frustration that Raiga could seemingly just come back from being dead a second time so easily.

"Sorry didn't get the memo…" Raiga says, as he draws his swords together again, but when the electrical current starts to become visible around them he doesn't attack Suigetsu with it. Instead he raises the swords in to the air sending the current up in to the clouds and a few moments later a bigger charge of natural lightning raining down on to Raiga. Raiga pulls the current in to and around his body as he begins to spin around in place causing a whirling vortex of wind and electricity to start forming around him. The vortex starts to take on the form of a dragon and strikes out at Suigetsu… which he barely manages to avoid, but some of the lightning came jumping out of the vortex towards him for a direct hit. However, unlike for Raiga it turned out just to be another Mizu Bunshin - Water Clone that took the off shoot of the Rairyuu no Tatsumaki - Lightning Dragon Tornado.

_"That was too close…"_ Suigetsu thought, from his hiding place in the tree line as he took a long drink of water from his canteen. He just surveys the land as Raiga is trying to locate him for another attack attempt, but it's then that Suigetsu notices that Kisame is back on his feet looking completely healthy and if he was never hit with Raiga's one move. There had to be something going on that he hasn't seen, because there is no way that they both should be able to recover that quickly and from fatal attacks at that.

"Did he get away?" Raiga asked, as he was frantically searching for the brother of Mangetsu Hoozuki, the man that was responsible for him being exiled from the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. Not that really mattered in the least, because he was still able to leave the group with the blades still in his possession as none of them were able to take them back from him. However, just on the principle along that he was the reason he was cast out was enough for him to want to cut down his younger brother.

"No, but…" Kisame starts to say, but stops before he finishes what he is saying as he attacks Raiga with the Samehada! The shark skin was tearing through Raiga's body easily, but more importantly it was devour all the chakra within the puppet body that lay hidden inside. "… you're a waste of chakra."

"What the hell!" Suigetsu said, as he couldn't believe that Kisame would actually attack not only his partner, but the man that had the greatest chance of rendering his Strong water arm technique ineffective in this fight. Suigetsu just continued to watch as the flesh, blood, and bone evaporated from the hidden, but now broken puppet body. Kisame turned away from what was left of his partner with a smirk on his face as he put Samehada down again, but only to make some hand seals really quickly…

"Suiton • Daibaku Suishouha - Water Style • Great Exploding Water Collision Waves!" Kisame yelled, before he started to expel a great deal of water from deep with in his gullet. The water completely engulfed the battlefield as it was starting to form in to a massive dome which trapped Suigetsu with in it. Luckily for Suigetsu that didn't have to worry about breathing in the water as he more than able to considering the fact that they could turn his whole body in to water at any moment. Kisame though remind on the outside of the dome which is strange, because from what Suigetsu knew of the technique that he usually locked himself in to the dome as well. Kisame though didn't have to worry about at the moment as he wasn't going to let Suigetsu get out of the dome of water that easily as he made a few more hand seals before calling out: "Suiton • Goshokuzame - Water Style • Five Sharks Eating!"

"Crap!" Suigetsu yelled, as he started to swim away from the trees that he was hiding in as five sharks of condensed water emerged from each of Kisame's finger tips that he had placed on the dome of water. Normally the tree line would have been his friend, but considering how these sharks attack it would only cause him problem as the debris from the shark attacks as well as his own attack would float around them and cause obstructions to his vision. He'd hate to think about it, but at this moment the best place for him to attempt a counter attack was in the wide open.

"Do you really think that you stand a chance in there like that?" Kisame taunted, with a smirk on his face as he started to make another set of hand seals to get ready for the next phase of playing with Suigetsu.

"Suiton • Gousuiwan no Jutsu - Water Style • Strong Water Arm Technique!" Suigetsu called out, as he transformed both of his arms in to much more muscular versions of themselves as the sharks started to circle him with vicious intent. Suigetsu was surprised when the sharks didn't attack him in the normal frenzy as they were really slow and methodical in their attacks… so slow that Suigetsu was able to cut them each down with out much of a fight.

"Suiton • Senjikizame - Water Style • Thousand Sharks Eating!" Kisame called out, the moment the last of the first five sharks were cut down. This time he sent quadruple the number of sharks at Suigetsu. This time around Suigetsu was having more than a little bit of trouble with the tidal wave of sharks that bared down on him in a seconds moment that he was bitten a few times, but luckily for him that he was able to transform his body in to water in time to keep from getting wounded to badly.

"If this is the best you got… you might as well give up!" Suigetsu yelled, through the water as he knew that Kisame would be able to hear it.

"You want the best I have… okay. Suirou Same Odori no Jutsu - Water Prison Shark Dance Technique!" Kisame said, just before he merged with Samehada entering his aquatic shark state as he entered the dome of water. He sensed out Suigetsu's chakra as he was still busy fighting off some of the last group of sharks that he sent after him. Which meant that he was never going to going to see him coming right at him. Kisame swam at a high rate of speed towards the living ninja coming up from him and grabbing him. The moment that their skin came in contact with one another Kisame started to absorb Suigetsu's chakra. Suigetsu didn't last much longer after that as the fatigue from the extended battle against both Raiga and Kisame had taken it's toll along with the chakra depletion was weighting heavily on him.

* * *

Tsunade panted heavily as she stared down her opponents Dosu, Kin, and Zaku… the three of them may only have achieved the rank of Genin in their lives, but right they were putting a fight that would make them nearly Kage level in skill. However, the only reason for that though is, because no matter how badly Tsunade is able to hurt them they always heal within a few moments, because they are living puppets.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Dosu asked, but he never gave Tsunade a chance to answer as he rushed towards her taking another swing at her head. Tsunade was able to duck under the swing to avoid the blow, but she knew that she only had a few seconds before Dosu nailed her with the Kyoumeisen - Vibrating Sound Drill. So she drilled him with an open handed strike to the abdomen, but it wasn't a normal strike. She was using her Ranshinshou - Chaotic Mental Collision technique to attack the living puppets central nervous system. However, she didn't know how effect it would be considering the fact that they are puppet and most of their physical injures have healed nearly immediately after being inflicted upon them.

"Argh!" Lady Tsunade yelled, the moment that she felt her right ear drum being assaulted by the compressed sound wave from Dosu's amplifier like she knew she was going to, because even though her attack would hinder his movements it couldn't do anything about the attack that had already been launched at her. She stumbled away from Dosu over towards Kin who had thrown a couple of senbon with bells attached to them at her. Tsunade skillfully knocked them away with her arm despite the fact that she was having problems staying on her feet at the moment.

"You don't think that actually help did you?" Kin said, with a sly smirk on her face as she pulled a string that was attached to the bells making them ring. Tsunade knew that she was about start seeing some kind of illusion, but she wasn't sure what it was going to be. "Suzu no Oto - Sound of Bells… I hope you like it…"

"What did you do?" Tsunade asked, when nothing seemed out of place as saw both Kin and Dosu were both just standing there… well Dosu was flopping around trying to figure out how to move his body properly again. Which means that the attack unlike all her other attacks couldn't be countered the way her physical attempts had been. She heard someone behind her and she figured that it was Zaku and he was preparing for the hat trick on their series of attacks. However, when she turned to face him she didn't see one Zaku, but five of them holding their arms out towards her. Tsunade knew that only one of their attacks would be real, but she didn't know which one it would be… which meant that she was about to play a game of Russian roulette.

"Zankyokukuuha - Extreme Decapitating Air Waves!" Zaku shouted, as he created a large gust of air pressure and expelled it from the vents on his hands aiming it not only at Tsunade, but his own partner's as well. Which means that if she played her cards right she would be able to take all three of them down with this gambit… however, she knows if she loses the gambit it will mean the end of her life, but if she wins… something equally wrong might happen, because bad things always happens when she wins.

"Zaku you fool!" Dosu yelled, as his body was starting to get ripped to shreds along with Tsunade's and Kin's body's.

"You bastard!" Kin yelled, looking furious despite the fact that there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. Tsunade though while in pain was holding it together nicely as she was using her Shousen Jutsu - Mystical Hand Technique to minimize not only her pain, but the damage to her body as well. Tsunade waited for just the moment when it looked like Zaku was nearing the end of the attack and jumped into the air out of the pathway letting it obliterate Dosu and Kin. As she noticed that while they were able to heal themselves quickly that their durable was low. While in the air she was planning to unleash an attack on Zaku and then work on finding the Living Puppet jutsu user… however, she spotted the ninja that was seemingly controlling all three of them at one. So she launched her attack on the unsuspecting shinobi…

"Tsuuten Kyaku - Bruising Sky Leg!" Tsunade called out, as she raised her right leg up in a high arc before bringing it thundering down on the jutsu user causing massive damage to the surrounding area. Unfortunately for Tsunade he managed to use a substitution jutsu to switch himself with Zaku keeping himself save, but on the other hand Tsunade was able to break shinobi's control over the jutsu as it seems like they can't move away from the summoning scroll in the slightest or the jutsu is cancelled.

"You shouldn't have done that…" The ROOT member said, as Tsunade turned around to face him ready to continue the battle on, but this time with an opponent that can't automatically heel all of his wounds. Though much to Tsunade's surprise the ROOT member had closed the distance between quickly while she turned around and stabbed her through her kidney on the right side of her body. She started to cough up blood, but she didn't let that stop her from knocking the ninja in to the next universe with a single punch, but it was too little too late, because the damage was done. She wouldn't make it close to Danzou in her condition right now, but she couldn't heal it either with the Shousen Jutsu as her chakra is running dangerously low thanks to the long drawn out fight with the Sound Genin.

"Damn it!" She yelled, because she only had one recourse to take it was to use the trump card that she was holding on to for her battle against Danzou. "Infuuin • Kai - Secret Mark Seal • Release!"

Tsunade released the diamond shaped seal on her forehead as she started initiating the Souzou Saisei - Creation Rebirth to use the chakra she had stored up speed up her own recovery time. Normally someone like Tsunade that is meticulous over the condition of her body would never rush in to another battle… especially after using her Souzou Saisei, because of the side-effect of it making her revert to her true self, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. She had to do something to make up for the trouble that she has put Naruto through…

* * *

Temari held her bleeding arm as she stared at the living puppet of Asuma Sarutobi and she didn't know what she was going to do in this moment. When Kurenai asked the Sand village for their help in rescuing the majority of the Leaf Shinobi twelve she knew that she was in store for some battles, but she never expected it would be a battle against him. Not only is he a follow Fuuton - Wind Style user, but he was also Shikamaru's former team leader and the man that he looked up to most.

"You might want to give up girl." The ROOT member said, as he moved Asuma in to his fighting pose as he prepared to attack Temari again with the fallen Leaf shinobi's Hien - Flying Swallow taijutsu technique that he had used in life to feed his chakra in to the knuckle knives of his to extend the length of the blade. The extension is primarily invisible to the naked eye, but it is said that Fuuton users of certain levels can see the wind chakra swirling around the blade. However, it would seem that Temari hasn't reached that level yet or it's just a myth, but luckily she has something that is going in her favor…

"I don't scare that easily." Temari snapped, as she reached behind her back with both of her hands were they unsnapped two separate unique looking holsters. What slide out of the two holsters were two metal hand fans, which she had reached as gifts from Shikamaru, but also for the fact that he taught her how to use the Hien technique. She sighed, though as she knew that she would never be able to tell him about this fight and also knows that she will more than likely never be able to look him straight in the face again.

"Hand fans? Really? I can't believe there are any Tessenjutsu users left." The ROOT member said, mockingly as he stared at Temari as she opened her fans in preparation for Asuma's attack. Temari didn't pay any mind to the comment, because she knows full well that the art of the war fan is just deadly as any swordsmen's technique. It was also probably, because of the fact that her Tessen were made of the same metal that Asuma's knives are so they were hardly harmless.

"I don't think so… my fans will trump anything you have." Temari replied, drawing the ire of the ROOT member enough to make him attack at that instant. Asuma rushed towards her going for another right cross with the knuckle knife in hand. This time though Temari simply closed the fan that she was holding in her left hand raising it up to block the attack. Asuma immediately tried to stab her in the gut with his left hand, but Temari once again calming parries the attack safely away thanks to the fan that she's holding in her right hand. It is them when she counters with a swipe of her fan with the spokes along with her added wind chakra across Asuma's throat effectively decapitating the man where he stands.


End file.
